Like Never Before
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: Marissa is getting out of a brief marriage she gets in touch with brother Paul "Triple H" Levesque and he offered her a on-screen position as an interviewer to help her get back on her feet and give her something keep her mind off her failed marriage but Seth Rollins and Randy Orton may have more to do with that A/N- I'll be using some real and some ring names hope to not confuse!
1. Chapter 1: The Bosses Baby Sister

O/C

Name: Marissa Levesque  
Age: 28  
Relatives: Paul Levesque/Triple H(Half-Brother)  
Backstory: Marissa is getting out of a brief, but insanity filled marriage she was estranged from her brother Paul "Triple H" Levesque but after leaving her husband she got in touch with him and he offered her a on-screen position as an backstage interviewer to help her get back on her feet and give her something keep her mind off her failed marriage.  
Celebrity Look-A- Like: Melissa Ordway

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-  
Marissa Levesque walked into the Arena and sighed as she looked around she never thought she'd be here working for her older brother Paul but maybe that's just what she needed.

Marissa followed the signs and found her brothers office. Marissa took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Inside the office Joey Mercury opens the door "Hello... can I help you?" He questioned raising a brow.

"Yes... I'm looking for Paul.." Marissa smiled sweetly

Paul's ears perked up when he heard the voice of his younger sister. "Marissa Marie... "

Joey stepped to the side and allowed for Marissa to enter the office.

Paul smiled "You get over here and give your big brother a hug..." Paul said opening his arms wide.

Marissa smiled and walked over and wrapped her arms around her brother embracing him in a hug. She hadn't seen or talked to let alone hugged her brother in over 5 years.

Paul smiled as he pulled back. "Wow... look at my little sister..."

Marissa smiled "It's been a while hasn't it?" Marissa laughed

"Yeah... 5 years... it's way to long." Paul said "Everyone... this is my little sister... Marissa Levesque... Marissa this is Kane... Joey... Jamie... and this is Seth Rollins aka Mr. Money In The Bank."

"Hello..." Marissa smiled

"Nice to meet you..." Seth smiled offering his hand to her.

Marissa smiled and reached out and shook his hand.

Seth smiled eyeing her up and down before stepping back a few steps.

"Well... Marissa how about I show you around sweetheart." Stephanie smiled walking over to her.

"Sure.. sounds great." Marissa smiled

"We will be back in a little while..." Stephanie smiled

Paul smiled and nodded.

Stephanie and Marissa walked out of the office.

Once they were gone Seth turned to Paul "So... What is the deal with your sister?" Seth questioned

"She's just getting out of a marriage and she needed something to help get her on her feet again so I offered her a job..." Paul said

"I see... " Seth nodded.

"What?" Paul raised a brow

"Oh nothing." Seth smirked. "I'll catch you guys later." Seth then walked out of the office before he could say another word.

-Diva's Locker Room-

Stephanie and Marissa walked into the locker room. "Hello ladies..." Stephanie smiled

The Bella Twins, Nattie, Paige, and Alicia Fox were in the locker room they all smile.

"Ladies.. this is our newest Diva and Backstage Interviewer. "Marissa.. I expect you to be very welcoming to my sister in law..." Stephanie smiled

Marissa smiled "Hello."

Stephanie got a call. "Let me take this I'll be right back." Stephanie stepped outside.

"So Marissa... I'm Nikki.. this is my sister Brie... this is Nattie... Paige and Alicia..." Nikki said with a small smile

"It's nice to meet you all." Marissa smiled

"So you must be excited to be working with your brother." Nattie said

"Yeah... I am." Marissa said softly.

"So what is your stage name going to be?" Alicia asked

"I'm not sure yet... my brother hasn't really said yet." Marissa said.

Stephanie walked back in. "Sorry... they need me for a meeting... I'll take you back to your brother... he wouldn't like it if I left you alone." Stephanie smiled

"We can finish showing her around..." Nattie said.

"You sure?.. is that okay with you Marissa?" She asked

"Of course." Marissa smiled

"Great.. I'll see you in a bit." Stephanie smiled and walked out.

"Well lets get going." Nattie said and all of the ladies walked out.

-Backstage-

The girls were walking backstage and all the diva's were taking turns showing her things about how things work out backstage. Paige and Alicia had to run off and that left the Bella's and Nattie.

"Hey Nat.. I need you for a second." Tyson said walking over.

"Okay honey... Marissa this is my husband TJ... TJ this is Marissa Levesque... the bosses sister." Nattie laughed.

"Nice to meet you." Tyson smiled both Tyson and Nattie walked off leaving the just Nikki as Brie had to take off to go meet up with Daniel.

"Wow.. guess it's just us." Nikki laughed

"You know you keep looking at your phone... don't worry I know you want to go see someone I'll find my way back don't worry there are signs you know." Marissa laughed

"You sure?... I don't want Stephanie to be mad." Nikki said

"Don't worry about her.. I'll handle it." Marissa smiled

"Okay I guess... you should meet up with us after the show maybe we can go out grab a drink or something." Nikki smiled

"Sure thing." Marissa smiled and Nikki walked off.

Marissa shook her head as she headed down the hall. Marissa was looking at the wall to see if she could see the signs when she bumped into someone. "Oh my goodness. ... I'm so sorry..." Marissa said looking up and finding none other then The Viper Randy Orton.

"Not a problem." Randy said eyeing her up and down. "I've never seen you around... you must be new..."

"Yes... I am..." Marissa said softly

"Your defiantly hot... you must be a new diva... you from NXT?" Randy asked

Marissa blushed a bit when he said she was hot which made Randy smirk as he noticed it. "No... I'm not a wrestler... I'm going to be doing the backstage interviews." Marissa smiled

"I see..." Randy said eyeing her up and down admiring her hour glass figure.

Seth Rollins was walking down the hall when he saw Marissa talking to the viper he walks over. "Oh Marissa.. I'd suggest you stay away from this man..."

Marissa looked up at Seth confused "What?"

"Just where do you get off Rollins?..." Randy shook his head

"Your brother would not be a happy camper if he saw you talking to this trader." Seth said crossing his arms over his chest.

Randy shook his head laughing "Your brother?"

"Paul...or I guess you guys call him Hunter..." Marissa said still a bit confused not knowing the history between them.

Randy really started laughing "Wow... that was something I didn't see coming." Randy shook his head and started walking away but turned around "Nice to meet you... Marissa was it?... I guess I'll be seeing you around." Randy said with a wink and turned back around and started walking off.

"Wouldn't count on that." Seth laughed. "Come on... I'll show you were your brothers office is." Seth said and started to walk

Marissa put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait.. what was that about?" Marissa asked

"Orton is not someone you want to be around... trust me." Seth said "He and your brother used to be friends...not so much anymore."

Marissa raised a brow. "He doesn't seem so bad to me."

Seth shook his head "Well he is... trust me.. he's not someone you want to be around." Seth said "But me I'm a different story." Seth smirked and put an arm around her

"Oh is that right?" Marissa raised a brow and slipped out of his arm and faced him

Seth smiled devilishly "That's right." Seth looked her up and down she was super hot alright but she was also the bosses sister what is Mr. Money In The Bank to do?.


	2. Chapter 2: Complicated

...Monday Night Raw...

-The Authority's Office-

Seth opens the door to allow Marissa to enter. Paul turns around and see's Seth and Marissa walk in the door. "Hey... Steph told me you were with the divas." He said walking closer.

"I was... but they had things to do.. so I told them to go I could find my way around myself... I'm a big girl you know." Marissa said and laughed slightly.

"I know that... well you made it back here I see." Paul said

Seth shook his head.

"What?" Paul said

"She got side tracked by someone tough." Seth said

"Who?" Paul raised a brow.

"I'll give you one guess on who the slithery person is." Seth said

"Orton?" Paul blurted out.

"Yep." Seth smirked

"You stay away from him Marissa." Paul said sternly

Marissa sighed "I was just talking to him... there is no harm in that." Marissa said softly

"There is a lot of harm in that... he is not to be trusted and you need to stay away from him Marissa... I mean it." Paul said in a stern tone.

Marissa let out another sigh shaking her head

Stephanie walked into the office "I just got out of a meeting with creative... we are going to use the name Marissa Helmsley for you... we have a practice run for you set up if you want to follow me." Stephanie smiled and looked around and noticed everyone was a bit on edge. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah... everything's fine." Paul said biting the inside of his cheek.

"Alright..." Stephanie raised a brow "Let's go Marissa." Stephanie said and both Stephanie and Marissa walked out of the room.

Once they were gone Paul turned to the men in his office. "Seth... what was going on between Randy and Marissa?" Paul asked

"Well they were talking..." Seth said

"I'm sensing a but.." Kane said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me too..." Paul said

"But lets just say he was looking her up and down like he was ready to pounce." Seth said

Paul shook his head "You let him know who she was?"

"Of course... it didn't deter him... if anything I think it might of made it more of a challenge for him... you know how Orton is when it comes to women... " Seth said. "and judging by the little wink he gave her when he was walking away he's viewing her as a challenge... one he wants to take on."

Paul shook his head "Over my dead and cold body..." Paul said "She doesn't need to have anything to do with him... or any other man... I brought her here to help her get over her failed marriage... I'm not going to let that man be her rebound."

"What are you going to do about it?" Joey asked

"I'll make sure my sister knows what a mistake having anything to do with him is." Paul said

"And if that doesn't work?" Jamie asked

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Paul said.

-Backstage-

Stephanie and Marissa were walking backstage Marissa had just finished her test run backstage with the creative team. "You did wonderful... your a natural." Stephanie smiled

"Thank you... it felt real natural." Marissa laughed slightly

"So... what did I walk into earlier?" Stephanie asked

"Oh nothing.. just Paul forgetting that I'm an adult and I can choose who I do and don't talk to." Marissa said

"What do you mean by that?" Stephanie asked

"Well I ran into someone backstage... and I apologized we sort of struck up a conversation..." Marissa said

"Okay..." Stephanie raised a brow.

"Well the guy was Randy Orton." Marissa said.

"And there it is..." Stephanie said

"What?" Marissa shook her head

"Randy Orton and your brother used to be friends but now.. they can't stand each other." Stephanie said

"So is that supposed to mean I can't talk to him?" Marissa sighed

"Well yes in your brothers eyes... your brother doesn't trust him at all... so of course he feels if he doesn't trust him... neither should you." Stephanie said

Marissa shook her head "Things are to complicated around here... I came here to get away from the complicated..."

"That simple...stay away from Orton and you'll be far away from all the complicatedness." Paul said walking up to the two women and putting an arm around his sister's shoulder.

Marissa sighed "Okay... I get it." She said feeling it was best to not ague about this with her brother.

"Good." Paul smiled "So how did the practice run go?"

"Great.. your sister is a natural." Stephanie smiled

"Was there any doubt?" Paul laughed

-Backstage(Catering)-

Randy Orton walked over to the tables and sat down with his plate of food. He let out a sigh when he saw Jamie, Joey and Seth walking his way. "What do you want?" Orton asked once they made It over to him.

Seth smirked as he sat down across from him flanked by J&amp;J security. "Oh nothing.. Jamie and I have a little bet going on."

Randy raised a brow. "And that has something to do with me why?"

Seth laughed "Well Jamie seems to think you might have a thing for Marissa... But I for one think you are a lot smarter then that... because you know if you even think about trying something with the bosses little sister... you'd be in a world of hurt."

Randy laughed and shakes his head standing up. "Well if I was you I'd of not taken that bed Seth... because you know I don't care about my own well being... and have you seen the body on that woman.. it'd be worth it." Randy smirked.

Seth shook his head.

Paul. Stephanie, and Marissa were walking back towards catering.

Randy smirks as he see's the three of them walking. Seth and the other two turn around and see what Randy was smirking at.

Paul bites the inside of his cheek as he see's Orton and Rollins, along with J&amp;J Security.

Marissa shook her head and let out a small sigh.

Randy shook his head and stepped back licking his lips as he looked at Marissa before giving her a wink and walking away.

Stephanie grabbed Paul's arm holding him tight to keep him in his place.

Marissa just shook her head with a slight smile on her face she couldn't help it that man was just so sexy but her brother warned her away so that's what she was going to do for now at least besides she wanted to focus on her new career.


	3. Chapter 3: Marissa Helmsley

...Monday Night Raw...

-Diva's Locker Room-

Brie and Nikki were in the mirror next to Marissa. Marissa was finishing up her make up as Alicia was finishing up last the few curls in Marissa's hair.

"Perfect." Alicia said as she fluffed out Marissa's hair.

"Thank you..." Marissa smiled

Marissa smiled and did a once over in the mirror.

"You look great." Brie said

"Yeah you are looking super hot." Nikki said giving her a side bump with her hip and laughed

"Thanks... well here goes nothing." Marissa smiled

-On Camera(WWE App Exclusive)-

"I'm Byron Saxton here with the newest member of our Backstage Team.. This is Marissa Helmsley... Yes... Helmsley as in Hunter Hearst Helmsley himself this is this sister of our own Triple H... Welcome to the team Marissa.." Byron Saxton smiled

"Well thank you Byron I'm really excited to be here." Marissa smiled

"Are you excited to be working with your brother and sister in law?" Byron Asked

"Of course... I'm thrilled to be working with Hunter and Steph..." Marissa beamed

"Well I for one am happy that we are getting a chance to work together." Byron smiled

"Well so am I... I'm excited to be starting this chapter in my life." Marissa smiled

"Well back to the in ring action... Don't miss Marissa's first backstage interview tonight..." Byron said and they cut.

-Off Camera-

"You did great." Byron smiled

"Well thank you... " Marissa smiled and saw her brother walking up she hugged him once he made it to here.

"Great job little sis." Paul smiled

"Thanks..." Marissa smiled.

-Backstage-

Randy Orton was watching the action on the television he had finished his match against The Miz which he won. He noticed Nikki Bella walking down the hall. When he saw reach him he turned around and stepped in front of her.

"Orton?... What do you want?" Nikki raised a brow crossing her arms over her chest.

"So... I hear you and that new Diva... Marissa had become fast friends." Randy said leaning on one of the equipment trunks.

Nikki shook her head laughing "Oh god no... there is no way you stand a chance with her Orton... she's the bosses sister... " Nikki laughed again

"I just want to know what she's all about..." Randy said innocently

"Sure you do...it's got nothing to do with getting into her pants at all right?" Nikki said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Look I'm not telling you a damn thing about Marissa... she's a good girl... she doesn't need to be in the middle of your war with her brother." With that Nikki moved to the side and walked past him.

Randy shook his head crossing his arms over his chest letting out a sigh.

-On Camera-

Marissa was backstage with Seth Rollins and J&amp;J Security "I'm Marissa Helmsley and I'm here with Mr. Money In The Bank Seth Rollins.. and J&amp;J Security." Seth standing next Marissa smiles down at her. " Tonight you were victorious against Dolph Ziggler... congratulations on that." Marissa smiles

"Thank you so very much Marissa..." Seth smiled "It was a great warm up for two weeks from now when I take down Randy Orton on the grandest stage of them all." Seth said with a smirk.

They could hear someone tisking next to them when they looked over and saw none other then The Viper himself Randy Orton. "Oh your talking a big game right now..." Orton laughed

"Oh is that right?... well who is the only one standing here that is undefeated at WrestleMania?... oh that's me right." Seth laughed as did J&amp;J Security.

Orton laughed shaking his head "We will just have to see won't we." Orton said and turned around to walk away but turned himself back around. "Oh... sweetheart... I'd move if I were you."

Seth raised a brow and looked to Joey and Jamie. Marissa didn't waste any time getting out of the way as Randy jumped on Seth getting in a few good shots before Jamie and Joey pulled him off. Joey goes to hit Randy put gets Jamie. Randy kicks Joey sending him to the ground before getting a few kicks in on Seth who was still on the ground before walking off.

-Off Camera(Backstage)-

"What the hell was that?" Seth said standing up holding his ribs.

Marissa walked back next to him "Are you okay?" Marissa asked placing her hand gently on his ribs looking up at him.

Seth smiled slightly as he felt Marissa touch him. "I'll be fine... I'm going to go get some ice..." Seth said and turned to walk away and got a sideways smile on his face as he got an idea. He started to walk away but hunched over in pain.

Marissa rushed to his side not knowing that he was feigning his injury "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing...I'm fine..." Seth said holding his ribs.

Marissa placed a hand on his back "How about I walk you back to the trainers." Marissa said looking up at him.

Seth nodded "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes... come on lets go." Marissa said leading him towards the trainers.

Seth was smiling inside it worked he was so happy with himself.

...

**A/N- Sorry it's so short next one will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4: Our lips touched

...Monday Night Raw...

-Trainers Room-

Seth was getting his ribs checked out while Marissa was standing next to the door. The trainer put some ice on his ribs "Here ice your ribs for a few minutes." The trainer then excused himself

"How are you feeling?" Marissa walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The pain isn't to bad." Seth said it wasn't in fact he wasn't in any real pain.

"Well that good I guess..." Marissa said "Why did Randy do that to you?... what is his problem?"

"He's an ass Marissa... he likes hurting people... he does it for fun." Seth said

Marissa shook her head "Wow..."

There was a knock and the door opened in walked Paul and Stephanie "How you doing man?" Paul said and then noticed his sister standing next him. "Marissa?.. what are you doing here?" Paul raised a brow.

"She was helping back here after that uncalled for attack by Orton." Seth said

Marissa dropped her hand from his shoulder. "Yeah.. I should be going... feel better Seth." Marissa smiled at Seth and then walked over to her brother

"Where you going?" Paul asked her

"Nikki and Brie invited me out." Marissa said

"Well be careful.. no going BrieMode with Brie." Paul laughed giving his sister a hug.

"Don't worry..." Marissa smiled pulling back from the hug and then walked out the door.

Paul walked over to Seth "So what the hell was that about?... what did you do to piss off Orton now?" he asked

"Who the hell knows." Seth sighed

-Backstage-

Marissa was walking backstage when she ran into the Bella Twins. "Hey." Marissa smiled

"So are you going to hit the club with us tonight?" Brie asked

"Yeah... its going to be a blast." Nikki smiled

"Yep... I haven't been out in a long time." Marissa said

"Well then it looks like its over due." Nikki smiled and hooked arms with her "Lets go get ready."

Brie hooked Marissa's other arm and they walked off towards the diva's locker room.

-The Club-

Nikki, Brie, Marissa, and Alicia all walked into the club together. They quickly made their way to the bar and each ordered a drink then head down to the dance floor.

The girls were dancing on the floor Marissa was actually having a wonderful time she hadn't been out in so long. Nikki and Alicia wondered off to get another drink while Brie and Marissa stayed and continued dancing.

While Brie and Marissa were dancing Marissa felts hands go to her waist. Whipping herself around she saw none other then Randy Orton. "Hello Beautiful..." Orton smirked looking her up and down a few times biting his lips.

Marissa stepped back "What do you want?" Marissa raised a brow crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ohhh... you don't look to happy to see me." Orton said smirking slightly she was incredibly sexy when she had an attitude

"Of course not ... why would I be after what you did to Seth..." Marissa scolded

Randy laughed shaking his head "You and Rollins got a thing going on?" Randy questioned he didn't see Marissa as someone who would want to be with someone like Rollins.

"No..." Marissa shook her head

"Then why does it matter to you?" Randy shook head for some reason he was kind of relieved she wasn't with him.

"Because what you did was uncalled for." Marissa scuffed

Randy shook his head laughing he turned around and walked over a few steps and sat the edge of an empty table at the edge of the dance floor keeping his eyes glued on Marissa's every move.

The girls made their way back and started dancing with Brie and Marissa again a guy was getting a little crazy with his dancing so they moved over a bit not knowing how close they were getting to Randy they weren't paying attention the guy dancing next to them ended up knocking into Marissa sending her into Randy or you could say sending her lips directly into Randy's lips. Randy instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

Marissa wiggled under Randy's arms pushing him away from her. Randy smiled and licked his lips. "I'll count that as our first kiss... we've hit our first milestone in our relationship..." Randy laughed and gave her a wink before walking away.

"Oh my goodness..." Alicia said walking over to her with the other girls "You just kissed Randy "Freakin" Orton..." Alicia squealed

"Not my intention... it was an accident." Marissa blushed shaking her head.

"Oh well... you still did... my god." Alicia said "He's so freakin' hot..." Alicia said putting her arm around Marissa's shoulder.

Nikki shook her head "He may be hot but he's a total asshole..." Nikki said

"True." Brie agreed

Marissa shook her head and let out a sigh.

... Next day

...Smackdown Taping...

-The Authority's Office-

Marissa walked in and smiled when she saw her sister in law. "Hey." Marissa smiled slightly.

"Well I was just going to call you..." Stephanie said standing up.

"You okay?... you don't look to happy." Marissa raised a brow.

"So I was wondering... you said you went out with Nikki and Brie right?" Stephanie asked

"Yes... well Alicia came with us too..." Marissa said

"I see... then why did I get sent this?..." Stephanie turned her phone around and showed her two pictures one of Randy and her talking on the dance floor and the second was of her and Randy's kiss.

Oh god Marissa turned pasty white. "What the? ... How?... Who sent this to you?" Marissa sighed

"A friend she was on twitter and it showed up on her news feed... why were you kissing Randy Orton?" Stephanie shook her head.

"I got knocked into him... and our lips touched..." Marissa sighed shaking her head

"and his arms were wrapped around you?.. why?" Stephanie asked

"I don't know... you'd have to ask him.." Marissa said

"Oh... I'm sure your brother will be asking about that when he sees Orton." Stephanie said.

"Oh god no.. he knows?" Marissa's mouth dropped

"No.. not yet I haven't had a chance to show him yet... " Stephanie said

"No.. you can't you know Paul will freak out if he sees those... Paul can't see those pictures." Marissa said the panic clearly showing in her voice

Just then the door closes and they both look over to see Paul and Seth standing at the door. "What pictures Marissa?" Paul raised a brow.

Marissa got a deer in the head lights look on her face and turned to Stephanie in an almost panic.

"What is it of?... what did you do?.. don't tell me you have nudes leaked..." Paul sighed

"No.. oh god no Paul..." Marissa shuddered at the thought.

"Well then... let me see... I'm assuming you have them Stephanie.." Paul walked over closer to Stephanie and offered her an open palm.

Stephanie sighed and handed her phone over to him giving Marissa a sorry look.

Paul looked down at the screen who was joined by Seth. Paul's face turned red and both Stephanie and Marissa could see the vein on the side of his head pulsating. "He's a dead man... I'll fucking kill him." Paul seethed

"It's not what it looks like Paul... I swear." Marissa swore.

"Really cause it looks like you and him have your lips locked..." Paul said as he starts pacing "I warned him... I warned you.. what the hell Marissa."

"I got knocked into him and my lips just so happened to land on his... that's it." Marissa sighed

"That sounds ridiculous..." Seth said and both Marissa and Paul shot him a look.

"and his arms just so happened to wrap around you." Paul shook his head

"it's not as if I wanted him to wrap his arms around me.. I didn't ask him to do it he just did... I don't know why" Marissa sighed

"Well I plan to find out..." Paul stormed out the door slamming it behind him. Seth shook his head following behind Paul.


	5. Chapter 5: But only on 2 conditions

...Smackdown Taping...

Paul was walking backstage looking all over for Orton. Seth and Kane had joined him. "I know he's got to be around here..." Seth said looking in a room but there was no one in there he shuts the door.

"When I find him.." Paul grits his teeth.

They had been looking for about 10 minutes when they finally see him. Paul made it to him first. "Orton.."

Randy Orton turned around smirking after hearing his voice. "What can I do for you?..."

"What the hell were you thinking last night?... who the hell do you think you are putting your hands on my sister..." Paul was joined by Seth and Kane standing at either side.

Randy smirked and turned his phone around to show the picture of Randy and Marissa's kiss. "As you can see it wasn't just my hands on her..." Randy laughed "Great picture isn't it?... it's my new phone background..." Randy crossed his arms over his chest and shot him another smirk.

Paul's face grew red you could tell he was pissed. "You son of a.." Paul lunged at Randy but was grabbed by Kane and Seth.

"Listen... I can't help it if your sister is throwing her self at me... literally." Randy laughed

"That's a damn lie.." They heard a voice coming from behind them. Randy smirks as he can see who it is. The other three men turn around and see Marissa walking up behind them she walked in front of the three men and looked directly in Randy's eyes. "I've never thrown myself at a man a day in my life." Marissa crossed her arms over her chest.

Randy's eyes fell upon her. he eyed her up and down and licked his lips. "Well I have that effect on women what can I say." Randy smirked

Marissa rolled her eyes "Ha.. no this one..."

Seth smirked at Randy walking next to Marissa "I believe Marissa... I mean come on.. look at her.. does it look like she needs to throw her self at any man?"

Marissa smiled looking up at Seth "Well thank you." She smiled and turned back to Randy rolling her eyes.

"Listen here Orton... you stay the hell away from my sister... Got It?" Paul grabbed Marissa's arm and practically dragged her down the hall.

Randy smirked shaking his head. He looked to Seth. "So.. let me guess... you've got your eye on that sweet little thing there don't ya?" Randy crossed his arms over his chest laughing. "Good luck... you wouldn't be able to handle a woman like that... besides you don't stand a chance with her."

"Is that right?" Seth smirked "Well.. I have a better chance with her then you do." Seth said

"Oh really?... how do you figure that?" Randy questioned

"Her brother doesn't hate me... " Seth smirked "Well... I should be going... you have a wonderful day." Seth laughed and both Kane and Seth walked off.

Randy shook his head he knew he had a chance with Marissa he saw the way she was looking at him and Randy was going have to test his little theory out.

-The Authority's Office-

Seth and Kane caught up to Paul and Marissa at the door of the office. It looked like Marissa and Paul were having words. "What's up?" Seth asks.

"Nothing.. just having a little conversation with my sister... that's it." Paul sighs.

Marissa shakes her head letting out a sigh. Brie Bella walked over to the group. "Hello everyone... " Brie smiled "Come on Rissa... I want to borrow that dress you were talking about for tonight." Brie said.

"Alright..." Marissa sighed "I'll talk to you later... okay."

Paul nodded "You better listen to what I said.. you stay away from him got it?"

Marissa nods "Got it." Marissa said she felt as if she was being scolded

Brie hooks arms with Marissa and they walk off.

Paul sighed and shook his head "What the hell am I going to do about this?"

"You know what you need to do." Seth said

Paul raised a brow

"He needs taught a lesson... he needs to know what's going to happen if he doesn't stay away from her." Seth offered up.

"He's right boss man..." Kane agreed

Paul nodded "Just what do you have in mind?"

Seth got a devilish smirk on his face.

-Locker Room(Diva's)-

Brie and Marissa were in the locker room. Marissa grabs the dress Brie wanted "Here ya go..." Marissa smiled

Brie smiled taking it from her "Thanks... I'm gonna go put it on..." Brie said and slipped into the bathroom before slipping it on. She walks out of the bathroom

"You look hot Brie..." Marissa smiled

"Thank you." Brie said checking her self out in the mirror.

Marissa slips into a small tight black dress with sliver sequin details. She checks her self out in the mirror.

"Damn girl... that dress looks so good on you." Nikki said walking into the locker room.

"Thank you." Marissa smiled "Well I'll catch you guys later... I've got some WWE App stuff to do.." Marissa smiled and then walked out of the room.

-Backstage-

Marissa was walking down the hall getting ready to go do some app exclusives when she takes her phone out looking through her text messages. She bumps into someone and is almost knocked to the ground she feels two strong hands grab her before she can hit the ground.

Marissa looks up and sees the beautiful orbs of Randy Orton. Randy smirks down at her moving a hand down to the small of her back sending pulses up and down her body "So... you still not throwing yourself at me huh?"

Marissa is unable to unlock her eyes with his almost as if she was in a trance. Marissa bites her lip as she stares up at him.

Randy licks his lips looking down at her he swings her back to and up right position but still doesn't remove his arms from around her. Randy looked at Marissa who's breathing had become more ragged and took this as a chance for him to strike. He lowers his lips on to hers engaging her in a passionate kiss.

Marissa's hands and arms from his chest to his neck she didn't know why but she wasn't fighting the kiss in fact when Randy swiped his tongue across her lips she opened them to allow access. They were interrupted by someone clearing there throat.

Marissa pushes Randy away and looks over to see none other in Seth Rollins.

"I can't believe I stuck up for you..." Seth shook his head not happy about Randy and Marissa's little kiss.

"It's not what it looks like... " Marissa said walking over to Seth. "Randy kissed me... "

Randy laughed shaking his head. "You didn't seem to mind it.. considering you didn't fight it when I slipped the tongue in... in fact I think you liked it." Randy smirked and walked away

Marissa sighed "I...I.. oh.. you can't tell my brother..." Marissa shook her head "I swear he kissed me..."

"I don't know Marissa..." Seth shook his head

"Paul is going to be so mad... please Seth... please don't tell him... I'm begging you..." Marissa pleaded she wraps her arms around his arm looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright... but only on 2 conditions.." Seth said

"Name it." Marissa said

"You stay away from Orton... he's bad news." Seth said.

"Got it... what's the second one?" Marissa asked

"You come out with me tonight after the show..." Seth added

"What?" Marissa raised a brow.

"You have a drink with me after the show... nothing sinister... just a drink and some conversation... so we can get to know each other." Seth said.

Marissa shrugged "Fine... I guess..." Marissa said "Now I got to go..." Marissa then rushed off she knew they were going to start the app stuff any moment.

Seth smiled to himself he was going to make sure Randy didn't have a chance with her. He wanted Marissa and he was going to make sure he got her.


	6. Chapter 6: You can't blame me

...After The Show...

Marissa was in the diva's locker room when Nikki and Brie walked in. "Hey girl.." Nikki smiled sitting down next to her on the bench.

"So Rissa... you coming out tonight?" Brie asked sitting next to her on the other side.

Marissa shook her head no and stood up going to her locker grabbing out blue short off the neck tunic cap sleeve dress and a black large black belt with while trim. Walking in to the restroom she peeks over her shoulder to see Nikki and Brie giving each other a questioning look.

Marissa came out of the restroom buckling her belt over her dress. She looks in the mirror giving her hair a quick fluff before turning around to the twins. "What?"

"I thought you weren't going out tonight?" Brie shook her head

"I'm going out for a drink with Seth..." Marissa said

Nikki shook her head and got a goofy grin on her face.

"What now?" Marissa shot Nikki a look

"Sooo... you like Seth?" Nikki questioned

"No... we are just going to grab a drink... as friends... that's it." Marissa said softly and saw Nikki and Brie give each other a look. "I swear." Marissa shook her head and grabbed her bag and purse but Nikki grabbed her bag. "What?"

"I'll take your bag... and you can pick it up tomorrow... we are staying in the same hotel... that way you can give us all the details." Nikki said.

Marissa laughed "Fine.. I gotta get going now." Marissa then walked out of the locker room.

-Backstage-

Seth was walking backs inside from taking his bag to his rental when he saw Marissa walking down the hall. He licked his lips she looked delicious in that blue dress. "Well hello." Seth smiled once they made it over to each other.

"Hello." Marissa smiled slightly

"So... you ready to go?" Seth asked her

"Go where?" A voice came from behind them they knew just who it was turning around they see Paul. "Where are you guys going?" Paul raised a brow.

"Well... umm... we are going to grab a drink..." Seth said nervously he wasn't sure how Paul was going to take it.

Paul looked at the both of them "Oh really?" Paul raised a brow. "Do you mind giving me and Seth a minute..." Paul looked to Marissa.

"Umm... alright..." Marissa slipped off in the other direction

Once Marissa was out of sight Paul turned to Seth. "So what the hell do you think your doing?"

Seth let out a sigh running a hand through his hair. "I swear it's nothing like you think it is... we are just going to grab a drink as friends." Seth said

"It better be... I swear... you better not try anything with my sister you hear me?" Paul crossed his arms over his chest.

"Got it boss man..." Seth said and Paul walked away. Seth let out a sigh of relief. Seth smiled when he saw Marissa walking back over towards him. "Now are you ready?" Seth laughed slightly

Marissa nodded and Seth offered his arm to Marissa who in turn hooked her arm around his and they both walked off.

-The Bar-

Seth and Marissa walked into the bar and sat at a table by themselves away from the crowd. Seth pulled out Marissa's chair for her before sitting down himself. "So... what did my brother say to you?" Marissa questioned

"Oh nothing.. he just wanted to make sure I was on the up and up... and to make sure I didn't try anything with you." Seth said causing Marissa to raise a brow "Which I'm not going to try.." Seth laughed slightly

Marissa laughed and smiled "Well that's good to know."

"So... we are in Nebraska next week... don't you live in Omaha?..." Seth questioned

Marissa sighed and nodded "Yes..."

"You don't seem to happy?... don't like it there?" Seth questioned

"Oh I love it there I moved there about 5 years ago it's wonderful... " Marissa said

"But?" Seth questioned

"My ex husband live there?.. I haven't seen him in sense we signed the divorce papers... I really don't want to run into him." Marissa said honestly "I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"How long has it been?" Seth questioned

"3 months... I took a vacation right after we signed the papers and when I came back I just didn't feel like I wanted to be there any more... so I called my brother and he worked some things out for me." Marissa said

Seth nodded "So if you don't mind asking... has it been over for three months or longer?"

"Longer..." Marissa said

"How long were you married?" Seth looked at her

"A year an a half..." Marissa said "We were married for about 8 months when I realized it wasn't going to work I still tried but about 2 months after that I moved out... and then 3 months ago I decided he didn't want to save our marriage so I divorced him."

Seth nodded "Well if you ask me he's crazy..." Seth said softly

Marissa smiled slightly and shook her head.

They continued talking for a while when they heard a someone scoot out a seat on the other side of Marissa turning over Marissa saw Randy Orton sitting in the seat and leaning back smirking at the two of them.

"What the hell are you doing Orton?" Seth raised a brow

Orton smirked laughing he shook his head. "Well I was backstage and I heard you two say you were going to go grab a drink so I questioned your little buddy Joey and after a minute he finally spilled and told me where you were."

Seth gritted his teeth damn that man he was trying to ruin his time with Marissa.

"Well why does it matter if we grab a drink?" Marissa raised a brow

"Well.. I just don't think you should waste your time with the likes of him..." Randy said leaning closer to Marissa.

Marissa leaned away catching his sent damn he smelled good.

"Well good thing your opinion doesn't matter huh?" Seth glared at him.

Randy smirked as he saw a man walking over to them "Are you in the sliver ford focus?" The man asked.

"Yes.." Seth raised a brow.

"Well they are towing your car away..." The man said

Seth shot up "What the hell..." He ran outside.

Marissa shook her head as Randy starts laughing. "Did you have something to do with that?"

"What makes you think that?" Randy asked innocently

Marissa sighed and shook her head. Seth walked back in "I've got to go get my rental out of the impound lot... I.. I'm sorry some how I parked in a handicap spot even tough you and I both didn't see it." Seth sighed

Marissa shook her head and looked over to Randy who was smirking at Seth. "It's okay.. I'll see you later... I'll take a cab" Marissa smiled and leaned in giving him a peck on the cheek.

Seth smiled at Marissa before glaring at Orton and walking out.

Marissa turned around to a smirking Orton. "You did that... there was no handicap sign in that parking space... "

"Maybe I did... but then again maybe I didn't." Randy started to walk away.

Marissa grabbed his arm "Why did you do that?"

Orton smiled shaking his head "Because I wanted to save you from this bore of date.."

"We were having a good time." Marissa said

"Don't worry I know you much rather be here with me... so here I am..." Randy said doing his signature pose.

Marissa couldn't help but laugh "Oh whatever... I'm going to go back to the hotel... now if you don't mind.." Marissa turned around to walk away this time Orton was the one grabbing her arm.

"I'll give you a ride... come on..." Orton said

Marissa sighed she really didn't want to wait for a cab "Okay.. I guess."

"Great.." Orton smiled and they head out to his rental.

Pulling up to the hotel Marissa stepped outside the car followed by Orton. "What about my goodnight kiss?"

"We weren't on a date...so there for you don't get a kiss goodnight." Marissa shook her head.

"Come on I gave you a ride back to the hotel doesn't that get me something?" Randy said pointing to his cheek.

Marissa sighed "Fine.." Marissa leaned in for his cheek but he moves so she gets his lips and not his cheek. Randy pulls her close the second their lips connected. Marissa pulled her lips away "Randy..." She pushed him away.

"You can't blame me... " Randy shrugged

"Oh yes I can... you are unbelievable.." Marissa shook her head and walked into the hotel

Randy smiled to himself as he watched her walk away.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't treat me like a child

...The Next Morning...

-The Hotel(Marissa's Room)-

Marissa yawned waking up. She looked over to her phone to see she had a message from Nikki.

_Text Message:_

_Hey come get your bag I'm in room 424. Oh and I need to talk to you about something._

_-Nikki_

Marissa put her phone down and jumped out of bed grabbing a hair tie she put her hair in a pony tail and walked out of her door. Heading to the elevator she hit the forth floor and waited for it to stop and got off.

Marissa headed to Nikki's room and knocked. Nikki opened the door smiling "So come on in..." Marissa walked in and Nikki shut the door behind her.

"Okay I'm here.. what did you want to talk about?" Marissa raised a brow.

Nikki joined Brie who was eating a plate of food on the bed. "Well Brie and I were getting back to the hotel last night... "

"Okay?!" Marissa raised a brow.

"Well lets just say Nikki and I got a little show..." Brie said

"Yeah... why did we see you and Randy Orton in a lip lock?... didn't you go out with Seth?..." Nikki asked

Marissa's eye got wide. Oh god they saw it? "Oh my goodness... " Marissa sighed shaking her head

"That's what we were thinking..." Brie spoke up

"How did you end up kissing Orton when you went out with Rollins?" Nikki shook her head

"I did go out with Seth... but Randy decided to crash our little... I don't know I wouldn't call it a date but... he still decided to crash it." Marissa she didn't really know what to call it.

"So how did you end up kissing Orton goodnight?... not Rollins?" Brie questioned

"He got Seth's rental towed away..." Marissa sighed "So Seth had to go get his rental out of the tow yard so Randy offered to give me a ride back to the hotel."

"And you just took that offer like that?" Nikki shook her head

"Still doesn't explain why you kissed him either.." Brie added

"I didn't kiss him... he kissed me..." Marissa said "Well not totally."

"What do you mean?" Nikki questioned

"I went to give him a peck on the cheek and he moved and got my lips." Marissa sighed

"So this is the second time you and Randy Orton kissed..hmmm." Brie shook her head

Marissa sighed looking to the ground biting her lip.

"Oh god... it's not the second time is it?" Nikki shook her head as she looked on in shock.

"Last night before I went to do the stuff for the app... I ran into Randy and well he kissed me.. and I might of let it happen." Marissa sighed "and Seth saw it... he said if I went out for drinks he wouldn't tell my brother... Paul would kill Randy if he found out."

"Why do you care what happens to Orton?" Brie questioned

"Well I don't but... " Marissa sighed

"But what?..." Nikki questioned

"I don't want to see him hurt because of me... that's all." Marissa said

Nikki raised a brow "If you ask me... I think you might have a thing for Randy Orton.."

Marissa shook her head "No... no I don't..." Marissa grabbed her bag. "I got to go... I'm meeting my brother in about an hour.. "

"Okay... but this little talk isn't over." Nikki smirked

"Oh I had a feeling it wasn't." Marissa laughed and walked out the door.

Nikki looked to Brie. "She totally wants him... her brother is going to freak."

-The Restaurant-

Paul and Stephanie sat down at a table with four chairs. "Who's meeting us besides Marissa?" Stephanie questioned

"Seth..." Paul said and smiled motioning to Seth as he sees him walk through the door.

Seth walks over and greets Stephanie and Paul and then sits down. "How's it going?" Seth smiles

"Pretty good... how did last night go?..." Paul raised a brow

"We just had drinks.. that's it..." Seth said Paul breathed a sigh of relief "But it didn't end so well..."

"What happened?" Stephanie questioned

"Well Orton showed up?" Seth said

"What?" Paul raised a brow

"He got my rental towed away so he could be alone with Marissa..." Seth sighed

"I swear... when I get my hands on him." Paul bit the inside of his cheek trying to calm himself as he sees his sister walking in.

Marissa walks in and smiles to the group who turn around to see face her. Marissa walked over greeting both Paul and Stephanie before smiling at Seth as pulls her seat out for her. Marissa sits down and notices something is off with Paul. Marissa raises a brow "Everything okay Paul?" Marissa questioned

"Not really.." Paul shook his head

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked

"I told him about last night..." Seth offered up

Marissa sighed "Oh I see..." Marissa shook her head shooting Seth a look.

"Yes... now after Seth left... what exactly did you do?" Paul questioned.

"I went back to the hotel..." Marissa said looking down at the table

"Why do I have a feeling your not telling me something?" Paul raised a brow

"Well... Randy offered to drive me to the hotel..." Marissa said still looking to the ground.

"And you declined right?" Paul looked to his sister who was still un able to look at him. "Right Marissa?"

"Well..." Marissa looked up just in time to see anger flash in his eyes.

"Damn it Marissa." Paul slammed his hands on the table causing ever on around them to look.

"Calm down.." Stephanie patted Paul's hand.

"What is wrong with you?" Paul shook his head.

"It was just a ride back to the hotel..." Marissa sighed "No need to get all bent out of shape."

"There is plenty of need Marissa... I told you to stay away from him... you obviously have a problem with listening." Paul scolded shaking his head

"Don't treat me like a child Paul... I'm not I don't need your permission to accept a ride from someone." Marissa shot back standing up and grabbing her purse and heading to the door.


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Trevor Lozear

...Monday Night Raw...

-Arena-

Marissa walked into the arena along with Alicia Fox who had become her travel buddy. "You seem a little... off.." Alicia said looking over to Marissa "Who pissed you off."

Marissa sighed "My brother."

Alicia nodded "I see... what did he do?" Alicia questioned

"Well he went off because I accepted a ride back to the hotel from Randy." Marissa said

"Randy?... as in Orton?" Alicia's eyes widened

"Yes.. as in Orton.. I don't see what the big deal is.. he offered me a ride and I accepted no big deal." Marissa shook her head.

"A ride?.. in his car.." Alicia laughed slightly "You sure his car is the only thing your rode last night?" Alicia giggled

Marissa looked shocked that would come out of her mouth and shoved her "Alicia... you are crazy... we did nothing of that sort." Marissa shook her head laughing slightly she couldn't help that was one thing about Alicia she did know how to make Marissa laugh

"Oh come on... your telling me you haven't thought about it?... I mean Randy is super hot... and you know from what I hear around here.. he totally wants to tap that." making a spanking gesture.

Marissa shook her head trying to hold in the laughter "Alicia stop." Marissa slapped Alicia's shoulder as everyone was looking at them.

"So it's been almost a week are you going to talk to your brother?" Alicia asked

"I will..." Marissa sighed

"I really thought you'd be more happy about being back home..." Alicia said.

"So did I... " Marissa said

"Is it your ex husband?" Alicia questioned

Marissa sighed and nodded

"You think he'll be here tonight?" Alicia looked at friend.

"I really don't know.." Marissa shrugged

Marissa sighed when she saw her brother walking down the hall. Paul walked over to the ladies. "Hello... Alicia do you mind if I speak to my sister alone?"

"Not at all..." Alicia smiled "I'll catch up with you later." Alicia smiled and walked away.

Marissa let out a long sighed "Okay... let's have it Paul."

Paul shook his head and laughed slightly "I just came to apologize for last week... it wasn't right of me to take my frustration with Orton out on you." Paul sighed "Although I'm not happy that I haven't heard from you sense that night... it would of been nice if you returned my phone calls."

Marissa nodded "I'm sorry... I can tend to be stubborn at times." Marissa laughed as did Paul.

"That's the truth." Paul laughed. "So are we okay?..."

"Yes.. of course." Marissa smiled.

Paul smiled and pulled his sister into a hug. Pulling away Paul smiles once again "I'm sorry I'm so over protective.. I don't know any other way to be."

"It's okay.." Marissa smiled and walked off with Paul.

-Locker Room(Randy Orton's Private)-

Randy Orton put his bag down on the bench and let out a sigh. He starts taking his things out of his bag when he hears the locker room door open he lets out a sigh as he sees a smirking Seth Rollins walk in.

"Well hello Orton?" Rollin's smirked sitting down on the bench.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy sighed leaning against the lockers.

"I just wanted to tell you about the match tonight..." Seth said "Well it is going to be Big Show and I against the team of You and the partner of your choice... I mean if you can find one that is." Rollins stood up crossing his arms over his chest all the while smirking.

Randy shook his head laughing

"What's so funny?... you think you really have friends around here?..." Rollins raised a brow.

"I just think it's funny how you think I give a damn about it... I don't care if I have a partner or not... as long as I get my hands on you in the ring..." Randy smiled and started walking closer to Rollins "Where's the puppets Joey and Jamie?... I'm surprised your here... ALONE."

Seth stood up and backed to the door "I won't be alone in the ring... remember that." Seth said opening the door then walking out.

Randy shook his head stupid little man he didn't care if he had a tag partner tonight or not. He just wanted to get a piece of the authority.

-Backstage-

A while later Randy was walking down the hall he smiled when he saw Marissa walking down the hall. She wasn't paying attention and bumped into him. "We've got to stop ending up in each others arms." Randy said after catching her in his arms. "People are going to start talking." Randy laughs.

Marissa shakes her head and pushes him away from her "Oh whatever." Marissa starts to walk away but Randy grabs her hand.

"Oh please don't rush off so fast." Randy turned her back around and smiled at her

Marissa smiled slightly she couldn't help him damn that man and his beautiful eyes and that warm smiles for some reason she felt some kind of way when he grabbed her hand she felt it in the pit of her stomach.

"You've got a beautiful smile... you should really smile more..." Randy smiled and traced her jaw with his finger "It makes you even more incredibly sexy."

Marissa felt her heart skip a beat as he runs his hand down her shoulder to her arm and continues tell he reaches her hand and takes it in his again. "Randy..." Marissa said hesitation showing in her voice. "I'm supposed to be staying away from you." Marissa said trying create some space by stepping back.

Randy simply uses her hand to pull her close to him and puts an arm around her waist "But doesn't that make this all the more fun..." Randy moves in closer to her "Doesn't it make it hotter... sneaking around behind every ones back?"

"Randy." Marissa said struggling with her self he head was telling her to run but her body was telling her to stay right there. She could see him licking his lips and knew just what he was thinking about doing. "Don't even think about it..."

"Oh come on..." Randy moved his lips closer to hers "I can't help myself... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you... " Randy lowers his lips to hers and takes his free hand and places it on the other hip and pulls her even closer to him.

Oh god anyone could see them was what Marissa was thinking that was until his lips made contact with hers then her mind went blank and she didn't care where they were or who was watching as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Oh god is she kissing him back? What is she doing? Damn why did her body always win the fight.

"You've got to be kidding me.." A voice came from behind them.

Both dropped their hands and backed up. They looked over and saw Seth Rollins.

"Oh god." Marissa shook her head and turned red.

Randy smirked as he licked his lips.

"Your lucky your brother didn't see that..." Seth shook his head and let out a sigh "Why would you do this out here?.. where anyone could see.."

"Yeah... like me..."

Marissa hand went straight to the inside of Randy's arm when she heard that voice coming from the side of them "This is not happening..." Marissa said not even wanting to look over to the side of them.

Randy looked over seeing a man about 6 foot 3 dark eyes and tan skin. Randy raises a brow as he sees the man walking over towards them.

Seth shakes his head who the hell was this man.

"Trevor.." Was all Marissa was able to get out.

"Who's this?" Randy questioned looking down at Marissa who still had grip on his arm not that Randy minded that.

"I'm Trevor Lozear... Her husband." Trevor said

"Husband?" Both Randy and Seth in unison

Marissa almost choked on that one. "Whoa... Ex husband." Marissa shook her head.

"Oh..." Both said in unison once again.

"Yeah... about that sweetheart..." Trevor smirked

"About what?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Well it seems there was some sort of mix up with the divorce papers... and well it turns out we are still very much married." Trevor went on.

"What mix up?... how the hell did that happen?" Marissa shook her head letting out a sigh

"Well I guess the some legal wording... " Trevor shrugged

"How the hell did you not notice it before?... your a lawyer for goodness sakes." Marissa said getting very frustrated "You know what never mind I don't even want to know just how are we going to fix it?... what do I have to sign?"

Trevor laughed and shook his head "Well you see... I've been rethinking this whole divorce thing... I'm not to sure I want a divorce any more."

Both Randy and Seth looked to each other as if to say What the hell?

Marissa almost lost her footing when the words came out of his mouth what the hell is he thinking? Why now if her life wasn't complicated enough lets add more on top of it.


	9. Chapter 9: You don't really have a say

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Marissa sighed shaking her head running a hand through her hair "Trevor... you had your chance...and you screwed it up...so as far as I'm concerned I don't give a damn what you want." Marissa sighed

Trevor laughed shaking his head "Well... I'm sorry my dear you don't really have a say in this..."

Seth pulled his phone out of his pocket making a quick text before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"She has all the say in the world... she's not going to stay married to a man she doesn't want to be with so..." Randy said stepping closer to him but Marissa tightened her grip on him and pulled him back.

"Just who the hell are you?" Trevor raised a brow.

"Randy Orton... You see... Marissa and I are very... very close friends.." Randy smirked removing his arm from Marissa's grip and placing it around her shoulders. "Isn't that right... Babe"

Marissa flashed a smile up at Randy it made her heart skip a beat when he called her babe. but she still stepped out of his arms

"Oh I saw how close you two where when I walked up on that little scene earlier... but you see that's going to come to an end now... because I'm back... and I intend on saving my marriage." Trevor said with a very matter of fact tone.

Marissa gritted her teeth. "Our marriage is beyond saving..." Marissa rolled her eyes.

Trevor laughed shaking his head stepping closer to Marissa who Randy instinctively put his arm around her "Well darling as I said before you don't have a choice in this I'm saving our marriage wither or not you like it." Trevor felt himself being pulled back by his shirt. "What the hell."

"Who the hell are you?..." Paul questioned

"I could ask you the same thing... why do you people keep sticking your noses in my marriage ..." Trevor said fixing his shirt.

"I'm her brother that's who I am..." Paul looked back at Marissa and Randy who still had his arm around her. Marissa saw the anger flash in his eyes when he looked at them and moved her self from him once again.

"Well... I see... but that doesn't change anything... we are married and we are staying that way." Trevor said.

Paul shook his head "I don't really know what is going on... but I'm not liking the sound of it."

"There was some mess up with the divorce papers and we are still legally married and Trevor wants to keep it that way... even though I told him I did want to be married to him any longer..." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Well... I suggest you give my sister what she wants because trust me... I'm not someone you want to mess with..." Paul said

"OH I'm so scared." Trevor said sarcastically

"Just how do you plan on staying married when she doesn't want to be?" Seth raised a brow crossing his arms over his chest.

"Quite simple actually all I have to do is request that Marissa and I attend marriage counseling so that will be 6 to 12 weeks and then well I can keep this tied up for as long as I see fit.." Trevor smirked

"That's not going to change that fact that we are never going to get back together Trevor..." Marissa sighed

"That's what you say now...but you and I both know I have a way of getting what I want Marissa... and well I want my marriage.." Trevor smirked "Well I'll get going...but don't worry my lawyer will be in touch." Trevor smiled and walked off.

"Oh my god he's such an asshole..." Marissa sighed frustrated as can be.

Paul shook his head and placed a hand on Marissa's shoulder. Looking over to Randy his eyes narrowed "You can leave Orton.. your presence is no longer needed...not that it was needed in the first place."

Randy shook his head laughing as he walked away.

"Okay.. well I'm going to contact my lawyers.. this ass isn't going to get away with this Marissa..." Paul said to Marissa.

"Paul.. you don't know Trevor.. he was right.. he has always gotten every single thing he's ever wanted... what am I going to do?" Marissa sighed holding her head she was getting on hell of a head ache.

Paul shook his head "Well your right I don't know him.. but he doesn't know me... and when you mess with my family you mess with me and that's one thing you don't want to do.. if he want a fight... well that's what he will get." Paul said "Now don't you worry about that husband of yours.. I'll take care of him don't you worry." Paul said with a slight smile

Marissa smiled and hugged her brother. "Thanks Paul.. I knew I could count on you."

"Always." Paul smiled but his smile disappeared once he remembered that Randy Orton was there before. "Now.. what was going on here before that?.. because for some reason when I showed up Randy Orton was here.. with his arm around you... why was he here?"

Marissa sighed shaking her head.

"Well out with it Marissa." Paul said

"Nothing was going on... he just so happened to be walking by when Trevor was giving Marissa a hard time ..." Seth said

Marissa raised a brow looking at Seth surprised he was lying to her brother.

"Oh I see...so why was his arm around you?"

"He was trying to make a point to Trevor is my guess." Marissa said off the top of her head

Paul raised a brow not really buying it but just decided to let it go. "If you say so.. I'm going to go get a hold of my lawyers... I'll catch up with you later." Paul said and gave his sister quick kiss on the top of her head before walking away.

Once Paul was out of sight Marissa turned to Seth "Thank you..." Marissa said softly.

"For what?" Seth asked

"For lying about Randy and I... " Marissa said "Why did you do it?"

"Because... your my friend and you've got enough on your plate with your ex husband or husband whatever he is ... last thing you need is to be fighting with your brother also." Seth said

Marissa smiled and nodded "Well thank you..." Marissa said and started to walk away but Seth grabbed her hand "What?" Marissa raised a brow.

"What do you see in him?" Seth questioned

"Excuse me?" Marissa questioned

"What do you see in Orton?... I don't get it... your absolutely gorgeous and Randy Orton is an pompous jerk but some how you still can't seem to stay away from him even after knowing your brother can't stand him." Seth said

Marissa sighed shaking her head "I don't even know what is going on with Randy and I... I can't explain it... why does it matter to you anyway?" Marissa questioned

Seth shrugged "I don't know..."

"Yes you do." Marissa said "So just say it."

"Because I like you okay.." Seth spat out.

Marissa sighed shaking her head "I've got to go." Marissa said and took off in the direction of the locker rooms.

Seth sighed and kicked over a chair "Smooth.. real smooth Rollins." Seth shook his head


	10. Chapter 10: Everyone will know your mine

...Monday Night Raw...

-After The Show(Backstage)-

Nikki and Brie walked up to Marissa. "Rissa..." Brie smiled putting an arm around Marissa.

"Oh Hey..." Marissa sighed slightly forcing a smile

"What's wrong?" Nikki questioned

Marissa sighed closing her eyes tightly "My ex husband... or whatever he is.."

Nikki and Brie gave each other a confused look "What?" Both said

"Trevor showed up before the show.. and well it turns out we are still married... " Marissa said

"Oh wow... well what do you have to do to fix it?" Nikki questioned

"Well now he doesn't want a divorce... so he's going to drag it out for who knows how long... and he's a lawyer so of course he knows how to..." Marissa sighed shaking her head

"OMG... wow you've had one hell of a day..." Brie said

"That's not all..." Marissa said looking to her friends.

"Really?" Brie and Nikki said in unison

"Yeah.. well before I found this all out... he and Seth Rollins both saw me and Randy... " Marissa started

"You and Randy What?... OMG did you guys kiss again." Brie raised a brow

"Well... yeah.. and if that's not bad enough... I actually enjoyed it..." Marissa sighed

"No Way... Your falling for Randy Orton." Nikki shook her head

"Not so loud..." Marissa slapped Nikki's arm. e

A few minutes later Nikki and Brie walked off and Marissa started walking towards the locker rooms but someone blocked her path. "Hello sweetheart.." The voice of her husband rang in her ears.

"What do you want Trevor?..." Marissa sighed

"My wife..." Trevor smirked placing a hand on her waist.

"Not happening..." Marissa moved back a bit.

"Marissa... Your acting as if you don't want your husband touching you..." Trevor tisked

"Because I don't..." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh let me guess you would much rather have your little boyfriend touching you... wouldn't you?" Trevor shook his head "That's not going to go over to well with the marriage counselor.."

Marissa rolled her eyes "Go to hell... leave or I'll get security.." Marissa then walked past him.

-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-

Randy Orton was in his locker room putting his things away. He sighed as he thought back on the kiss for some reason he couldn't get Marissa out of his mind. He'd been thinking about her almost every second sense that last kiss and if he didn't have enough to deal with like her brother and that little troll Seth Rollins always in her ear and his business now he had to deal with her ex husband or husband whatever he was to her. For the life of him he didn't understand why he really cared so much what went on with Marissa it definitely wasn't like him. Randy sighed grabbing a towel and going into the showers.

About 15 minutes later...

Randy came out of the shower he had a towel around his waist. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in.." Randy said bending down grabbing some shorts and a shirt. He smirks when he looks up to see Marissa standing in front of him. "Well hello..."

Marissa blushed slightly looking at his amazing body she had to force her eyes away from his abs and chest which were still damp from his shower. "Oh.. wow.. I'll come back..." Marissa turned around grabbing the door handle.

"Wait..." Randy laughed "Give me a second." With Marissa back to him he slipped on some boxers and a pair of shorts and tossed the towel to the ground. "Okay... you can look.." Randy laughed

Marissa slowly turned around to see him cover with shorts but still no shirt damn this man's body was out of this world. "Really I shouldn't be here... I should go.." Marissa turned around once again grabbing the door handle.

Randy shook his head and walked up behind her grabbing her hand from the door handle turning her around to face him. Marissa looked at him shaking her head "You came here for a reason..." Randy said moving closer to her so her back was to the door he placed a hand on either side of her leaning in slightly he smiled "So... what was it?"

Marissa sighed and closed her eyes trying to cut out the piercing gaze that was coming form Randy. "Really it's nothing..." Marissa opened her eyes to see Randy was even closer to her then he was seconds before.

Randy smirked sensing he getting to her. Randy traced her jaw bone with his finger. "Come on... just tell me..." Randy said his voice becoming a bit raspy.

"I don't know... I don't know why I'm here... " Marissa sighed actually after her run in with Trevor the first person she wanted to see was Randy but she didn't know why.

Randy smirked "I do..." Randy lowered his lips to hers removing his hands form above her and placing them on her hips pulling her close to him so there was no space in between them.

Marissa gasped allowing Randy to slip his tongue in not that Marissa was trying to fight it she had given up the fight wrapping her arms around his neck. Randy picks up Marissa's legs wrapping them around his waist all the while not breaking the kiss. Randy presses their body's against the door taking a hand to reach around to grab her ass. Marissa and Randy break the kiss to come up for air Marissa looks at him breathlessly both her and Randy's breathing was ragged. Randy starts to kiss her neck. Randy moves them over and walks towards the couch Marissa's legs still wrapped around his waist Randy places her on the couch and straddles and goes back in for her lips to find her lips ready and waiting she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Randy's hands start roaming her body but Marissa was so lost in the kiss she didn't even notice even after he broke the kiss and went to work on her neck she still was so caught up in everything she didn't notice him slip his hands up her shirt. Marissa gasps when she feels the gentle sucking become harder and eventually he bites down on the flesh at her neck.

"Randyyyy..." Marissa moans

Randy comes up and smirks at Marissa " I take it you like?..." Randy smirked as Marissa nodded with a smirk of her own. "I shouldn't be the only one shirtless in here don't you think?" Randy grabs at her shirt pulling it over her head of course with the help of Marissa.

Marissa had lost all sense of reason she didn't care what anyone thought any more she just knew she wanted him it had been a while she hadn't been with anyone sense Trevor. Randy gets back to work on neck trailing kisses and gentle bites down her shoulders.

"Well... I'll be sure to tell the counselor about this..." A voice broke the passion.

Randy gritted his teeth as he looked up and saw her husband Trevor standing in the room they hadn't even notice him knock on the door or walk in they were so caught up.

"Oh god..." Marissa jumped pushing Randy off her and slipping her shirt on "What the hell are you doing Trevor?"

"Well I came by to speak to him.." Trevor pointed at Randy who glared at him "I wanted to see just how close he was to my wife... and well it looks like I have my answer." Trevor glared back at Randy who now was smirking as he placed a hand on Marissa's leg as if to stake a claim to her.

"Good... now you can go..." Randy said standing up off the couch and offering a hand Marissa to help her up. "And I'm sure you now have your proof that your marriage is over so you can leave her alone.."

"Not a chance... I'm not giving up on my marriage.." Trevor announced "Marissa is MY wife... you don't think that I'm going to let you have my wife do you?" Trevor laughed shaking his head.

Randy gritted his teeth and bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep his temper in check.

"I'm not your anything... besides soon to be Ex-Wife.." Marissa rolled her eyes. "So you don't have a say in who "Has" me... If I want Randy... then I'll "Have" Randy.. and you can't do a thing about it..." Marissa spits out getting a little ticked off about how much of an ass he was being.

"We shall see..." Trevor laughed shaking his head he turned to the door and walked out with out another word.

Marissa let out a frustrated sigh turning to Randy who was standing smirking at  
her "What?" Marissa raised a brow.

"So... you do want me..." Randy takes her hand pulling her close to him.

"Well... yes..." Marissa sighed nodding her head. Randy smiled at her and traced her neck "You need to lay off my neck.. your gonna leave a mark..."

Randy smirked "Too late.." Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way..." Marissa went and grabbed her purse that had fallen to the side of the door. She went through it and found her compact and opened it "No.. no ..no.. Randy..." Marissa shook her head she had a dark deep blue and purple hickey on her neck

"Now everyone can see your mine... including your soon to be ex husband.." Randy smiled and laughed a little

"One NO ONE is going to see this..." Marissa pointed to her neck.

Randy laughed "Trevor has already seen it.. " Marissa shots him a look " Okay okay.. go on.."

"Two.. I'm not yours." Marissa added

Randy shakes his head and places his hands on her face "Your not mine?... hum... " Randy leans down and kisses her once again. Once they break apart Marissa places her hands on his chest. "Just say it... you'll feel a lot better." Randy places his lips above hers just inches away.

"I'm Yours.." Marissa says softly finally admitting it to herself.

Randy smiles and crashes his lips on to hers in a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: As Friends Only?

-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-

Randy smiled at Marissa as he pulled back from the kiss. "So..." Randy smiled

"So?... What?" Marissa raised a brow.

"When are we telling your brother?... " Randy questions

Marissa sighed "We can't..." Marissa said looking to the ground.

"What do you mean we can't?" Randy raised a brow.

"I mean... not now... with everything going on with Trevor.. I don't need anything else on my plate.. " Marissa said softly.

Randy sighed shaking his head rubbing his temple with his fingers. Marissa could see the look in his eyes she knew he didn't like the fact that Marissa wanted to keep them a secret.

"We will tell him... we will tell everyone... just not now." Marissa said walking closer to him taking his hand

"If not now then when?" Randy questioned

"I don't know..." Marissa sighed

Randy bit the inside of his cheek shaking his head "I don't like this..." Randy sighed

"I know..." Marissa shook her head and wrapped her arms around his midsection "Just give me time to handle Trevor... let me get him out of the way and then I'll worry about Paul..." Marissa looked up at Randy.

Randy nodded and let out a frustrated sigh "Fine... but I'm not happy about it Marissa... "

Marissa nodded "I swear once I get Trevor under control we will tell everyone."

Randy takes Marissa's face in his palms and brings her face to his kissing her. "Good..." Randy said once he pulled back from the kiss.

Marissa smiled and wrapped her arms around him tight and laid her head on his chest. Randy kisses the top of her head he wasn't happy about the fact that she wanted to keep him a secret from everyone but he knew it was probably the best thing for now but he wasn't going to let it go on for two long he just wasn't the kind of man to be kept in the background.

...One Week Later...

-Arena-

It was Monday Night Raw and Marissa walked into the arena with Alicia Fox. Alicia looked over to Marissa "So where did you disappear to last night?"

"Oh no where..." Marissa shrugged it off.

"Humm so why didn't you come back to the hotel tell like 2:30 in the morning..." Alicia laughed

"Okay Fox... how about we drop it.." Marissa said noticing her brother and Seth Rollins walking up. Alicia laughs and decides to drop it for now.

"Hello ladies." Paul smiled

"Hey." Both women said in unison.

"So what's going on?" Paul asked

"Nothing much.. just girl talk." Alicia laughed

Seth and Paul laugh and nod.

"Okay well I've got a meeting... I'll catch you ladies later." Paul said and gave his sister a peck on the cheek before leaving.

"Well I've got to get going.. I'll catch you later Riss.." Alicia smiled and then walked off.

Seth stood in front of Marissa hands in his pockets not really knowing what to say they hadn't really talked sense last week when he admitted he liked her. "So.. how's it going?" Seth finally got the nerve up to ask

"It's been going pretty good." Marissa said

"No more problems with your ex.. or husband I guess.." Seth shook his head damn he was like a school boy talking to his crush he was never like this what was wrong with him.

"Nope.. not sense that night... Paul has his lawyers on it.." Marissa sighed

"That's good..." Seth said softly "So... you know WrestleMania is next weekend... and the hall of fame ceremony is on Saturday... "

"Yes..." Marissa started.

"Well.. I was wondering... if you wanted to go to the ceremony with me... I mean as friends of course.." Seth said looking up trying to read her face.

"I don't know..." Marissa said hesitant.

"Go for it.." A voice said coming up from behind them. They turn around and see her sister in law Stephanie. "You guys are friends right?"

"Yes..." Marissa raised a brow.

"I think it's a good idea... come on just go you guys would of been close anyway now you'll just be sitting next to each other..." Stephanie smiled "I know your brother wouldn't have a problem with it... your just going as friends right?"

"Right.." Seth nodded "So what do you say Marissa?... you know I'm not bad company.." Seth laughed slightly

Marissa nodded "Sure... why not." Marissa smiled giving into the pressure Stephanie was putting on her.

Seth smiled "Great... I can't wait.." Seth said and noticed Joey and Jamie were motioning to him "Well looks like I'm needed... I'll see you later.." Seth smiled and hugged her before walking away.

Marissa sighed as he walked away god what did she just agree to. "I'll see you around Steph... I've got to go see someone.." Marissa smiled

"All right honey.." Stephanie smiled and both ladies walked away in the opposite directions.

-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-

Marissa looked around and didn't see anyone so she knocked Randy smiled opening it and allowing her to enter. Shutting the door Randy locked it this time he wanted to make sure no one would interrupt them.

Randy instantly wrapped his arms around Marissa and pulled her close to him capturing her lips with his. Marissa wraps her arms around his neck. Pulling back from the kiss she smiled at him.

"So what's up?" Randy asked.

"Well I've actually got to talk to you about something..." Marissa removed her arms from his neck and stepped back but was pulled right back to him.

"Really what about?" Randy questioned

"Seth..." Marissa said softly getting Randy's attention

"What about him?" Randy said not liking the mention of his name.

"Well... he asked me to go to the hall of fame ceremony.. with him." Marissa decided it was best to not beat around the bush and just come out with it.

Randy shook his head. "You said no right?"

"Well I was going to but.." Marissa started and Randy dropped his arms from around her.

"But what?" Randy raised a brow.

"Stephanie over heard and started saying what a good idea it was and so on and so on so I...I..." Marissa stopped and sighed backing away looking to the ground feeling his glare

"You what?" Randy started towards her.

"I agreed..." Marissa bit her lip looking at him.

"Your kidding me?" Randy threw his hands in the air. "What the hell Marissa... your with me... or have you forgot that?"

"Of course not Randy... it's as friends only... " Marissa shook her head and walked towards him as he walks away.

"That makes it soooooo much better." Randy rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry... please don't be mad Randy I just wanted to get Stephanie off my back... we are just attending the ceremony as friends that's it... it's not like it's an actual date... " Marissa grabbed his arm turning him around to face her.

"Marissa... I... I can't do this... I have to go I've got 5 minutes before I have to be in the ring...with your DATE..." Randy rolled his eyes and walked over to the door unlocking it and before turning around "We can talk about this later..." Randy shook his head.

Marissa sighed shaking her head damn what did she just do? Did she ruin things with Randy? she hoped not Marissa grabbed her purse and walked out of the locker room.


	12. Chapter 12: What's Mine Is Mine!

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Marissa was backstage sitting next to Nikki and Brie watching the match between the team of Seth and Big Show against Randy. She didn't like that deck was stacked against Randy but what could she do? She let out a sigh as she saw J&amp;J Security Double Teaming Randy outside the ring.

"You certainly are watching this match with a lot of interest..." Nikki raised a brow.

Marissa shrugged it off shaking her head.

Nikki smiles to herself and shakes her head it was obvious that Marissa had some sort of vested interest in this match but she didn't know if it had something to do with Orton or Rollins Nikki's guess was Orton she saw the way Marissa looked at him and the way Randy looked at Marissa.

Marissa smiled when Randy hit an RKO on Seth getting the win while Big Show and J&amp;J were out side the ring laid out. Randy lines Seth up and hits him with a punt to the head. Randy ducks out of the ring with a smirk on his face when Big Show got into the ring to make the save before Randy could do any more damage.

Marissa stands up and walks over to the door. "Where you going?" Nikki and Brie look over to Marissa.

"Oh I need to grab my phone I left it in the locker room." Marissa said off the top of her head.

Nikki raised a brow "Really?... well okay..."

Marissa then walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-

Randy Orton sighed as he opened the door to his locker room shutting the door behind him he looked on his couch and saw Marissa was sitting there.

"Great match..." Marissa smiled slightly.

"Thanks..." Randy said almost coldly

Marissa sighed and looked to the ground before standing up off the couch. "Randy.. I know your still upset about..."

Randy cut her off "I have every right to be..." Randy shook his head

"I completely agree with you... I shouldn't of agreed to it with out speaking to you about it first..." Marissa said walking towards him

"You shouldn't of said yes period..." Randy sighed taking a towel wiping the sweat off him.

"Look I'm sorry... I wish I could go back and change things but I can't..." Marissa sighed "You can't stay mad at me forever.." Marissa said running a hand over his chest before standing on her tip toes to and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh I can't?" Randy raised a brow holding back the smirk that was trying to show it's self.

Marissa smirking pushed him onto the couch before walking over to the door locking it. Marissa walks back over to Randy straddling him and leaning in and kissing him. Randy's hands wondered over her body finding there way to her ass giving it a squeeze causing Marissa to gasp. Marissa pulled back and looks at a smirking Randy. Marissa grabs at the zipper of her dress pulling it down then pulling the top of her dress down before going back in for another kiss. Randy flips them so that she is on her back and he was on top of her.

...A While Later

Marissa was laying on Randy's chest with him running his hands through her hair. She looked up to him and smiled. Randy leaned down and kissed her. They almost jumped of the couch when they heard a knock on the door. They had both gotten so lost in their love making they had forgot they were at the arena. Marissa grabbed her panties and bra putting them on while randy was laughing grabbing a pair of boxers slipping them on. "Who is it?"

"Cody.." Cody Rhodes said through the door.

"I'm busy right now... come back in a while..." Randy yelled

"Okay.. I guess..." Cody said then walked off

Marissa shook her head as she slipped her dress on and turning around to allow Randy to help her zip the back up she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck. "You were right..." Randy smiled squeezing her tighter.

"Always..." Marissa laughed she looked at them in the mirror.

"We make a great looking couple don't we..." Randy laughed

Marissa giggled "Sure do.." She looked back to the mirror and noticed her neck. "Not again Randy... " She had two more hickeys on her neck thankfully the own from last week was almost healed and didn't take two much cover up.

Randy laughed "Sorry babe... I just loose all control when I touch your body.." Randy said "I'll try better to control myself next time..." Randy laughed

Marissa shook her head they did kind of loose all sense of everything when they were making love. it was their first time together and she couldn't of asked for a better time with him he was amazing she hadn't felt like that in so long she. she hadn't been with anyone sense Trevor and for the first time with Randy she actually found herself loosing control she was always timid when it came to sex but with Randy he brought out a whole different side to her and she loved that.

"I better get going... I told Nikki I'd be gone a few minutes.. not an hour..." Marissa laughed

Randy turned her around to face him and kissed her "Okay... " Randy said and got serious. "Well... about earlier... I guess I can deal with you and ... Rollins.." Randy bit the inside of his cheek when he said Rollins. "Going to the ceremony ... as friends.. but he better watch his hands cause I swear I'll break them..."

Marissa nodded and smiled slightly

"Now... I'm not a jealous guy but..." Randy put his arms around her waist and pulled her close "What's mine is MINE.. end of story..." Randy said before leaning down and kissing her.

-Locker Room(Diva's)-

Marissa walked up to the door fixing her hair so it was still hiding the two new purple marks Randy had left. She opened the door and saw Nikki and Brie sitting waiting for her. Nikki smirks and holds up Marissa's phone "So... I though you needed this when you left us over an hour ago..." Nikki said standing up "I almost sent out a search party...where were you?"

Marissa sighed "I got caught up..."

Nikki looked her up and down and noticed something was different her dress was a little wrinkled her hair was different also. Nikki walked over to Marissa and moved her hair. "I knew it... who is it?"

"Whoa.. Nikki..." Marissa moved back coving her marks.

"Was it Orton?... it was him wasn't it?... you had sex with Randy Orton..." Nikki smirked crossing her arms over her chest.

Marissa sighed "Shut it Nikki... don't you say a word..."

"So it is Orton?... you did have sex with him didn't you?" Brie stood up walking towards them and saw the look on Marissa's face it told everything "Ha... wow... you guys are crazy having sex at the arena ... anyone could of seen.. or heard you..."

"His locker room was locked..." Marissa shrugged

Nikki and Brie looked at each other and laughed

"You guys have to keep your mouths shut please... no one can know about this..." Marissa pleaded

"Alright... we promise..." Nikki said and Brie nodded.


	13. Chapter 13:Hall Of Fame Ceremony

...Hall Of Fame Ceremony Night...

-Marissa's Hotel Room-

Marissa was putting on the finishing touches to her make up and hair. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror she loved her Red Long Sleeve Backless Dress With Rhinestone Beading Mermaid Evening Gown. She heard her phone ring and walked over to the bed picking it up she smiled when she saw Randy Orton's name on the screen.

"Hey baby..." Marissa smiled as she sat on the bed to finish putting on her heels.

"Hey... I just wanted to talk to you before Hall Of Fame... sense I won't be able to touch you, hold you.. or kiss you..." Randy sighed

Marissa shook her head "I know babe... it won't be to much longer... " Marissa said

"I sure hope so... because I really don't like this..." Randy sighed

Marissa hated how this was making Randy feel. She heard a voice in the background and raised a brow "Who's that?" Marissa questioned

"Well... I can't go to the Hall Of Fame alone so..." Randy paused " I'm bringing a friend..."

"A Female Friend?" Marissa questioned

"Well yes... her name is Mandy... " Randy started "She's just a friend... I swear..." Randy said he could just sense that Marissa had doubts by the tone of her voice.

"I see..." Marissa said softly and heard a knock on the door she held the phone to her chest "Just a minute I'll be right there.." Marissa yelled to the door and then got back on her phone "Sorry about that... I should be going... it's probably..."

"Rollins... I know.." Randy cut her off rolling his eyes "Just remember what I said he better watch his damn hands.." Randy said

Marissa laughed slightly "Alright..." Marissa said

"See you tonight... " Randy said then hung up.

Marissa sighed and put the phone down walking over to the door opening it she smiled at Seth. "Hey..." Marissa said softly stepping aside so he could enter the room.

Seth walks in to the middle of the room and turns around and looks her up and down licking his lips. "You look beautiful..." Seth comments

"Thank you... " Marissa smiled "Well looks like our shades of red match perfectly..." Marissa laughed

"I was kind of worried about that... but hey we look pretty good together don't we..." Seth laughed.

Marissa nodded and grabbed her rhinestone covered clutch. "You ready?" Marissa questioned

"You bet.." Seth held his arm out for her to take and she hooked arms with him.

-Hall Of Fame Ceremony-

Randy and His "date" Mandy where talking to The Miz and Maryse. When he spotted Marissa and Seth walk in the room. He looked her up and down damn did his girl look beautiful he smiled slightly but the smile vanished when he noticed her hooked arms with him and Seth walking around like she was some sort of prize he'd won.

Seth sees Randy and smirks as he walks over towards the group. Marissa shook her head she really didn't want to go over there but Seth was dragging her almost. "Hello... good to see you Maryse.. Miz... " Seth paused and glared at Randy "Orton...who's your girlfriend?" Seth raised a brow.

"Mandy... " Mandy smiled

"She's a friend..." Randy added

"How cute Mandy and Randy.. well I think that makes for the for the perfect couple..." Seth laughed

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh well.. I'm Seth Rollins.. and this is my Date Marissa Levesque... " Seth smirked as he put and arm around Marissa.

Randy bit the inside of his cheek trying to control the anger that was rising "Date?" Randy raised a brow

"We are friends.." Marissa shot Seth a look.

"Well we should be going..." Seth said and dragged Marissa in the direction of Stephanie and Paul.

Randy clinched his fists.

"You okay Randy?" Mandy looked up

"Just fine.." Randy shook his head "Let's go find our seats..." Randy and Mandy walked off.

Everyone was finding their seats Randy and Mandy were in the front row they took their seats and Randy looked down about 5 seats down he saw Seth and Marissa sit in their seats. Great now he'd have an up close and personal look at Seth trying to get his girl.

Seth put his arm around Marissa who shrugged it off. Seth bit his cheek why was she still pushing him away?

Marissa looked over and saw Randy who looked like he was about ready to snap.

-After The Ceremony(Backstage)-

Randy and Mandy were backstage chatting with some of the hall of famers when he saw Seth and Marissa walk backstage. The Ceremony was over so he was hoping Marissa would want to leave right away but she seemed to be talking to people and Seth was attached to her hip. Randy couldn't stand watching her with him.

Seth and Marissa were off in a corner talking to Paul and Stephanie when Paul and Stephanie walked off Seth noticed Randy couldn't take his eyes off of them Seth knew something was going on he knew at least Randy wanted Marissa.

"Hey.. so you say nothing is going on between you and Randy right?" Seth asked

"Did my brother ask you?... I've told him nothing is going on.." Marissa said lying obviously

"No I was just wondering... but I'm glad to hear..." Seth admitted

"Really?" Marissa raised a brow "Why?..."

Seth didn't say a word just paused a second and then went in for the kill he leaned in and grabbed Marissa's face in his palms and kissed her. Marissa pushed him back away from her "What the hell?" Marissa shook her head and looked over to notice

Randy's face transformed she could see the anger and rage appearing on his face. Randy clinched his fists tightly and held his breath as he walked away trying to stop himself from going over and ripping Seth's freaking head off.

"Sorry... I just I couldn't help myself..." Seth said

Marissa threw her hands up in the air and stormed off.

Marissa found Randy and Mandy outside Mandy looked like she didn't know what was going on why he was so angry because Randy was pacing the ground he looked so angry. Marissa walked over to him "Randy.." Marissa said softly

Randy looked over to her "What happened to just friends huh?" Randy yelled

Marissa winched at his anger "I didn't know he'd do that Randy.. I swear..." Marissa sighed

"I told you.. I told you I didn't want you to go with him but you swore it was as friends... Don't worry you told me... " Randy throws his hands in the air.

Mandy raises a brow "Umm... Maybe I should go.." Mandy looks between the two of them before taking off.

Randy glares over in Marissa's direction

"Listen I'm sorry Randy I didn't know he'd try something like that... I really didn't if I would of even thought he'd try that ..." Marissa sighed "Please clam down Randy ..."

"Believe me I wish I could but right now all I can think about is ripping that son of a bitches head off.." Randy yelled "You think I like this at all?.." Randy kicks a TV Truck.

-Back Inside-

Mandy was walking down the hall when she ran into Seth "Oh hey..." Mandy said

"I'm looking for my date have you seen her?" Seth questioned

"Well yeah... she's with my date although I don't know why she's staying around to be yelled at..." Mandy shook her head

"He's yelling at her?" Seth raised a brow "Why?"

"I Don't Really know..." Mandy said

Seth shook his head and walked off to find them.

-Outside-

"When I get my hands on him... " Randy started pacing once again. "You know if we wouldn't of hid this from everyone he might not of tried that... you wouldn't of been here with him you'd of been here with ME where you belong..."

Marissa sighed and walked over to him stopping him in his tracks. "I don't know how many times I have to apologize tell you believe me..."

"MARISSA..." Seth yelled as he runs towards them he didn't like how Randy angry Randy looked

Randy's head shot in his direction.

Seth made it to them and Marissa turned to face him Seth reaches out to place a hand on Marissa's shoulder "You okay?... what the hell do you think your doing yelling at her?" Seth yelled the last part at Randy.

"Seth stop.." Marissa gave him a warning look.

Randy moved Marissa out of the way and grabbed Seth and punched him square in the jaw. Seth looked up holding his jaw.

"What the hell?" Seth shook his head shocked "What's your problem?"

Marissa jumped in front of Randy as he went back in for him. "Randy..." Marissa's eyes pleaded with Randy.

"Tell him... " Randy shot her a look "Or I will... I'm not going to do this any more Marissa.. you tell him and everyone or I'm done..."

Marissa sighed and turned Seth "His problem is... he saw you kiss me..." Marissa said

"What the hell does that have to do with him." Seth stood up.

Randy clinched his fists.

"Because... Randy and I are together... that's why." Marissa sighed

Seth backed up "That's funny... your kidding right?"

"No she's not..." Randy stepped forward and put his arm around Marissa "Marissa is with me Seth.. so whether or not you or anyone else likes it I'm not going anywhere..."

Seth shook his head "You wait tell your brother finds out about this.." Seth backed up "Your a dead man Orton.." Seth turned around and headed inside to find Paul.

Marissa sighed and looked over to Randy "There... it's out..."

Randy nodded "About time..." Randy walked closer to her and put his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14: The Secret Is Out

...Hall Of Fame Ceremony Night...

-Outside-

Randy wrapped his arms around Marissa and holds her tightly "I'm glad it's out... now we don't have to sneak around." Randy said after pulling back slightly

Marissa nodded "I know.. I'm just scared.." Marissa sighed

"About what?" Randy raises a brow

"Paul... he's going to be angry... I'm worried about what he will do to you..." Marissa looked up at him

Randy sighed and caressed her face "Don't worry about me.. I can handle your brother... " Randy said and kissed her on the top of the head.

-Inside-

Seth walked inside and looked around tell he saw Paul. "Hey..." Paul said when Seth finally reached him and Big Show. Paul looked around "Where is my sister?" Paul questioned

"Well... I should tell you.. but I think it's better if I show you.." Seth said

"What do you mean?" Paul questioned

"Follow me.." Seth said and started walking he was followed by Paul, Big show and J&amp;J Security.

-Outside-

Seth walked them outside and stops when he sees a glimpse of Randy and Marissa. "You wanted to know where your sister was.. well..." Seth motioned to the two that were about 10 feet away in an embrace with Randy Orton oblivious to the fact that the group was watching them.

"Son of a bitch..." Paul saw red and stormed off in that direction.

Everyone else followed behind them.

"Marissa..." Paul yelled as he picked up his pace.

Marissa heard her brothers voice and pulled away from Randy.

Paul reached them and went to grab Randy but Marissa stepped closer to him and placed her hands out and pushed against his chest "Calm down Paul..." Marissa said sternly

"Clam down?... you want me to calm down?" Paul looked eyes with Randy "You ... I warned you to stay the hell away from my sister..."

"Paul... you need to lower your voice... please.. don't make a scene.. we will can talk about this some other time..." Marissa said

"Your right... we will talk about this with out this snake around..." Paul glared at Randy.

It hit Marissa Seth didn't tell Paul he didn't know about Randy and Marissa yet. Marissa sighed "Paul... I think there is something you need to know.."

"You can tell me when I get you away from here." Paul grabbed Marissa by the arm and started to drag her off but Randy grabbed her other arm and stopped him in his tracks "What the hell... get your damn hands off my sister..." Paul said pulling Marissa towards him.

"You get your hands off my girl..." Randy said pulling her back towards him.

Marissa sighed "Both of you can take your hands off me.."

Both dropped their hands Paul from shock at what he just heard.

"What did you just say?" Paul raised a brow "Tell me I heard wrong?"

"You heard right.. Marissa is my girl... we are together..." Randy smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

Paul saw red and flew at Randy fist a flyin.

"Paul..." Marissa yelled

Paul kept right on beating him. Paul stood up and got a couple kicks in before Marissa ran over and started tugging at her brothers jacket as he was kicking Randy in the stomach over and over.

"Paul.. stop..." Marissa yelled pulling at him.

Paul turned around "What the hell is wrong with you Marissa?... I told you to stay away from him..."

Marissa moved past him and knelt down on the ground to check on Randy. "Baby..." Marissa said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "I told you I'm not a child... I don't need permission to see him or anyone else..." Marissa yelled looking back at him before turning her attention back to Randy.

Paul reached down grabbing Marissa by the arm and pulling her up. "I'm not going to allow this..." Paul yelled

"You don't have a choice in this Paul... Randy and I are together..." Marissa said yanking her arm away from him.

"You just sealed your fate Orton.. your a dead man.. I warned you from day one not to cross me and you have over and over but now you've gone to far..." Paul yelled

Seth and Big Show grabbed Paul yanking him back as Paul attempts to go back after Randy.

"Get away.." Marissa bats at him from the ground as she checks on Randy.

"Come on... lets not cause a scene..." Seth said

"He's right boss... come on.." Big Show grabbed Paul and started dragging him away towards the arena.

Marissa sighed and looked down at Randy "Oh god.. are you okay baby?" Marissa looked down at him her face full of worry. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay... it's not your fault... I'm fine.." Randy started to get off the ground and Marissa helped him up.

-Back Inside-

Stephanie walked up to the men who were walking in "What's going on?" Stephanie questioned

"Orton is a dead man..." Paul said fuming he was red and Stephanie could see it in his eyes.

"Oh what did he do?" Stephanie shook her head and let out a sigh. Stephanie got her answer when she looked over and saw Marissa and Randy. "Oh boy.." Stephanie sighed.

Paul clinched his fists and Stephanie grabbed his arm and held him in place.

Marissa and Randy walked in and Marissa stopped and looked at him "You sure your okay?..." Marissa looked at him up and down he was holding his ribs.

"I'm fine... I swear.." Randy said softly and kissed her on top of the head.

Marissa sighed and looked over at her brother who looked like he was ready to storm over there once again and go for round two with Randy. "I've never seen him this angry.." Marissa said shaking her head

"It will be okay.. he will learn to deal with it.. if he doesn't that's on him..." Randy kissed Marissa's lips softly. "Everything is going to be okay.. I promise..."

Marissa smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around his midsection and Randy wrapped his arms around her in return.

Back over on the other side of the room Stephanie shakes her head "Calm down Paul.. you can't make a scene here.." Stephanie reminded him.

"When I get my hands on him... I swear..." Paul snarled

"Now is not the time nor the place.." Stephanie said

"I know... but I swear after tomorrow.. all bets are off Stephanie... Orton took it to far... he's not going to get away with this..." Paul swore.


	15. Chapter 15: I could get used to this!

...WrestleMania...

-The Hotel-

Randy rolls over and reaches out to grab Marissa. "Morning.." Randy smiles as he nuzzles Marissa's neck.

Marissa smiled and turned herself around in his arms. "I could get use to this..." Marissa smiled and kissed him.

Randy smiled as he pulled away "Waking up to this every morning... yeah... I can get use to it too.." Randy smiled and kissed her again.

Marissa gets up clutching the sheets to her body as she makes her way to the bathroom dropping the sheets as she enters the bathroom. She shuts the door halfway. and then turns around and peeks out. "I'm taking a shower... wanna join me?" Marissa smirks.

"Don't have to ask me twice..." Randy jumps out of the bed and darts for the bathroom.

A while later Marissa comes out of the bathroom first with just a towel on. She goes over to her bag and pulls out a pair of panties and a matching bra and slipped them on then sprays a bit of perfume on. Randy comes out wrapping his arms around her from behind nuzzling her neck. "You smell heavenly..." Randy smiled taking in her sent.

"Glad you like..." Marissa giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

Randy slipped his boxers on and a pair of pants before turning to face her. "So I talked to Sam.. she and Alanna are going to be here... " Randy said sitting on the bed.

"Oh... is that right.." Marissa shrugged

"I really want you to meet Alanna... " Randy said standing up walking over to her.

"Are you sure we are ready for that?" Marissa questioned

"I'm sure we are..." Randy smiled kissing the top of her head.

Marissa nodded she was a little worried about meeting Randy's ex-wife and his daughter.

-The Arena(WrestleMania 31)-

Marissa and Randy walked into the arena holding hands. Marissa looked around an noticed people whispering to each other. Marissa shook her head. "It's going to take awhile for people to get use to it." Randy reassured her.

Marissa nodded "I know..." Marissa and Randy arrived at the diva's locker room.

"I wish you'd use my locker room... it's just us two..." Randy said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know... but I told Nikki I'd help her get ready..." Marissa said kissing his lips and giving him a slight smirk.

"Fine... but remember your meeting Sam and Alanna before the show.. I'll see you in 30 minutes or so?"

Marissa nodded and kissed him before walking into the locker room.

-Backstage-

Randy was looking at his phone when he heard the giggle of his daughter running towards him "Hey princess..." He scooped her up giving her a kiss on the forehead. He smiled and looked over and saw his ex-wife Samantha and his parents. "Hey Sam... Mom.. Dad..." Randy smiled

"Hey..." Samantha smiled

"Hey son...' Randy's father Cowboy Bob Orton smiled

"Hey sweetie..." Randy's mother Elaine Orton smiled also.

"So... where is she?" Samantha asked

"Huh?" Randy raised a brow.

"Well.. we get to meet the new girlfriend right..." Samantha question

"Yeah... she'll be here in a few minutes..." Randy said "How was your day sweetheart?" Randy asked his daughter

"Fun... we are having so much fun daddy..' Alanna smiled

"That's great sweetie.." Randy smiled

"So.. what's the girls name?" Randy's father asked

"Marissa... Marissa Levesque..." Randy said

"As in.." Bob Orton shook his head

"Yes.. " Randy nodded

"Well.. how did that go over?" He asked his son

"Not very well..." Randy shrugged.

"Your dating your bosses sister.. wow... that's smart considering he can't stand you as it is.." Samantha shook her head and looked over and saw a leggy blonde walking over and looked over to see Randy's face light up. "That must be her.."

Randy smiled and nodded "Yep..." He put Alanna down who was becoming restless.

"Hello.." Marissa smiled as she made it to the small group.

"Hello.. you must be Marissa.." Randy's father held his hand out for her. Marissa shook his hand.

"Yes... it's nice to meet you Mr. Orton.." Marissa smiled

"Please call me Bob..." Bob smiled

Marissa smiled and nodded

"I'm Elaine Orton..." Randy's mother shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you..." Marissa smiled

"Samantha.." Samantha shook her hand

Marissa smiled and nodded

"And this is Alanna..." Randy picked her back up.

"Well it is certainly nice to meet you Alanna... I'm Marissa.." Marissa smiled shaking the little girls hand.

"Nice to meet you too..." Alanna smiled

"I'm hungry daddy..." Alanna looked at her dad.

"Irene.. do you want to take her to catering.." Randy looked over to the little girls nanny.

"Sure thing... let's go sweetie..." Irene took the girls hand and walked off with her.

The remaining 5 got some small talk started. Randy glares over in the direction of the locker rooms. Everyone looked over and Marissa sighed when she saw her Brother along with J&amp;J Security and Seth Rollins.

Marissa shook her head and looked up to Randy.

"Oh boy.." Bob sighed "Maybe we should take this little get together some place else..."

"He's not going to try anything here Dad.." Randy shrugged it off.

Randy did get on guard a bit when he saw Jamie and Joey walk over towards them. "Excuse me.. Marissa ... your brother would like to speak to you.." Jamie said

"Why didn't he just come over himself?" Randy shook his head

"Because.. he is afraid he isn't going to be able to control his temper if he comes to close to you Orton.." Joey crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't have to... your brother doesn't control your life Marissa..." Randy sighed

Marissa shook her head "It will be fine.. I'll be back in a few..." Marissa looked up to Randy.

"You sure?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah.. I can handle Paul... " Marissa gave him a small smile

Randy nodded and gave her a kiss on the top of the head before she walked off.

Marissa walked over to Paul who was standing next to Seth. "What do you want?" Marissa questioned

"We need to speak alone..." Paul said opening the door to his office.

Marissa nodded and walked in. Paul walked in and shut the door behind him. Jamie and Joey stand in front of the door along with Seth who shoot Randy a look.

Randy sighs and his father looks over at him "Don't worry son.. I think Marissa can handle him..."

Randy sighs and nods "I know.."

-Paul's Office-

"Okay... we are alone... now what is it?" Marissa questions.

"I just want to know when was the point that you completely lost your mind..."

Marissa laughed and shook her head "Okay I can see where this is going..." Marissa turned to go to the door.

"Wait.." Paul sighed

Marissa sighed and turned back to him.

"I'm worried about you... he's using you Marissa... I just know it.." Paul said

"Randy is a good guy.." Marissa sighed

"He is not.. not even close... you don't know him like I do Marissa... " Paul sighed "He is using you..."

"What is he using me for then?" Marissa shook her head

"To get to me... he hates me and now he's going to use you to get to me... I'm just trying to protect you from him I don't want you to get hurt..." Paul shook his head

"How am I going to get hurt..." Marissa shook her head.

"I don't want you to get stuck in the middle of this war Marissa..." Paul pleaded with her

"Then don't start this war.." Marissa said pleading her own case

"It's already started... Orton started it when he went after you after me warning him to stay away..." Paul said

Marissa sighed "Nothing I say is going to get through to you Paul..." Marissa turned to the door.

"I'm warning you Marissa... it's not going to be pretty.." Paul warned

Marissa sighed "You have the power to stop it Paul..." With that Marissa walked out of the office. and right into Seth. Marissa sighed and shook her head. "What?... are you going to go off on me now?"

"No... I just want you to know I think you can do so much better.." Seth sighed

"I don't need this.." Marissa went past him but Seth grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried.. I'm trying to be a good friend..." Seth sighed

"Then stop warning me about Orton and just be my friend.. and support me.." Marissa sighed

"I'm trying.." Seth sighed

"Then try harder.." With that Marissa walked away from Seth and into Randy's waiting arms.

"You okay?" Randy asked

"Just fine.." Marissa said forcing a smile.


	16. Chapter 16:Yeah, If You Say So

...WrestleMania...

Marissa had taken off with Nikki and Brie, Nikki needed her help with her hair so she told everyone she'd be back shortly. Randy sighed and looked over to his parents and ex-wife.

"So at least can focus on tonight without worrying about Paul.." Randy's father sighed

"Yeah.. Vince would have his head if he caused a scene on this night..." Randy agreed.

Randy sighed as he saw Stephanie walking over towards him. Randy shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "What can I do for you Stephanie?" Randy questioned

"I was looking for Marissa... I didn't get a chance to talk to her after... you know what happened last night.." Stephanie said

"She is with Nikki and Brie in the diva's locker room..." Randy sighed

"Wonderful.." Stephanie smiled and turned to walk away.

"Let me guess your going to lecture her on what a horrible person I am?... To late your husband already tried that... " Randy shrugged

Stephanie laughed a shook her head "My husband is trying to look out for his little sister... " Stephanie said turning back around.

"He's trying to run his sisters life that's what he's doing.. he's a control freak..." Randy said

Stephanie smiled and shook her head "Sound's like someone else I know.." Stephanie rolled her eyes.

Paul and Seth were walking down the hall when he saw Stephanie and Randy in an exchange. Paul and Seth walked over. "What's going on here?" Paul questioned glaring over at Randy.

Stephanie moved herself in between Paul and Randy "Nothing.. you know I'm just explaining to Randy how your not trying to run Marissa's life... your simply looking out for her.. " Stephanie said "That's all now we should get going.." Stephanie said trying to usher her husband away.

Paul stood still not budging "We owe nothing to this man.." Paul glared at Randy.

Randy shook his head

"Come on Randy I think we should go..." Samantha said sensing things could turn at any moment.

"Yes.. please do.. take him all the way back to St Louis with you... maybe it will keep him away from my sister.." Paul spat.

Randy's eyes went wide "You know what.."

"What?... come on Orton.. give me a piece of your mind ... I'm begging you to.." Paul said cutting him off.

Randy bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep himself in check knowing Paul was trying to bait him.

"That's what I thought..." Paul shook his head giving him a look

"Weather or not you like it... I'm with Marissa and I'm not going anywhere... so your going to have to learn to live with it... BOSS.." Randy said not being able to help taking that jab at him

"I've cleaned up more then one mess you've caused with women in the past and I'll be damned if my sister becomes one of them..." Paul glared over at Randy before Stephanie and Seth practically dragged him away.

-Backstage-

Seth was sitting in catering when he saw Marissa walk by. He sighed and stood up walking over to her. He noticed she seemed a little off as she looked down at her phone. "Marissa..." Seth said softly breaking the trance the phone had over her.

"Oh.. hi.." Marissa said softly

"You okay?" Seth questioned

"I'm fine just fine..." Marissa started to brush past him but she was stopped when Seth grabbed her arm turning her around to face him.

"No your not.. what's wrong?" Seth questioned

Marissa let out a frustrated sigh "Trevor... obviously Paul has called off his lawyers because all day I've been getting calls from him or his lawyers ... " Marissa sighed "I hadn't heard from him sense that night and now less then 24 hours after Paul finds out about Randy... Trevor is set loose on me.."

Seth sighed seeing how stressed it was making her "I'm sorry... your brother is angry... give him some time..." Seth said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah give him time.. you know my brother.. when he puts him mind to something.. " Marissa shook her head

Seth nodded "Your right... I will say I didn't expect him to tell the lawyers to back off..." Seth said when Paul told him he had called the lawyers off he was surprised but Paul said he wasn't helping Randy get any closer to his sister then he was. Paul said he was hoping that maybe the stress Trevor caused would cause a stress on her and Randy's relationship.

"Neither did I..." Marissa agreed and looked down at her phone "You've got to be kidding me... every 5 minutes I swear.." Marissa sighed

Seth looked at the screen "A Marriage Counselor?.. wow he wasn't kidding about that was he?" Seth shook his head as he read the text that said the name and number of counselor.

"No he wasn't... I can't deal with him today..." Marissa sighed

"Give me your phone.." Seth said

"Why?" Marissa raised a brow.

"I'll keep it tell the show is over... out of sight out of mind you know.." Seth smiled slightly "If you don't have it and can't get to it right away.. you won't stress so much.. and your to beautiful to be so stressed out.."

Marissa smiled slightly and nodded "I'll try anything..." She handed her phone over to Seth.

"I'll see you after the show..." Seth smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before walking away.

Marissa smiled slightly as she watched him walk away she turned to see Samantha behind her "Oh hello.." Marissa smiled

Samantha raised a brow. "So.. you seem really friendly with him.." Samantha said looking towards Seth who was walking away.

"Well .. he is a friend...' Marissa said crossing her arms over her chest her tone a little defensive.

"Yeah... if you say so.." Samantha shook her head "Look I'm not going to stand back and watch you play Randy... he may be my ex husband but he's the father of my daughter and I don't want to see him hurt.."

Marissa shook her head trying to hold back her temper that was attempting to show it's self. "I'm not playing Randy.. Seth is my friend ... and that's it.. "

"Well I certainly hope so... because if I find out your playing him.." Samantha started

" What?.. you'll what Samantha?" Marissa said crossing her arms over her chest daring her to say something.

"Look I don't want problems..." Samantha said backing down a bit. "But I don't want to see Randy hurt..."

"Well I'm not going to hurt him.. so you don't have to worry.." Marissa said then Randy walked over putting an arm around her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Alanna?" Randy asked

"Irene took her to the restroom.." Samantha answered

"Oh.. okay.." Randy smiled "You okay babe?" Randy looked down at Marissa.

"Yeah I'm fine.." Marissa smiled up at Randy.

Samantha looked at Randy and Marissa it seemed they really did care about each other. She just hoped Marissa wasn't playing him and Seth was just her friend because to Samantha it seemed as if Seth might of wanted more then just friends from Marissa judging from the way he looked at her.


	17. Chapter 17: that's why I'm here!

...WrestleMania...

-Backstage-

Randy looked at his watch "I thought for sure she'd be back by now.." Randy sighed he was about to go out for his match with Seth. Marissa had to step away to do some interviews backstage.

"Maybe you should try calling her honey.." Randy's mother said.

"Your right... she's always got her phone with her..." Randy pulled his phone out and dialed her number.

-Seth's Locker Room-

Seth was talking to Joey and Jamie when Marissa's phone rang. He looked down and rolled his eyes when he saw Randy's name and a picture of the two of them show up on the screen. Seth smirked to himself "Hello... Marissa's phone..." Seth smirked after picking up the phone to answer.

Randy raised a brow "Who is this?"

"Seth Rollins... Marissa isn't around right now... but I can give her a message if you'd like.." Seth did all he could to stop from laughing.

"Why do you have Marissa's phone?" Randy said in a hushed tone after walking away from his family.

"Well that's something you should take up with Marissa... See you in the ring Orton.." With that Seth hung the phone up.

-Backstage-

Randy shook his head walking back over to everyone putting the phone down on a table he sighed.

"Where is she?" Randy's father questioned

"I don't know.. she must of forgotten her phone..." Randy sighed

"Hmmm..." Samantha raised a brow "Well who has her phone?" Samantha questions

Randy pressed his lips together in a thin line and paused a second before answering "Rollins.."

Samantha rubs her temple with her thumb and sighs she thought Rollins and Marissa were just friends so why does he have her phone?

Marissa and Nattie walked over laughing and chatting it up Marissa smiles to Randy as she approaches but notices Randy's demeanor he seemed like he wanted to rip someone's head off. Nattie walked off in the opposite direction. "Hey..." Marissa said a little guarded right now sensing something was obviously up with him.

"Hey.." Randy said reaches his arm up behind her head to kiss her quickly. "I'll see you all after the match.." Then Randy heads to gorilla preparing himself.

Marissa raised a brow as he walked away tilting her head to side wondering what the hell was up with him.

Seth walked up a few minutes later with Jamie and Joey at his side. Marissa was standing watching the monitor with Randy's family. Marissa looked over to the side of her as did everyone else as Seth and his Security were making quite a bit of noise. Seth smiled at Marissa who in turned smiled back at him.

Samantha looked over at Marissa questioning what was going on between the two of them.

Later..

They all watched as Randy hit his RKO on Seth and covered him. Marissa smiled as she watched Randy had his hand raised in victory.

Renee Young walked over to the group. "Hey.. sorry to interrupt but I need to grab you... Tom is stuck backstage we need you to take over on the network for us..."

"Alright..." Marissa smiled as Renee dragged her off.

A few minutes later Randy walked back Alanna ran over to him jumping in his arms. Randy smiled as he kissed her on the top of the head. They all talked and all congratulated him on his match. Alanna was getting tired so she went into Irene's arms.

Seth walked backstage holding his neck he rolled his eyes as he made eye contact with Randy.

"Where is Marissa's phone?" Randy called out as they walked past him. "You can just give it to me.."

Seth stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Randy with a smirk on his face. "Back in my locker room... " Seth said moving his Money In The Bank Brief Case from one hand to the other. "She's more then welcome to come back and get it anytime." Seth smirked

Randy looked at Seth lowing his eyebrows and clinching his jaw. Samantha placed a hand on Randy's shoulder "Alanna's right there.." Samantha whispered

Randy looked over to Alanna who was dozing off in Irene's arms. He nodded and turned and walked away followed by everyone else.

-Backstage-

Randy and everyone else found they stood against the wall watching Randy running his hands through his hair he clasps his wrists behind his back letting out a frustrated sigh. Randy's parents looked over to him they could tell Randy was extremely frustrated.

It looked as if they were wrapping up with Marissa as Tom Phillips was walking back over. Randy looked over "I'll be right back..." Randy said biting the inside of his cheek then walked over to meet Marissa. "We need to talk..." Randy said thinning pressing them together.

Marissa raised a brow and nodded. "Okay... is everything alright?" Randy placed a hand on her back and led her off and around the corner. Once they were alone Marissa turned to face him "What's going on?"

"Well before my match... I was wondering were you were so I called your phone.. and Rollins answered." Randy said leaning against the wall. "Why on earth did he have your phone.."

Marissa closed her eyes and let out a sigh as it hit her that was what is up with him she knew she should of told him she just didn't want him to stress out before his match. "I ran into him in catering and well... he saw something Trevor texted me..." Marissa started

"What was Trevor texting you for?.." Randy cut her off raising a brow "I though he had backed off..."

"He had... after Paul found out about us he called the lawyers off and now Trevor has been calling and texting sending me numbers of marriage counselor's ... and such..." Marissa sighed "Well Seth offered to keep my phone so I didn't feel the need to keep looking at the texts... he said out of sight out of mind..."

Randy shook his head "How long had he been texting you?"

"Sense this morning.." Marissa sighed

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked

"Because I didn't want to add any more stress..." Marissa said. "I just thought I could take care of it myself..."

"We are together... when something is affecting you it's affecting me... you should of told me..." Randy sighed

"I know... I just didn't want to stress you out any more then you've already been..." Marissa said.

Randy sighed and stood up off the wall and moved closer to her. "What stress me out is calling my girl and having another man answer her phone... Rollins of all people..." Randy sighed

"I understand I'm sorry I should of told you about that to... I'm just so used to taking care of myself... I just.. I don't know... I'm sorry Randy" Marissa shook her head running a hand through her hair. Randy moved even closer and wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the top of the head "I'm sorry..."

Randy shook his head and pulled back slightly "It's okay... you don't have to take care of things yourself... that's why I'm here... you can tell me anything...I'll do whatever is in my power to help you no matter what.."

Marissa nodded "I'm so lucky to have you..." Marissa smiled slightly.

Randy leaned down and kissed her "I'm the lucky one..."

Marissa smiled

Randy handed her his phone "Here .. text Seth and tell him to have one of his goons bring you your phone... " Randy said "It will be better then me showing up at his locker room... because I'm not sure if I can continue being nice to him.."

Marissa sighed and nodded texting Seth asking him to have Jamie or Joey bring her phone to her. "There.." Marissa handed back his phone.

Randy put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back over to the group. "Sorry that took so long..." Randy said.

"No problem son.." Randy's father smiled happy to see that things were okay between Randy and Marissa.

A few minutes later Randy looked over to see Seth and J&amp;J security walking over. Randy rolled his eyes biting the inside of his cheek he put an arm around Marissa.

"Well hello everyone.." Seth smirked " I believe you were wanting this.." Seth said placing his hand out and Jamie placing Marissa's phone in his hand. "Here you are Marissa..." Seth smiled at Marissa eyeing her up and down.

Marissa smiled and took the phone from him "Thank you Seth..."

Randy rolled his eyes as he tightens his grip on Marissa's shoulder the second Seth came close to Marissa.

" I hope things go better for you tonight.. I'll see you around.." Seth smiled sending her a wink before walking off.

_**...After The Show**_

Randy's parents had left and so did Samantha and Alanna. Randy and Marissa were walking backstage Randy rolls his eyes as he hears everyone talking about Seth's big win in the main event now Seth was WWE World Heavy Weight Champion.

Marissa and Randy get into their rental and drive off they were going to drive to the next city instead of staying the night in town.


	18. Chapter 18: We are doing this for you!

...Monday Night Raw...

-The Hotel-

Randy rolls over and wraps his arms around the still sleeping Marissa. He kisses her on the top of the head before he climbs out of bed. He notices her phone vibrating on the nightstand next to her. Randy walks over and picks it up. He looks at the screen and the caller id reads Trevor's name. Randy bites his cheek and sighs as he puts the phone to his ear. "Hello..." Randy said into the phone.

"I need to talk to Marissa..." Trevor said

Marissa rolled over to see Randy on her phone "Who is it?" Marissa mouths to Randy.

"Sorry Trevor but my girl isn't in the mood to talk to you so ... that's a big no." Randy said sitting on the bed next to Marissa who had sat up. Marissa wrapped her arms around Randy's midsection and leans her head on his back.

"Well... I just figured that maybe MY WIFE would like to have some sort of say in the marriage counselor before I have to take it to the judge. ..." Trevor said with a slight edge in his voice.

Randy laughed shaking his head "It doesn't matter what counselor you get it isn't going to make a difference... now goodbye... have a wonderful day.." Randy said the last part sarcastically and then hung up the phone.

Randy puts the phone on the nightstand before turning around to Marissa. Randy cups her face in his hands before pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her.

Marissa smiled slightly when she pulled back. "I can't believe him..." Marissa shakes her head.

"Don't worry about him... you got me..." Randy smiled and kissed her again.

-The Arena-

Randy and Marissa walked into the arena holding hands. Randy looked around and saw Stephanie walking towards them he sighed shaking his head. "In coming.." Randy said softly

Marissa sighed nodding "Great.."

Stephanie reached them "Hey... your brother has been looking for you..."

Marissa sighed "I'm not in the mood to fight with him..."

Stephanie shook her head "He doesn't want to fight with you either..."

"Okay..." Marissa looked up to Randy she could see he didn't like the idea of her going to see Paul one bit. "I'll be back..." Marissa said softly

Randy nodded and leaned down and kissed her and gave her a small smile when she pulled away before she walked off. Randy didn't like Marissa going to see her brother alone he knew that Paul was just going to try to get Marissa to leave him. Randy sighed and turned to Stephanie.

"So what else does your husband have planned to cause more stress to his sister?" Randy questioned

Stephanie shook her head "My husband doesn't want to cause any more stress to his sister... he never wanted to cause stress to her at all..."

"So calling off the lawyers to allow Trevor to harass her that wasn't meant to cause any undo stress?" Randy rolled his eyes

"I'll admit I don't think that was the best idea but my husband doesn't want to do anything that would make it any easier to be with Marissa..." Stephanie shrugged

"It doesn't matter what Trevor tries to pull.. I'm not going anywhere.." Randy snarled and walked off.

-The Authority's Office-

Marissa walked up to the door and knocked waiting for Paul to yell come in before opening the door and walking in shutting the door behind her. "You've been looking for me?" Marissa crossed her arms over her chest

"Yes... " Paul turned around

Marissa looked a little confused at Paul and the man standing next to him. "Who's your friend?" Marissa raised a brow

"I'm Doctor Rodgers... " The man said

"Okay... " Marissa titled her head to the side. "What did you want me for?"

"Your brother is worried about your mental state..." Doctor Rodgers said

Marissa laughed shaking her head "My mental state is just fine..." She couldn't believe her brother would consult a Doctor all because she was dating Randy Orton.

"Your brother isn't the only one... " The doctor pointed to the door when in walked in Trevor. "So does your husband..."

"You've got to be kidding me..." Marissa sighed

"Your brother and husband have told me about a change in you... they are worried about you..." The doctor said.

"Yes... we are... you have a history of depression..." Trevor said and looked over to Paul who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah.. after the death of my mother over a year ago.." Marissa snarled

"Almost 2 years... it will be 2 years in a week won't it..." Trevor said "I helped you through it...just like I'm going to help you through this..." Trevor found it hard not to smirk

"You I expected this from you Trevor... but Paul... I never thought you'd go this far... your sick Paul you know that.." Marissa looked at her brother disgusted

"No honey.. you are ... your sick and we are going to get you help..." Trevor said stepping closer to her.

"I don't need help... " Marissa backed up and went to go the door but when she opened the door two men were standing there in scrubs. "What the hell..."

"You've got to be kidding... your not trying to commit me..." Marissa turned around to her brother and husband. "Paul... I'm not crazy.. you know this..."

"Your husband and brother believe your a danger to yourself..." The doctor said.

"We love you Marissa... we are doing this for you..." Trevor said

He sounded so smug and it made Marissa's blood boil. Trevor walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "Son of a bitch.." Marissa flew at him clawing and scratching at his face.

The two men in scrubs grab her restraining her.

"I told you..." Trevor said holding his face. "Your a danger to yourself and others..."

"Not others... just you..." Marissa lunged at him again.

"Lets go... we should get her back to the hospital so we can get her some help..." The doctor looked over to Paul and Trevor "I know this is hard but she will be better when she gets the help she needs..."

The men and Doctor start to drag her out kicking and screaming out of the room. Trevor and Paul follow them out.

Randy walking down the hall when he sees the commotion down the hall he runs down there. "What the hell is going on..." Randy try's to get the men's hands off Marissa. "Get off of her..."

"I'm Doctor Rodgers... Marissa's brother and husband are getting her help.." The doctor said

"She doesn't need any help..." Randy yelled

"Randy.. Randy don't let them take me... " Marissa yelled tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not Crazy.. tell them Randy..."

"Get off of her..." Randy went after the men but Paul stepped in front of him. "Your letting this happen ... she's your sister damn it..." Randy yelled

Paul stops Randy from getting to Marissa as they drag her down the hall and out of Randy's sight.

"Your unbelievable ... all because she's dating me..." Randy looked at Paul

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my sister..." Paul said shaking his head. Trevor slipped out before Randy could turn his attention to him. Randy grabbed Paul by the collar pushing him to the wall.

Seth, Jamie, Joey and Stephanie came up and Jamie and Joey gabbed Randy off of Paul. "What the hell is going on?" Stephanie shook her head.

"Ask your husband.." Randy lunged at him.

"What is he talking about?" Stephanie turned to her husband.

"Nothing... let's go.." Paul said " We will talk about it later..."

"Tell your wife.. come on let your wife know that you helped Trevor commit your sister..." Randy yelled at him.

"What?" Stephanie shook her head.

"No way boss.." Seth looked shocked

"I'm protecting her.. don't start with me Steph..." Paul shook his head and walked off.

"I though he didn't want to cause any more stress..." Randy shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going to figure out how to get her out ..." Randy stormed off.

Stephanie shook her head.

"I can't believe he would help Trevor..." Seth shook his head.

"He did say he was going to make sure she was protected from Randy.. but this... this is crazy..." Stephanie shook her head.


	19. Chapter 19: I over rule you!

-The Hospital-

-Marissa's Room-

Marissa sat on her bed looking over some magazines she was trying to keep her mind off the fact that she wanted to strangle Trevor and Paul but Paul more then Trevor she could see Trevor pulling something like this but Paul was her big brother he was supposed to protect her not get her committed to a mental institution.

Marissa looked up when she heard the door open. She shot off the bed when she saw Randy walk into her room. Marissa ran into Randy's waiting arms the second she was in his arms he closed them around her and held her tightly. "I'm so glad you came..." Marissa said burying herself into Randy's chest.

Randy nodded and kissed the top of her head before pulling her away and looking into her eyes "where else would I be..." Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.

Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. "I missed your arms wrapped around me last night..." Marissa sighed once she broke the kiss.

"Not as much as I missed them being around you..." Randy said as Marissa lead him to her bed. Randy climbed into her bed with her wrapping his arms around her " I'm going to get you out of here babe... I promise.." Randy said

"I can't believe my brother would do this..." Marissa sighed shaking her head

"I never thought he'd take it this far either..." Randy shook his head he couldn't stand the thought of Marissa being stuck in this place.

"I can't stand it here Randy..." Marissa looked up to Randy her eyes starting to get damp with the tears that were forming.

"I know... I wish I could break you out of here right now." Randy sighed as Marissa laid her head on his chest and Randy runs his hand through her hair.

""So do I..." Marissa sighed as she closed her eyes she didn't sleep very well that night she missed Randy's arms around her. Marissa looked up to Randy "Randy... I don't know what I'm going to do..." Marissa's voice began to crack

Randy shook his head and covered her lips with his to silence the fears that were starting to creep up.

"You've got to be kidding me..." A voice came from the door.

Marissa and Randy looked over and saw Trevor, Paul, and Stephanie standing in the door way. Trevor shook his head "Well looks like I'm going to have to put him on the no entry list..." Trevor spat.

Marissa rolled her eyes shaking her head

"You are not keeping me from Marissa... I won't let you... any of you..." Randy spat back as he stood up off the bed. Marissa joined him a few seconds later wrapping her arms around his arm with her body slightly behind his body.

"You don't have a choice.." Trevor shook his head

Paul walked over to the door signaling from someone. In walked Doctor Rodgers and two security guards. "I want that man out of my sisters room... NOW..." Paul snarls.

"Let's go sir.." One of the guards said walking towards the couple.

"No... No I want him here..." Marissa shook her head tightening her grip on Randy's arm.

"Marissa... your brother and husband have told me about this situation ... I'm sorry but I believe it will be best if your male friend is not around..." Doctor Rodgers said

"I'm her boyfriend..." Randy spat glaring at Trevor and Paul.

"and I'm her husband... so I over rule you Orton... Now get him out of here NOW.." Trevor glares back at Randy.

"Come on sir..." A guard said placing a hand on his shoulder which Randy moves out of his reach.

"No... Randy .. I need you.." Marissa moved her self in front of Randy looking up at him her eyes telling Randy ever thought that was running through her mind. Randy strokes her face kissing her forehead. A man in scrubs came over.

"Come on..." The man takes ahold of Marissa's arm.

"NO..." Marissa yelled

Randy shoves the man to the ground "You keep your damn hands off her.."

The two guards grab him and drag him to the door.

"Randy..." Marissa runs for him but his restrained by the orderly

Stephanie shakes her head and looks up at her husband disgusted as she rushes over to Marissa who was struggling and crying trying to get out of the mans arms. "Calm down honey..." Stephanie shook her head she hated seeing her sister in law like this. Stephanie shook her head as she saw Dr. Rodgers come up and inject something into her arm.

"Ahhh..." Marissa cries out "What are you doing..." Marissa starts to get light headed and starts to feel woozy she can feel her legs becoming wobbly and her eyes get heavy. The men put her over on the bed and Stephanie sits on the bed holding her hand and running her hand through Marissa's hair.

Trevor and Paul look at each other and follow the guards out into the hall where they had Randy. Shutting the door Paul walks over to Randy "This man is not allowed anywhere near my sister..."

"I can't believe you ... your sister will NEVER forgive you for this..." Randy spat

Paul shrugged "At least she won't be with you..."

"She does not belong here.." Randy snarls

"She wouldn't be here now would she if it wasn't for you..." Paul shook his head

Trevor looked at Randy smirking

"You... when I get my hands on you..." Randy lunged for Trevor but was still being held by guards.

Trevor laughed and walked off

"You know Marissa doesn't belong here... come on... you say you love your sister.. you are only trying to protect her... then why would you do this to her you just had a doctor drug your sister up you son of a bitch..."

"You let it happen... if you would of stayed away it would of never happen..." Paul shot back.

Randy sighed as he looked over and could see through the window and saw Stephanie sitting next to Marissa who was obviously out of it. The men take him out side telling him to leave the property.

A while later Paul walks out taking out his phone to make a call. "Son of a.. what are you still doing here..." Paul sighs

"I've been thinking.. what will it take to get her out of there?" Randy asked "What do I have to do?"

Paul smirked "You know what you have to do... leave my sister..." Paul said

Randy shook his head he had to do whatever he had to do to get Marissa out of there. "Fine... " Randy sighed looking to the ground

"Fine?... you'll leave her?" Paul smiled to himself "and I mean it.. you stay away from her for good..." Randy nodded and Paul smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I want something out of it.." Randy said

"Of course you do... what is it?" Paul asked

"You keep Trevor away from her... in fact... I want you to make sure Trevor and Marissa get divorced and real quick like too..." Randy said

"That's it?... that's all you want?" Paul raised a brow and Randy nodded "Well you've got it.. now you need to break things off with her... and it better sound good to..."

"When are you going to get her out?" Randy questioned

"Tomorrow.. after you break things off with her..." Paul said "And then once I make sure you have held up your end of the bargain I'll get her out.. and I'll put the divorce in the works.."

Randy nodded and sighed he hated doing this but after he saw what happened in there he couldn't let it happen again.


	20. Chapter 20: I need someone I trust

...Next Morning...

-Marissa's Room(Hospital)-

Marissa sighed as she looked over at the clock watching the seconds tick by. She saw her door open and her face lit up when she saw Randy walk in.

She jumped off her bed and ran into his arms. Randy wrapped them around her and squeezed he just held her for a minute he was trying to get the courage to do what he was about to do. Randy didn't know how but he was going to have to break things off with her and he knew it was going to kill him inside.

Randy pulled back and gave her a small smile. Marissa could sense something was up she looked him up and down. "Baby... is everything okay?" Marissa asked

Randy nodded and sighed "We need to talk Marissa..." Randy walked her over to her bed sitting her down and then taking a seat next to her.

"About what?" Marissa asked not prepared for what was about to happen she had no idea that her life was about to be turned upside down and her heart was about to be broken in to a million pieces.

Randy sighed and took a deep breath "I think it's pretty clear to everyone this..." Randy pointed in between the two of them. "Isn't going to work.."

Marissa raised a brow "What do you mean this isn't going to work?" understanding fully what he was saying just not wanting to believe it.

"Come on.. look where you are Marissa... you don't belong here..." Randy sighed and paused for a second before continuing "This wasn't supposed to get this far Marissa.."

Marissa looked him over shaking his head trying to figure out where this was all coming from things where just fine yesterday and now all the sudden he wanted to break things off? Where was all this coming from? And Why?

Randy stood up not being about to look at her as he could see the pain appear on her face when those words came out. "Listen.. we had fun but I just think it's better off if we just remain friends..." Randy said still not facing her not knowing if he'd be able to keep this up if he was face to face with her.

Marissa stood up off the bed "Where is all this coming from Randy?... just yesterday you told me you wish you could break me out of here and now.." Marissa sighed with a pause "Now... you want to break up?... I don't understand it Randy.." Marissa walked over to Randy forcing him to face her "Tell me why all the sudden do you not want to be with me..."

Randy sighed and shook his head realizing he'd have to do things the hard way. "Listen it wasn't supposed to go this far..." Randy sighed

"What do you mean?" Marissa raised a brow

"It was supposed to be a fling a way to get under your brothers skin... " Randy sighed and backed away from her "I mean I've had a great time with you and I really didn't want to hurt you Marissa... I didn't think your brother would put you here... but hey I've gotten what I've wanted out of this now... your brother is being driven completely nuts by this... and now I've got a little extra from it... I'm number 1 contender now so I'm going to be champ again... I've gotten what I want from this so it's best if you and I just go our separate ways..."

Marissa shook her head unable to believe what he was saying "I can't believe this Randy... why are you saying these things..." Marissa could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

"Because it's the truth Marissa... that's why.." Randy said trying to sound as could as possible.

"So everyone was right... I was just a way to get to my brother... you never gave a damn about me?" Marissa looked at him up and down a look of disgust plastered on her face.

"Yes.. I used you Marissa... I've gotten what I wanted... so I no long have any use for you..." Randy said as he saw Marissa's face turn from disgust to pain as the harsh words hit her.

Marissa walked over to the door and started banging on the door "Get him out..." Marissa started yelling.

Doctor Rodgers walked in "What's wrong dear?...what's going on?"

"I want him out... get him out NOW..." Marissa looked at Randy holding back tears she shook her head

Randy sighed and walked over to the door and walked out but not before looking at her one last time before leaving.

-Outside the Hospital-

Randy walked out of the hospital and let out a sigh as he saw Paul walk over "It's done.. Marissa and I are finished..." Randy crossed his arms over his chest "Now.. get Marissa the hell out of there.. and make sure Trevor stays the hell away from her..."

Paul smiled at himself "Don't worry... she'll be out of here by tonight... I'll make sure of it..."

"And Trevor.." Randy warned

"He will no longer be a factor..." Paul said.

Randy nodded and let out a sigh "Good... another thing..." Randy stepped closer to Paul "Marissa is never going to forgive you for working with Trevor and getting her locked up here..."

Paul shook his head "She will find a way to forgive me... I'm her brother.. " Paul said sounding very sure of himself.

Randy turned around and walked to his car without another word.

-Marissa's Room-

Marissa was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest and her head buried in her knees when she hears a knock and the door open. "Hey..." A voice came from the door and looks up to see Seth standing in the doorway.

"Hey..." Marissa sighed as she brought her knees down and sat Indian style on her bed

Seth walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed in front of her. "How are you doing?" Seth asked "I just saw your brother outside... did he come in to visit you?"

"He tried.. I told him I didn't want to speak to him.." Marissa sighed

"I don't blame you..." Seth admitted "Are you okay?" Seth asked

"I'm just wonderful... besides the fact that my brother worked with my husband to have me committed oh not mention I just had the man I thought I loved and loved me tell me that he was using me to get to my brother... " Marissa closed her eyes to fight back the tears that were threating to fall.

Seth took her hand in his "I'm sorry..." Seth said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Just say it Seth... I know you want to.." Marissa sighed "I'm sorry but I told you so... " Marissa mocked

"I wouldn't dream of it... your going through enough..." Seth stuck his thumb under her chin to force her eyes to meet his "You don't deserve this.. ANY of this.."

Marissa gave him a crooked smile "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because... I care about you Marissa..." Seth said wiping the single tear that was falling from her eye. " I don't like seeing anyone I care about hurt.."

Marissa smiled at him slightly and reached over wrapping her arms around him tightly hugging him. Seth in turn wrapped his arms around her. Marissa closed her eyes she needed a hug right now she didn't know why but she felt like she could trust Seth and that's what she needed right now.

-Outside Marissa's Room-

Paul was talking to Doctor Rodgers when Trevor walked over "So... what's going on?" Trevor questioned

Paul sighed "Marissa will be out of here in 30 minutes..." Paul said

"So I take it everything worked out?" Trevor asked

"You take it right..." Paul said and Doctor Rodgers walked off to get the paperwork started.

"So Orton is out of the picture?" Trevor raised a brow

"Yes... finally.." Paul said "Now that he's is out of the picture.. your next on my list..."

Trevor gave Paul a confused look.

"I only needed you to get Randy away from Marissa... now that he's out of the picture.. your next... " Paul smirked and walked off.

-Marissa's Room-

Marissa pulled away from Seth. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." Marissa shook her head.

"Don't worry about it... everyone needs a hug now and then..." Seth smiled

Doctor Rodgers walked into the room "Marissa... your brother is going to be taking you out of here..."

"Really?... When?" Marissa got off the bed soon followed by Seth who stood behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"In about 20 minutes..." Doctor Rodgers smiled

"Thank goodness..." Marissa smiled and turned around to Seth who wrapped his arms around her.

"Looks like your brother has had a change of heart..." Seth smiled

"Seems like it.." Marissa sighed pulling back.

After about 20 minutes Paul came in offering to give Marissa a ride she declined and Seth offered which she accepted.

-Hotel Room-

Seth walked Marissa to the door and Marissa took out her keycard to unlock the door she opened it and turned to Seth. "Would you like to come in?" Marissa questioned "I could really use some company..."

Seth nodded and walked in behind her.

Marissa turned around to face Seth. Marissa bit her lip as she looked him up and down. "Seth..." Marissa walked closer to him placing a hand on his chest.

Seth gulped "Huh..." Seth licked his lips.

"You know I really need someone... " Marissa runs her hand up his chest to his shoulders and places her other hand on the opposite side.

"Well.. you know I'm always here for you..." Seth didn't quite know what she was going for but right know he knew she was closer to him then she'd ever been.

"Good... because I need you..." Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him and deepened the kiss. Marissa and Seth break apart both of their breathing had turned ragged Marissa started to unbutton his shirt and went in for another deep passionate kiss.

Seth broke the kiss "Wait... I don't think.." Seth was silenced by Marissa covering his mouth with hers. Seth pulled back again. "Marissa.. this isn't a good idea.."

"I don't care... I need you... please Seth.." Marissa went back in for another kiss but Seth placed a finger on her lips to stop her. "Seth..." Marissa whined

"I don't want to ruin our friendship Marissa..." Seth sighed

"Seth... It won't.. I need someone... I need someone I trust..." Marissa runs her hand through his hair and looked him in the eyes. "I trust you Seth... please just do this for me..." Marissa's eyes pleaded with him she needed someone and Seth was one of the only people she trusted right now.

Seth moved closer to her and leans down and kisses her then scoops her up in his arms carrying her to the bed. Seth places her down on the bed and removes his shirt before going back in and attacking her neck. Marissa moans as he hits her spot. Seth moves back to get a good look at her and licks his lips as he sees her remove her top and toss it to the side. Seth moves back in and his lips meet hers with a passionate kiss. Marissa fumbles with his belt buckle and Seth helps her by finishing it for her and drops his pants.

Seth breaks the kiss and gets to work on her jeans and gets them off of her then makes short Seth moves a hand down her panties.

Awhile later...

Seth collapses next to Marissa. Marissa looks over at Seth and smiles at him trying to steady her breathing. Marissa snuggles in close to him and Seth puts and arm around her before they knew it both were starting to drift off Seth first. Marissa looked up at him she didn't know if it was the right choice but she needed to feel something tonight other then hurt and Seth was just the person to do that.


	21. Chapter 21: ANYONE but Rollins!

...Next Morning...

-Marissa's Hotel Room-

Marissa rolled over and saw Seth was still fast a sleep. She quietly stood up and made her way to grab some clothes off the table and went into the rest room.

15 minutes later...

Marissa walked out of the restroom wearing a pair of black spandex short shorts and a baby blue tank top surprised to see Seth still there sitting on the edge of the bed watching the morning news. "Hey..." Marissa said softly

Seth smiled "Hey..." Seth bit his lip looking her up and down "Damn your even beautiful fresh out of the shower with not an ounce of make up on..."

Marissa's cheeks blushed pink at the comments "Well thank you ... but I'll say I'm surprised your still here..." Marissa admitted

Seth stood up shaking his head "I'm not one of those guys Marissa..." Seth walked closer to her.

"Well I'm happy to hear that..." Marissa smiled "But I want to apologize..."

"For what?" Seth raised a brow "Are you talking about last night?" Seth questioned

Marissa nodded and sighed "I feel like I used you..."

"Well if that's using me... then feel free to anytime..." Seth laughed slightly and put his hands on her hips.

Marissa smiled and shook her head "I was wrong for it Seth..." Marissa sighed "But your the only person I could trust... and last night I just needed to feel wanted by someone anyone..."

Seth pulled her closer to him moving his hands so they clasped together around her waist. "Marissa... you can trust me... Always..." Seth said "You know how I feel about you ... You know how much I want you..."

Marissa nodded and placed her hands on his shoulders looking up at him.

"So... what does this mean for us?" Seth questioned

"I don't know... but I do know I don't want to rush into anything..." Marissa said softly

"Well.. we can go as slow as you'd like..." Seth smiled and leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

**FAST FORWARD... (Night Of Extreme Rules)**

-The Arena-

Marissa walked into the arena and let out a sigh it was the first time she'd been back in an arena for WWE sense the night of the incident with her brother/ ex husband about a week after she was released from the hospital she got the divorce papers in the mail and she was now officially divorced this time everything was right and she didn't have to worry about Trevor pulling something. Marissa smiled slightly when she saw Alicia Fox running up to her.

"Rissa..." Alicia pulled her into a hug the second she reached Marissa.

Marissa smiled and hugged her friend "Foxy.." Marissa smiled pulling back from the hug.

"I'm so glad your back..." Alicia smiled

"Me too..." Marissa smiled and hooked arms with Alicia and walked off with her.

-Backstage-

Randy was walking backstage along with ex wife Samantha Irene had taken Alanna to get something to eat at Catering. "You still seem so down..." Samantha looked up at Randy.

"I'm fine..." Randy shrugged it off.

"It's about Marissa isn't it?" Samantha questioned

"What makes you think that?" Randy shakes his head

"Ever sense you broke things off with her you haven't been yourself..." Samantha shook her head "If your so into her why would you break things off with her?"

"To protect her.." Randy spat he was trying to forget about Marissa but that wasn't going to happen if Samantha kept bring her up.

"From what?" She asked

"Her brother... that asshole had her committed all because she was dating me... I had to get her out of there..." Randy sighed

"Wow..." Samantha shook her head.

-Backstage-

Seth was standing on the wall next to Joey and Jamie he smiled when he saw Marissa walking with Brie he was admiring the way she looked in her mini dress the top of the dress was black and white striped V-neck that showed off plenty of cleavage the bottom of the dress was just black but it looked amazing hugging her curves and it was pulled together by a small black belt that was covered in rhinestones.

Seth pushed himself off the wall using his foot and walked towards the two women followed of course by Joey and Jamie.

"Hello beautiful..." Seth said as he reached the ladies he reached and hugged Marissa giving her a peck on the cheek as he pulled back he smiled at Brie "Good seeing you Brie.."

Brie nodded and looked at her phone "Bryan needs me.. your in good hands I see..I'll catch up with you later..." Brie hugged Marissa and walked off.

Seth smiled at Marissa and then looked over giving Jamie and Joey a look that said beat it. Joey and Jamie read it clearly and nodded and made them selves scares.

"Well they seemed in a rush.." Marissa laughed as hooked arms with Seth and they started walking.

"Yeah.. you know them..." Seth laughed also.

"Yeah.. I'm sure that look had nothing to do with it .." Marissa looked up at him and smiled

"Well.. maybe I just wanted you all to myself..." Seth moved the arm that was hook with hers around her back grabbing her other hand and interlacing their fingers and resting it on her hip. Marissa smiled as Seth pecked her cheek.

Marissa's smile faded when she saw Randy over next to Samantha and he didn't look very happy.

Randy instantly clinched his fists as he saw Seth kiss Marissa's cheek. Samantha looked over sensing the change and looked over to see Seth and Marissa and sighed.

Seth noticed Marissa's smile fall and saw what she was looking at. "Let's get out of here.." Seth said looking down at her.

"I thought I was going to be okay seeing him.. but I guess...I just I'm not ready..." Marissa shook her head

Seth shook his head and leaned down kissing the top of her head "It's okay ... it's going to take time ..." Seth said "Come on.." Seth then lead Marissa off.

Randy unclenched his fists slightly when they walked off. Samantha sighed "You know you don't have the right to be angry.." Samantha said

"I have every right.." Randy spat

"No ... you broke things off with her.. she's free to be with anyone... don't you want her happy?" Samantha shook her head

"Of course I want her to be happy.. but.." Randy shook his head

"But what?" Samantha raised a brow

"I want her to be happy really I do... and I want her to move on.. but.." Randy shook his head letting out a frustrated sigh.

"So do you want her to move on.. just not be with anyone?" Samantha looked at him trying to figure him out she was married to this man at one time but she'd never seen him like this before.

"No it's not that... she's free to be with anyone..." Randy said "ANYONE but Rollins.. she can't be with him.."

"Why not.. why can't she be with Seth?" Samantha shook her head

"Because.. he's a sneaky little weasel ... he doesn't deserve to be with her..." Randy clinched his fists tightly just thinking about Seth trying to get with Marissa.

"Who says they aren't together already?" Samantha questioned

"I swear.. I- I'll rip him to shreds " Randy closed his eyes trying to clam himself as he sees Irene walking up with Alanna.

-Backstage-

"You going to be okay?" Seth turns to Marissa once they made it too the backstage area where they were shooting promos for the WWE App.

Marissa sighed and nodded "I'll be fine.." Marissa forced a smiled.

Seth nodded "Well I've got to go... you've got my number if you need me.." Seth said and Marissa nodded then Seth leaned in and hugged her. Pulling back he smiles again and then walks off.

Nikki Bella walks up to Marissa "So.. what's going on with him?" Nikki questioned "Are you guys together?"

Marissa shook her head "No.. we are just friends.. "

"You seem really close.." Nikki leaned on Marissa's shoulder as if to say you can tell me. "So how close have you gotten?... have you guys.. you know?"

Marissa sighed and looked around "Once.. okay.. but I wasn't in the best place it was right after my brother pulled his stunt.. and well I wasn't thinking straight... " Marissa said "But... you know what Seth has been really great about it... he's okay with just being friends.. and taking things as slow as I need.." Marissa smiled

Nikki smiled "Well I'm glad you've found someone you can turn to.." Nikki said "but you know I'm always here if you need someone to talk to.." Nikki smiled

"I know.. and I'm happy I've got you and Brie.. you, Brie, and Foxy have been such good friends.. I don't know if I'd of made it with out friends like you..." Marissa smiled

"Well we are pretty damn good friends..." Nikki smiled "You sure know how to pick friends huh?..." Nikki laughed

Marissa laughed and hugged Nikki.


	22. Chapter 22: I just don't know when!

...Payback Pay-Per-View...

-The Arena-

Marissa sighed as she saw Paul walking towards her. Marissa turned to walk away.

"Marissa Marie.." Paul yelled and picked up his pace.

Marissa sighed and shook her head as she turned back around. Marissa placed a hand on her hip as Paul reached her "What Paul?" Marissa sighed

"You haven't returned any of my calls.. it's been damn near a month... when are you going to grow up?" Paul spat shaking his head

"Go to hell..." Marissa glared at him and turned around to walk away once again but Paul grabbed her arm swinging her around to face him "Let go of me.." Marissa attempted yank her arm away from him.

"We are going to talk Marissa... we are family... you can't just cut off contact with me.. it doesn't work like that... I love you Marissa... your my little sister... " Paul sighed

"You should of thought about that when you had me committed..." Marissa spat back at him still trying to yank away from him.

Paul felt a hand grab him away from her. Paul turned and saw Seth who quickly moved to the side of Marissa.

"You okay?" Seth asked Marissa.

Marissa nodded

"What is your problem?" Paul asked

"I could ask you the same thing..." Seth shook his head.

"Stay out of this Seth... it doesn't concern you..." Paul scolded

"Marissa is my friend.. " Seth said

"and she's my sister.. so I win... now go..." Paul motioned for Seth to leave.

Seth shook his head "I will... and so will Marissa..." Seth stepped in front of Paul allowing Marissa to move off down the hall.

"You've lost your damn mind ..." Paul shook his head and walked off.

-Backstage-

After the show was over Marissa had packed her things and walked out of the diva's locker room and smiled when she saw Seth "Hey.." She smiled and hugged him "Congrats..." Marissa smiled

Seth smiled "Thanks..." Seth said "I was just coming to look for you..." Seth smiled

"Really?" Marissa raised a brow

"Yeah... your back on the road now and well I was thinking we could become travel buddies... " Seth said

"You really want to spend hours in the car with me?.. I'm kind of a boar.." Marissa laughed

"Oh hardly..." Seth laughed "It will be a good way for us to get to know each other.." Seth smiled

Marissa thought about it for a second. "Well... I guess.. it couldn't hurt could it?"

"Your right... " Seth smiled

"Well.. I guess we should get going travel buddy.." Marissa laughed and Seth followed her out of the arena.

FAST FORWARD.(Monday Night Raw.. Two Weeks Later...)

Things were going pretty good between Seth and Marissa. They were still just friends but were getting to know one another a lot better. Marissa although still couldn't help but let it get to her every time she saw Randy. Even though he used her she still couldn't help it she feel for him.

Seth and Marissa walked into a doctor's office Seth had talked Marissa into getting seen by a doctor she'd been sick the last couple of days but Marissa didn't want to but Seth insisted. They waited and Marissa was called back and Marissa asked Seth to come back with her.

Seth and Marissa waited for the doctor to come in the doctor came in and she told him what was going on he ordered some tests.

Seth looked a little confused as he saw a machine come in along with a doctor and another woman walk in.

Marissa raised a brow.

"Well it turns out ... your pregnant..." The doctor said "We are going to do an ultrasound to get some measurements so we can determine how far along you are..."

Marissa didn't know what to say she just looked at the doctor who had the technician come over and set up. They did the ultrasound and took some measurements. "It looks like your around 6 weeks... " The doctor said and pointed to a little blob. on the screen "This is your baby.. embryo .. it's about the size of a raisin ... usually it's about 38 cm's it looks to be a little larger then that ... so you are most likely getting close to 7 weeks... "

"Wow... " Marissa said still in shock.

"Well I'm going to write you a script for prenatal vitamins ..." The doctor stood up as the man printed out a picture of the ultrasound and handed it to the doctor who handed it to Marissa. "I'll send the nurse in with some reading material and your papers and script.." The doctor smiled and shook their hands and then left along with the tech.

Marissa looked at the ultrasound and ran her finger over her little baby. She looked up to Seth who seemed off in his own little world. "Seth.." Marissa snapped him out of it.

"Yes.."

"I can't believe this.." Marissa shook her head

"Is... is it?" Seth started not able to get the words out.

"I- I don't know..." Marissa's eyes filled with tears. " he said it was almost 7 weeks which means... it would either be.. yours... or..."

"Randy's.." Seth said nodding.

"Yeah.." Marissa looked down.

"What are you going to do?..." Seth asked "Your going to keep it right?"

"Of course... " Marissa said

"Are you going to tell Randy...right away?" Seth asked

"I don't know..." Marissa sighed

Seth nodded "Marissa.. you know that if the baby is mine.. I'll take care of it.. "

Marissa nodded

-The Arena-

Marissa sighed as she placed her bag on the bench. She smiled and hugged Alicia Fox when she walked in. Alicia bumped her bag on the floor and out came her ultrasound. Marissa tried to reach for it but Alicia grabbed it before she could she looked at it and her mouth dropped.

"No freaking way...your pregnant?" Alicia looked shocked

"Shhh... I just found out.." Marissa said quietly.

Alicia looked her shaking her head "How far along are you?"

"6 almost 7 weeks..." Marissa sighed

"Is it Randy's?" Alicia questioned

Marissa shrugged "His..or Seth's.." Marissa shook her head "Come I feel like such a slut.. I don't even know who the father of my child is.." Marissa started to tear up.

Alicia hugged her "Hey.. it's okay... don't worry..."

"I feel like my life is turning into one big soap opera ..." Marissa shook her head

"I didn't know you slept with Seth..." Alicia shook her head once it hit her she had no idea about Seth.

"The night I got out of the hospital.. and then the last time I slept with Randy was the day I got put in the hospital... so it's with in a couple of days and now I have to figure out what I'm going to do.. How am I going to tell Randy?" Marissa sighed

"Wow.. well you don't have to do it today.." Alicia said "You can wait to tell people your pregnant tell your ready it's your life.."

"OMG..." Nikki shut the door

"Nikki..." Marissa sighed

"Spill now..." Nikki crossed her arms over her chest. Marissa nodded and told Nikki about the appointment and Seth and Randy. "Wow.. it will be okay.." Nikki hugged Marissa who was getting emotional talking about the whole Randy/Seth thing.

"Are you going to tell Randy?" Nikki asked

"I will.. I just don't know when..." Marissa sighed and sat down on the bench and Nikki sat next to her placing her arm around her .


	23. Chapter 23: I needed someone to trust!

**A/N- I've created a poll on my profile so vote for who you'd like to be the father of Marissa's baby. Also thanks everyone for the reviews I love reading what everyone has to say.**

..Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Nikki Bella was walking backstage when she ran into Seth. "Hey you..." Nikki smiled

"Hey... you seen Marissa?" Seth questioned

"She's in the locker room with Foxy..." Nikki smiled and looked around "So... Marissa told me you were at the doctor's with her when she found out.. about you know..."

Seth nodded "Yes.. I was..."

"How are you feeling about that?" Nikki questioned

"I'm okay I guess... if you know it is mine... I'm going to be there for her and the baby..." Seth said softly "I'll be there for her no matter who's it is ..."

Nikki smiled and nodded "Well I'm glad she's got you..." Nikki smiled "To tell you the truth.. I hope it's yours..."

Seth smiled and nodded at least he had her friend on his side.

Randy Orton rounding the corner raised a brow "You hope what's his?" Randy questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

Nikki's eyes got wide and she turned around to see Randy Orton. Nikki turned back to look at Seth as if to say oh shit what do I do?

Seth rolled his eyes "That's not really any of your business..." Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

Randy laughed and shook his head

"Yeah... if you were supposed to know... you'd know.." Nikki rolled her eyes

Randy shook his head "Maybe you shouldn't be talking about it where anyone could over hear.."

Marissa walks down the hall Randy looks her up and down noticing the look she was giving Nikki and Seth. "Okay now.. I know something is going on... so what is it?" Randy questioned

Marissa shakes her head "I have no idea what your talking about..." Marissa stood beside Nikki who gave her look that said I didn't say a word.

"You three are hiding something..." Randy raised a brow

Seth rolls his eyes "Your grasping at straws..." Seth sighed

Marissa got a sudden wave of sickness and ran into the bathroom across the hall and was followed by Nikki.

Randy got a confused look on his face.

-The Restroom-

Marissa made it to the stall and threw up. Nikki behind her holding Marissa's hair for her. Marissa stands up and goes over to the sink washing her hands and looked threw her purse to grab a Colgate wisp out it had become her bestfriend as of late. She then gargled with mouthwash and put the mouthwash back into the little plastic bag putting it into her purse and turning to face Nikki. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it last all day?" Marissa sighed

Nikki laughed slightly "I don't know honey.." Nikki looked at the little ultrasound hanging out of her purse "Let me see.."

Marissa smiled and handed it to her.

"OMG.. your going to be a mommy..." Nikki smiled

Marissa smiled and nodded "It's crazy to think this little thing is growing inside me.." Marissa and Nikki head out the door and when they open it Randy was still outside waiting by the wall. Marissa quickly put the ultrasound in her purse.

-Outside-

Randy pushes himself off the wall raising a brow "What was that?" Randy questioned

"None of your business..." Nikki rolled her eyes hooking arms with Marissa and walking off.

Randy raised a brow they were definitely hiding something.

-Diva's Locker Room-

About 15 minutes later Randy showed up outside the diva's locker room he knew Marissa was going to be off shooting a promo and most the diva's would be off as well. He knocked and waited no answer. He knocked again and waited still no answer. He looked around and didn't see anyone so he opened the door knocking at the same time "Hello?" Randy said looking around. He shut the door and went over to the locker he knew was Marissa by the purse that was hanging on the hook. Randy grabbed the purse looking around once again before unzipping it. Randy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he saw the ultrasound. It Marissa's name on top. he looked on the back and there was writing at the bottom that said 6-7 weeks. Randy looked at the ultrasound he heard the door open and turned around.

"What the hell are you doing Randy?" Marissa shut the door and he heart almost stopped when she saw the ultrasound in his hand.

"This is what you've been hiding.." Randy holds it up

Marissa sighs and shakes her head walking over to him grabbing it out of his hand "Where do you get off?... these are my personal things .. you have no right.."

"Your pregnant... is it mine?" Randy raised a brow walking closer to her.

Marissa backed away. "Get out Randy..."

Randy shook his head "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me... is this baby mine?" Randy sighed "It says 6-7 weeks... it's got to be... it's mine isn't it?" Randy looked for a sign in her facial expression but she looked at him with a blank stare.

"Maybe..." Marissa looked down

"What do you mean maybe?" Randy raised a brow

"It might be Seth's..." Marissa looked up to see the anger flash in Randy's eyes.

"Rollins?... when did it happen?... was it while we were together?" Randy asked trying to control the anger that was rising in his body.

"It happened the night I got out of the hospital... I needed someone to trust after being used by you... I didn't have many..." Marissa said crossing her arms over her chest shrugging.

"Yeah... that makes sense... best way to get over one man is to get under another one right?" Randy spat out coldly

Marissa gasped and delivered a slap to his face "Get out..."

Randy bit the inside of his cheek and backed away "This isn't over.." Randy spoke before walking out the door.

Marissa sighed and sat on the bench looking down at her ultrasound. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh little one.. mommy has gotten herself into a mess here.."

-Randy Orton's Locker Room-

Randy walked in slamming the door he kicked the couch over and shoved the table over next. He felt like he wanted to go over and kick Rollin's ass. But he didn't have a right did he? He knew she had the right to be with who ever she wanted to but still she was pregnant now. it could be Randy's or it could be Seth's.

There was knock on the door it was Cowboy Bob Orton and Elaine Orton he sighed when they walked in. "What happened here?" Bob Orton asked

"Nothing..." Randy sighed

"What's wrong sweetie?" His mother asked "Tell us.. something's obviously wrong.."

Randy sighed and saw the look his father was giving him and nodded "Marissa's pregnant..."

Both his parents nodded and Randy went on to tell them the whole story about Paul getting her committed and her sleeping with Seth and now her not knowing who the father of her baby was. Randy sighed and rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Maybe you should talk to Marissa.. tell her why you broke things off.." Elaine offered

"After what I said today.. I don't think she wants to see me right now.." Randy said

"What do you mean?" His mother raised a brow

"I was angry.. and I had some harsh words for her.. like how the best way to get over a man is to get under another one.." Randy said and lowered his head seeing the look his mother shot him.

"Randall... why on earth would you say something like that?" Elaine shook her head "The poor girl obviously needed someone after having her heart broke and she turned to someone she thought she could trust.."

"She can't trust him.. " Randy spat

"Well she does.. " Randy's mother shook her head "You need to apologize to Marissa... she might be the mother of your child..."

"I know mom.. I was going to already... I just want her to have some time to calm down... I really don't want another slap..." Randy said

"Well if you ask me you deserved it.." Elaine shook her head

Randy sighed and nodded he did deserve it and he knew it.


	24. Chapter 24: way to go boss!

...Monday Night Raw...

-Backstage-

Marissa was walking down the hall when she ran into Randy. Marissa sighed and went to move past him. Randy reached out grabbing her arm to stop her from moving past. "Marissa... we need to talk.." Randy sighed

"I don't want to speak to you..." Marissa yanks her arm out of Randy's grasp.

"I need to apologize to Marissa.." Randy looked straight into her eyes.

Marissa sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright.. you've got 2 minutes..." Damn Randy Orton and his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I had no right to speak to you like that Marissa.. You have every right to be angry with me after what I've done..." Randy said softly "But why would you keep this from me?"

Marissa sighed "I wasn't trying to keep it from you... I just found out Randy.. I'm still trying to get used to it... and then there is the fact that I don't know who's the father.." Marissa whispers the last part looking around. "You or Seth.."

Randy clinches his fist at the mention of Seth's name.

Marissa notices this and raises a brow "This is something I don't understand Randy... I don't understand why it matters to you that I slept with Seth... you don't give a damn about me... you were using me... you said it yourself..." Marissa rolls her eyes slightly.

Randy shakes his head and ignores the statement.

"Come on Randy... tell me why... why does it matter so much to you?" Marissa steps closer to him

Randy shakes his head again and begins to walk past her this time it was Marissa who grabs his arm.

"Tell me... Randy... just tell me why you care what goes on between Seth and I?" Marissa forces him to look her in the eyes.

"Because I love you..." Randy spat out and sighed.

Marissa lets go of his arm and steps back "This isn't funny Randy.. what kind of game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing games Marissa... I love you... " Randy sighed "I've always loved you... I just.. I.." Randy shook his head

"You what?... " Marissa raised a brow

"I couldn't be with you..." Randy sighed

"Why?...why couldn't you be with me?" Marissa shook her head

"Your brother.. the only way he would let you out of that damn hospital.. was if I left you.. and stayed away from you.. I couldn't let you be locked up because of me... I loved you enough to know that me leaving you was the only way I could protect you from your brother and Trevor.." Randy sighed and took her hand in his.

"So you left me?... you just left me and you had to break my heart into a million pieces?..." Marissa looked at him tears in her eyes

"I didn't want to. but I need you out of that hospital and away from Trevor I told him if I left you I wanted him to make sure that Trevor and You were divorced..." Randy looked at her he hated seeing her with those tears in her eyes.

Marissa sighed taking her hand away from him. "I.. I don't know what to think.." Marissa wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Marissa..." Randy placed a hand on her waist.

Marissa moved back from him "I Can't do this now... " Marissa turned around walking in the direction of the locker room.

Randy sighed shaking his head.

-Backstage-

Marissa rushing down the hall and was grabbed by someone she looked up to see her brother she sighed "What do you want?" Marissa shook her head wiggling out of his grasp.

"You haven't been returning my calls.." Paul sighed "You can't just cut me out of your life.."

"Watch me.." Marissa shook her head and started to walk away but Paul grabbed her arm.

"I'm your brother... we are family you can't just disown me as your brother... come on... " Paul shook his head

"After what you did... I want nothing to do..." Marissa snapped

"Come on.. how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry I put you in the hospital.. I know it was a little drastic ..." Paul admitted

"I'm not talking about that.. I'm talking about Randy..." Marissa spat.

"What?" Paul raised a brow.

"Randy told me... he told me you would only let me out if he broke things off with me.." Marissa shook her head

"And you believe him?" Paul laughed "He was using you Marissa... he doesn't care about you.."

"He loves me... he told me Paul... why couldn't you just let us be?.. why couldn't you just let Randy love me?.. I wouldn't be in this.." Marissa cut her self off turning around as she was getting emotional

"What are you talking about?" Paul raised brow "Turn around to me?.. what is wrong with you?" Paul shook his head

Seth was walking down the hall and saw Paul talking to Marissa and then he started walking faster when he saw Marissa turn around away from him and could see she was upset. Seth reached Marissa "You okay?" Seth looked to Paul "What is your problem?" Seth spat at Paul.

Paul raised a brow and shook his head "Since when have you gotten so protective of my sister?"

"Since she's..." Seth sighed "She just doesn't need this.."

Paul raised a brow looking at the two of them "What's going on?"

Marissa looked up to Seth and shook her head turning around to face Paul she let out a sigh "I'm pregnant.."

Paul's eyes got wide "Your what?" He shakes his head "Oh god.. is it Randy's?" Paul shook his head praying it wasn't

Marissa sighed "His or... " Marissa looked to Seth "Or Seth's.."

Paul's eyes got even wider. "You two... " Paul shook his head trying to grasp everything "You slept with my sister.. what the hell is wrong with you.." Paul shoved Seth to the ground.

"Hey.. cut it out.." Marissa stepped in front of Seth giving Paul a look as if to say back off.

Seth stood up brushing himself off shaking his head.

"What is wrong with you Marissa?... now you don't know who the father of your child is?.. maybe I should of kept you in that place a few days you wouldn't be in this predicament.." Paul snapped causing Marissa too look at him in shock out of no where Paul was knocked to the ground by someone punching him in the face.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that..." Randy looked down at Paul his eyes full of anger. Randy starts to step towards Paul but Marissa steps in front of Randy.

"Please Randy... not now.." Marissa sighed shaking her head.

Paul stood up shaking his head "You've lost your damn mind Orton.."

Randy bit the inside of his cheek clinching his fists. Marissa grabbed Randy's arm. "Not now..." Marissa starts to drag him away.

Seth laughed

"What do you think is so funny?" Paul looked to Seth.

"One I think you deserved it.. and two... you do realize what you just did? don't you?... you drove her straight into Randy's arms... way to go boss.." Seth shook his head.


	25. Chapter 25:It doesn't change how I feel

...Monday Night Raw...

-Randy Orton's Locker Room-

Randy was pacing the floor while Marissa leans against the door. "Calm down..." Marissa sighed softly

"I'm trying..." Randy sighed and turned to look at her "Where does he get off talking to you like that?... he has no right.."

Marissa nods

"And you just let him..." Randy shook his head

"There is no point in arguing with my brother... especially because he's partly right.." Marissa sighed

"Excuse me?" Randy raised a brow

"I don't know who the father of my child is.. I've made a mess of my life... " Marissa sighed looking at him tears forming in her eyes.

Randy shook his head and walked over to her putting his arms around her and in return she wraps her arms around him laying her head on his chest. Randy squeezes her tighter as he takes in her sent he missed being able to hold her in his arms.

Marissa pulls away wiping the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. She looks up at him with his arms still around her "What kind of a woman doesn't know who the father of her child is?... what is wrong with me?"

Randy shakes is head and cups her face in his palm "You can't blame yourself... this isn't your normal every day paternity issue..." Randy sighed "There are a lot of things to put into consideration... this doesn't make you a bad person Marissa... you know that right?" Randy looked down at her

Marissa sighed shaking her head "According to my brother..."

"I could care less what your brother thinks and you shouldn't either... he has a part in this whole mess to..." Randy cut her off.

Marissa sighed "I know..."

Randy sighed as he heard a knock on the door. "What?" Randy yelled

Jamie and Joey bust through the door. "Sorry to interrupt but your next.. you should get ready..." Jamie said

Randy sighed and dropped his arms from around Marissa. "Fine..."

"I should get going anyway.." Marissa said softly

"We still have more to talk about Marissa.." Randy grabbed her arm as she was walking away.

Marissa nodded and gave Jamie and Joey a small smile as she walked out the door.

"Stop looking at her like that.." Randy snarled as he saw the way Joey was eyeing her.

Jamie and Joey rolled their eyes and walked out.

-Backstage-

Marissa had finished taping a segment for a wwe dot com exclusive when she saw Stephanie walking towards her. "Hey.." Marissa said softly

"Hey honey..." Stephanie smiled "Your brother told me that you were... you know.."

"Yeah... he tell you the whole story?" Marissa sighed

"Yes... " Stephanie nodded

"Even about getting Randy to leave me?" Marissa asked

Stephanie sighed "I knew the whole time.."

Marissa shook her head " I swear.. I can't trust anyone in my family.." Marissa threw her hands up frustrated

"Honey I wasn't very happy about it but your brother was dead set on getting Randy away from you... " Stephanie sighed

"Yeah but this is my life Stephanie... why couldn't he just let me live it... if it was a mistake then he needed to let me make it.." Marissa spat

"He loves you... he just worry's about you..." Stephanie offered up.

"Yeah... and making it seem like I'm some kind of whore is really showing his love..." Marissa rolled her eyes

"You know he didn't mean any of it.. your brother says things when he's angry.. things he doesn't mean..." Stephanie placed a hand on her shoulder. "But you know he loves you and he feels like he has to protect you..."

"He didn't need to protect me from Randy.." Marissa shook her head

"So what's going on between you and Randy now?" Stephanie questions

"I don't know... I'm still trying to process everything..." Marissa shrugged

Stephanie nodded "Well don't rush to make any decisions... take time to think everything out.." Stephanie smiled

Marissa nodded "I won't..." Marissa gave her a small smile before walking away.

-Backstage-

After the show Randy took off in search of Marissa he wanted to continue their talk from earlier. He sighed when he saw Seth outside the diva's locker room. Seth looked over to see Randy he crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head "What are you doing Orton?" Seth questioned

Randy sighed "None of your business Rollins.."

"Marissa doesn't need any more stress.. why don't you stay the hell away from her.." Seth snarled

Randy shook his head "How about you make me..." Randy stepped closer to Seth.

"Okay... that's enough..." Marissa sighed walking out of the locker room dragging her rolling bag behind her.

"Here let me take that.." Seth said going to grab the bag from her but Marissa slaps his hand away.

"I've got it.." Marissa said softly.

"Marissa... I was hoping we could talk.." Randy said nudging Seth out of the way.

"I can't right now Randy.. I'm exhausted ...I just want to get on the road so I can get to a hotel and get some sleep.." Marissa sighed

Randy nodded "Alright... what about tomorrow?... let me take you to breakfast.." Randy sighed

Marissa nodded "Okay... that's fine.."

Randy smiled slightly.

"We should get going Marissa.." Seth said

"We?..." Randy questioned raising a brow

"Seth and I have been traveling together Randy... " Marissa sighed

Randy shook his head.

"Shoot... I left my phone in the locker room..." Marissa turned around going back into the locker room.

"You better watch yourself with her Rollins..." Randy said grinding his teeth together.

"You don't have any say over what I do with Marissa.." Seth rolled his eyes.

"While she's.." Randy sighed and closed his eyes he didn't even know if it was his child.

Seth smirked "While she's what?... it could be mine you know?... "

"Believe me I wish I could forget it.." Randy said rolling his eyes. "It doesn't change how I feel about Marissa.."

"Does it?.. how are you going to feel if you find out she's pregnant with another man's child... my child?" Seth smirked

Randy clinched his fists. "I suggest you watch what you say about Marissa... " Randy said through clinched teeth.

Seth laughed shaking his head

Randy rolled his eyes and walked away not wanting to do anything to upset Marissa and he knew beating the holy hell out of Seth Rollins would not sit well with Marissa right now.


	26. Chapter 26:after all I might be a father

**A/N- I Know I'm skipping like crazy but I don't want to waste chapters on a bunch of nonsense lol anyway thanks for all the reviews.**

**Fast Forward...**

It had been 5 weeks and Marissa was about 11 almost 12 weeks along and was getting used to being pregnant and Seth and Randy were actually trying their best to get along so it didn't cause Marissa any undo stress she which was something she didn't need considering she was pregnant and she had enough to deal with because Paul wasn't making things easy for her every chance he was making some remark about Randy or her situation with Seth.

Marissa walked into the doctors office to do her Prenatal DNA test she had talked to a number of doctor and found out that it was less of a risk to do a Chorionic villus sampling(CVS) there is less of a risk with CVS rather then an Amniocentesis which is more risky. She looked over to Nikki "Thanks for coming..." Marissa smiled slightly she had asked Nikki to come with her the doctor said it was best to have someone come along.

Nikki and Marissa sat down in the waiting room after Marissa had checked herself in. They were called back and Nikki went along with to hold her hand. Marissa had changed into a gown and got on the table. Nikki sat beside her in a chair holding her hand as they began the procedure. Marissa tensed up and Nikki squeezed her hand giving her an encouraging look.

After the procedure The doctor used an ultra sound to monitor the baby's heart rate and make sure everything was okay. "Would you like some prints?" The doctor smiled

Marissa smiled and nodded "Yes.. I'd love some.."

The doctor nodded and printed off a few for her showing different angles. "Here you are.. now I'll get you a hand out on what to expect but light bleed will happen so don't be alarmed the doctor handed her the hand out the nurse brought in. "These are the list of things to look out for..." The doctor pointed at a list such as Heavy bleeding, contractions and some other things.

"Thank you.." Marissa smiled and the doctor left so she could get dressed after she was finished getting dressed Marissa and Nikki left the doctors office of course Nikki drove because Marissa was feeling a little pain which was to be expected.

-The Arena-

It was Monday Night Raw and Marissa and Nikki walked into the building and saw Randy talking to John Cena. so both women walked over to them Nikki giving John a kiss once she made it to them. John smiled kissing Nikki back "Hello ladies.." John smiled

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked sensing something off with Marissa.

"I'm fine.." Marissa said softly.

Nikki gave a look to Marissa.

"What?" Randy asked raising a brow

"Nothing.. I just had the DNA test today.." Marissa said

"Oh... " Randy nodded he'd been doing some research on the CVS procedure she was going to have "why didn't you tell me?...You could of called me... I'd of gone with you.."

"It's not a big deal.. Nikki was with me.." Marissa sighed "Besides.. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you and Seth to be arguing ... if you would of gone Seth would of been mad..." Marissa sighed

Randy rolled his eyes

"If I would of taken Seth.. would you of been mad?" Marissa questioned

"Yeah.." Randy sighed

"See.." Marissa sighed "It's all over now.. we just have to wait 8 to 14 days for the results now..." Marissa sighed it was going to be the longest 2 weeks of her life.

Randy sighed and nodded "You'll get checked out right away if you feel anything is wrong right?" Randy looked over grabbing her hand.

Marissa nodded "Of course..."

Seth walked over to the group eyeing Randy's hand on Marissa. "What's going on?..." Seth raised a brow

"We were just talking about the DNA test..." Marissa said softly removing her hand from Randy's

"You did it today?... why didn't you let me know?... " Seth questioned "Orton go?" Seth held back the dirty look he wanted to shoot Orton's way.

"No... Nikki did... I didn't want any arguments between the two of you.." Marissa sighed

"Well how are you feeling?... everything go okay?" Seth questioned

"Everything's fine.. I'm fine... so is the baby.. " Marissa nodded

"Yeah.. the little peanut is actually looking like a baby.. it's crazy..." Nikki smiled

Marissa smiled and nodded

"You saw the baby?" Randy looked to Marissa

"Yeah... the doctor wanted to monitor the baby's heart rate.. he gave me these..' Marissa said taking out the ultrasounds. she handed a couple to Randy and a couple to Seth. Both men looked them over and Marissa saw the smile appear on both the men's faces.

"Wow.. it really does look like a little baby.." Seth smiled

Marissa smiled as the men handed her back the ultrasounds.

"How long until we learn the results?" Seth asked

"8-14 days.." Marissa said

"This is going to be a very long 2 weeks.." Seth sighed

"Your not kidding..." Randy shook his head.

-The Authority's Office-

Paul and Stephanie were talking when there was a knock on the door. "Come in..." Stephanie yells

Marissa opened the door and sighed when she saw Paul standing there next to his wife. Marissa shook her head and turned around to walk out the door.

"Wait..." Stephanie sighed walking over taking Marissa's arm.

"You told me he wouldn't be here..." Marissa turned around crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was the only way I would get you in here... You two need to work this out..." Stephanie said looking between the two.

"I'm more then willing to work through this.. my little sister seems to hold a grudge.." Paul rolled his eyes.

"I have every right.." Marissa rolled her eyes right back.

"You are brother and sister.. we are family... " Stephanie said "I can't stand having my family at odds..."

Marissa shook her head

"Your pregnant... your going to need your family around... " Stephanie said

Paul nodded and walked closer to his sister "Look... I understand I've been making it hard on you... "

"You think.." Marissa shook her head.

"I'm trying to apologize..." Paul sighed "Stephanie is right... your going to need family around.. I want to be a part of my niece or nephews life.."

"No matter who the father is?" Marissa questioned

Paul closed his eyes and nodded "Yes no matter who ... the father is.." Paul said biting the inside of his cheek he didn't even want to think about the fact that his sister could be pregnant with the child of the viper Randy Orton.

Marissa sighed "I don't know... how am I just supposed to forget the fact that you locked me up in a mental hospital?"

"I've apologized for that a million times.." Paul sighed

"As well you should..." Seth said walking in after catching the last part of the conversation

Paul rolled his eyes. "No one asked for your two cents.."

Seth shrugged and stood next to Marissa.

Paul shook his head after Stephanie shoots him a look. Stephanie was trying to get her family on one page and she was afraid Paul's mouth would ruin that.

Stephanie noticed how Stress Marissa was getting and took Marissa out of the office to get her calmed down.

Once Stephanie and Marissa were out of the office Seth turned to Paul "I wish you wouldn't upset Marissa.." Seth sighed

"And I wish you wouldn't of went against my wishes and slept with my sister but that didn't happen.." Paul shook his head

"Well I'm glad I didn't listen to you.. after all.. I might be a father.." Seth shrugged

"Yeah.. you or Orton.." Paul shook his head "Although I'm hoping your the father... at least that way I'll have some chance of a relationship with my sister and niece or nephew... If Orton is the father.. he's going to do whatever he has to do to make sure I have no chance of a relationship with either.."


	27. Chapter 27:The Results Are In Well Kinda

_**...Fast Forward...**_

It had been two weeks and they should be getting the results any time they were supposed to be delivered to the arena today. Marissa sighed as she saw her brother standing at the door of the arena. "Hey Marissa.." Paul said once she reached the door.

"Hey Paul.." Marissa said softly

"Any news?" Paul asked

Marissa shook her head "They are supposed to have the results faxed to your office once they are ready.." Marissa sighed

Paul nodded "How are you feeling?" Paul asked

"Morning sickness is finally gone.. so a lot better.. " Marissa said with a slight laugh causing her brother to smile

Paul opened the door for Marissa and Marissa walked inside the arena. "I was thinking... maybe you could come over to the house this weekend.. the girls miss their aunt Marissa... and I miss my sister... we could have a family dinner.." Paul said

Marissa nodded "Sounds good.. I miss them too.."

Paul nodded "I am really hoping we could get back to where we were before all this mess happened..."

Marissa shrugged "I don't know Paul... I hope we can.. but right now I don't know if that's even possible..." Marissa sighed "Look I've got to find Nikki.. I'll talk to you later.."

Paul nodded "Okay... I'll have someone grab you once the fax comes through..."

Marissa nodded "Thanks.." She gave him a small smile before walking off.

Paul sighed at least Marissa wasn't completely shutting him out of her life like before so he had some hope maybe they could have that brother sister relationship back although he didn't know how long it might take.

-Locker Room(Diva's)-

Marissa placed her bags on the bench and smiled when Nikki walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey girly..." Nikki smiled when she pulled away from Marissa.

"Hey.." Marissa smiled back.

"So?" Nikki looked at her

"No word yet.." Marissa sighed

"Damn.. well how are you doing today?" Nikki questioned

"Pretty good.. I'm really starting to find myself talking to the baby.." Marissa laughed

Nikki laughed "Well you look wonderful.. you do have that whole pregnancy glow everyone talks about..." Nikki smiled

"Well thank you..." Marissa laughed her attention turned towards the door when she heard a knock. Nikki walked over and opened it and stepped to the side so Paul could enter. "They here?" Marissa looked to Paul who was holding two sheets of paper.

"Yes.. I haven't looked.." Paul handed her the sheets of paper.

Marissa looked the first sheet was a fax cover sheet from the lab. Marissa looked to the second sheet of paper and looked down and found the name the name of the man who was the father of her child.

"Who?" Paul asked

Marissa sighed and looked up at Paul. "It's Seth..." Marissa said in almost a whisper she didn't know how she felt about it.

Paul let out a sigh of relief.

Marissa walked right past him and out the door.

Nikki looked to Paul who couldn't help but smile he had gotten what he wanted after all. Paul smiled at Nikki before walking out the door.

-Seth Rollins Locker Room-

Seth heard a knock on the door and opened it. "Hey.." Seth smiled when he laid eyes on Marissa. "Come in.." He stepped to the side so she could enter shutting the door once she was inside the door.

"I got the results.." Marissa said in a hushed tone.

Seth walked over to her and once he got to her Marissa handed him the paper. Seth looked it over and saw his name he smiled he was the father he was going to be a father. Seth threw his arms around Marissa and hugged her.

Marissa put her arms around him not very tightly though. Marissa pulled away and looked up at him "I take it your happy.."

"Of course.. " Seth smiled "This is wonderful.. I'm going to be a dad.."

Marissa smiled slightly seeing how over the moon he was. Marissa looked down at her phone and saw a message from Randy. "It's Randy...I should tell him.." Marissa looked up to Seth.

"Maybe it would be best if I come with you.." Seth said

"That can't happen.. it's best if I tell him on my own.." Marissa said softly

Seth sighed "I don't like the idea of you being alone with him.." Seth admitted

"I'll be fine.. but this is something I need to tell him by myself... I'll catch up later..." Marissa smiled and walked over to the door walking out.

-Randy Orton's Locker Room-

Randy smiled opening the door looking at Marissa. "Hey.. come in.." Randy smiled looking at her moving to the side so she could enter. "Any news?" Randy asked shutting the door.

Marissa turned around to face him trying not to look him in the eyes. "Yeah.." Marissa said softly

Randy sighed he could see by the way she was avoiding eye contact he wasn't going to like the news "It's Rollins isn't it?" Randy shook his head and Marissa looked up at him and the look in her eyes told him everything.

"Yes.." Marissa said her voice cracking.

Randy clinched his fists turning around to face the wall trying to calm himself.

"Randy.." Marissa said her voice cracking even more she jumped when she saw Randy's fist hit the wall.

Randy pulled his fist back seeing the hole in the wall he didn't even stop to say a thing before he walked over throwing his table to the side. Marissa jumped and backed towards the door when Randy turned around he saw the fear in Marissa's eyes and the protective hand over her stomach. "You should go.." Randy said coldly turning around not wanting to look at her any more.

"Please.. Randy.." Marissa said softly as tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"I don't want to see you... " Randy said and sighed he didn't hear anything "Just GO... Get Out..." Randy yelled.

Marissa swallowed hard and opened the door walking out.

-Outside Randy's Locker Room-

The second Marissa shut the door she laid eyes on Seth and walked directly in to his arms and laid her head on his chest. Seth wrapped his arms around her "Are you okay?" Seth questioned

Marissa sniffled and looked up at him tears starting to fall. "Please can we go back to your locker room?... I don't want to be around everyone right now.." Marissa said as Seth wiped the tears that had fallen.

Seth nodded and ushered her away and towards his locker room.

-The Authority's Office-

Paul was looking through his phone when he heard a knock. "Come in.." Paul yelled he looked up and saw a man in his mid 30's walk in the door and shut it. Paul sighed "What are you doing here?" Paul said in a tone that had scolding all over it.

"I did what you wanted.." The man said holding a paper in his hands.

"Yeah.. and I paid you... so what are you doing here?" Paul sighed shaking his head

"I know.. but I thought you might want to know who was the father of your sisters child.." The man held the paper up. "You told me to make sure the results read that Seth Rollins was the father but.. these are the real results.. "

Paul took the paper and sighed "Okay.. now go before people start asking questions..." Paul said.

"Just one question.. why are you so invested in Seth Rollins being the father of your sisters baby?" The man questioned

"I can't let Randy Orton be the father of her child... I'm protecting her.. " Paul said

The man shook his head and walked over to the door "Well.. I hope things work out.." The man said turning around.

"They will as long as this is the only copy of the real results.." Paul said

"Yes.. so are you going to even look to see who the real father is?" The man asked

Paul shrugged "Maybe.. as of now.. I'm not going to worry about it... as far as I'm concerned and the rest of world for that Seth Rollins is the father of my sisters child.."

The man nodded and walked out the door. Paul looked at the folded piece of paper and sighed he started to unfold it but had second thoughts and folded it back up and placed it in his brief case. He didn't need to know the truth well as of now he didn't need to know at least.

**A/N- I know I know your all probably cursing at me right now talk about throwing a curve right. Anyway thanks for the reviews I love reading feedback.**


	28. Chapter 28: Baby Boy Is On The Way

_**...Fast Forward(That Weekend)...**_

-Paul and Stephanie Home-

Marissa walked up to the door and was surprised when she saw Seth open the door. "Hey.." Marissa raised a brow and walking inside when Seth moved to the side so she could enter.

"Hey.." Seth said shutting the door and turning back to Marissa. "How are you feeling today?" Seth questioned

"I'm feeling great.." Marissa smiled and saw Seth's attention turn to her stomach she wasn't showing much but if you were around her on a daily basis you'd know it she was starting to get a little pouch and her stomach was starting to round out although you could only tell if she was wearing a tight shirt which she was today. "I know.. it's crazy isn't it.." Marissa smiled placing a hand on her stomach.

Seth smiled and nodded "It is.."

There attention was drawn to the hall when 7 year old Murphy the daughter of Paul and Stephanie ran over hugging Marissa almost knocking her off her feet causing Seth to jump to place a hand on her back to steady her.

"Whoa... " Marissa laughed and hugged her niece.

"You have to be careful Murphy... " 9 year old Aurora said walking up behind her. "Daddy said she's pregnant..." Aurora hugged her aunt

"Sorry..." Murphy said looking up at her aunt.

"It's okay sweetie..." Marissa smiled.

"Dad and Mom are in the living room with Vaughn.." Aurora said and led them into the living room with the rest.

Stephanie stood up off the couch and gave Marissa a hug. "Hey how are you doing?" Stephanie asked

"Great.." Marissa smiled

Paul walked over to his sister and held his arms open which after a few seconds she walked into and gave him a hug. Paul smiled as he wrapped his arms around his little sister everything was working out wonderfully.

Everybody sits down Stephanie and Hunter sit on the couch with 2 of their girls the oldest went up stairs to watch TV in her room. Seth and Marissa sat on the smaller love seat together.

"I hope you don't mind I invited him..." Paul said. "I did figure he is basically family now.."

Marissa nodded "Of course I don't mind.." Marissa smiled slightly at Seth. Who returned her smile.

-Paul's Office

After they talked for a while and ate dinner Paul excused himself to his office for a while. Paul sighed and got into his brief case pulling out the sheet of paper. He jumped when Stephanie walked in the office dropping the paper on the ground. Stephanie leaned over to pick it up but Paul grabbed it off the floor. Stephanie raised a brow "Whoa.. what was that about?" Stephanie shook her head

"Nothing..." Paul shook his head and walked over to his lock box opening it and putting the piece of paper in the lock box and shut it.

"Oh it's got to be something.. what is that paper?" Stephanie asked

"Nothing don't worry about it Steph..." Paul shook his head

"If your locking that paper up.. it has to be something pretty important to you.." Stephanie raised a brow "So what is it?"

Paul shook his head and sighed Stephanie gave him a look as if to say he better come out with it. Paul knew she wasn't going to give up until she knew what he was hiding so Paul took Stephanie by the hand and lead her to the small couch in his office and sat down along side her telling her the whole story and trying to explain why he did it but she didn't want to hear it she stood up and shook her head.

"This is crazy Paul... you need to tell them..." Stephanie sighed "Is Seth the father?" Stephanie asked

Paul shrugged "I don't know... I haven't looked.." Paul sighed "As far as I'm concerned he is... the results that Marissa got said he is and I paid a lot of money for it to so that's the way it needs to stay.."

Stephanie shook her head "So Seth could still be the father?"

"Yes... and that's the way it needs to stay Stephanie... Seth and Marissa are going to be wonderful parents.. and Randy Orton is out of the picture this is what I've wanted... Marissa is here for a family dinner even a few weeks ago that wouldn't of happened and now look at us Steph... we are a family isn't that what you wanted?"

Stephanie sighed and nodded "Of course but..."

"But nothing Steph... who is to say that Randy Orton is the father?... it could be Seth's still and look how happy Seth is... he's so excited about becoming a father.. do you really want to take that from him?... do you want to risk Marissa not having anything to do with our family?" Paul shook his head

"What about Randy?... is it right to keep the fact that he might be the father from him?..." Stephanie shook her head

"After everything he's done.. " Paul shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Paul.. I just don't know what if it comes out... Marissa is going to be mad.. then there is Seth and Randy.. who knows what they will do.." Stephanie sighed

"No one is going to find out.. that paper is the only thing that shows who the real father is.. and it's not coming out of that lock box... no one is going to know Steph... Seth is that baby's father and that's the way it's going to stay.." Paul said.

Stephanie sighed and nodded "Fine... but if some how this gets out.. it will ruin this family.. and you know that.." Stephanie said "If it does come out and we find out that Randy is the father and not Seth.. you know Randy will never and I mean NEVER let you near his child.."

Paul sighed and shook his head he wasn't going to let that happen and he was going to make sure of that maybe he just needed to destroy it. He went over to the lock box and opened it once again grabbing the paper out of the box and walking over to the shredder.

"what are you doing?" Stephanie asked

"Making sure no one ever finds out about this.." Paul put the paper through the shredder.

_**...Fast Forward( 3 weeks later)...**_

-Doctor's Office-

Marissa and Seth were waiting in the exam room they were having a check up and were going to do an ultrasound it was going to be the first time Seth heard the baby's heart beat. Seth and Marissa looked up at the doctor who walked in Marissa had already had her vitals taken and had some blood drawn also.

The doctor smiled and shook Seth's hand never of having met him before he introduced himself. "Doctor Boonstra.." He smiled "How are you feeling today?"

Seth smiled and shook his hand.

"Wonderful..." Marissa smiled

"Your blood pressure is pretty high.. so you need to make sure you stay as stress free as possible.." Doctor Boonstra said

"Of course.." Marissa smiled and nodded he had no idea how hard It was to be stress free with her life right now she hadn't spoken to Randy he wouldn't even look at her when they passed in the hall.

"Well let's get a listen to that baby's heart beat.." He smiled and got the got the equipment out and Marissa raised her shirt to show her stomach which you could actually see the tiny little bump that had formed the baby was now the size of a sweet potato. "Are you feeling any movements?" Doctor Boonstra asked

"Yeah... feels like little flutters.. like butterflies.." Marissa smiled

Doctor Boonstra smiled and nodded "Wonderful..." He placed the gel on her stomach and began to search for the baby. He smiled and pointed to the screen. "There is the little one.." He smiled

He turned up the sound and Seth's eyes lit up when he heard the baby's heartbeat he looked down at Marissa and smiled and kissed her forehead.

He took some measurements "About 5cm's long and weighs about ounce right now.." Doctor Boonstra smiled. "Would you like to find out the sex of your child?"

Marissa smiled "Of course.. is it to early?"

"No... these new ultrasounds are great.. " Doctor Boonstra smiled "and it's if you look right here.. " He points to the screen. "You'll see your having a little boy.. congratulations.."

Marissa smiled up at Seth. "We are having a little boy.."

Seth smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. "Wow.."

Doctor Boonstra cleans her stomach off and Marissa pulls her shirt down and get the ultrasound prints and then after a few minutes the nurse comes in and gives them their paperwork so they can leave.

Seth opened the door for Marissa he was over the moon he was going to have a son he and Marissa were going to be the parents of a little boy.


	29. Chapter 29: it is what it is

...Smackdown Taping...

-Backstage-

Randy sighed and smiled slightly as he saw Samantha and his daughter walking backstage Alanna ran up to her dad and jumped into his arms. "Hey sweetie.." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Daddy.." Alanna giggled.

Samantha smiled "How's it going.."

"Just great.." Randy forced a smile

"Sure it is.." Samantha shook her head. "Hey Alanna... why don't you go with Irene and get something to eat.." Samantha smiled

"Okay mommy..." Alanna smiled and took Irene's hand and walked off with her.

"So.. what's really going on?" Samantha asked

"Nothing.. everything's just fine.. " Randy shook his head

"Everything is not fine.. I can tell.. so tell me what it is.." Samantha sighed

Randy shook his head and bit his lip. "Besides the fact that the woman I love is pregnant with another man's child... everything is wonderful.. so lets drop it.." Randy spat.

Samantha shook her head "So there it is.. what does Marissa think of all this.." Samantha asked

Randy shrugged "I don't know.."

"What do you mean?.. haven't you asked her?.. " Samantha sighed

"No.. I haven't spoken to her in 3 weeks or so.." Randy said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your unbelievable... you love the woman but you don't speak to her in 3 weeks... what is wrong with you Randy?" Samantha shook her head.

"I don't know how to talk to her.. what am I supposed to do hey how's it going... how are you feeling about being pregnant with a man that I can't stand's child?" Randy said sarcastically

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You could start with an.. Hi.. how are you feeling?.. How is everything going?... you know the normal thing to ask.." Samantha sighed "You can't shut her out.. you said you love her right.."

"Yes.." Randy said

"If she was having your child and not Seth's would you be talking to her?" Samantha asked

"Well yes.." Randy gave her a look

"Well what's changed.. well beside her being pregnant with his child... what besides that has changed about her.. she's still the same person right?" Randy nodded "You still love her right?" Randy nodded again. "You still think about her daily don't you?" Randy nodded once again. "Then why don't you talk to her.. you not speaking to her is making it seem as if she's the bad guy.. and she's not.. if you think about it there really isn't a bad guy in this situation... this was all out of everyone's control.. you shouldn't take it out on her.." Samantha sighed

Randy sighed and nodded "I just.. I don't know.. I'm not okay with her being pregnant with his child.. how am I supposed to pretend to be okay with it.."

"You don't have to pretend.. just don't shut her out... it's not fair to either of you.." Samantha sighed and shook her head as she saw Randy's parents walking up.

"What's going on?" Bob Orton asked

"We were just having a little discussion.. but I don't know if I got through.." Samantha shook her head.

-Backstage-

Randy was in his ring gear waiting to be interviewed by Tom Phillips. Randy looked over and saw something was up with him. "What's up with you Phillips?"

"I don't know.. I'm not feeling to hot.." Tom said rubbing his head.

Randy raised a brow and stepped back a few steps not wanting to catch whatever he had he could tell he was sweaty and pale. Randy moved back even further when he saw Tom's eyes widen and run towards the restroom.

After a few minutes he laid eyes on Marissa walking towards him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in her loose fitting black dress. "Hey.." Randy said softly.

"Hey.. They asked me to take over for Tom.." Marissa said taking a mic from one of the camera men.

-Backstage(On Camera)-

"I'm backstage with The Viper Randy Orton.. you've already been in a grueling match against Ryback tonight and now you've just learned you've got a match against the WWE World Heavy Weight Champion Seth Rollins.. what are your thoughts on that?" Marissa looked up to Randy.

"Well.. It's nothing new ... It isn't the first time I've had the deck stacked against me.. and it most likely won't be the last.." Randy said with a smirk. "As you can tell.. I'm not worried.."

-Backstage(Off Camera)-

Marissa handed the mic to on of the stage hands and starts to walk away but Randy takes her hand. "Hey.. I was hoping we could talk.." Randy said softly. "Maybe we can go somewhere.. less busy and talk just the two of us?"

Marissa thought about it for a second and nodded. "Okay.. fine.." Marissa said and followed Randy.

-Randy's Privet Locker Room-

Randy shuts the door once Marissa is inside. Randy turns to her. "You look beautiful.." Randy offered her a small smile

"Thank you.." Marissa said returning his small smile with one of her own.

"Look.. I know I've been avoiding you and I know I'm wrong for that.." Randy said.

"I've called you numerous times.. why the change of heart?" Marissa questioned

"I've been trying to sort my feelings out.. " Randy said.

"Really?... well what have you found out?" Marissa questioned

"That no matter how much I wish I could I can't stop thinking about you.. and no matter how much I wish it's not going to happen.." Randy sighed "and no matter how much I wish I could tell you that I don't still love you ... I can't .. because I do.. "

"Then why the distance?" Marissa asked

"Every time I see you Seth is somewhere close behind.. every time I see you together I'm reminded that your having his child..." Randy sighed "Your going to be having his Daughter.. or his Son.." Randy looked over to her. "Your getting pretty close to finding out aren't you?"

Marissa nodded "I already know... it's a boy.."

Randy felt like someone just drop kicked him from the time he found out she was pregnant he couldn't help but wish it was his he'd imagine it was his and it was a little boy he'd always wanted a little boy someone to pass his name on to. Randy nodded and looked to the ground.

"Are you okay Randy?" Marissa noticed the change in him

Randy nodded

"What's up with you?" Marissa raised a brow

"It just seems so much more real now.. now that I hear your having a boy... I can't help but feel it should be us..." Randy sighed "It would of been if it wasn't for your brother.. you might of forgave him.. but I will never.." Randy shook his head and turned to look the other direction

Marissa nodded and walked over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry... I wish there was something I could do to make it easier on you..." Marissa said softly she hated seeing him like this

Randy shook his head and turned to her. "There is nothing that's going to make this easier.." Randy sighed

Marissa nodded "If it means anything.. I was hoping it was yours.. but we can't do anything about that Randy.. it is what it is.. " Marissa sighed "So.. what does this mean for us?"

Randy shrugged "I don't know.. I was hoping that talking to you would make it easier to make a decision.. but it hasn't.. "

Marissa shook her head and turned towards the door. "Then this talk was all for nothing.." Marissa sighed and started walking towards the door.

Randy sighed and grabbed her hand turning her to face him. "Don't you think that if I could just shut these feeling off I would?... If I could shut the way I feel about this whole situation off and be with you. I would in a heart beat but every time I see you and Seth together it reminds me of what I'm missing out on.. and do you think it's going to get any easier when you really start showing?... " Randy dropped her hand and shook his head. "The truth is I wish I could be with you but I don't know how to shut my damn emotions off..."

Marissa shook her head. "Well I don't want you to shut your emotions off... but I was hoping at least we could talk to one another in the hall with out all this.. tension.."


	30. Chapter 30:Chicken Fries Coming Right Up

...Later That Night...

-The Club-

Nikki and Brie were talking with Marissa and Alicia after getting off the dance floor when there was a tap on Marissa's shoulder. "Hey.." Marissa said when she turned around to see Seth.

"Hey..." Seth said

"I didn't know you were going out.." Marissa smiled

"I wasn't going to.." Seth said

"But?" Marissa raised a brow

"I heard you were going out to the club so I wanted to check up on you.." Seth said

"Check up on her?" Alicia raised a brow

"How did you know where we were going?" Marissa questioned

"I had Joey follow you.." Seth said

"You had me followed?" Marissa looked shock.

"I was going to ask you but I didn't get the chance so I asked Jamie to find out and he called me and told me you were here... I didn't mean it like that..." Seth cleared that up.

"Why do you think you need to check up on me?" Marissa raised a brow.

"I was just worried I know how clubs are.. it's crowed and if your wearing high heels... like you are you could get knocked down and I just wanted to make sure your alright.." Seth explained

Marissa sighed and nodded "I'll be fine Seth... both me and the little guy will be okay.. you don't have to worry so much.." Marissa laughed Seth was such a worry wart.

"I know.. I just look at these people around here they are all drunk and they aren't looking out for you.. I just don't want anything to happen. That's all.." Seth sighed

"I understand but you don't have to worry about me.." Marissa said

Seth sighed "Maybe we should just go see a late movie or something.." Seth said he didn't like how crowed it was and people just seemed to be bumping into each other not even caring.

"You don't have the right to tell her what she shouldn't be doing.. she's a grown ass woman.." Alicia spat.

"She's carrying my child.." Seth spat back

"I don't give a damn.. she doesn't need your permission... so why don't you leave.." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"How much have you had to drink?.. you sound a little drunk.." Seth mocked her tossing his hair back the way she had.

"Seth.." Marissa scolded

"Listen here you son of a.." Alicia stepped forward but Brie stepped in front of her.

Nikki sighed and shook her head she spotted John walking in and looked over seeing that they had things under control she walked over towards him.

Samantha and Randy walked into the club she had dragged him out she even got his best friend John Cena to talk him in coming out. Randy saw John and they walked towards him. "So I'm here.." Randy sighed

John laughed "Come on lets get a drink.. you need to loosen up.." John laughed as did Samantha.

They all three walked over to the bar and order a drink. John's eye lite up. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw his girlfriend Nikki Bella walk over.

"Me and some of the girls wanted to go out..." Nikki smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey you guys.." She smiled at Samantha and Randy.

Both nodded

"Oh.. who?" John asked

"Brie... Foxy and Marissa.." Nikki said and didn't miss the sudden interest that Randy showed

"Oh I see.. where are the girls?" John looked around.

"Well Brie and Marissa were trying to get Alicia out of attack dog mode.." Nikki laughed

"Really?" John laughed "Why?"

"Oh lord you don't even want to know. " Nikki saw Marissa and Alicia walking over Marissa practically dragging Alicia. "Whoa... what's going on?"

"Oh.. I don't like that little weasel..." Alicia spat "You should of let me at him..."

Everyone raised a brow.

"Just because your pregnant doesn't mean he owns you.." Alicia looked over her shoulder.

"Calm down.." Marissa said.

"Just because your pregnant with his child doesn't mean he has the right to try to tell you where you can and can't go out to.. we are trying to have fun.." Alicia sighed

"I know I know.. he's just worried.." Marissa sighed

"What's going on?" John looked confused

"Well Seth had Joey follow Marissa and then he showed up here telling her she shouldn't be here wearing high heels because it's to crowded and she could get hurt ... " Alicia sighed and grabbed a drink out of Nikki's hand taking a sip.

"I think you've had enough.." Marissa took the drink from her putting down behind her.

"He had you followed?" Randy interjected

Marissa looked a little taken back she hadn't even noticed Randy was standing there. "It's not what it sounds like.. he was just worried about me.." Marissa sighed when she saw Alicia tense up and noticed that Seth was walking over.

"No one wants you here.. LEAVE.." Alicia spat walking towards him but Nikki grabbed her arm.

"Come on tiger..." Nikki sighed and dragged her away not wanting round two.

"You guys should but a leash on your attack dog.." Seth sighed causing Brie to laugh slightly. "Come on Marissa.. let's get out of here.." Seth said once he noticed Randy standing to the side

Randy noticed this and shook his head "Maybe she wants to stay here... you don't own her.." Randy spat

Marissa sighed and shook her head. Marissa who had her back to the dance floor yelped when someone slammed into her causing her to hit the floor. Both Randy and Seth leap towards her.

"You okay?" Randy asked crouching down next to her.

"See I told you it was to dangerous..." Seth sighed helping her off the ground. "You okay?" Seth asked

"Seriously Rollins... do you need to be such an ass.." Randy spat stepping towards him.

"Whoa boys.." Marissa shook her head "Let's go okay..." Marissa sighed and looked to Brie "Tell Nikki and Foxy I'll call them tomorrow.." Brie nodded

Randy shook his head as he watched Seth usher Marissa towards the door. Damn that man he acted like it was Marissa's fault.

-Outside In Seth's Car-

Seth got inside the car putting his seatbelt on he sighed "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was blaming you.. I just freaked out when I saw you hit the ground..." Seth looked over to Marissa who was staring out the window. "I know I shouldn't of come here I should of just talked to you at the arena.."

"It's okay.." Marissa said softly still looking out the window.

Seth shook his head. "Please look at me Marissa... I don't want you to be mad at me.. I just.. I'm trying to be the best father I can be and doesn't that mean protecting both you and the baby?" Seth sighed "Are you okay?

Marissa looked at him. "Your going to be a wonderful father.. but you don't have to be so protective.. I'm fine... The baby's fine ... and from now on please come to me don't send your buddies to find out where I am... you know I do have a cell phone.." Marissa said and gave him a small smile "Let's just put this behind us okay?"

Seth nodded "I'd like that.. I'd like to forget this whole ordeal.." Seth laughed slightly

"Me to so let move on.." Marissa smiled

"Where do you want to go?" Seth asked

"Just to the hotel.. I'm a little tired.." Marissa said "But can we stop by Burger King I'm starving... and I'm craving some chicken fries.." Marissa laughed

Seth laughed and nodded "Sure thing Chicken fries coming right up.."


	31. Chapter 31: I don't bite

..That Sunday...

-Restaurant-

Marissa and Alicia walked out of the restroom after fixing their make up. Although Marissa was still traveling with Seth most of the time Marissa wanted some girl time so she was going to go on the road with Alicia and travel to Raw with her.

They sat down at a table and ordered some food Marissa sipped on her soda as she and Alicia start girl talking about different things mainly about Alicia's dislike for Cameron. Marissa's attention was taken when she saw Randy walk into the place he looked like he was on his way to the gym in a muscle shirt she couldn't help but stare damn he had an amazing body.

Alicia noticed this and looked to see what she was looking at and sort of laughed when she saw Randy. "You still have feelings for him don't you?" Alicia questioned

This brought her back to reality and she looked to Alicia and sighed "Yeah.." Marissa sighed

Alicia sighed and shook her head.

-The Gym-

Randy was over at the weights when he saw Marissa and Alicia Fox walking in he smiled and waved at them as they headed over to the treadmill.

Alicia shook her head as they started the treadmills.

"What?" Marissa raised a brow.

"This is why you wanted to come to this gym and not the one at the hotel..." Alicia laughed

Marissa shrugged "Maybe.."

Alicia laughed

Randy finished at the weights had gone into the locker rooms to get changed.

Alicia looked over to Marissa who's phone had started going off. "Who is it?"

"Seth.." Marissa sighed and as she saw Alicia roll her eyes Alicia didn't like Seth one bit and she knew it. She put the phone to her ear "Hello.."

"Hey.." Seth said "What are you up to?"

"Working out.." Marissa said

"Really?.. like how?" Seth questioned

"Treadmill then most likely the elliptical.." Marissa said

"Don't you think it's kind of dangerous to be on the treadmill what if you slip?... maybe you should do the bike that might be a little better.." Seth said

Marissa sighed "Seth.. I'm not going to get hurt on the treadmill.. I'll be fine.." Marissa shook her head.

Seth sighed "I just don't want you to get hurt.."

"Don't worry I won't.. now I have to go I'll talk to you later." Marissa said

"Alright..bye.." Seth sighed and the phone disconnected.

Alicia looked over at Marissa and shook her head "You need to tell him to back off.."

Marissa sighed "He's just looking out for me.." Marissa got off the treadmill.

"He's being controlling that's what he's doing.." Alicia sighed "He shouldn't try to tell you what you can and can't do while your working out.. your an adult.." Alicia sighed

"Look I know your being a friend but Seth is not a bad guy and he's not trying to control me.. " Marissa shook her head.

"Yes he is.. don't you see this.." Alicia shook her head. "He's a controlling ass who thinks just because your knocked up doesn't mean you can control you.."

"You don't like him and I know this... but that doesn't give you the right to talk about him like that he IS the father of my child.." Marissa sighed

"Marissa I think your blind when it comes to him.." Alicia shook her head

"You know what I can't do this.." Marissa walked out of the gym to get some air.

Alicia sighed and walked out after her. "Look I'm sorry but I don't like him.. I don't like how he's trying to control you.."

"He's not.. how many times do I have to tell you.." Marissa said throwing her hands in the air raising her voice a bit. Marissa shook her head and went over to the car and took the keys from Alicia she unlocked the truck and grabbed her bags out of the car placing them on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Alicia raised a brow.

"I'm calling a cab I'll have them take me to the rental place to get another car... I can't do this today.. I'm to tired.." Marissa sighed

Alicia shook her head "This is crazy.. just put your bags back into the car.."

"No.. I'm going to get my own car.." Marissa crossed her arms over her chest.

Randy Orton walks out of the gym and raised a brow as he watched the two girls argue and Marissa take her bags out of the back. He walked over "Is everything alright?" Randy asked

"Yes.. everything is just fine.." Marissa shook her head and sighed

"She's being stubborn ... we just had a little spat and now she won't put her things back into the car.." Alicia spoke

"I told you I'm going to drive myself the rest of the way.. I'm done auguring with you.. with everyone.." Marissa sighed she pulled her phone out and dialed a cab "Hello.. yes I need a cab out to.."

Randy shook his head and took her phone hanging it up. "How about I take you to get a new car..."

Marissa took her phone back "No It's fine Randy.."

"Please.. just let me drive you.." Randy said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Marissa sighed "Fine.." She couldn't resist those blue eyes of his.

"Great.." Randy grabbed her bags. "Don't worry Fox I'll take good care of her.." Randy said

"Fine whatever.. I'll talk to you later.." Alicia got into the car and pulled off.

Marissa didn't say a word just watched Randy put her bags into the back of his car. He opened the door for her and she got in.

After driving for about 10 minutes they got to a parking lot with a large bus in it. "What are we doing here?" Marissa asked

"I got my bus fixed finally.." Randy laughed and turned to Marissa "I was thinking you can just ride with me.. there isn't any need to drive by yourself... this way you can rest on the way there.."

Marissa sighed and shook her head "I don't know.. "

"Come on Marissa.. you look stressed and tired.. wouldn't you like to take a rest?" Randy questioned.

"Well I am really tired." Marissa sighed "Alright I guess..." Marissa opened the car door.

Randy got out and grabbed her bags out of the back of his car and lead Marissa to his bus.

-Randy's Bus-

Randy started showing her around the bus and telling her were everything was and finally lead her to the master bedroom in the back where he placed her bags on the bed and turned to her. "You can stay in here tonight.. I'll sleep out there.."

"No really.. this is your bus... you should sleep in here.." Marissa shook her head

"Really its okay.. the couch is big and very comfy.. please.. I'm going to make something to eat...you hungry?" Randy asked

"A little.." Marissa shrugged

"I'll whip something up.. there are some movies you can watch..." Randy smiled and walked out of the room. Marissa sighed and decided to change out of her gym clothes and into something comfy she slipped on a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. Marissa looked over the movies and found one that looked good and put it in and climbed onto the large bed.

A little while later Randy walked in holding a plate and a drink for her he smiled and handed it to her. "That's a good one.. it's one of my favorites.." Randy smiled

"You should watch it with me.." Marissa smiled

Randy looked over to her "I don't know.. you should rest and relax.."

"I'm watching a movie and that is relaxing right?" Marissa laughed slightly.

"Alright.. I guess.. let me make sure the driver knows where we are going then I'll be back.." Randy smiled and walked out a few minutes later he got back to the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You can come closer Randy.. I don't bite..." Marissa laughed

Randy nodded and got up closer to the top of bed towards her. Marissa smiled when Randy laid back on the pillows. Marissa and Randy began eating and watching the movie when finished with their food Randy placed the plates on the table next to him. Marissa was watching the movie and start to find herself getting really tired she yawn and with out even knowing it she snuggled against Randy. Randy noticed this and looked down at Marissa she looked like she was about to be out for the count when she snuggled even closer to him burring herself into his chest. Randy smiled as he saw her drift of to sleep she was laying so her stomach was to him he looked down at her small bump and couldn't help but think that this should be his baby he saw Marissa's hand move to her stomach he saw how much she already loved this baby. Randy sighed and soon found himself growing tired he forgot how good it felt to have Marissa in his arms before he knew it he was out for the count.


	32. Chapter 32:That's my kid in there!

...The Next Morning...

**_Warning Adult Content Ahead..._**

-Randy's Bus-

Randy wakes up in the morning and yawns he smiles to himself when he notices Marissa still sleeping with her hand gently over her stomach. Randy didn't even realize that he had placed his hand over hers on her stomach and smiled he looks up to see Marissa smiling at him "Oh.. I'm Sorry.." Randy pulls his hand away.

Marissa shook her head and smiled "Don't be..."

Randy nodded he didn't know why but for some reason it was like he didn't have control over himself at the moment he felt drawn to her stomach like a magnet. "I-I just.. " Randy sighed "Never mind.." Randy let out a groan as he sat up.

Marissa shook her head "No... what is it Randy..."

Randy sighed and looked at her "I just... I can't explain it but I feel drawn to your baby..." Randy sighed and placed face in his palms. "Maybe it's because it's yours... I don't know any other reason.."

Marissa nodded "Could be..." Marissa sighed as she sat up herself. "I wish I wouldn't of excepted this ride from you..." Marissa said biting her lip.

"Why?" Randy raised a brow

"Because.. it just reminded me of how amazing it felt to be in your arms..." Marissa shook her head "I miss it..."

Randy sighed and looked down at the bed. "Me too..."

Marissa sighed and looked away from him to hide the tears that were threating to fall.

Randy placed his hand on her back. "Marissa.." Randy said softly

"Hmmm.." Marissa couldn't even look at him she kept staring at the wall beside her.

"Marissa look at me.." Randy reached around to the other side of her head and turned her head so she was facing him. Randy hated seeing those tears in her eyes.

Marissa looked up at him biting her lip. "I miss you Randy... I hate not being with you.." Marissa looked to the bed as her voice started to crack.

Randy moved her head to face him again this time he didn't say a word he just leaned in and kissed her at first it was sweet and gentle but after a few seconds it got more passionate as she brought her arms up to his neck and maneuvered her body so she was facing him. "I miss you too.. so much.." Randy said tearing his lips apart from hers. "God I need you Marissa.." Randy moved back in and kissed her again.

"B-But.." Marissa started but was cut off by Randy once again placing his lips over hers. Randy maneuvered her so she was flat on her back and he was on top of her.

Randy grabbed the edges on the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. causing Marissa to run a hand up his chest. Randy goes back in for another kiss before slipping her shirt off and kissing a trail down her neck until he reaches her bra covered breasts. "Are you sure?" Marissa forced him to look at her.

"I need you... so much Marissa.." He grinds himself down on her letting her feel his erection she smiles and nods as she sits up slightly to remove her bra from her breasts that were instantly covered by his mouth to the left and his hand on the right.

Marissa moans as he gently sucks her left nipple giving it a slight nip causing her to arch her back granting him better access. He pays her right one equal attention before moving his way down her stomach he runs a hand over her stomach before he gets to her short and quickly strips them off along and was surprised a bit surprised "No panties?" Randy smirked

Marissa moans loudly as he suddenly takes her clit into his mouth sucking and nipping at it. "Randy.." Marissa places a hand on top of his head and grinds her hips into his face she felt so close she needed Randy she needed him inside her. "Randy.. please.."

"Please what?" Randy smirked knowing just what she wanted.

"Please.. I need you.." Marissa moans as his mouth goes back to work on her clit sending vaults of electricity through her body. "Inside me... NOW.."

Randy looks up and smirks he stands up off the bed dropping his shorts and boxers before climbing up the bed "Tell me you want me.." Randy rasps in her ear.

"I want you.." Marissa moans impatiently

"Tell me you need me.." Randy teased pressing his member against her entrance rubbing over her sensitive clit with it.

"I need you.." Marissa moans becoming even more impatient

"And only ME..." Randy rasps next to her ear before nipping at her neck.

"Only you.." Marissa moans in pleasure as in once swift movement Randy enters her. "Oh god.." Marissa moans

Randy sets a slow steady pace at first but Marissa thrust her hips up to meet each thrust so he quickens the pace "Harder.." Marissa moans and Randy has no problem obliging and starts pumping harder and faster . In the next instant Randy is on his back and Marissa is on top of him sliding herself down onto his member . "I can't let you do all the work... now can I" Marissa smirks as she begins riding him causing Randy to grasp her hips helping bounce up and down with little effort.

"Fuck..." Randy moans after a while he feels himself getting close. "Oh damn baby..."

"OH.. so close..." Marissa moans and quickly finds herself back flat on her back with Randy pumping in and out of her furiously as he takes them both to the edge. "Randy..." Marissa moans loudly and Randy feels her walls tighten around his member.

Both scream out as they both climax at the same time. Randy and Marissa both ride on through their climax and Randy leans down still inside her to kiss her "I love you.." Randy growls

"I love you too.." Marissa smiles and Randy pulls out of her collapsing next to her on the bed both lay there trying to catch their breathes before Marissa rolls over to look at him and lay on his chest.

"Wow... I've never seen you like this..." Randy laughs "But I'm not complaining .. that was amazing babe.."

Marissa smiles and snuggles against his chest. "Baby.. you bring it out in me.."

Randy runs his hand through her hair and down her back.

Marissa stretches out and looks up at him. "I should get dressed... and take a shower.."

"There should be plenty of hot water... I didn't get to take a shower last night.." Randy laughs.

"Well that's good... but there is no reason we can't save water by showing together right?" Marissa smirked

Randy laughed and nodded "No reason at all..."

...A While Later...

Marissa comes out of the shower they had round 2 and 3 in the shower and each time was just as amazing as the last. Randy had gotten out first and had started making something to eat for them. Marissa comes out of the shower in just a towel. "Damn babe.." Randy looks at her causing Marissa to smirk. Randy looks over his shoulder to see the bus driver who had just stepped out to get something to drink staring at her. "Whoa buddie.. enough staring she's mine.." The bus driver blushed and went to the driver seat.

"Will you go put some clothes on..." Randy laughs and smacks Marissa's ass as she turns around to walk into the bedroom.

A few minutes later Marissa walks out in a short tight black and red plunging V-neck line dress and black heels. Randy smirks as he looks at her he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and starts nuzzling her neck Marissa wraps her arms around his midsection until she feels him start nipping and feels the sucking and nipping getting harder "Baby..." She playfully pushes him away. "If you left another mark on me..." She looks into the mirror. "Of course you did.." Marissa sighed and Randy just laughed

Marissa sighed as she saw they were pulling up to the arena. "What's wrong babe?" Randy asked

"Did you mean what you said... that I was yours?" Marissa asked

"Yes.. you are... " Randy walks over to her once again and wraps his arms around her waist "ALL MINE.." Randy grabs a handful of her ass giving it a squeeze.

Marissa pushes him away. "But you said you couldn't handle me being..P-preg.." Randy cut her off by placing his lips on hers and kissing her.

"I know it's not going to be easy but... I want you..more then that... I need you in my life Marissa... it's been hell with out you..." Randy sighed "Please.. can't we work this out..." Randy looked at her his eyes were pleading with her.

"Are you sure your going to be able to handle this?" Marissa questioned

"I'm going to do what I have to do to make this work Marissa... I love you.." Randy sighed

"But what about when the baby comes?... are you going to be able to deal with Seth in the picture?" Marissa questions

"When the baby comes... I will deal with it... you know I have nothing against this baby.. after all he is 50 percent you ..." Randy smiles causing Marissa to smile also. "And as far a Seth.. I'll just have to swallow my pride and deal with it.. it's not an easy thing to do but I'll do it for you Marissa.. because I love you that much.."

Marissa smiled and threw her arms around him "I love you so much Randy.."

-Parking Lot-

Alicia was walking up to the building and saw Seth "Hey.." Alicia smiled

"Where is Marissa?" Seth questions "She hasn't been answering my calls.. I'm worried..."

"She probably couldn't' charge her phone she left the charger in our rental... and she didn't' ride with me here.." Alicia said

"Excuse me?" Seth sighed "What do you mean?"

"We got into an argument.." Alicia shrugged "So she wouldn't' ride with me she took her own car.."

"So you left her alone on the side of a road?.. she's pregnant..." Seth spat.

"She was at the gym... and she wasn't alone... she was with..." Alicia started but was cut off by Seth.

"Randy ..." Seth looked over and saw Randy helping Marissa off the bus.

"Yes.. how did you know?" Alicia raised a brow and then looked over and saw what he had seen. "Oh.."

Marissa and Randy were walking Randy was pulling her bags along with his and she had her arm hooked with his. Marissa was smiling until she saw Seth he looked like he was about ready to spit fire. "Oh Seth..." Marissa but a smile back on "Hey..."

"I've been trying to reach you since last night... where have you been..." Seth looked back and forth between the two of them. "I've been worried.." Seth glared over at Randy

"I'm sorry you were worried.. my phone died and I left my charger.." Marissa said softly

"So.. to address the elephant in the room .. well.. you know what I mean... what's up with you guys?" Alicia injected herself in motioning between the two of them.

"Well I wanted to tell Seth alone.. but since he probably figured it out himself.." Marissa took a deep breath. "Randy and I have decided that we are going to give it another try.."

Seth saw red "Your kidding me?.. Orton you have so much hate for me your going to use Marissa to get at me?... " Seth snapped

"I'm not using her.. I love her Rollins.. I'm not letting anything get in our way we are together and I'm going to make sure we are .." Randy started but was cut off.

"What are you talking about a family?... newsflash she's not having your kid... that's my kid in there and I'll be damn if I let you play daddy.. " Seth snapped "I'm the only father figure that will EVER be in my child's life..." Seth was seething

"Seth come on calm down.." Marissa said with a sigh.

"That man is not going anywhere near my child damn it.." Seth snapped at Marissa before storming off.

Marissa shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh as she buries her face in Randy's chest.

Alicia shook her head "Well I'm going to go.." Alicia stepped backwards "But I'm happy for you two... " Alicia smiled

"Thank Foxy.. at least I know I have support from some of my friends.." Marissa smiled slightly

Alicia nodded and walked away.

Randy looked at Marissa and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It will be okay babe.. I promise.." Randy leans in and kisses her. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Marissa smiled.


	33. Chapter 33: This little boy needs a name

...Monday Night Raw...

-The Arena-

Marissa sighed as she walked down the hall it was after the show and she needed to make sure he had enough time to calm down after the little tiff outside with Randy. Marissa stopped in front of Seth's locker room. Marissa took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Jamie opens the door and smiles "Well maybe you can put this guy in a better mood.." Jamie said moving aside so she could enter the room.

"I highly doubt that.. he's not very happy with me at the moment.." Marissa said walking in the door.

"Jamie.. Joey.. I need to talk to Marissa in private ..." Seth said

Jamie and Joey both nodded and walked out the door shutting it behind them. After they were gone Seth turned to Marissa and sighed "I don't want to argue with you Marissa.. it's not good for OUR son.." Seth sighed

Marissa shook her head "What was that about out there?"

"I don't want Randy Orton around our son Marissa..." Seth sighed and walked closer to her.

"But Seth... how do you expect that to work when I'm with Randy.. he is going to be around our son Seth... " Marissa sighed

"No.. no he won't Marissa.. " Seth said firmly

"You don't get to choose who I have in my life.. you don't have any say in that.." Marissa said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do have a say over who is in my child's life... and Randy Orton will NOT be apart of my son's life.." Seth spat.

"You are not going to tell me who I can and can't have around my child Seth... this is my child too... you don't get to make all the decisions involving this baby..." Marissa spat right back.

"Marissa... I know you don't understand where I'm coming from but I'm not going to back down with this.. " Seth sighed "Now I'll repeat myself... Randy Orton will NOT be apart of our child's life..."

Marissa shook her head throwing her hands in the air in frustration "and I'll repeat myself.. Randy Orton is apart of my life... and he's going to be apart of this child's life..." Marissa shook her and storms out of the room tired of hearing him.

-Hallway-

Marissa starts down the hallway with Seth hot on her tail. "Marissa.." Seth yells after her.

"Seth.. I'm done.. I'm not doing this with you.." Marissa stops in her tracks long enough to say this before starting down the hall again.

"No this isn't done..." Seth grabs her arm turning her around to face him. "You need to understand ... I'm not backing down.. not when it comes to my child I will not let Orton near this child... I can't..."

"You don't get to dictate who I have apart of his life..." Marissa shouts then suddenly Marissa grabs her stomach.

"Marissa.. what's wrong?" Seth questioned looking her up and down

"It hurts.." Marissa mutters holding onto her abdomen Seth places his hands on her shoulders and begins rubbing her shoulders.

"What's wrong talk to me..." Seth shakes his head as a million different things start rushing into his head.

Randy walking down the hall catches a glimpse of Marissa and Seth he see's Marissa grab her stomach he starts running towards them. He shoves Seth out of the way "Babe..." Randy looks down at her as she is hunched over grabbing her stomach.

"Something's wrong..." Marissa almost looses her balance as another cramp hits her.

Randy scoops her up into his arms and rushes her out the arena door followed by Seth.

-The Hospital-

Seth and Randy are both outside in the waiting room pacing the floor. Seth kept looking at his watch it felt like he'd been out there waiting for hours although it'd only been a half hour. Seth was so angry with himself right now for letting his anger about Randy get to him and he took it out on Marissa something he never wanted to do.

"What did you do to upset her so much?" Randy finally broke the silence.

Seth looked over at him glaring "This is your fault... "

"How on earth is this my fault?" Randy raised a brow where does this dumb ass get off telling him this was his fault Seth was the one arguing with Marissa not Randy.

"If you would of stayed away from her we would of nerve got into this fight... I told her I wasn't going to let you near our child and I sure as hell am not after this... " Seth spat.

Randy went for Seth but felt a hand on his arm he turns around to see Stephanie with Paul right behind her. "You two need to cut this out... I could here you all the way down the hall.." Stephanie scolded

"Why is he even here?" Paul glared at Randy who returned one to him.

Seth shook his head and sighed "Because he wormed his way back into Marissa's life... " Seth snarled

"Your kidding me right?" Paul sighed

"No... Marissa gave me another chance and I'm not wasting this one.." Randy crossed his arms over his chest. "You did this Seth... you got her so upset she started cramping... if you wouldn't of been so hard on her.."

"Don't blame me for this.." Seth shouted

Stephanie shook her head "Both of you that's enough..." Stephanie sighed "You guys are going to have to learn to get along... "

"No... we don't ..." Seth snarled

Randy sighed and walked off sensing that it was about to get ugly.

Seth sighed "I can't stand that man.." Seth looked to Paul who was shaking his head Seth could tell Paul wanted to snap

"You need to keep him away from your family... that means you need to keep him away from Marissa.. she is caring your child... you can't let him near your child... " Paul sighed rubbing his temples

"I told Marissa but she swore she wasn't going to let me dictate her life.." Seth sighed "he has her wrapped around his finger so much it's not even funny..."

"You can't tell her who she can and can't have in her life... or her child's life... " Stephanie sighed

"The hell I can't..." Seth spat. "That's my child.. I have a say in who is a part of his life.."

"You do.. some what... Marissa is still his mother.. and you have to let her live her life.. and if that mean's Randy is apart of her life you have to deal with it... you can't take it out on Marissa because you detest Randy Orton... you are going to drive her away from you... " Stephanie shook her head why couldn't Seth just swallow his pride for Marissa and the baby. "Do you want that?.. do you want to drive Marissa and your child away?"

"No of course not... but.." Seth started

"But nothing... " Stephanie cut him off "You need to learn to get along with Randy ... or at least pretend to around Marissa so you don't stress her out.."

"I hate to agree but I do ... I learned something from this whole thing with Marissa and Randy is the more I try to control Marissa's life the more she is drawn to him... and now he doesn't only have his teeth into my sister now he's trying to get his teeth into my nephew. " Paul sighed even though there was a chance that it wasn't Seth's that it was Randy's he knew he couldn't let anyone know that if Randy was the father he'd never see his nephew.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Seth questioned

"You need to at least pretend to get along with him if only for Marissa's sake... " Stephanie answered

"You know the old saying keep your friends close.. but keep your enemy's closer..." Paul added " It might be the only way to keep an eye on Randy and make sure he's not trying to step in and play daddy to your son.."

Seth sighed and nodded "I guess your right..." Seth's attention turned to the doctor walking out. "Marissa's family?"

"Yes... how is my sister?..." Paul questioned

"What about my child?" Seth questioned

"Both are doing just fine we are going to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her.. she will be able to leave in the morning..." The doctor smiled "She was moved up to the 3rd floor she is in room 324... they are going to allow 2 visitors at a time.." The doctor shook their hands and walked back to the ER.

-Hospital Room 324-

Marissa was laying in her bed rubbing her hand gently over her stomach. "You gave mommy a scare tonight little man.." Marissa sighed god she'd never been so scared in her life.

Seth knocked on the door and walked in slowly he had asked Paul and Stephanie to speak alone with Marissa before they came in. Seth walked over to Marissa " How are you feeling?.." Seth asked

"Fine.." Marissa spoke softly

"I'm sorry... about everything... I never wanted to argue with you.. I for sure never wanted to upset you so much that.." Seth sighed running his hand through his hair

"Please Seth... don't blame yourself... I was just as much of a part of it as you.." Marissa sighed

Seth grabbed a chair sitting next to her bedside. "Listen I want to apologize about trying to tell you who you can and can't have around our child... I-i just .." Seth sighed "I don't want anyone else trying to be a father to my child... "

Marissa grabbed his hand "I'd never let Randy or any other man take your place... your this child's father your forever going to be a part of his life... and mine.."

Seth nodded "Listen.. I will do everything in my power to get along with Randy.. for you and our child..." Seth smiled slightly

"Thank you... you have no idea how much of a weight that takes off my shoulders.." Marissa smiled "You know we've been calling the baby... him or your child or my child.. don't you think it's time we picked out a name?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea.." Seth smiled

"Can you hand me my purse.." Marissa asked

Seth grabbed her purse and handed it to her. "Here.. "

Marissa grabbed a list out and looks down at it. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'd like to hear some of yours.." Seth smiled

"Well I was thinking either Jayden or Jenson... I've always loved the name Jayden... and Jenson is actually my mother's last name.." Marissa smiled

"I do like Jenson.. what about a middle name?... " Seth questioned

"Hmm... so Jenson for the first name... and what about Seth... Jenson Seth Rollins?" Marissa looked at him and smiled when she saw his smile widen

"I love that... So Jenson Seth Rollins it is..." Seth smiled

Marissa felt her little man fluttering around and smiled "He's moving around like crazy.. I think he approves..." Marissa smiled

"So you approve Jenson Seth Rollins..." Seth placed his hands on her stomach and brought his face down to her belly and spoke directly to his little man Jenson.

Marissa smiled and looked to the door to see Randy leaning against the door frame. "Randy..." Marissa smiled

"I'm glad to see everything's okay.." Randy said pushing himself off the door frame and walking to the other side of Marissa directly across from Seth.

Seth sighed and removed his hands off Marissa stomach and stood straight up.

"So you must of picked out a name.." Randy sighed "Jenson was it?"

"Jenson Seth Rollins.." Seth nodded adding an emphasize on the Rollins part.

Randy bit the inside of his cheek and shoves his hands in his pockets as he nods. Marissa looks up at Randy and could see he was uneasy. "Seth... do you think I could speak with Randy.. Alone please.."

Seth sighed and nodded "Sure.. I'll be outside.." Seth then walks out the door leaving Randy and Marissa alone.

"Are you okay Randy?" Marissa questions sensing something was wrong with him.

"I'm fine.. how are you feeling?" Randy questions

"I'm okay... doctor just wants me to avoid stress as much as possible ... my blood pressure was sky high..." Marissa stated

"I'm sorry this is causing you so much stress..." Randy sighed "It was never my intention to cause any more stress to you.."

"You haven't caused any more stress... " Marissa smiled grabbing his hand pulling him over to her patting the spot next to her on the bed.

Randy sighed and sat next to her on the bed putting his arm around her kissing her on top of her head.

-Outside The Door-

Seth looked in at Randy and Marissa. "This is going to be a lot harder then I thought..." Seth turned to Stephanie and Paul "I don't know how I'm going to be able to pretend to get along with him..." Seth sighed he couldn't stand that Randy was in there with Marissa and not him he didn't like the idea of Randy being anywhere near his child.


	34. Chapter 34:it's just a storyline

...Next Morning...

-Marissa's Hospital Room-

Marissa was waiting for the doctor to release her from the hospital she smiled slightly at Randy when he walked in with her bag of clothes. "Thank you.." Marissa said standing up fixing the hospital gown so she wasn't hanging out the back of it.

Randy smiled and nodded as he handed the bag to her and watched her walk into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later Marissa walked back out after slipping on a pair of black yoga pants and a purple tank top with the word Faith in the front of it in white cursive letters. Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she reaches him. "You ready to get out of here?" Randy questions

"As soon as the doctor brings me the release papers..." Marissa smiled as she stood on her tip toes to kiss her.

"Good..." Randy smiled and kissed her forehead "Your going to be coming on the bus with me right?"

"I don't think she should be riding on a bus 5 months pregnant.." A voice came from the door. Both looked over and Randy rolled his eyes when he saw Paul and Stephanie followed by Seth walk in.

Marissa sighed and shook her head "I'm perfectly fine to be riding on a bus... I'm pregnant ... not handicapped Paul.." Marissa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You shouldn't be walking around on a moving bus what if you get knocked off balance and fall... " Seth shook his head "Wasn't one scare with Jenson enough?"

Marissa sighed "It's perfectly safe Seth... but if it will make you feel any better I'll ask the doctor about it..."

Seth nodded and sighed

"Jenson?" Stephanie interrupted

"Oh yeah.. we decided on a name... Jenson Seth Rollins.." Seth smiled back at Marissa who smiled and placed a hand on her belly giving it a gentle rub.

"Well I think it's a wonderful name.." Stephanie smiled

All looked over to the door when the doctor walked in. "We have your release papers all ready.. You look like your ready to get out of here" The doctor smiled

"Great.. you know it.." Marissa smiled

"Well I only have a few directions for you to follow.. You should probably try to stay as stress free as possible ... stress is not good for the baby as you could tell from the little episode last night.. also try to rest when ever possible that will also help with stress.." The doctor smiled

"So... it would be a good idea for her to travel on a bus where she will actually be able to stretch out and relax in a bed not a small cramped car right?" Randy interjected.

"Yes... that might be a good idea... " The doctor nodded

"But wouldn't that be dangerous... what if she falls?" Seth added

"Well as long as she is carful I see no problem with it..." The doctor said "Well I've added the ultrasound pictures from this morning... good luck with everything.." The doctor then walked out.

"It's settled... Doctor says it's okay to ride along with me.." Randy smiled and put an arm around Marissa.

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head "As long as she's careful..." Seth reminded

"She will be... don't worry I'll take good care of her.." Randy smirked

Seth bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check.

Stephanie noticed the tension "Well you have a new ultrasound.. I'd love to see little Jenson.." Stephanie smiled

Marissa smiled and pulled out the ultrasound pictures. "Wow... he's getting big.." Paul said

"I know... the doctor says he's the size of a banana... " Marissa laughed

Seth smiled as he looked down at the ultrasound.

Marissa smiled as she saw Seth's eyes light up as he was looking down at their son. "You know... you can keep that if you'd like... "

"You sure?" Seth asked

"Yeah... " Marissa smiled

Seth smiled and took the picture putting it into his shirt pocket.

"We should get going... we've got Smackdown tonight.." Randy said grabbing Marissa's bag off the bed.

"Your right.." Marissa nodded

"Alright.. you take care of yourself.." Stephanie hugged Marissa

"I will.." Marissa smiled pulling back from the hug.

"I'll call you later.." Paul hugged his sister and Marissa nodded then Stephanie and Paul walked out.

Seth walked over to Marissa "Please... be careful.." Seth said "I don't want anything happening to Jenson..." Seth looked down at Marissa's belly placing hand on it.

Marissa smiled slightly "I will.. don't worry.." Marissa placed her hand over his and smiled at him.

Randy bit the inside of his cheek as he watched this exchange he cleared his throat causing Marissa and Seth to both move back from each other. "You ready babe?" Randy walked over to Marissa putting his arm around her.

"I'm ready..." Marissa smiled and nodded.

-Randy's Bus-

Randy and Marissa walked into the bus Randy took Marissa's bag to the bedroom before walking back out to Marissa. "You hungry?" Randy asked

"Nope.. I'm fine.." Marissa smiled and wrapped her arms around his midsection "Are you okay?" Marissa asked

"I'm fine babe.. why wouldn't I be?" Randy shook his head letting out a small sigh

"Back at the hospital you seemed a little uneasy with me and Seth.." Marissa said she could sense he was a little uneasy.

"I was.. but I told you.. it's going to be hard for me.. but I'm going to have to deal with it..." Randy shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry baby.. I hate that this is hurting you.. " Marissa sighed "Maybe..." Marissa shook her head.

"Don't even think about it..." Randy pulled her closer to him "I don't regret any of this babe... I love you and I wouldn't trade you for anything thing... yes it is hard to see you with Rollins... but I can handle it... "

Marissa nods and buries her face into his chest as he wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

...Smackdown Taping...

-The Authority's Office-

Seth was pacing the floor as Paul and Stephanie look on along with Jamie and Joey. "You need to calm down... I know it's hard to do but you need to keep your cool... " Stephanie said standing up from the couch Seth had been on edge since he left the hospital she knew he didn't like the idea of Marissa being anywhere near Randy Orton but none of them did really but she knew they had to deal with it so they didn't cause any undue stress to Marissa.

"How am I supposed to... I know I said I'd play nice with Orton but it's so hard to do when I know Orton is trying to bait me every chance he gets... you know he just loves the fact that he is more of a part of her life then I am... and I'm the father of her child.." Seth spat.

"Orton is going to dig his own grave if he continues to try to flaunt it in your face... it's going to drive Marissa away ... don't worry... you just keep going along with the plan.. play nice with Orton.. if he is trying to bait you and you don't take the bait ... then he looks like the bad guy.." Stephanie shakes her head

-Randy Orton's Personal Locker Room-

Randy was sitting in his locker room looking through his phone he looks up when he hears the door open. Randy smiles and puts his phone to the side and stands up. "Hey babe..." Randy wraps his arms around Marissa once she makes it to him.

"Hey.. sorry it took so long... I couldn't get Alicia to let me leave... once that girl starts she you can't get her to shut her mouth.." Marissa laughs.

Randy laughs and leans down to kiss her. "So... how are you feeling?" Randy asks

"I'm feeling to great.." Marissa smiled and turns to look at the door when she hears a knock "I'll get it baby..."

Randy nods and lets his hands drop from around her.

Marissa smiled and walked over to the door and opens it. "Hey miss lady.." Jamie Noble smiled leaning against the door frame.

"What can I do for you Jamie?" Marissa laughs stepping back slightly

Jamie walks in along with Joey Mercury

"Oh please come in.." Randy says sarcastically rolling his eyes

"Well... the champ has been looking for you.. he said he had been trying to call you but hasn't gotten an answer..." Jamie said

"And he's getting a tad bit worried.." Joey added

"Oh.. I must of forgot my phone on the bus.. I'll catch up with him in a bit..." Marissa shrugged

"Well I promised him we'd personally see you made it to him safely.." Jamie said

Marissa shook her head and sighs as Randy walks over to her putting his arm around her "She doesn't need a personal escort.. and if she does... then I'd be more then happy to be that for her.." Randy rolled his eyes.

Marissa patted Randy's hand "It's okay.. Randy I'll be back in a few... besides I need to go talk to my brother anyway.." Marissa looked up to Randy in time to see him roll his eyes. "It's fine... I'll only be gone a few minutes.." Marissa gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading out the door followed by Jamie and Joey but not before Both Jamie and Joey gave him a cocky smirk.

Randy shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh

-The Authority's Office-

Jamie opens the door for Marissa to walk in. Seth smiles and stands up off the couch "I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours... I was getting worried.." Seth stated.

"I left my phone on Randy's bus.." Marissa said causing Seth to roll his eyes at the mention of Randy's name.

Seth nods "I see.. well I was just wondering how you were feeling... no more cramps?" Seth asked

"No.. I'm fine... we both are.." Marissa smiled slightly rubbing her belly. "He's very active today..."

Seth smiled a nodded "Well that's good.. you've been careful on the bus?" Seth questioned

"Yes.. I've been careful... you don't have to worry so much Seth... I spent most of the ride sleeping anyway.." Marissa smiled

"Well I'm glad your getting rest..." Seth said softly. "And I'll try not to worry so much..." Seth said and looked down at his watch. "I'm late for a photo-shoot... I'll see you later?"

Marissa nodded and smiled

Seth smiled and walked out of the office followed by Jamie and Joey. Stephanie excused herself when her phone rang.

Marissa looked over to her brother "I heard you were looking for me when I arrived today.."

"Yes.. I was talking it over with creative and we were talking over how long we are going to hide the pregnancy... or if maybe we could write it into a storyline..." Paul said

"What kind of storyline?" Marissa questioned

"Well creative wanted Seth to feud with Bray Wyatt... and have him bring it to light about you and Seth having a relationship behind the scene and you being pregnant ... I mean the WWE Universe already thinks something is going on between you and Seth with the segments you've done together and pretty soon your not going to be able to hide the pregnancy ... " Paul sat down.

"I don't know... so you want me in and Seth in a storyline like a romantic storyline?" Marissa raised a brow

"Yes... you don't have a problem with it do you?... I mean it's just a storyline.." Paul said

Marissa nodded "I guess... but I'll have some sort of say in this storyline right?" Marissa asked

"Of course... you'll have a say... so what do you say is it a go?" Paul asked

"Yes... I guess... I mean you seem to know what your doing so I guess I can trust you.." Marissa smiled slightly and Paul got up and walked over to her giving her a hug.

Marissa hugged him back and smiled at him as she pulled away. "I'll see you a little later.." Marissa smiled and walked out.

A few minutes later Seth walked in "What's up boss?" Seth asked

"Marissa is on board with the storyline idea.." Paul smiled

"She is?.. that's great.." Seth smiled

"Yeah... and it's going to drive Randy absolutely nuts.." Paul said very proud of his idea.

"That it is.." Seth smiled patting Paul on the back


	35. Chapter 35: Not Without Marissa!

...Smackdown Taping...

-Randy Orton's Personal Locker Room-

Randy smiled when he saw Marissa walked back through his door. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would..." Randy stood up and walked over to her kissing her.

"Seth had to get to a photo-shoot.." Marissa smiled and kissed him back.

Randy nodded "What did your brother want?" Randy asked and lead Marissa over to the couch sitting down and placing her on his lap.

"Well he said he's been in talks with creative.." Marissa said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah... I guess they want to use the pregnancy for an angle.." Marissa said softly and nuzzled his neck.

"How are they going to do that?" Randy raised a brow a slight edge in his tone.

"Well... they want to put me in a storyline with Seth.." Marissa said softly and paused seeing the look in his eyes she was almost scared to finish her thought. "A romantic storyline.."

Randy threw his arms in the air "Are you fucking kidding me?" Randy's voice boomed causing Marissa to jump off his lap and back up. "No fucking way Marissa... it's not happening.." Randy shook his head

"Randy calm down...it's just a storyline..." Marissa shook her head

"Just a storyline... it's just what he wants he gets his hands on you just like he's wanted this whole damn time.." Randy shook his head and began pacing the floor in front of her. "I knew he was scheming.. I knew it.."

"It's not like that Randy... it's just a way to explain away the pregnancy... that's all... there is no scheming.. " Marissa sighed

"Oh like I'm going to believe that?... you can't be that naïve Marissa.." Randy spat

"I'm not naïve Randy... why can't you just believe it's a storyline and nothing else.." Marissa sighed and shook her head "Please... I just want your support in this Randy.."

"Is he going to be kissing you?" Randy looked to Marissa.

Marissa shrugged "I'm guessing.." Marissa sighed

"Then there is no way in hell I'm going to support this... so how about you go back to that damn brother of yours and tell him that there is no way in hell your doing this damn story line..." Randy said his voice slightly raised

Marissa shook her head. "I'm not doing that.. I want to do this storyline... I'm going to do this storyline.." Marissa crossed her arms over her chest.

Randy shook his head and looked at her in disbelief. "Even though you know I don't want you to have anything to do with this storyline your still going to go through with it?" Randy looked at Marissa who sighed and shook her head "This is unbelievable.. "

"I think it's best if we both calm down and talk about this later.. we aren't getting anywhere with this.." Marissa sighed "I'm going to go to the diva's locker room.. " Marissa grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

Randy shook his head and kicks over the chair in front of him.

-Hallway-

Marissa sighed as the door shut and she heard the chair fly across the room inside the locker room. She shook her head and began down the hall she sighed when she saw Seth walking down the hall. Seth stopped right in front of her he looks her up and down and could see she was visibly upset. "What's wrong Marissa?" Seth questioned

"It's nothing.." Marissa sighed

Seth raised a brow and looked at the bag in her hand. "What's with the bag?" Seth asked

"I'm going to be in the diva's locker room.." Marissa shook her head

"You and Randy have a fight?" Seth asked

Marissa sighed and nodded tears welling up in her eyes.

Seth wrapped his arms around her as he sees the tears begin to fall. "Hey it's okay..." Seth pulls away and takes her bag from her. "Here ... come with me.." Seth said as he begins leading her down the hall to his locker room.

Marissa stops and looks at him "I'm just going to go to the diva's.."

Seth cuts her off "You really want to go to the locker room with the nosey diva's ... asking a million questions?"

Marissa sighed and shook her head no.

"Then come on.." Seth opens the door and after a few seconds Marissa slowly walks in the door. Once inside Seth shuts the door and turns to Marissa he walks over to his mini fridge and grabs a bottle of water. "Here ... " Seth hands the bottle of water to Marissa.

"Thank you.." Marissa smiles slightly as she takes the bottle from him

"If you don't want to talk to me about it.. I understand.." Seth said sitting down next to Marissa on the couch.

Marissa sighed "It's just Randy... he's not very happy about the idea of you and I doing a storyline together.." Marissa shook her head.

Seth nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder

-Randy Orton's Locker Room-

Randy sighed when he heard a knock on the door Randy walked over to the door and opened it "Hey man.." Randy said and walked away as his friend John Cena walked into the locker room.

"What's up with you?" John asked

"That son of a bitch Rollins... " Randy sighed

"What did he do now?" John questioned

"He's going to be in this damn storyline with Marissa.. he's going to use this damn storyline to get to Marissa.." Randy sighed and shook his head "He wants Marissa... he wants them to be a little happy family.."

"Wow.. damn man I'm sorry... but Marissa loves you.. you don't have to worry about that.. she wants you.." John reminded him "Just don't let Rollins know it's getting to you... and don't let Marissa know whatever you do.."

"Too late.." Randy sighed "Marissa and I got into a little spat.."

"Oh no... what did you do Orton?" John sighed

"I basically told her the was no way in hell she could do the storyline..." Randy sighed

"Why would you do that?... are you trying to drive her away?" John shook his head running a hand through his hair.

"No of course I'm not trying to drive her away... I just don't want her in a romantic storyline with Rollins... especially when I know Rollins wants her.. he's going to use this as a chance to take Marissa from me.." Randy sighed

"He can only take her from you if you let him ... and that means you being an asshole and trying to tell Marissa what she can and can't do.. " John crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

Randy shook his head. "But.."

"But nothing... you need to find Marissa and apologize to her... you didn't have a right to tell her she couldn't do the storyline.. " John said very matter of fact like.

"But why would she go along with a storyline she knows I don't want her to do?" Randy shook his head.

"Because... it's her life... she believes it's just a storyline.. just like everyone else does... your the only one who sees it as a way for Rollins to get to Marissa.." John sighed

Randy sighed and shook his head.

-Seth Rollins Locker Room-

Seth looked over to Marissa "So.. why does Randy not like the idea of us being in a storyline together?" Seth questioned "If you don't mind me asking.."

Marissa sighed "He thinks your going to use it as a way to get to me..." Marissa said softly "I told him it's just a way to explain the pregnancy.. but he doesn't see it that way.. he told me to tell Paul that I didn't want to do the storyline any more.. " Marissa sighed and shook her head burying her face in her hands.

Seth smiled to himself "I'm sure he will come around.." Seth ran his hands through her hair and down her back rubbing gently. Seth looked down at Marissa her face still buried in her hands maybe this would work maybe Orton would be out of the picture just like Paul had said and he and Marissa could be a family with little Jenson. "Maybe he just needs time.." Seth puts his arm around her reaching around rubbing her arm giving her some comfort.

-Outside-

Randy was walking back to his locker room he went to the diva's locker room but the Diva's hadn't seen Marissa they said he figured she probably went to her brothers office. He was walking past Seth's locker room when he swore he heard Marissa's voice then Seth's voice he shook his head and listened to Seth speak.

\- Seth's Locker Room-

"You've got to be kidding me.." Randy spat when he flung the door open walking in.

Marissa's head shot up and she stood up stepping away form Seth slightly. "Randy.."

"What the fuck... this sure as hell doesn't look like the diva's locker room to me.." Randy stepped closer to Marissa and Seth his fists clinched Randy definitely didn't like walking in catching Seth with his arm around Marissa and it defiantly showed through his body language.

"Randy... I can explain.." Marissa stepped towards him until she saw his fists clinched and stepped back unknowingly placed a protective hand over her stomach.

"Why don't you watch your tone Orton.." Seth said stepping forward putting a protective arm in front of Marissa. "Matter of fact why don't you get the hell out of my locker room..."

"I will leave... but not without Marissa..." Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"She isn't leaving with you.. not until you calm down.." Seth states.

Randy clinches his fists and starts towards Seth but Marissa steps in front of him. "Come on Randy... let's go.." Marissa placed her hands on his chest looking into his eyes and Randy's fists instantly unclenched.

"Marissa.." Seth shook his head.

"We are leaving.. come on Randy .." Marissa said not taking her eyes off Randy.

Randy turned and walked to the door opening it wide standing there watching Marissa grab her bag and walk to the door and then out of the door he turned and shot Seth a look before he walked out the door shutting it behind him.


	36. Chapter 36: I trust him!

...Smackdown Taping...

-Randy's Personal Locker Room-

Randy opened the door holding it open for Marissa to walk in and place her bag on the couch and turn back around to him. Her arms crossed in front of her she doesn't make direct eye contact with him when he closes the door and turns back to face her. Once she does she is met by his intense glare. Marissa swallows hard before she speaks "Randy.." Marissa speaks her voice clearly showing her obvious discomfort.

"I just want to know why when I go to apologize for earlier you weren't with the diva's instead I find you with Rollins.." Randy said his jaw tense his whole body was tense.

Marissa sighed "I was on my way to the diva's locker room when I saw Seth..."

Randy's fists clinched at the mention of Rollins name. "So you thought it was a good idea to go to his locker room?"

"I wasn't going to but... Seth reminded me of how nosey the diva's can be and I didn't want to play 20 questions with them... " Marissa sighed

"If you didn't want to go to the diva's locker room you should of come back here... you shouldn't of gone to Seth's locker room..." Randy said still with a scowl on his face.

"I didn't want to come back here and fight..I'm too tired to fight with you Randy..." Marissa sighed "Am I ever going to be able to speak to Seth without you freaking out?"

Randy sighed and shook his head walking over to her "I don't want to fight with you Marissa... it's the last thing I wanted to do..." Randy sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm trying Marissa... I swear it might now look like it right now but I am..." Randy sighed and took Marissa's hand leading her to the couch both of them sitting down. "I don't want to lose you Marissa.. I can't let that happen.."

Marissa shook her head and let a hand run over his cheek "Your not going to lose me Randy... I love you I'm not going anywhere.." Marissa sighed "But you have to understand Seth is going to be apart of my life ... you said you could handle it..."

Randy sighed and nodded "I know I said it... and I knew it'd be hard.. but.."

"But what?" Marissa questioned

"I didn't think it'd be this hard... Marissa I love you so much and I hate seeing the way Seth fusses over you.. I hate that he's always around... " Randy sighed "And I hate this storyline idea... I hate it Marissa..."

Marissa sighed "I understand your not thrilled with the idea..."

"No that's an understatement Marissa... I detest the idea... " Randy sighed and Marissa also sighed and shook her head beginning to stand up off the couch but Randy brought her back down "But... I'm going to deal with it.. because it's your life and I can't control it... even though it's going to drive me crazy to see you two together I'm going to deal with it because I love you.."

Marissa smiled slightly and kissed him "I love you Randy..." Marissa sighed "But you have to promise me you won't ever try to control my life again..."

Randy nodded and pulled her into his arms "I promise.." Randy leaned in and kissed her. Randy looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed "I have to get ready for my match..." Randy kissed her quickly before standing up and grabbing his wrestling trunks walking into the bathroom.

Marissa also took this chance to get ready she slipped on a pair of jeans and a pink sleeveless swing tunic that was short of baggy so it covered her baby bump really well. She threw her hair up in a pony tail it really pulled her whole look together.

Randy walked back out wrapping his arms around her from behind "You looks hot babe.." Randy nuzzled her neck.

Marissa smiled "Thanks babe.." and turned around to face him "I didn't feel much like dressing up.. I kind of feel like bumming it.." Marissa laughed

"Well you look like one hot bum.." Randy smiled and kissed her.

"You ready?" Marissa asked "I'll walk you to gorilla before I have to do some app stuff.." Marissa smiled

Randy smiled and nodded grabbing her hand walking her over to the door opening it allowing her to exit first followed by him taking her hand again as they make their way down the hall.

-Backstage-

Seth and Paul were talking along with Stephanie "So what do you mean Randy and Marissa are fighting?" Stephanie asked

"I guess he's not happy with the storyline... he told he she wasn't doing it.." Seth sighed

"He has no say over her life.." Paul spat.

"I feel the same.. he freaked out when he found her in my locker room..." Seth said shaking his head

"Really?" Stephanie shook her head

"Yeah... I told his to watch his tone and get out of my locker room but of course he wouldn't he wouldn't leave with out Marissa.." Seth sighed

"And you let her leave with him?" Paul looked shocked

"How was I supposed to stop her?" Seth sighed

Paul shook his head and started to walk off. "Where are you going?" Stephanie asked

"To find my sister... if Seth doesn't give a damn about her well being I guess I will have to take care of her..."

"It's not like that... I told her she should stay with me but she wouldn't..." Seth sighed

Paul shook his head and turned back around but stopped when he saw Marissa and Randy walking towards them holding hands. Once they made it to the group Paul spoke "You okay Marissa?" Paul asked glaring at Randy

"I'm fine..." Marissa sighed "Seth.. did you have to run and tell my brother?"

"I was worried... Orton isn't known for controlling his temper.." Seth snarled

"I'd never harm a hair on Marissa head.." Randy snapped.

Marissa squeezed Randy's hand "You don't have to worry about Randy.. I trust him he'd never hurt me.." Marissa sighed shaking her head

"That's what scares me Marissa... you trust him..." Paul shook his head and let out a sigh.

Marissa shook her head and sighed as she looked up at Randy who was trying his best to keep his anger in check and she could tell his jaw was clinched and his grip on her hand got tighter. "Come on Randy..." Marissa sighed and started leading him away from the three of them she didn't want any more problems right now and Randy had to get to gorilla before he was late. Randy glared at Seth and Paul as he walked by them walking towards Gorilla with Marissa.

Seth sighed as he watched Marissa walk away with Randy he turned to Paul who had a scowl on his face as he watched them walk away. Paul sighed and turned back around to Seth "I'm not letting my sister end up with that man... he's not going to be around my nephew.."

"You think I want him around my son?... but last time I told Marissa that she didn't take to kindly to it.. and you know the rest... I don't want to risk Marissa having any more problems... I don't want to risk something happening to Jenson..." Seth sighed

"I know... I'm not saying that.. I'm just saying we are going to have to work on creating distance between Randy and Marissa... this about protecting your family.." Paul said


	37. Chapter 37:Super Kicking Already!

...A Few Weeks Later...

-Randy's House-

Randy walked out to his living room to see Alanna sitting on the couch with his father who was showing her pictures from her baby book. Randy smiled and sat next to Alanna pulling her on his lap giving her a kiss on the forehead "You were a cute little baby..." Randy smiled

"I'm still cute Daddy.." Alanna frowned

"Oh of course you are princess.." Randy smiled

Samantha laughed as she walked out into the living room. "It's almost time to go.. "

"Oh mommy I want to stay with daddy tonight... " Alanna frowned

"Yeah come on mommy.." Randy laughed

"I guess..." Samantha sighed

"Can we watch wrestling tonight daddy?" Alanna asked

"I don't know sweetie.." Randy sighed he didn't really want to watch it tonight it was Smackdown and he knew Seth and Marissa had some interaction on screen tonight and he didn't really want to see it. They had started their storyline and it was public that she was pregnant and Monday it came out that Seth was the father which had the internet buzzing.

"Please daddy ... PLEASE.." Alanna gave him the puppy dog eyes

Randy sighed and nodded "Okay I guess.."

"Yay.." Alanna smiled hugging him.

They turned the TV on just in time for the start of the show. Alanna sat on his lap watching the show. She smiled and clapped her hands when she saw her dads best friend John Cena win his match.

Randy smiled slightly when he saw Marissa appear on the screen she was walking backstage with the Bella Twins congratulating them on their win.

"Daddy.. it's your friend Marissa.." Alanna looked up at her dad

"It is.." Randy smiled

Marissa and the twins were talking about her being pregnant when the lights in the hallway go out and you can hear the girls scream. When the lights come back on Marissa is backed up against the wall with Bray Wyatt leaning over her. He laughs and starts humming a lullaby as he places a hand on her stomach. Marissa looks terrified as do the Bella Twins.

"Hey ..." Seth yells running down the hall "Get away from her.." Seth makes it to Marissa and Bray backs away laughing and humming his lullaby.

"Are you okay?" Seth looks at Marissa.

Marissa nods and Seth wraps his arms around Marissa kissing her on the top of the head before pulling back and placing his hand on her stomach and they go to commercial.

Randy gets a snarl on his face watching this and Samantha looked on and could tell he wasn't very happy to see the interaction on the television. Samantha walks over and grabs Alanna out of Randy's arms because she was falling asleep. Alanna tries to protest but Samantha was having none of that and walks her up the stairs to put her in bed.

Randy sighed and shook his head pulling his phone out wanting to talk to Marissa who was back visiting family. He dials her number and waits.

_"Hello?" Marissa answers the phone_

"Hey babe.." Randy smiled at the sound of her voice. "You have a good time catching up with your friends and family?"

_"Yeah.. it was great.." Marissa said softly_

"Where do you want the chair again?" A male voice asked

_"In the corner furthest away from the closet ..." Marissa said_

"Who's that?" Randy raised a brow not liking a male voice coming from the other end of the line with his girl.

_"It's... umm Seth.." Marissa said cautiously_

"Why is he there?" Randy said through clenched teeth. "You didn't tell me he was going to be there.." Randy said after calming his self down.

_"I didn't know he was going to show up.." Marissa sighed "He's just helping me with the nursery... " Marissa explained_

"I see..." Randy sighed trying to keep his temper in check "How long is he going to be there?"

_"He's going to be leaving in a few minutes he was just finishing up the rocking chair..." Marissa said softly "Don't be angry.." Marissa pleaded_

"I'm not.. I'm not.." Randy sighed "I'll let you go.. I just wanted to hear your voice... I can't wait tell Saturday.." Randy said softly

_"About that.. Seth asked me to go to Iowa with him this weekend.." Marissa said her voice reeking of hesitance_

"What?.. why?" Randy raised a brow his tone showing a slight edge

_ "His parents are having a get together and they wanted me to come so Seth asked.." Marissa sighed_

"I see... " Randy sighed Marissa could hear the annoyance in his voice.

_"It's nothing... it's Saturday so I'll be their Friday and Saturday and I'll leave Sunday morning and be with you Sunday afternoon..." Marissa said softly_

Randy bit the inside of his cheek. "Okay.. I guess I'll see you Sunday then.." Randy sighed

_"Okay... I love you.." Marissa said softly_

"I love you too babe.." Randy said then they both hung up the phone.

Randy sighed and put his phone down. "What's wrong?" Samantha asked walking into the living room.

"Nothing.." Randy shook his head "I don't want to talk about it right now.." Randy sighed and stood up walking out of the living room.

Samantha sighed and said her goodbyes to Randy's father and then left.

-Marissa's Condo-

Marissa sighed putting her phone down on the counter. "You okay?" Seth asked walking out to the kitchen.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." Marissa smiled slightly "You finished the chair?" Marissa asked

"Yep all finished.." Seth smiled "The nursery is really coming together.." Seth smiled

"I know... " Marissa smiled "Paul did really well picking out this condo... it was his idea to move here.. to be closer to family.." Marissa smiled

"He did pick a great area... you sure are close to your brother now.. like 4 blocks away.." Seth laughed

"Yeah I could deal with be a little further away but I really love it here... and I know Jenson is going to love it too.." Marissa smiled

"I'm sure he will.." Seth smiled

"Oh wow.." Marissa placed a hand on her stomach.

"What?... what's wrong?" Seth rushed over to her.

Marissa grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach "Come on little man do it again.." Marissa coaxed Jenson then it happened he kicked again and Seth's eye lit up "That's it Jenson.." Marissa smiled

"Wow... already in there super kicking..." Seth laughed as leaned down to speak to her stomach. "That's daddy's little man.." Seth rubbed her stomach and smiled up at Marissa.


	38. Chapter 38: DNA Doesn't Lie or Does It?

...Monday Night Raw...

-Randy's Personal Locker Room-

Marissa walked up to the door knocking on the door she opened it slightly peaking in she sees Randy sitting on the couch looking at his phone she knew he wasn't happy about her not being able to make it back last night but she ended up having to drive instead of taking a plane Seth and Marissa had missed their flight so they ended up driving from Davenport Iowa to St. Louis where Raw was. "Hey babe..." Randy stood up off the couch walking towards Marissa wrapping his arms around her he kissed her.

Marissa smiled and kissed him back "Oh I've missed you.." Marissa leaned in burying her face in his chest and inhaled his scent she loved his cologne.

"I've missed you too..." Randy smiled at her as she pulled away "So.. how was your visit with... Seth's parents?"

"It was okay.. really boring to be honest.." Marissa laughed slightly "I am happy to be back..." Marissa smiled

"I'm happy your back to... you can't leave me for that long again.." Randy smiled leaning in to kiss her again.

Marissa laughed and nodded there was a knock on the door and Marissa walked over opening it she smiled at Samantha and Alanna along with Irene "Hello.." Marissa smiled

"Hi Marissa..." Alanna smiled

"Hello Alanna..." Marissa smiled moving to the side so they could walk in.

"Good to see you Marissa.." Samantha smiled

Marissa smiled "It's good to see you to.."

Randy lifted Alanna up into his arms when she ran over to him. "Hey princess.." Randy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Hi Daddy... " Alanna smiled and kept looking back at Marissa with a curious look on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Randy asked

"Is Marissa having a baby?" Alanna asked

Randy bit his lip and nodded "Yes.. she is.."

"How cool... is it a boy or a girl?" Alanna asked

"A boy.." Marissa smiled

"What's his name?" Alanna asked

"Jenson.." Marissa said softly

"My last name is Orton.. what's his last name?" Alanna asked

Samantha shook her head and took her out of Randy's arms "Okay enough questions..." Samantha sighed "How about Irene takes you to go get some candy.."

"Candy.." Alanna yelled excitedly

Irene took Alanna out of the room.

Once they were gone Samantha turned to Marissa "I'm sorry about that.. she's super curious ... she's at that age.." Samantha laughed

"It's okay.." Marissa smiled

"So... how far along are you now?" Samantha asked

"about 23 weeks.." Marissa smiled

"Wow... almost 6 months " Samantha smiled

Randy sighed and shook his head.

Marissa noticed this and looked down at the ground "I'm a little hungry ..." Marissa said softly

Randy nodded "How about we all go to catering.." Randy looked at Marissa and Samantha

Samantha and Marissa looked to each other and both nodded and then followed Randy out the door.  
-Catering-

Randy, Marissa and Samantha sat in catering eating. So far things were silent until The Bella Twins came running up to the table sitting down next to Marissa Nikki basically knocks Brie out of the seat. "Wow... Nikki.." Marissa shook her head laughing

"Yeah damn Nikki... you trying to make me bust my ass.." Brie shook her head crossing her arms over her chest.

Nikki shrugged "I got some things for you.."

"So do I.." Brie added

"Well I'm first.." Nikki said reaching into the bag

Marissa shook her head and laughed.

"These are so cute... I had to get them..." Nikki pulled out a few pairs of baby jeans showing them to Marissa.

Marissa smiled "They are adorable.."

"And then me and Brie were at the mall and had custom onezie made for Jenson.." Nikki smiled pulling out a onezie that said My Aunt Is Fearless. "He is going to be so adorable in this..." Nikki smiled

"Well he's going to look even more adorable in this.." Brie pulled out a onezie that had Brie Mode on it but the Brie was crossed out and had the word Baby above it so it said Baby Mode.

Marissa laughed and shook her head "I'm sure he's going to love them both.."

"But he's going to like mine better.." Nikki said

"No he's so going to like mine better.." Brie stated

"He's going to like mine because I'm the favorite Aunt.." Nikki crossed her arms over her chest.

"He's not even born yet he doesn't have a favorite.." Brie shook her head "Besides you seem to scare babies.."

"I do not... " Nikki gasped "I swear I'm not going to scare your baby Marissa.. babies love me"

Marissa laughed and shook her head "I'm sure Jenson will love you... both of you.." Marissa said softly

-The Authority's Office-

Paul was sitting on a chair looking through his phone when he heard a knock "Come in.." Paul yelled then turned his attention back to his phone.

"Hello sir.." A voice came from the door.

Paul looked up and his eyes widened he stands up walking to the door he pulls him in and shuts the door quickly "What on earth are you doing here?" Paul couldn't believe it he couldn't believe that the man he paid to make sure Seth was the father of Marissa's baby was back in his office.

"We need to talk ..." The man said

"What are you talking about?" Paul sighed

"I need more money..." The man said

"To bad.. I already gave you more then enough money.." Paul shook his head

"If you want me to keep your secret then you need to pay up.." The man said sternly

"No... your forgetting something.. you've already handed me the last proof of who is really the father.. and I destroyed it so no one will ever know who the real father is.." Paul sighed "Seth Rollins is the only father my nephew is ever going to know.." Paul grabbed the man and shoved him out the door "Don't come back... or I'll make it my personal mission to make your life a living hell.." With that Paul slammed the door.

The man bit the inside of his cheek and shook his head "Oh your going to find out just how much of a pain I can be sir.." the man then walked away.

-Randy's Personal Locker Room-

Randy and Marissa walk back into the locker room Samantha had went to find Alanna and Irene. Marissa put the bag with the baby clothes down and turned to Randy "You okay baby?" Marissa asked

"Yeah I'm fine.." Randy sighed

"Was all the baby talk getting to you?" Marissa asked

Randy sighed and shrugged

"I'm sorry... " Marissa sighed and shook her head walked over to him.

"you shouldn't be sorry... you have nothing to be sorry about who am I to get upset at you for being excited about your child..." Randy sighed

"It's hard on you though isn't it?" Marissa raised a brow and shook her head she didn't like that it was so hard on him she could tell it was hard for him to hear her talking about the baby and everything.

"I'm not going to lie.. it is hard." Randy sighed "But it's okay I can deal with it... " Randy said softly

Marissa sighed and nodded she began rubbing her stomach and grimed slightly damn her little boy was kicking up a storm.

"You okay?" Randy's hand flew to Marissa one to his waist the other to her stomach. "Wow.." Randy felt Jenson kick and he smiled slightly "He's very strong.." Randy's smile got wider when he kicked his hand again.

Marissa smiled at Randy who still had his hand on her stomach "I think he likes you.." Marissa said softly "He get's active when your around..."

"Do you really think he likes me?" Randy asked and Jenson kicked

"I think you have your answer.." Marissa laughed

Randy smiled slightly and pulled his hand away from her stomach "Well... I like him too.." Randy said after he felt the baby kick for the first time sense they had got back together he didn't feel weird talking about the baby it was at this point he realized that he was going to be apart of this child's life he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Marissa he loved her so much and now he was starting to feel a somewhat of a connection to her child.

Randy raised a brow when he saw a note being shoved under the door. He walked over picking it up he opened the door looked outside and didn't see anyone he shut the door and opened the note and read it. The note read _"Things are not always what they seem, but DNA doesn't lie or does it? you'd be surprised what some people will do to make things happen in their favor. "_ it wasn't signed it just had a number at the bottom and then _"If you want the questions answered you know what to do."_

Marissa raised a brow and shook her head "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea... " Randy shook his head and looked dumbfounded what was going on.


	39. Chapter 39:Can't stand to look at him!

-Randy's Personal Locker Room-

Marissa sat back and watched Randy pace the floor she shook her head "I'm sure it's someone just messing with us..." Marissa sighed

"Why would they do that?" Randy turned to Marissa

"I don't know... " Marissa sighed

"Maybe we should text the number on the note.." Randy said walking over towards her.

"I guess... if we want to get down to the bottom of it.." Marissa said standing up off the couch with some help from Randy.

Randy took out his phone and texted the number waiting for a few minutes he saw his phone go off. he opened the text message and raised a brow "It says listen to this.." Randy looked to Marissa.

"Then lets listen to it I guess.." Marissa walked over leaning against the table as Randy opened the file on his phone.

_"I did what you wanted.."_

**"Yeah.. and I paid you... so what are you doing here?" Paul sighed shaking his head **

_"I know.. but I thought you might want to know who was the father of your sisters child.."_  
_ "You told me to make sure the results read that Seth Rollins was the father but.. these are the real results.. "_

**"Okay.. now go before people start asking questions..."**

_"Just one question.. why are you so invested in Seth Rollins being the father of your sisters baby?"_

**"I can't let Randy Orton be the father of her child... I'm protecting her.. " **

Randy put his phone down and looked at Marissa. "That was your brothers voice.." Randy rubbed his temples shaking his head.

"Yeah... so what does this mean?" Marissa looked confused she didn't know what to think what was going on and why? why was this happening?

"It mean's that son of a bitch brother of yours messed with the test results Marissa..." Randy sighed and shook his head "He has the real results... "

"So.. this could still be.." Marissa stopped in mid sentence sitting down on a chair.

"This could still be my baby Marissa.." Randy crouched down in front of Marissa "This could still be OUR baby.." Randy grabbed her hand standing up and pulling her up.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked raising a brow

"To get answers.." Randy said leading her out of the locker room.

-The Authority's Office-

Paul and Stephanie were in their office talking over something's when Randy busted in the door Marissa following behind him. "What the hell is the meaning of this?" Paul raised a brow a little annoyed at the interruption.

"We want answers... Now.." Randy spat and Marissa grabbed his arm stopping him before he could move any closer to Paul.

"Answers about what Orton?" Paul sighed

"About this.." Randy pulled his phone out and played the file that was sent to him. Randy watched as Paul's eyes grew wide and he shook his head and began backing up turning around to Stephanie giving her an oh shit look. Once it was over Randy looked between the two of them "Your in on this also aren't you Stephanie?"

Stephanie looked bewildered and sighed looking to Marissa who was almost in tears she didn't want to think her brother could do this but for sure Stephanie wouldn't be in on this she'd never do something like that she'd always been the voice of reason. "Marissa.." Stephanie said softly

"It's true... Paul you had the test results say that Seth was the father.." Marissa shook her head and sighed "Where are the real results?" Marissa sighed

Paul didn't say a word he just shook his head and turned around to face the wall.

"Damn it where are the results.." Randy started for Paul but Marissa stepped in front of him placing her hands on his chest.

"Calm down Randy.." Marissa sighed

"He has the results... " Randy sighed

Seth walked in and raised a brow "I could hear you out there what is going on?" Seth asked looking around at everyone knowing he walked in on something.

"It's nothing Seth.. don't worry about it.." Paul sighed

"Oh it's nothing?... you call paying someone off to make the outcome of the DNA test suit you nothing?" Randy spat

"What are you talking about Orton?" Seth raised a brow. "We all know the baby is mine.."

"Seth... " Marissa sighed "Listen to this.." Marissa took Randy's phone from him playing the file.

Seth shook his head and looked to Paul very angry "Tell me this is some mistake... you didn't do this?" Seth sighed

"I thought I was protecting my sister..." Paul finally spoke about the results. "Marissa... I did this for you... and for little Jenson.."

"I don't want to hear another word from you Paul... I just want the real results.." Marissa sighed

"I don't have them.." Paul sighed

"He gave them to you... so where the hell are they?" Randy spat.

"I destroyed them.. I've never even looked at them..." Paul shrugged

"You what?... how could you do that Paul... " Marissa sighed and shook her head

"I didn't need to see the results..." Paul sighed "Marissa... I knew Seth was the man who would be the best to take care of you and your child... I wasn't going to give Randy the chance to hurt you or this baby.."

"That's not your choice Paul... " Marissa said her voice raised "Do you realize how insane you sound?... this is my life... not yours you don't get to make that kind of choice.."

"Marissa... Seth cares for you and he loves this little boy.." Paul sighed

"But this child might not be his.. it could be Randy's ..." Marissa shook her head Marissa looked over to Randy sighed "I can't stand to look at him any more.." Marissa sighed

"What are you going to do?" Stephanie asked "About the results?"

"I don't know.. I don't know right now..." Marissa shook her head and looked up at Randy "Let's go.."

Randy sighed and nodded knowing he didn't want to put any more stress on Marissa who he could tell was a bundle of nerves.

Once Marissa and Randy were gone from the office Paul turned around to receive a fist to the face from Seth. "What the hell?" Paul held the side of his face.

"You son of a bitch... you let me get attached to this baby... and now I find out Jenson might not be mine?... how the hell could you do this?" Seth growled

"I did what was best for my sister and nephew... " Paul sighed

"You are a sorry excuse for a human being.." Seth spat before walking out the door in a huff.

Stephanie shook her head and sighed "I wouldn't be surprised if you sister never speaks a word to either of us... EVER again.." Stephanie sighed

Paul shook his head and sighed.

-Randy's Personal Locker Room-

Marissa and Randy made it back to the locker room and let out a sigh as she turned around to Randy as he shut the door. Randy didn't say a word he just walked over to her wrapping his arms around her sensing she needed him to just be there for her and him freaking out and yelling about how much he wanted to beat Paul's face in wouldn't help her right now so he just held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him in return.


	40. Chapter 40:Good Judge Of Character!

-Randy's Personal Locker Room-

Randy just gotten back from him match he walked into his locker room to find Samantha and Alanna along with the nanny Irene sitting in the locker room Alanna ran over to him jumping into his arms "Good job daddy you won.." Alanna smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie.." Randy smiled slightly as Alanna jumped out of his arms and ran over to her mom.

"Everything okay?" Samantha raised a brow noticing something was off.

"Everything is just fine.." Randy said walking over wiping the sweat off his chest with a towal. Before slipping a pair of sweats on quickly.

"Irene can you take Alanna to go get something to drink and a snack really quickly so Randy and I can have a talk?" Samantha turned to Irene.

"Sure thing.." Irene smiled "Lets go sweetie.." Irene took Alanna's hand and walked out the door.

Once they were gone Samantha turned around to see Randy looking at his phone. "What's going on?"

-Outside The Diva's Locker Room-  
Marissa and Nikki were outside the locker room Nikki was going to walk her back to Randy's locker room. Nikki couldn't believe everything Marissa had told her about what her brother had done she knew Paul hated Randy but she never though he'd take it that far. Nikki had her arm hooked with Marissa while they were walking down the hall towards Randy's Locker Room. Marissa sighed and shook her head when she saw Stephanie walking towards them. "Marissa.." Stephanie said once she made it to them.

"I don't want to talk to you..." Marissa sighed

"She doesn't need the stress... haven't you guys done enough today?" Nikki shook her head.

"Nikki... I appreciate you looking out for Marissa but she is my family and this is family business.." Stephanie said shaking her head.

"and Nikki is my friend and I made it her business.." Marissa spat

Stephanie rolled her eyes and Nikki smirked "Listen I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened earlier... "

"I'm fine... I'll be fine as long as you and Paul stay the hell away from me.." Marissa sighed

"We can't we are your family... your brother did everything he did because he loves you and although I don't agree with what he did ..." Stephanie started but was cut off.

"Then why did you go along with it?" Marissa spat

"Because he's my husband... " Stephanie sighed "Look Paul was so worried that if Randy was the father he'd never get to be apart of your child's life he just wanted what was best for you and your little boy... "

"Well as far as I'm concerned no matter who the father is... you and Paul both will never be apart of my son's life... " Marissa spat.

"You don't mean that Marissa.." A voice came from behind them.

Marissa turned and saw Paul and sighed "I mean it Paul... after what you did I don't want you or Stephanie near my child.."

"Marissa... you let Orton turn you against your family.." Paul shook his head

"No Paul YOU turned me against you.. not Randy..." Marissa spat and shook her head placing a hand over her stomach rubbing it slightly.

"You okay Rissa?" Nikki looked at Marissa concerned.

"I'm fine... he just doesn't like this.." Marissa sighed

"See I told you she didn't need this.." Nikki shook her head "Come on.. let's go... you don't need the stress.."

Marissa nodded and hooked arms with Nikki once again and walked away not giving Paul or Stephanie a second glance.

-Randy's Personal Locker Room-

"Nothing.." Randy sighed putting his phone down "Was Marissa here when you got here?" Randy questioned

"Yes... she let us in then said she had to run and talk to someone.." Samantha said softly "Is that what has you stressed?... are you and Marissa having a fight?" Samantha asked

"No we aren't fighting we are fine..." Randy sighed "Did she say who she needed to talk to?"

"No... what's going on Randy?" Samantha raised a brow

"That son of a bitch brother of hers that's what the problem is..." Randy shook his head

"Oh no what did he do now?" Samantha sighed

"He paid someone to tamper with the results of the DNA test so that it would say that Seth was the father.." Randy sighed "And then he destroyed the real results..."

"Oh my... so what does this mean?" Samantha shook her head.

"This means that I could still be the father of Marissa's baby that's what it means.." Randy said

"Oh wow... " Samantha shook her head and turned when she heard the door opening.

"Oh... hey was I interrupting something?" Marissa asked still in the door way

"No not at all we were just having a talk.." Randy said softly "Where did you run off to?" Randy questioned

"I just went to go talk to Nikki.." Marissa said shaking her head "You know everything don't you?" She looked to Samantha who nodded

"I'll go check on Alanna.." Samantha said and backed out the door.

"What happened?" Randy raised a brow.

"Stephanie stopped me and Nikki in the hall... she wanted to plead Paul's case of course.." Marissa sighed

"Your kidding right?" Randy shook his head. "She should know better..."

"I know she should.. but she swore Paul only did it because he loves me and wanted to protect me and my baby..." Marissa sighed shaking her head "she said Paul was worried that if you were the father that he wouldn't be able to be a part of the baby's life..."

Randy sighed and bit the inside of his cheek crossing his arms over his chest. "What did you say to that?"

"I said no matter who was the father neither Paul or Stephanie would be apart of my child's life.." Marissa said

Randy nodded that was for sure if this was his child Randy would never let that man near his child. "So what did she say about that?"

"He said I didn't mean that.." Marissa started

"what do you mean he?" Randy raised a brow

"Paul... he came over and said I didn't mean it about keeping him away from this little one..." Marissa rubbed her belly. "He doesn't like Paul that's for sure... whenever Paul is around he starts acting up.."

"Good judge of character kid.." Randy smiled rubbing her belly.

Marissa smiled and reached up to kiss him. Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

... A Week Later...

-The Hospital-

Randy was outside in the waiting room along with Seth. Marissa was doing an amniocentesis so they could figure out who the father was this time they didn't let Paul know where they were doing it.

A doctor came out and found Randy and Seth. "Is everything okay?" Randy asked

"No... We couldn't go through with the amnio..." The doctor said "We started the procedure and the further we put the needle into her the more agitated the baby would get so we had to scrap the procedure... we couldn't risk the baby..." The doctor explained

Both nodded "So everything is okay with the baby and Marissa?" Randy asked

"Yes.. she is fine and so is the baby... she should be out in about 15 minutes .." The doctor smiled and walked off.

After a while of awkward silence Seth finally spoke

"So I guess this mean's we can't find out until Jenson is born.." Seth sighed

Randy rolled his eyes.

"What Orton?" Seth raised a brow.

"If this baby is mine.. the name is definably going to change.." Randy shook his head

Seth shook his head sighed as Marissa walked out

"What's going on?" Marissa asked raising a brow

"Nothing.." Seth shook his head "How are you feeling?" Seth asked

"I'm fine... this little one didn't like his space being invaded I guess.." Marissa shrugged "So the doctor said it's best to wait tell after he's born..." Marissa said softly

"Yeah.. we don't want to risk the little guy.." Seth smiled "I'm going to get going ... I'll call you later.." Seth smiled before walking off.

"What was really going on?" Marissa asked once Seth had gone.

Randy shook his head and let out a sigh "I just let Seth know that if the baby was mine his name wouldn't be staying the same.."

"I like the name Jenson.." Marissa said

"I do to I guess... but Jenson Seth?... that's not happening..." Randy sighed

"Well we could change his middle name... and of course his last name would be Orton if he's yours so I'm sure we could come up with a name that fits.." Marissa said walking over to him.

"Yeah... your right... you hungry?" Randy questioned

"Yes... starving.." Marissa smiled.

Randy smiled and put his arm around Marissa shoulder giving her a peck on the cheek. "Okay lets go babe.." Randy smiled and they left the hospital.


	41. Chapter 41: Pleading His Case

...A Month Later...

-Marissa's Penthouse-

Marissa sighed as she struggled to get off the bed. She was now 7 months pregnant and having a little bit of trouble getting off the couch by herself. Marissa made her way over to the door. She smiled when she opened it and saw Randy who had been over sea's doing a show and she wasn't cleared to travel that far so she decided to go home for the week to relax she didn't want to deal with Paul with out Randy with her. Marissa threw her arms around him but couldn't get to close to him as she was getting pretty big so her belly was getting in the way a lot.

Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "I take it you missed me.." Randy laughed as he walked threw the door shutting it behind him. He looked around he hadn't been to her new place "Nice place babe.." Randy said

"Thanks... I love it... " Marissa smiled looking around herself. "Although I don't like the fact that Paul is only a couple blocks away.." Marissa sighed

Randy nodded "I understand that.." Randy rubbed her back "How are you feeling?" Randy asked

"I'm feeling pretty good actually... don't like the fact that it's a big process just to get off the couch.." Marissa laughed "But other then that I'm wonderful... I've been nesting like crazy... I think I've probally reorganized his clothes like 6 times today.." Marissa laughed

Randy laughed and shook his head "I haven't seen the nursery... I've been wondering what it looks like..." Randy said softly

"Follow me... I'll show you.." Marissa took Randy's hand and lead him into the nursery.

Randy looked around and nodded as he saw the nursery it looked pretty good to him. It was done in blues and browns and came together really nicely. "I like it babe... it looks good.." Randy smiled putting his arm around her shoulder. Randy and Marissa both hear a knock on the door.

Randy and Marissa walked out to the living room and Randy opened the door he raised a brow as he noticed the woman standing in front of him she looked fimiler he knew he'd seen her before. "Can I help you?" Randy raised a brow

"I'm looking for Marissa... " The woman said

Marissa walked over to the door and nodded "Lynn.." Marissa said softly.

Randy stepped to the side realizing who it was. It was Lynn, Paul and Marissa's sister.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa raised a brow as she stepped threw the door and Randy shut it behind her.

"Can't I just stop by to see my little sister?" Lynn said with a slight smile.

"Well in my entire life you've never just stopped by.." Marissa raised a brow

"Well then that should change shouldn't it?" Lynn smiled.

Marissa nodded slightly Randy walked over to Marissa and placed a hand on Marissa's back. "I'm going to go grab something to eat for us... so you guys can have some time alone.." Randy said and leaned down and gave her a kiss before walking out the door.

"So you two seem to be working things out pretty well..." Lynn said once Randy was out the door.

"We are... we love each other..." Marissa said softly.

Lynn sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Marissa sighed

"I just don't like how this is affecting our family.." Lynn shook her head "I don't like that you are't speaking to Paul or Stephanie.."

"So this is why your here.. Paul called you..." Marissa shook her head

"Well yes... you haven't spoken to him in a month he is worried about you and the baby..." Lynn sighed "You shouldn't cut your family off.."

"Well I wouldn't have to of cut family off if said family wouldn't of paid someone to change the DNA test to suit them ..." Marissa shook her head

"I know Paul was wrong for that I'm not saying he isn't I'm just saying that he is your brother and he wants to be apart of your life and your son's life..." Lynn said

"Well he should of thought about that before he tried to control my life by switching the test results..." Marissa said

"Marissa why can't you just ..." Lynn started but was cut off by Marissa

"You know what ..." Marissa walked over to the door "Why don't you just leave I'm not in the mood to fight with you.." Marissa said opening the door.

Lynn sighed "Marissa.."

"Just go..." Marissa said firmly

Lynn shook her head and walked over to the door "Just give it some thought.." Lynn said softly before walking out the door.

Marissa sighed and went to shut the door but someone put their foot in the door to stop it from shutting. Marissa looked up to see Seth. "Hey..." Marissa stepped back and allowed Seth to enter.

"Hey... you okay?" Seth raised a brow.

"I'm fine.." Marissa said shutting the door "Paul just had my sister come plead his case to me.."

"He is something else.." Seth sighed

"I know.." Marissa said with a sigh "So what are you doing here?" Marissa asked

"I just wanted to come see how you were doing... how are you doing today?" Seth asked

"I'm pretty good... I'm feeling as big as a house but other then that.." Marissa laughed slightly

"Oh you are not even.." Seth smiled "You look beautiful.." Seth said with a smile.

"Well thank you..." Marissa smiled placing a hand on her stomach "Calm down in there kid... your kicking the heck out of me.." Marissa laughed slightly

"Take it easy on your mom kid.." Seth smiled and genitally rubbed her belly. Seth removed his hand from her stomach when he heard someone clear their throat. Seth and Marissa both turned around and saw Randy standing in the door way with bags of food.

Randy shut the door and placed the food on the counter. "Sorry to interrupt..." Randy rolled his eyes slightly.

Marissa walked over towards Randy giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I should be going..." Seth said softly "I'll talk to you later Marissa.." Seth said walking over to the door knowing if he said anything to Randy it would probably turn into an argument or fight between he and Randy. Seth then walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Once Seth was gone Randy turned to Marissa "Why was he here?" Randy asked

"He just wanted to see how I was doing.." Marissa said softly

Randy rolled his eyes "I see.." Randy said "So what did your sister want?" Randy asked

"To plead Paul's case.." Marissa shook her head "But I told her I wasn't just going to forgive him... not after what he did..." Marissa sighed

"Well good... he doesn't deserve your forgiveness.." Randy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.


	42. Chapter 42:Welcome To The World!

**A/N- chapter has been fixed not the way I was intending to but it will work **

-Marissa's Penthouse-

Marissa walks out of her room rubbing her stomach she'd been having some issues today she had been having some pains she didn't think they were contractions cause they weren't bad and she was only 34 weeks but still she noticed they had started late afternoon the night before they started a few hours apart and then this morning they had started about an hour apart. Marissa didn't know it but she was completely in denial. Marissa smiled at Randy when he walked in the door with food. "Hey baby.." Marissa smiled kissing him.

Marissa grabbed her stomach and held onto the counter as she had another "pain". Randy raised a brow "You okay babe?" Randy asked placing a hand on her lower back.

"Yeah... these pains are getting closer together.." Marissa said after the pain subsided.

"Pain.." Randy raised a brow "How far apart are they?" Randy asked

"They were an hour but this last one was only a half hour..." Marissa said rubbing her stomach.

"Your having contractions.." Randy said

"No.. no I'm only 34 for weeks.." Marissa shook her head

"That doesn't matter... if this little one decides to come there isn't any stopping him..." Randy said "Let's go ... I want you to get checked out..." Randy said grabbing the bag she had packed for the big day and they walked out of the penthouse.

-The Hospital-

Marissa was taken right back into a room and was checked out by a doctor. "You are 34 almost 35 weeks right?" The doctor asked

"Yes.." Marissa nodded.

"Well did your water break?..." the doctor asked

Marissa though tabout it "Oh when I was in the shower it mught of I felt a big rush... I can't believe I didn't realize it.." Marissa sighed

The doctor did an examination and saw her water had broken and she was dilated to 4 " appears your water is broke ...and.. well your dilated to 4 already and we have been timing your contractions they are about 30 minutes apart normally we would send you home but we are going to keep you because we want to track the baby's heartbeat it keeps dropping so it's better safe then sorry so we are going check you in... we will see how you are progressing before we give you anything to help you progress..." The doctor smiled "Looks like you are going to become a mommy some time soon..." The doctor said with a smile before walking out.

Randy smiled and looked over to Marissa "Are you excited?" Randy asked

"I'm scared.." Marissa shook her head.

"Don't be... it will be fine... your almost 35 weeks at 34 the babies lungs are fully developed so he'll be fine babe.. I know he will.." Randy said softly rubbing her back.

"I hope so..." Marissa sighed and rubbed her belly.

-Marissa's Hospital Room(Labor and Delivery)-

It had been 3 hours and Marissa was hooked up to all the monitors the babies heart rate was good so far. The doctor had just been in and checked her he said she was dilated to 5 and her contractions were picking up so it looked as if it might not be to long before her little guy was here and she could hold him in her arms. Marissa and Randy both looked up when they heard a knock on the door. "Hey..." Seth said with a small smile walking through the door Marissa had texted him and he had made it as soon as he could.

"Hey.." Marissa smiled

"So... how is everything going?" Seth asked

"Pretty good... his heart rate is good... I'm dilated to 5 so hopefully everything stays on track.." Marissa smiled

"That's good.." Seth smiled

Randy sighed and shook his head he didn't want to be in the same room as Seth it was a bit unconformable for him but he knew that there was a chance that Seth was still the father of Marissa's baby although he hoped that it was his son.

A Few Hours Later...

Marissa was laying down her contractions were getting stronger and lasting longer and she was starting to get really uncomfortable the nurse had come in to check her and said she was at 7 now so it was going along really well. Once the nurse was gone Marissa sighed "Ahh I wish you'd hury up kid..." Marissa said as another contraction hit her and she grabbed on to her sheets clinching them so tight her knuckles were turning white.

Awhile later there was a knock on the door and all three looked over to the door to see Paul and Stephanie walk thorough the door.

Both Randy and Seth stepped in front of Marissa's bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marissa sighed

"I heard you were in labor.. I just wanted to check on you but your phone is going to voicemail... your still my sister no matter how mad you are at me... I'm always going to worry about you.." Paul sighed

"Well you can leave now.." Marissa said and then another contraction hit her "Son of a..." Marissa shook her head this was the strongest one she'd felt so far.

"Why are you still here?" Marissa yelled as the contraction got even stronger.

"Marissa.." Stephanie sighed

"GET OUT.." Marissa yelled

"Go.." Seth walks towards them.

"She has enough going on without you being here.. so leave.." Randy added

Stephanie and Paul sighed and shook their heads.

"NOW.." Marissa yelled

"Fine.." Stephanie sighed "Come on Paul.." Stephanie grabbed Paul's arm pulling him out of the room.

Marissa sighed and shook her head as she laid back on the bed once the contraction subsided.

It had been a few hours and the doctor had come in to check her. He looks down and checks to see how dialted she was he looks up and looks over to his nurse. "She's 9... we need to get everything ready for her to start pushing.." The doctor said and the nurse nodded and rushed out the door.

"Start pushing?" Marissa looked worried.

"Your ready to start pushing.." The doctor said

"No I'm not.." Marissa shook her head.

"Well you may not think you are but this little guy is ready to make his grand entrance.." The doctor said with a slight laugh.

"It's going to be okay babe.." Randy said taking her hand.

"Yeah.. it will be fine... don't worry... you can handle it.." Seth smiled sanding on the other side of her. He had to admit it was a little weird being in the delivery room with her and Randy both but Marissa didn't want either of the men to miss the birth he knew if it was his son he didn't want to miss that for the world.

The nurse came back in with one more nurse and a little cart to put the baby in and some towels and blankets and some other things. Marissa shook her head well looks like it was time she was about to become a mommy.

"Okay... Your going to push and we will count to 10 and you keep pushing until we tell you to stop alright?" The doctor looked up to Marissa.

"Alright.." Marissa nodded

"Alright Push.." The doctor said and Marissa pushed with all her might. "1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10... Stop... okay breath..." The doctor said.

"Good job babe.." Randy said

"Okay... now we are going to do this again.. Alright Push..." The doctor said and Marissa began to push again "1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10... Stop... okay breath..." The doctor smiled "Your doing great..."

It had been about 20 minutes and she was starting to get tired form all the pushing.

"Don't worry... we are going to do this again... Ready set... Push..." The doctor said "1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10... Stop... Alright... I can see his head he's got a head full of hair.." The doctor smiled

Marissa's breathing was raged she was completely worn out

"Okay let's push..." The doctor said "1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10... Alright stop... His head is out... we are getting there we have to work on those shoulders of his... that's the hardest.."

"Your doing so good Marissa.." Seth smiled

They had tried 2 more times and the doctor could tell Marissa was getting really exhausted and looked up at her "Okay... let's get a really big push..." The doctor said and Marissa pushed with all she had in her. "1..2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9...10... Here we've got his shoulders...Here we go.. He's..." The doctor helped him the rest of the way out slightly tugging and he slipped right out "Welcome to the world..." The doctor placed him on her chest as the nurses used the towels to clean him up a bit as he let out a blood curdling scream he defiantly has a set of lungs on him.

Marissa looked down at him and began crying "Oh god.." Marissa looked down at him he was so perfect she took his little hand she already had such a love for him and he was only a few seconds old. Marissa had cut his umbilical cord for the doctor.

Randy smiled as he took a few pictures of Marissa and the baby he knew she'd want the picture of the first time she'd held her little boy and he wanted to make sure she'd have them.

"Congratulations... he's beautiful.." One of the nurses smiled

"He's is really going to be a heart breaker.." The other nurse smiled

"How about we take him to get weighed and cleaned up and we will have him right back to you.." The doctor smiled

"Alright.." Marissa said softly and kissed his forehead before the nurse took him away to get his weight and length.

"He's 4 pounds 9 ounces... and 16 and a half inches long.. pretty good size.." The nurse smiled

The nurses took him to the nursery to get him cleaned up. Seth and Randy stepped outside of the room to allow Marissa to get cleaned up. The doctor came over to them and asked if they wanted to do the DNA test right now and both went off to have their cheeks swabbed.

-Marissa's Room-

Marissa had been moved to her room. Randy and Seth both walked in and told her what had happened. "Well the doctor said that he'd put a rush on it... so before the day is out tomorrow we will know who is his dad.." Marissa sighed

Both men nodded they were ready for this whole ordeal to be over. Marissa smiled when she saw the door open and the baby being wheeled in "I bet your ready to see this little guy.." The nurse smiled as she picked him up and placed him into her arms. "I'll let you guys have some alone time just page me if you need anything.." the nurse smiled then walked out of the room.

"Hello little man..." Marissa smiled down at her son he was so beautiful he had a full head of hair his eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what his eye color was yet but it didn't matter to her he was the picture of perfection in her eyes. "I'm so glad I can finally hold you.."

"I'm going to go.. give you some time..." Seth said he wanted to hold him but he didn't want to get attached to him so he left.

Randy sighed "Alanna's been calling to talk to me.. I'm going to call her back and I'll be back.." Randy kissed her forehead and left.

Marissa looked down at her little boy "Don't worry... by tomorrow we will know who your daddy is and it won't be so awkward.." Marissa kissed his head and held him close to her. This would all be over soon and Marissa was more then ready for it to be.


	43. Chapter 43:And The Father Is

-Marissa's Hospital Room-

Marissa rolled over to see Randy sleeping in his chair. Marissa smiled as she sat up fully looking around grabbing her phone and seeing all the text messages from Nikki, Brie, Foxy and everyone else asking for Pictures of her little boy she smiled as she saw Randy yawn and look up at her.

"Morning..." Randy smiled standing out of his chair walking over to her giving her a kiss.

"Morning.." Marissa smiled

"You don't look like you slept to well..." Marissa said

"I didn't but it's no big deal..." Randy smiled

"You didn't have to stay here.." Marissa said softly

"Well I wanted to..." Randy sat on the bed next to her smiling at her.

"What?" Marissa raised a brow

"Oh nothing... you just look so damn beautiful.." Randy smiled

"Oh yeah right... I have no make-up on haven't showered which reminds me... I need to.. the nurse said I could this morning." Marissa said with a slight laugh.

Randy laughed and shook his head helping her off the bed giving her a kiss before allowing her to pass him and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After about 15 minutes Marissa had walked out with a pair of sweats and a tank top on and her hair thrown up into a ponytail and freshly done make-up on. Randy smirked at her as she walked out. "You look hot babe..." Randy walked over to her giving her a kiss.

"Yeah right.." Marissa kissed him back and walked over to the bed sitting down slowly she was a little sore and her body was so worn out but she still couldn't be happier she was a mom and was so super excited about it.

There was a knock on the door and in walked a nurse pushing the baby's little buggy. Marissa smiled as the nurse placed him on the side of the bed to allow her to look in on him sleeping. Randy walked around to get a good look at the little boy. "Wow..." Randy smiled at the little guy he did have a full head of brow hair.

"He's perfect.." Marissa smiled and looked up when another knock came on the door.

"These are from the lab.." The nurse said handing the packet over to her then leaving.

Marissa looked at the packet and saw that they were the results "The results are in.." Marissa said

"Let's find out..." Randy said

"Shouldn't we wait for Seth?" Marissa asked

"Come on.. we need to know... " Randy said

Marissa nodded "Alright... here goes nothing..." Marissa took a deep breath and opened the packet and looked down.

Randy took a deep breath as he looked down at the baby who was starting to come around waving his arms and opening his eyes looking directly into Randy's eyes the first thing he noticed was how blue this little boy's eyes were as blue as his own. "He looks like he could be..."

"Yours..." Marissa looked up from the papers still letting it sink in.

"Wait what?" Randy looked over at Marissa.

"He's yours..." Marissa said looking up at him smiling "He's your son..." Marissa couldn't believe it. It was finally over Randy was the father of her son finally she knew the truth.

Randy took the papers from her and looked them over she was right it said he was the father and there was no chance Seth was the father. He put the papers down and grabbed Marissa's face kissing her. "He's ours.." Randy smiled and kissed her again before looking down at HIS son who was reaching up towards him Randy reached down and picked him up holding him in front of him "I'm your daddy little man..." Randy kissed the top of his head and looked at Marissa smiling.

"What do you think of RJ?" Marissa asked

"Huh?" Randy looked over to Marissa again.

"As a name?.. well nickname..." Marissa smiled "It's obvious he's a mini you... Randall Keith Orton, JR ... RJ for short..."

"RJ?... I like that..." Randy smiled "What about you.. do you like that?" Randy looked down at his son who grabbed his shirt. "I think we have our answer... Randall Keith Orton, JR ... RJ..." Randy smiled and kissed his forehead before walking over to the bed sitting next to Marissa on it kissing her cheek.

"He's our Randy... finally we know the truth.." Marissa smiled.

"Finally..." Randy smiled and handed him over to Marissa "Alanna is going to be so excited she has a little brother..."

"You should send a picture of Him to Samantha so she can show Alanna..." Marissa smiled handing him over to Randy and grabbing Randy's phone from him. Randy stands up and faces RJ to the camera and smiles as Marissa takes the picture. Marissa looks at it. "Look at my two handsome men.." Marissa smiled and handed the phone over to him.

Randy smiled and sent the picture to Samantha a few minutes later he got a call from Samantha's phone it was Alanna wanting to talk to her dad. She was going on and on about how excited she was and she couldn't wait to see her knew baby brother. Randy talked to her for a few minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up.

There was a knock on the door and Marissa and Randy looked up and Saw John Cena and Nikki Bella walk in. "Hello Hello..." Nikki smiled

"Hey..." Marissa smiled

"Since you aren't sending me any pics I had to come up here and meet my nephew in person.." Nikki said walking towards the couple. "You two look happy.."

"Why wouldn't I be... I'm with my love and my son..." Randy smiled

"Your son?" John raised a brow

"So he's yours?" Nikki asked

"Yep... we got the results... he's mine.. isn't that right RJ?" Randy looked down at his son who was being held by Marissa.

"RJ?" Nikki raised a brow

"Yep Randall Keith Orton, JR... RJ..." Randy smiled

John walked over to Randy giving him a bro hug. "Congrats man... you must be excited.."

"You have no idea..." Randy smiled

"I think you boys should go get some coffee for us... while me and Marissa have a little chat.." Nikki smiled

"That's our cue.." John laughed

Randy laughed and nodded giving both Marissa and RJ a kiss before leaving with John.

"So... do I get to hold my nephew?" Nikki walked over to Marissa.

"Of course..." Marissa handed RJ over to her.

Nikki smiled as she took him into her arms she grabbed out her phone taking a selfie with RJ.

"What are you doing?" Marissa raised a brow. "Your going to brag about this to Brie aren't you?"

"Oh you know it..." Nikki said and sent the picture to Brie then put her phone on the table. "She better get used to it huh little man?... cause Auntie Nikki is your favorite.." Nikki smiled

Marissa laughed and shook her head.

"So..." Nikki looked to Marissa. "Have you told Seth?" Nikki asked

"No.. not yet..." Marissa sighed

"So... when are you?" Nikki raised a brow.

"When are you what?" Seth walked thought the door. "Hey Marissa..." Seth smiled slightly looking over at Marissa then looking over to Nikki who was holding the baby.

Marissa forced a smile "Hey.." Marissa was hating what she was going to have to do she knew how much Seth was excited about being a father and then when he found out he might not be she knew it hurt him. But now that she knew he wasn't RJ's father she was scared what it would do to him.


	44. Chapter 44:Don't Let Him Get To You

-Marissa's Hospital Room-

Marissa looked to Nikki and gave her a look. Nikki walked over to Marissa and handed RJ to her. "Here is your mommy little man..." Nikki smiled.

Marissa pushed her call button. "Hello ... I was wondering if someone could take my son back to the nursery.." Marissa said into the controller.

"Sure thing... I'll be right there.." The nurse said.

A few minutes later a nurse walked in. "Did you want me to bring him back later... or did you just want to ring when your ready for him..." The nurse smiled

"I'll ring.." Marissa smiled

"Alright.." The nurse smiled

"Mommy will see you in a while baby.." Marissa kissed his head before handing him over to the nurse. The nurse put him in his buggy and walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go find John.. " Nikki smiled "I'll be back in a while.." Nikki said then walked out the door.

Seth walked over to Marissa and saw she was holding something back. "Do you know the results yet?" Seth asked

Marissa looked up and nodded then looked over at the packet from the lab.

"Are those the results?" Seth asked and Marissa nodded again. Seth walked over and took the papers off the table opening them looking over the results he sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head. "Randy's the father..." Seth sighed.

-Outside The Nursery-

Nikki was outside the nursery looking in on little RJ smiling as she watched him sleep. She heard John and Randy walking up behind her and looked back "Hey you two.." Nikki smiled

"What are you doing here?" John asked

"Marissa needed to speak to Seth alone.." Nikki said

"She's going to tell him about the results.." Randy sighed

"I believe so.." Nikki nodded.

-Marissa's Hospital Room-

"I guess he must be excited..." Seth said putting the papers down.

"Yes... he is ... very.." Marissa nodded.

Seth sighed and shook his head "Don't you want a second opinion?" Seth asked

"Excuse me?... " Marissa raised a brow

"What if these results are wrong?... what if they messed them up?... it took us 2 weeks last time.." Seth said

"That was different... we had to wait for the results to get done by an outside lab who had 100's of tests to do... this was done right here.. in the hospital lab... we were the only DNA test..." Marissa sighed "Randy is the father Seth... you just have to accept it.."

"Mistakes happen all the time Marissa..." Seth sighed "What if there was a mess up.."

"There wasn't Seth... I know your upset... I can understand that but Randy is the father... please just accept it.." Marissa shook her head and let out a soft sigh.

Seth sighed and nodded she was right he was just clinging on to hope but she knew that the possibility of a mix up at the lab was pretty unlikely. "I'm sorry... I just.." Seth sighed "I was excited to be a father and that was all ripped away from me... by your brother..." Seth snarled at the last part.

"I know.. and I'm sorry that he got your hopes up... I'm sorry for everything.." Marissa said softly "I really am... I wish my brother would of never gotten that man to manipulate the results.."

"That makes two of us.." Seth sighed

Randy walked in the door and looked between the two of them. "Hello..." Randy said walking over to the side of Marissa.

"Well.. I guess I should say congratulations.." Seth said "I know this is what you wanted.."

Randy nodded "Of course... " Randy said taking Marissa's hand. "So now you don't have to worry about hanging around... now that we know he's mine... I take it you'll stay away.."

Marissa sighed shaking her head hoping this wouldn't turn into a fight.

"Marissa is still my friend Orton... I still care for her.. and for Jensen.. I can't just shut that off.." Seth sighed

"RJ.." Randy sighed

"Excuse me?" Seth raised a brow

"RJ.. his name is RJ... he is named after his father..." Randy looked to Seth "Randall Keith Orton, JR..." Randy said proudly.

"I see... well I should get going I guess I'll let you have some time with RJ... I'm sure your ready to see him..." Seth sighed walking over to the door opening it and walking out.

Marissa looked up at Randy "You don't have to be so mean..." Marissa sighed

"What?... " Randy shrugged

"RJ is yours.. Seth knows that now.. you don't have to get all territorial ..." Marissa said

"I can't help it.. he got to do so many of the things I should of done.. he's my son.." Randy sighed "He went to the doctors appointments, he helped pick out stuff for the nursery.. helped put together the nursery... he felt him kick for the first time.. that's stuff a father should do.."

Marissa sighed "Well at the time we thought he was the father.." Marissa said softly "Besides... you get to experience his first words, his first steps, his first day of school... that's something we will remember for ever..." Marissa smiled

Randy sighed and nodded kissing her on the top of the head.

...Going Home...

-Marissa's Hospital Room-

It was the day they were taking RJ home from the hospital and she was so excited. Marissa had finished dressing him in a pair jeans Nikki had bought him and a cute little onezie that said Daddy's Little Slugger with a baseball on it. Marissa smiled when she saw Randy and the doctor walk in. "So is everything in order?" Marissa asked

"Yes... you and your son are all ready to leave.." The doctor smiled handing over some papers to her.

Randy walked over and took RJ "You hear that little man... it's time to go home.." Randy kissed him on the forehead before placing him in his car seat.

...A Few Day's Later...

-Marissa's Penthouse-

Randy heard a knock on the door walking over to answer it he looked could hear Alanna outside giggling. He opened the door and smiled as he saw His parents and Samantha and Alanna. He picked Alanna up and gave her a big hug and moved to the side to allow everyone to enter and then shut the door.

"Where is he daddy?" Alanna asked "I wanna see my brother.."

Randy laughed and put Alanna down. "Marissa is just getting him up from his nap.." Randy smiled. He looked over and Saw Marissa walking out with RJ in her arms. "Speaking of.." Randy smiled

"Is that him?" Alanna asked jumping up trying to see him.

"Yes... it is.." Marissa smiled

Randy smiled taking him as Marissa handed RJ over to him. "How about you go wash your hands and sit on the couch so you can hold your brother.." Randy smiled

"Yay.." Alanna ran over to the kitchen to wash her hands with directions for Marissa then when she was finished she ran to the couch sitting down. Randy smiled and walked over to the couch placing RJ into her arms "He's so small daddy.." Alanna smiled up at Randy.

"Yes he is... he's only 5 day's old you know.." Randy laughed

"How much does he weigh now?" Randy's father asked

"4 pound's 11 ounces..." Marissa smiled

"He was early right?" Elaine asked

"Yes just shy of 6 weeks early.." Marissa said softly.

"Well he must be in good health if they let him go in 3 days..." Samantha said

"Yes.. they said he's in perfect health.." Marissa smiled

"So what do you think of your little brother Alanna?" Randy asked with a smile

"He's so cute..." Alanna smiled "I just love him daddy.."

Randy smiled he was happy to see both his kids together. He just loved how much Alanna loved her little brother already. After a few more minutes Randy took him from Alanna to allow his mother to hold her grandson. "Hey RJ this is your grandma..." Randy handed him over to his mother.

"He is just so adorable.." Elaine smiled.

"I thought he was named after you daddy.." Alanna said

"He is.. RJ is a nickname ... his name is Randall Keith Orton, JR.. RJ for short.." Randy smiled

"Oh I see... that's cool.." Alanna smiled

"He is just so perfect I tell you.." Elaine smiled looking up from her grandson.

"Don't say that to much.. if he's anything like his father he's already going to have a huge ego.." Randy's father laughed

"Have you looked at this boy... he's a mini Randy.." Elaine smiled

Marissa smiled and checked her phone. She sighed and shook her head rolling her eyes. She put her phone back into her pocket. Randy noticed this and raised a brow. "Who was that?" Randy asked

"Paul... I sent him to voicemail" Marissa said softly.

"Your kidding right?" Randy shook his head.

Elaine took Alanna by the hand "Hey... How about we go check out your brothers room.." Elaine said noticing the look on Randy's face and he didn't seem to like that her brother had texted her.

"Thank you.." Randy mouthed to his mother as she took Alanna to the nursery.

"You've told him how many times... not to call you..." Randy sighed and shook his head there was a knock on the door. Randy sighed and walked over to the door opening it he snarled "What are you doing here?" Randy looked at Stephanie and Paul standing in front of him.

"That's not really any of your business now is it?" Paul pushed past Randy who cursed him as he did so.

Marissa looked over and saw Paul and Stephanie walking in past Randy. "What do you think your doing?" Marissa shook her head.

"You aren't returning any of my calls... what am I supposed to do Marissa... my nephew is 3 days old and I haven't even seen so much as a picture of him.." Paul said

"I wonder why that is.." Randy said sarcastically

"This doesn't concern you Orton.." Paul snarled

"Oh that's where your wrong... because that nephew your talking about is my son so it does concern me.." Randy pointed out and noticed the look of shock on Paul's face. "Oh you didn't know we did the test already did you?..."

"No.. no I didn't.." Paul shook his head

"Well we did.. and RJ's mine..." Randy smirked "Sorry you didn't get a chance to change this test.."

"RJ?" Stephanie raised a brow

"Yep.. Randall Keith Orton, JR... RJ for short.." Randy smirked again.

"I told you he'd do this Marissa..." Paul shook his head

"do what?" Marissa shook her head

"Come between our family... he's split this family up... and you've allowed it.." Paul shook his head.

"One.. you've done that all your self... and two.. in case you haven't noticed... Randy and I have a child together.. we are family now..." Marissa said causing Randy to smirk and put and an arm around her.

"You have no idea what that man is capable of... you have no idea the messes I've had to clean because of him... I don't want you and your son to be the next mess I have to clean up.." Paul sighed "He's going to be bored of you soon enough Marissa and he's going to kick you and your son to the curb... and you'll have no one.."

Randy bit the inside of his cheek. "You can leave... NOW.." Randy said getting very irritated that he would even say such a thing but then again it shouldn't surprise him after all he's done to Marissa and Randy.

"This is family business Randy.. stay out of it.." Paul spat.

"Marissa is my family now.. so you can leave.. " Randy spat back.

"Go Paul... I don't want you around me.. or my son.. I've told you so many times that my son will not be apart of your life... you will not be around my son.. not after what you did.." Marissa said sternly

"So because I try to protect you and my nephew I'm the bad guy?" Paul sighed

"You tried to keep Randy from his son... you let Seth think he was the father... you've done so much to hurt so many people... your a horrible excuse for a brother.. your a horrible excuse for a friend.. your a horrible excuse for a human being... and that is why you will NEVER be apart.." Marissa said and looked to Randy "Of OUR son's life..." Marissa motioned between Randy and herself.

Randy smirked and nodded

Paul shook his head and grabbed Stephanie's hand "Just remember that when he leaves you high and dry and you have no one.. don't come running to me.." Paul said before walking out the door.

Marissa sighed and shook her head Randy put his arms around her kissing her on the cheek. "Don't let him get to you babe... he is just mad because you didn't cave.. he can't control your life and he's finally figuring that out and he doesn't know how to handle that..." Randy said

"I know.." Marissa sighed and nodded Randy was right Paul had no control over her life and he didn't know how to handle that so he was lashing out at her and Randy trying to put doubt into her head but she wasn't going to let it happen she knew Randy loved her and he'd never leave her or their son.


	45. Chapter 45:Moving to St Louis?

-Marissa's Penthouse-

Marissa walked out of the nursery after putting RJ down for a nap. Marissa saw Randy walking back from the door. "Everyone's gone.." Randy said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"So from what I saw Alanna just loves her baby brother to pieces.." Marissa smiled

"Oh she does... she can't wait to see him again.." Randy said moving the bouncy seat from the middle of the room to the corner away from everything.

"She is really good with him.." Marissa said walking over to the couch sitting on the arm.

"I know... it did surprise me.. I was worried she was going to be to rough with him.." Randy admitted

"Well she wasn't...she was wonderful with him... " Marissa smiled "You've got a great daughter in that little one.."

"I know.. she's such a sweet little girl.." Randy smiled "Now I've got two amazing children.. and I couldn't be happier.." Randy said walking over to her. "I'm so thankful to you for giving me such a great little boy..."

"Well you did have some part of that.." Marissa laughed "We did create one perfect little boy didn't we?" Marissa smiled

"We sure did.." Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I've been thinking.."

"Yeah?.. About what?" Marissa questioned

"You.. Me.. and RJ..." Randy answered

"Really?" Marissa raised a brow

"Yeah... how is this going to work?... You living in here .. me living in St. Louis... " Randy said "I don't want my son living so far away.. I want to spend as much time with him as I can..."

"Well I'm obviously not going to stop you.." Marissa said

"But what about Alanna?.. she's going to want to get to know her little brother.. don't you want RJ to have a relationship with his sister?" Randy asked

"Of course.. " Marissa said softly

"Then maybe you should move to St. Louis.." Randy said

Marissa sighed "I don't know... "

"Come on... I don't just want you to move to St. Louis.. I want you to move with me... I want you and RJ to live with me in my home.." Randy said

"What?" Marissa raised a brow "Where is this all coming from Randy.. we've never even talked about this before the subject has never came up.."

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while.. but when I thought the baby was Seth's I thought it was best to give you time and let you and Seth work things out as far as where the baby was going to be.. but when we found out that the baby might be mine I knew if he was I wanted to baby to be close to me... and I knew no matter who's the baby was I already wanted you to be with me... " Randy said taking her hand "Now we know he's ours... what reason don't you have to move with me?... I want us to be a family.."

"I do want to be a family but does that mean I have to move with you?" Marissa shook her head "Besides I just signed the lease... I can't break it.."

"I'll pay for it Marissa... I don't want to wait almost 2 years to have you and RJ with me.." Randy sighed

"I don't need you to pay for it Randy.. I have my own money.." Marissa shook her head "I just.. I don't know.." Marissa sighed when she heard RJ start crying. "He's probably hungry..." Marissa shook her head and walked into the nursery picking him up. "Hey little man..." Marissa smiled picking him up feeling his bottom to make sure he didn't need changed and he was dry. "You must be hungry..." Marissa walked over to the rocking chair and sat down pulling down her blouse and bra so RJ could latch on. After RJ was finished feeding she burped him.

"He okay?" Randy asked walking in the door.

"Yeah.. he was just hungry.." Marissa said patting his back to help him burp. RJ let out a big burp. "Wow.. what a big one.." Marissa laughed

"That's my boy.." Randy smiled leaning down when Marissa sat him up right and faced him towards Randy. Randy smiled and kissed his forehead before standing back up. "We need to finish this discussion Marissa.."

"I know.." Marissa sighed

"What is one good reason you have for not wanting to move?... " Randy asked "You said I'm your family now right?" Randy asked and Marissa nodded "Then what is it?" Randy asked

"I don't know.. things change when people live together I love us the way we are.." Marissa sighed

"Well so do I but.. we are going to be raising a little boy now.. and I want us to do it together.." Randy said "Is it because you think the baby is the only reason I want you with me?"

Marissa sighed and shrugged

"Well it's not... I told you I've wanted this for a while... and I have I want you with me I love you Marissa please come live with me... let us be a family a real family.." Randy leaned down. "Come on little man tell your mommy to come live with Daddy.."

Marissa smiled and shook her head as RJ reached for his daddy's face "Alright.."

"Alright?... " Randy raised a brow

"We will move to St. Louis... Next month.. that way I don't have to rush getting everything packed up.." Marissa said softly.

"Alright.. and that will give me time to get his nursery ready..." Randy smiled "Looks like I am going to get to put together your nursery." Randy smiled down at his son and leaned up to kiss Marissa "You have no idea how happy you made me.." Randy smiled

Marissa smiled and looked down at RJ who was grunting and knew he was trying to go. She looked at Randy "It's your turn Daddy.." Marissa smiled

"Of course... you'd save this for me little man.." Randy said taking RJ from her and helping her of the rocking chair.

"Mommy's going to go fix something for lunch.. you have at it daddy." Marissa laughed and kissed Randy and then looked over to her son giving him a kiss on the top of the head before walking out of the room.

Randy smiled and looked at his son "Looks like you and mommy are moving with daddy.. isn't that just the best.. you and your mommy are going to love it.. and your sister is going to love having you with us... " Randy smiled "But next time try to save this for Mommy.. okay kid.." Randy laughed and proceeded to change RJ. Randy was so happy he was going to have Marissa and his son with him in St. Louis things were going just perfect for him he couldn't be happier.


	46. Chapter 46: Not Such A Good Idea

-The Arena-

Marissa walked into the arena it had been 3 weeks and her son was almost a month old and was looking more and more like his daddy every day. Randy had went back on the road a week ago and Marissa told him she'd meet him in St. Louis they were moving She and RJ were moving in with Randy the next week so she decided to come early sense Raw was in town and she knew Randy wasn't to happy about leaving so soon but Paul was being a pain in the ass about his contract and she knew it was because he was still angry at them.

Marissa smiled when she saw Nikki and Brie running down the hall. Brie shoving Nikki out of the way. "Let me see him.." Brie smiled as she reached Marissa and RJ first.

"Here.." Marissa said picking him up out of his stroller handing him to Brie.

"Oh he's so freaking cute.." Brie squealed "I love his little outfit.." Brie said looking down at him wearing his RKO onezie and a pair of the jeans Nikki had got him.

"Oh my goodness.. he's getting so big.." Nikki smiled down at him.

"I know... I wish he'd stop growing up... " Marissa pouted

Nikki laughed "Well I don't see that happening..."

"I know.." Marissa sighed "He looks so much like his daddy... what is the world going to do with a mini Randy Orton running around..." Marissa laughed

"I don't know.. if the world is ready.." Brie laughed

"Well it better get ready isn't that right RJ?" Nikki laughed tickling RJ's belly.

"Marissa..." They heard a little girls voice and everyone turned around to see Alanna jumping from Randy's arms running towards them.

Marissa smiled as she saw her running towards her. Brie handed RJ back to Marissa. Marissa smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Hey Alanna.." Marissa smiled

"I'm so happy you and RJ are here... your going to stay right?" Alanna asked

"Yep she is.. Marissa and RJ are moving with Daddy..." Randy smiled putting his arm around Marissa's waist giving her a peck on the cheek and then kissing RJ's head.

"Yay... that means I can see RJ a lot then doesn't it?" Alanna smiled

"Yes that does.." Marissa smiled and looked down at RJ as he started to fuss.

"Let me see him.." Randy said and Marissa handed RJ over to his daddy. Randy smiled and bounced his son lightly calming him "Its okay little man.." Randy patted his back.

"He looks so much like you Randy.." Randy's mother smiled looking at her son hold her grandson.

"I know... he's his daddy's mini me..." Samantha smiled

"Lucky kid.." Randy laughed

All the ladies laughed and shook their heads. "Are you gonna come see the girls in a bit?... I know Foxy and Paige have been asking about you.." Brie turned to Marissa.

"I will.. in a while.." Marissa smiled

"Why don't you go with the girls... I can keep an eye on RJ.." Randy said

"You sure?" Marissa looked to Randy.

"Yes... go catch up with your girls... we will be fine.." Randy smiled and kissed her.

"Alright... I won't be gone long.." Marissa said softly and gave her son a kiss on the forehead before walking off with the twins.

Cowboy Bob Orton turned to his son. "So... when is Marissa moving in?"

"It was supposed to be next week but sense we are in town today she decided to come in early and just stay... we are having the rest of her stuff shipped.." Randy said.

"Tell me I heard wrong... my sister is not moving in with you.." Paul said walking over to the group.

Samantha grabbed Alanna and walked off knowing that it was not a good thing when these two were in the same area.

"You heard right... Marissa realized it was best for our son to be around his family..." Randy said.

"What would be best for my nephew was if you weren't around him at all.." Paul rolled his eyes.

"That's enough Paul.." Marissa said walking up on the scene after realizing she had RJ's binky in her hand still and didn't want to keep it incase Randy needed it if RJ got fussy.

"I was simply letting him know what was best for my nephew..." Paul sighed

"What's best for our son is to have his father in his life... something you tried to ruin so as far as I'm concerned your opinion is not needed..." Marissa shook her head.

"Marissa... why don't you take our son to my locker room... I don't want him around this negativity..." Randy said and handed RJ over to Marissa.

"Please behave ..." Marissa sighed before walking away.

"Listen here ... my son is none of your business..." Randy said bluntly

"He is my family no matter how much you want to pretend he's not.." Paul spat "So there for he is my business.. just like Marissa is my business ..." Paul added

"That is where you are wrong... Marissa is no longer your business.. she's made it perfectly clear she does not want you in her life or our son's life.." Randy said "Marissa is MY family now.. we share a son and now matter how much you've tried to put a stop to that it didn't work and we are together and we have a son... we are family so your going to have to deal with it.."

-Hallway-

Marissa had almost made it to Randy's locker room when she ran into Seth. "Hey.." Marissa smiled slightly

"Hey..." Seth smiled and looked down at RJ. "He's getting big.."

"I know.." Marissa smiled

"How is he doing?" Seth asked

"He's wonderful.." Marissa smiled "He is almost due for his 4 week check up..." Marissa smiled

"Wow... how are you doing?" Seth asked

"I'm doing good... a little sleep deprived but pretty good in all.." Marissa smiled

Seth smiled and nodded "Ummm... would it be okay if i held him?"

Marissa bit her lip. "Umm.. well..."

"You know what.. I shouldn't of asked.." Seth shook his head

"No.. no it's okay.." Marissa shook her head she didn't want things to be weird between Seth and her. "Here ..." Marissa handed Seth RJ.

Seth smiled down at RJ "Hello little guy..." Seth smiled up at Marissa "He really is adorable.."

"Thank you.. he means everything to me.." Marissa smiled she looked behind Seth and saw Randy coming down the hall pushing the stroller she had left with she saw the look on his face and knew he was none to pleased to see that Seth was holding RJ. "Randy.." Marissa said once Randy made it over to them.

"What's going on?" Randy raised a brow looking between the two of them giving Marissa a look. Marissa was beginning to regret letting Seth hold RJ after seeing how angry Randy looked at her he looked like he wanted to rip off Her head or Seth's maybe both.


	47. Chapter 47:I don't like this one bit!

-The Arena-

Randy looked back and forth between the two of them and Marissa could see the vein in Randy's temple pulsating. Marissa took RJ from Seth's arms "Seth and I were just catching up.." Marissa said softly.

"How nice.." Randy said his tone a bit sarcastic as he glared at Seth.

"Well I should get going.. I'll see you around Marissa..." Seth smiled "Orton.." Seth said rolling his eyes slightly as he walked past Randy.

Randy rolled his eyes and turned to Marissa opening the door for her so she could enter his locker room. Once inside Randy turned back around to Marissa placing the stroller on the side of the wall. "What was that about?" Randy questioned

"I told you Randy... Seth and I were just catching up..." Marissa sighed patting RJ's back as he was getting fussy.

"Why the hell was he holding my son?" Randy said through clenched teeth.

Marissa sighed and shook her head "He asked if he could hold him..."

"So you thought it was a good idea to let him hold RJ?" Randy cut her off.

"I didn't see the harm in it.." Marissa shook her head.

"Marissa what on earth made you think it was a good idea for Seth Rollins to hold my son?" Randy spat.

"He's my son too.." Marissa spat back "Seth is my friend Randy..."

"Well he's not concerned with being your friend he's more concerned about getting in to your pants... it's obvious to everyone but you that he wants you... he wants you and he wants to play daddy to MY son... well I'm not going to allow either one to happen.." Randy growled

Marissa shook her head and began bouncing RJ up and down as he gets even more fussy. "You have no idea how much of a jealous boyfriend you sound like.." Marissa sighed

"Is he okay?" Randy asked walking closer to her.

"He's just hungry.." Marissa sighed

Randy sighed and nodded. "I'm going to go catch up with Alanna at catering after you finish you should join us.." Randy said shaking his head walking out the door.

-Catering-

Randy walked into catering and saw Samantha along with Alanna and his parents sitting at a table he smiled slightly and walked towards them sitting at the table next to Alanna. "Hey daddy.." Alanna smiled

Randy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Marissa coming?" Cowboy Bob Orton asked

"Yes... she's feeding RJ..." Randy said

"I see.." Randy's father nodded

"Everything okay honey?" Elaine asked

"Yeah... everything's just fine.." Randy shrugged

"Daddy.. I want a brownie... can I go get one?" Alanna asked

"Yes... go for it sweetie.." Randy smiled slightly

Alanna smiled and ran over to the dessert table.

"What's going on Randy?..." Samantha asked knowing something was wrong by the way he was acting.

"Marissa and I had a bit of a fight.." Randy sighed

"Oh.. well are things okay now?" Elaine asked

"I guess it's just.. Marissa and I just don't see eye to eye on certain things.." Randy sighed

"Like what?" Randy's father asked

"She thought it was okay to allow Seth Rollins to hold RJ.." Randy said in almost a growl.

"Well why does that bother you so much?... " Samantha asked

"He has no reason to be holding him that's why.." Randy scuffed "And Marissa doesn't get that.."

"Well what does she say about the whole thing?" Elaine asked

"She say's she and Seth are friends so she doesn't see what the big deal is.." Randy rolled his eyes when he mentioned Seth being her friend.

"That's what this is about... you don't like Seth being so close to Marissa..." Elaine shook her head. "You should be careful your jealous side is showing.." Elaine said causing Randy to roll his eyes.

-Backstage-

Nikki and Marissa were walking down the hall Nikki holding RJ. "He is just to freaking adorable..." Nikki smiled up at Marissa.

Marissa smiled

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked

"Nothing.." Marissa sighed

"Come on... what's wrong?" Nikki asked giving Marissa a look

"Randy.." Marissa sighed "He freaked out because I let Seth hold RJ..."

"Oh I see... " Nikki nodded "I guess I do see where Randy is coming from..."

"Excuse me?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Seth has a thing for you and you know he still wishes he was the father of this little guy.." Nikki said and smiled down at RJ. "It's only logical that Randy wouldn't like the idea of the man who want his life holding his son.."

Marissa sighed and shook her head as they came upon catering and saw Randy and everyone else sitting at a table. Nikki and Marissa walked over to the table. "Hey babe... Hello Nikki.." Randy smiled slightly moving a chair next to him and patted the seat for Marissa to sit next to him.

"Hey Randy.." Nikki smiled

Marissa smiled slightly and sat next to Randy giving him quick peck on the lips before taking RJ from Nikki who had to run off. Marissa smiled kissing RJ's forehead.

"So... are you excited to move to St. Louis?" Elaine asked looking over to Marissa.

"Yes.." Marissa smiled slightly and looked over to Randy who rolled his eyes as he saw Seth walk into catering with Jamie and Joey. Marissa sighed shaking her head standing up with RJ in her arms walking off.

Randy sighed and shook his head standing up out of his seat "I'll be right back.." Randy sighed and started after Marissa.

"Are Marissa and Daddy okay?" Alanna asked

"Yeah.. they are fine sweetie.." Samantha said patting the young girls head.

Randy caught up to Marissa "Marissa wait..." Randy sighed grabbing her arm turning her around to face him.

"What Randy?" Marissa sighed

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asked shaking his head.

"Nothing.. I've just been thinking it might not be the best idea for me to move in with you.." Marissa said softly

"Your kidding right?" Randy raised a brow.

"No... I can't do this Randy... I don't want to fight with you every time Seth and I are in the same room..." Marissa shook her head "I love you but I don't want to keep going through this..."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"It's not a good idea for us to be living together.." Marissa shook her head

"So you are going to just keep me from my child?" Randy shook his head

"No... I'll still move to St. Louis... I told you I would but I'm not moving in with you... I'll find my own place." Marissa said.

"This isn't right... " Randy shook his head. "What kind of relationship is this?... we keep taking steps back instead of forward."

"Your right... Maybe we should take a break... " Marissa said looking up to Randy "We both need to figure out what we want from this relationship... this isn't fair to RJ... I don't want him to grow up watching his parents fighting..."

"So your trying to tell me it's over?..." Randy shook his head "No.. I'm not going to accept it.."

"I'm not saying it's over... I'm just saying we need space... we need time to work on ourselves before we can even think about moving in together." Marissa sighed "I have to think about what's best for RJ... and myself.."

"What's best for RJ is to be with his father.." Randy said sternly

"He will be... I'm not going to keep him from you Randy... " Marissa sighed

"But you just don't want to be with me.." Randy shook his head.

"It's not that Randy... It's just I think we have a whole lot to work on and it's best if we don't add anything that could complicate things for us... " Marissa sighed "I want things to work out Randy... so maybe this break will help us sort through some of our issues so we can be a family ... it's what's best for all of us.. most importantly it's what's best for RJ.." Marissa shook her head and looked up to Randy. "Say bye to Daddy RJ.." Marissa said handing RJ over to Randy.

Randy took RJ and kissed his forehead and held RJ close to his chest and looked to Marissa "I don't like this one bit Marissa.." Randy sighed

"It will be better for us in the long run Randy.." Marissa said softly and took RJ back from Randy.

Randy sighed and pulled Marissa back to facing him as she attempted to walk away. "I love you.." Randy said and brought his lips to hers kissing her.

When Marissa pulled back she sighed and nodded "I Love you to Randy... you'll see this is what's best for us in the long run.." Marissa said softly and then walked off with RJ in her arms.

Randy sighed and shook his head walking back to the table sitting down not saying a word. "Randy.." Samantha looked at him he looked like he wanted to snap on someone.

"Not now... I don't want to talk about it.." Randy said shaking his head biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't understand where Marissa was coming from why would she want a break when they just had a child? Things were great and now she wasn't moving with him and she wanted to take a break he didn't like this at all.

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them. What do you think of Marissa's decision? Do you think she made the right choice for her and little RJ?**


	48. Chapter 48:Where you belong!

-Randy's House-

Randy sighed as he walked down the stairs he smiled at Alanna who ran up to him giving him a hug before running past him to her room.

"Hey.." Samantha smiled slightly

"Hey.." Randy sighed

"Where is Marissa?... wasn't she moving in?" Samantha asked

"She was supposed to be.." Randy shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What happened?" Samantha asked

"Well she thinks we need time apart... and we shouldn't move in so quickly.." Randy sighed

"I see.. maybe she's right.." Samantha shrugged

"Excuse me?" Randy raised a brow

"Now maybe it's none of my business but you two seem to have a lot of problems maybe it's best for you two just to work on your problems before you move in.." Samantha said

"Now you sound like her..." Randy rolled his eyes.

Samantha shook her head and sighed looking to the door when there was a knock.

Randy sighed and looked over to the door "That's probably Marissa... she's supposed to bring RJ over..." Randy walked over to the door opening it to see Marissa holding RJ's car seat. "Hey..." Randy said softly moving to the side so she could enter.

Marissa entered through the door smiling at Samantha as she walked into the living room. Randy closed the door and walked over to join Samantha and Marissa in the living room bending down to pick up RJ out of his car seat giving him a kiss on the head he hadn't seen him sense his 4 week check up for because he was on the road and Marissa had gone back to her penthouse until she found a place in St. Louis. Randy smiled down at RJ in awe of how much he'd grown in the almost 2 week's since he'd seen him he couldn't believe RJ was almost 6 weeks already.

Marissa placed his diaper bag down on the couch walking over to Randy giving RJ a kiss on the head. "I'll be back in a few hours..." Marissa looked up to Randy who nodded.

"You going out with the girls?" Randy asked

"Kind of.." Marissa said "Nikki and Brie wanted to come with me to check out a place I'm thinking about getting..." Marissa said

Randy nodded "I see... how far away is it?" Randy asked "Is it in a good neighborhood?"

"It's not that far from here... it's a pretty good neighborhood... from what I've heard.." Marissa said

Randy nodded "I see... well I still want to make sure it will be a good place for you and RJ to live.."

Marissa sighed shaking her head "I've got to go..." Marissa said turning and walking to the door.

Randy sighed and walked after her moving in front of her blocking the door. "Wait.."

"What Randy?" Marissa sighed

"I still expect to see the place if you and RJ are going to be living some where I want to make sure you and RJ are going to be safe.." Randy sighed

Marissa shook her head "I don't need your permission to pick a place out." Marissa sighed

"I'm not saying that Marissa..." Randy sighed "I just want to look out for you and RJ..."

"You don't have to worry about us.. I can take care of both of us just fine... Now I've got to go so please move.." Marissa sighed

"Fine.." Randy sighed shaking his head moving out of her way so she could exit through the door. Randy sighed and shook his head shutting the door "Don't worry RJ... you and Mommy both will be back with Daddy where you belong I promise.." Randy kissed his son's head before walking back to the living room.

-Condo-

Nikki, Brie and Nikki had been looking around the Condo and all liked it Marissa loved how big it was and how close the nursery would be to her room. "So do you think you'll be taking it?" The realtor asked

"Yes... Yes I will I love it.. it's perfect for me and my son..." Marissa smiled

"Wonderful.. I'll get to work on the paper work... your going to love it here.." The woman smiled and went out to her car to get the paperwork.

"Randy will be happy you found a place in town.." Brie smiled

"I doubt that... he's not going be happy about any place I pick out unless it's his.." Marissa sighed

"Well he just want you and RJ with him... he wants to be a family..." Nikki said

Marissa sighed shaking her head "I want us to be a family too... but we have to much to work on right now to live together..." Marissa shook her head "Randy doesn't understand he think's I don't want to be with him..."

"Well do you?" Brie asked

"Yes... of course I do.. I love Randy but I want us to last and if we keep tossing our problems to the side instead of working them out we aren't going to make it..." Marissa sighed "That's going to hurt my son in the long run and I don't want that.."

-Randy's House-

Randy showed Samantha to the door Samantha had decided to let Alanna stay the night with Randy so she could spend some more time with RJ. Randy shut the door after Samantha walked out and went back to the living room where RJ was on the floor with Alanna playing.

A Few Hours later Marissa got back to Randy's house and knocked on the door. She heard him yell to come in. She opened the door and walked to the living room and saw Randy on the floor with Alanna playing with RJ. Marissa smiled as she walked over to them "I see you guys have had fun to day.." Marissa smiled

"Yes.. we had so much fun to day.." Alanna smiled looking up at Marissa. "Didn't we daddy.."

Randy smiled and nodded "Alanna why don't you run up and put your PJ's on.." Randy smiled

"Okay.." Alanna smiled and ran up the stairs.

"I've got to make a call.. I'm just going to step outside real quick.." Randy said softly and Marissa nodded

A Few minutes later Randy walked back in the door and went to the kitchen quickly and then walked back out to the living room. "I really wish you didn't have to leave so quickly..." Randy said watching Marissa put RJ into his car seat and buckle him up.

"We have an early flight..." Marissa said softly standing up and picking RJ's car seat off the couch and walked to the door which Randy opened for them Randy gave RJ a kiss on the forehead before he covered the car seat back up with a blanket and Marissa walked out the door.

A Few minutes Later Randy heard a knock on the door and walked over to the door opening and saw Marissa standing there holding RJ's car seat. "Everything okay?" Randy questioned

"My car won't start.." Marissa sighed and Randy took RJ's car seat out of Marissa's hand and allowed her to enter shutting the door behind her. "I'll just call the rental place and see if they can send a new car out.." Marissa said pulling her phone out and dialing a number.

"Wait.. why don't you just stay here?" Randy said putting RJ's car seat down on the floor and pushing her phone away from her ear.

"I've got an early flight Randy.." Marissa sighed

"I'll take you to your hotel tomorrow so you can grab your things and you can have the rental place tow it away tomorrow.." Randy said walking taking the phone and hanging it up. "Come on... it will take longer for them to get a tow truck here and then you have to wait for your rental... just stay here tonight.."

Marissa sighed and thought about it for a second and finally spoke "Fine... I guess.."

"Good.." Randy smiled walking over to RJ's car seat picking up RJ Randy kissed his forehead "You hear that little man.. you and mommy are staying here tonight.." Randy smiled

Marissa shook her head and smiled slightly watching Randy with RJ he was such a good daddy something that made her love him so much more then she already did. Now only if they could work through their problems and be a real family.

"I think you have a few shorts here you can sleep in... and you can use one of my shirts ..." Randy said walking over towards Marissa.

Marissa nodded and followed Randy upstairs where he found a pair of her shorts and handed her one of his RKO shirts to sleep in. Randy smiled as she walked out of the guest room with the shorts and his shirt on. "That shirt looks good on you.." Randy smiled

Marissa smiled shaking her head "Yeah right.." Marissa walked over to Randy who had RJ in his arms "Where did Alanna go?" Marissa questioned

"I just checked on her.. she feel asleep on her bed.. she's was worn out.." Randy smiled

Marissa smiled and nodded "We should get him in bed.." Marissa smiled

"We should.." Randy and Marissa then went into RJ's nursery and got him ready for bed and put him down in his crib watching him while he fell asleep. Once he was sleeping they watched him for a few minutes and then walked out . Randy walked Marissa to the guest room door. Before she could go inside the room Randy grabbed her arm twirling her around to face him. "Good night.." Randy kissed her cheek before letting her go.

"Good night.." Marissa smiled slightly before walking into the room shutting the door behind her.

Randy shook his head as walked back towards his room but stopped into RJ's room before he went to his room he looked down at RJ. "Don't worry little man... you and mommy are going to be home for good soon I promise... you and mommy belong here with daddy he's going to do whatever he has to do to make sure it happens..." Randy looked down at his sleeping son before sneaking off to his room.


	49. Chapter 49:If only for a few weeks!

-Randy's House-

Marissa yawned as she heard her alarm go off. She rolled over and shut it off before rolling out of bed. It was 6 in the morning and it was about time for RJ to eat so she figured she'd feed him and then get ready to leave. Marissa walked out of the guest room and into the nursery and smiled when she saw Randy was up already looking down at a sleeping RJ. Marissa walked over standing next to Randy "He's perfect isn't he.." Marissa smiled

"That he is.." Randy smiled down at Marissa. "Good morning... little guy.." Randy smiled as he saw RJ was coming around and kicking his feet and stretching his arms out.

"If you want to go downstairs to make him a bottle I'll get him ready..." Marissa smiled "He's do for a formula feeding.." Marissa smiled they had started giving him a bottle of formula with extra calories because he wasn't gaining the weight that the doctors thought he should.

"How about I get him ready and you can make the bottle... I want to spend as much time with him as I can.." Randy looked over to Marissa.

Marissa nodded "Alright.." Marissa said before walking out of the nursery to make RJ a bottle.

Randy smiled down at RJ who was now wide awake he went to go pick RJ up when he heard a scream. He shot up and ran out of the room. "Marissa.." He ran down the stairs when he saw Marissa at the bottom of the stairs holding her ankle. "What happened?" Randy bent down to check on her.

"I dropped the bottle and it rolled under my foot and I feel down the stairs..." Marissa looked down at her ankle which was blue and purple and swollen.

"Come on.. let me help you up.." Randy goes and helps Marissa to her feet the second Marissa puts any weight on her ankle she yelps in pain and starts to go down but Randy has a tight grip on her and picks her up carrying her to the couch setting her down. "You need to get that checked out.." Randy said "Did you hit your head or anything?" Randy asked

"No I didn't hit my head... I'm sure it will be fine... I don't need to see a doctor I'm fine.." Marissa sighed

"Your getting checked out that's final..." Randy said grabbing his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked watching him pull out his phone.

"I'm calling Samantha to come watch the kids... I don't want to drag them to the ER..." Randy said Samantha answered the phone and he explained what happened and Samantha agreed to come over and watch the two kids while he got her checked out. "She's on her way.." Randy said after hanging up.

-The Hospital-

Randy had gone inside to grab a wheelchair for Marissa and helped her into it as she wasn't able to put any weight what so ever on her ankle. Randy wheeled her in and lucky for them there wasn't any wait to get seen.

Randy and Marissa were waiting when the nurse walked in and began asking questions about how to fall happened. The nurse raised a brow and looked at Randy before she looked over to Marissa "Do you feel safe at home?" The nurse questioned working in the ER she'd heard a lot of stories and was trying to figure out if she believed it was an accident.

Randy's eyes widened and went to say something but Marissa spoke up "Yes.. perfectly.." Marissa smiled slightly.

The nurse nodded and asked a few more questions and took her vitals then walked out. Randy turned to Marissa "She think's I did this.." Randy shook his head.

"It's her job to get down to the truth.. my mom was a nurse.. she used to tell me stories about women that would come in.. " Marissa said "Don't worry about it Randy.." Marissa said softly.

After a while the doctor came in and ordered an MRI to check and make sure nothing was torn or broken. Marissa went back for the MRI and after she was done they brought her back to the room where Randy was waiting. "I called Samantha and checked on the kids.." Randy said "She said RJ is good... hasn't cried once.." Randy smiled

Marissa smiled "Good..."

A While later the doctor came in and had the results of the MRI. "It appears you have a third degree sprain which is very severe... you completely tore your Calcaneonavicular ligament ... we are going to but a boot on your foot.. also your going to have to use crutches to get around for a while as you are not going to be able to put weight on your foot for a while.." The doctor said

"How long will it take to heal?" Marissa questioned

"Any where between 6 to 12 weeks..." The doctor answered

Marissa sighed "Great.. I have an almost 6 week old..." Marissa shook her head.

"Well that might be a problem... you shouldn't be carrying around a child right now.." The doctor said

"Great.." Marissa sighed "So how long until I can carry my son?"

"Most likely not until you have healed enough to fully put weight on your ankle... still after that I wouldn't try any stairs with him maybe from one room to another but that is still a good 3 to 4 weeks away from the looks of tare... your primary doctor will be able to give you a better answer for that... so I want you to see your primary doctor in a week and he will be able to see how it's healing and answer any more questions you have.." The doctor explained "Now I normally would write a script for pain meds but I see on your chart your breast feeding so I won't do that so as long as your breast feeding we will have to do with Tylenol and Ibuprofen just switch between those two the ibuprofen will help with swelling.."

Marissa nodded and he went over some more instructions for her and the nurse came in with crutches and a boot to put on her foot. When they were finished Marissa was discharged.

-Randy's House-

Randy and Marissa arrived to the house and Randy helped Marissa to the couch and they sat and talked to Samantha who left with Alanna after a while. Marissa looked to Randy and sighed as he brought down RJ and handed him over to Marissa she smiled down at her son giving him a kiss on the head.

Randy looked over Marissa sitting down next to her "I think you should stay here.." Randy said

"What?" Marissa raised a brow

"Until your healed up enough to carry RJ ... I mean you can't put any weight on your ankle right now so you need help with him... so why don't you stay here... so I can help.." Randy said

Marissa sighed shaking her head "Randy.." Marissa looked over to him

"I'm his father so who better to help you with him?" Randy shrugged "Come on... just until your healed up.. I'll take some time off... " Randy said

Marissa sighed "Fine.. I guess what other choice do I really have.." Marissa said softly "I've got to get my things from the hotel still.. I'll have Nikki go grab them she has my extra key..." Marissa said softly "And I've got to call about the car.."

Randy nodded and looked away.

"What?" Marissa raised a brow as she saw him look away like he was hiding something.

"I did something stupid.." Randy sighed "Your going to be really mad at me I know but.. I'm the reason the car wouldn't start last night.."

"What do you mean?... what did you do Randy?" Marissa sighed

"I pulled the spark plugs..." Randy admitted biting his lip.

"What is wrong with you Randy.. why would you do that?" Marissa sighed

"I wanted you to stay... I miss you and RJ.. Okay I'm sorry I was wrong but I just wanted to spend time with you and RJ... I hadn't seen you guys in almost two weeks.." Randy sighed "So when I went outside to make a call I got the idea.."

Marissa sighed shaking her head she should of known he'd pull something like this.

"I'm sorry okay.. I know I was wrong.." Randy sighed as he went to put his hand on Marissa shoulder she shrugged him off of her. "Please don't be mad at me.."

"How can I not... you pulled something my brother would pull.." Marissa sighed shaking her head

Randy sighed she was right it was a move her brother would pull. "Your right.. but I'm sorry I won't do it again.. I swear.."

Marissa sighed "Fine.. there isn't anything I can do about it now.. and we have to get along cause for the next few weeks I'm stuck here.."

Randy nodded "So do you want to call the call the rental place and have them pick up the car... and call Nikki and I'll fix something to eat.."

"Alright.." Marissa sighed and pulled her phone out and called the rental place and then Nikki to grab her things from the hotel. She sighed and looked at Randy as he walked out of the kitchen. "Nikki is going to bring the stuff over later.. We still have a problem... I have to have my stuff out of my penthouse by next week and into my condo..."

"So you did take the place?" Randy sighed

"Yes.. I did." Marissa nodded

"Well... how much do you have packed?" Randy asked

"Almost all of it... I just don't have the nursery stuff like the crib and changing table taken down.." Marissa said

"Well we can have your stuff shipped to town and I'll take care of the nursery stuff.." Randy said

"How?" Marissa raised a brow

Randy pulled out his phone making a text real quickly a few seconds later he got a reply and smiled "John said he'd do it..."

Marissa nodded "It's a good thing you got such a good friend.." Marissa smiled slightly.

"I know.. I was actually thinking.. we haven't picked out god parents for RJ yet.." Randy sat down next to Marissa "What about John for his god father?"

Marissa nodded "That sounds good.. and I've been thinking what about Nikki for his god mother?.. she's been one of my best friends through the whole pregnancy and before.." Marissa said softly

"I guess we have the god parents picked out then don't we.." Randy smiled "We can ask them when they come over... I assume John will come over with Nikki when she brings your stuff.."

Marissa smiled a nodded "I bet... now Brie probably won't speak to me for a while.." Marissa laughed

Randy laughed and nodded and watched at Marissa began playing with RJ. He was getting what he wanted if only for a few weeks he'd have Marissa and RJ under his roof with him now he didn't like the way it happened but now maybe Marissa will see that they can make things work living together.


	50. Chapter 50:Best daddy in the whole world

-Randy's House-

Marissa smiled down at RJ after she had finished feeding him and changing him. She picked him back up and kissed his forehead. "Oh little one mommy just loves you to pieces..." Marissa smiled kissing his little belly.

"Mommy and Daddy do..." Randy smiled sitting next to Marissa on the couch. "Did he eat well?" Randy asked

"Yep... like always.." Marissa smiled over at Randy.

"How is your ankle feeling?" Randy asked

"It hurts like hell... as long as I don't bump it to much it's fine it's going to be really tender for a few weeks even after the swelling goes down..." Marissa said looking up to Randy before looking back down at RJ who was grabbing at her shirt.

"Looks like he is trying to get mommy's attention..." Randy smiled

"Just like his daddy... always has to be center of attention.." Marissa laughed

Randy laughed and shook his head.

Marissa heard her phone going off and looked around noticing it was on the table on the other side of the room.

"I'll get it for you.." Randy stood up walking over to the table grabbing it he looked down at it seeing Seth's name he rolled his eyes before turning around walking over handing it to her. "I'll take him upstairs and put him down for a nap.." Randy said taking RJ from Marissa after she gave him a kiss on the top of the head and walked up stairs.

"Hello?.." Marissa answered the phone.

"Hey... I haven't had talked to you in a while just wanted to see how it's going..." Seth said softly

"Well I had a little accident.." Marissa said softly

"Accident?... are you okay?... is RJ okay?" Seth sounded worried

"RJ is fine.. I just feel down the stairs tripping over his bottle and I have a third degree sprain so I can't put any weight on my foot I completely tore the ligament in my ankle..." Marissa said softly "So I've got to stay here with Randy for a couple weeks until I'm able to take care of RJ with out help.." Marissa said softly

"Oh wow... " Seth said "So your staying with Randy for a couple weeks?... Randy must be ecstatic.." Seth said Marissa could almost see him rolling his eyes at the last statement.

Marissa shook her head "Just until I have healed enough to be able to put weight on my ankle.." Marissa said

"I see.. well if you need anything please call me Marissa..." Seth said softly

"I will... thanks Seth..." Marissa smiled "Bye.." Marissa said softly

"Bye.." Seth said then hung up the phone.

-WWE Headquarters-

Seth hung up the phone letting out a sigh he knew Marissa had decided not to move in with Randy right away and take a break she said she was trying to work through their problems. Seth was actually happy about that apart of him wanted Marissa to realize she didn't need Randy in her life. He heard somebody clear their throat. Seth turned around and saw Paul and Stephanie behind him.

"Why would Marissa need anything from you?.." Paul raised a brow

Seth shook his head not really thinking it was any of his business but deciding he might a well tell him now before he goes around questioning everyone. "She fell down the stairs and tore her ligament completely so she has a third degree sprain so now she is staying with Randy until she has healed up enough to take care of RJ..." Seth sighed

"So Randy has her right where he wants her... once again.." Paul snarled

"Yep... he wasn't happy about Marissa not moving in with him ... but now he's got her right where he wants her... under his roof..." Seth shook his head.

"On top of that she needs him... she isn't able to take care of her son with out the help of Randy.. " Stephanie added causing both Seth and Paul to roll their eyes.

-Randy's House-

Randy opened the door and smiled at Nikki and John standing in front of him he moved to the side to allow them to enter and closed the door behind them once they did. Nikki ran straight to the living room to see Marissa and hugged her sitting on the couch next to her. "How are you doing?" Nikki asked

"I'm okay... in a lot of pain but I'll be fine.." Marissa smiled

"Your things are in the car John said he'd grab them in a bit..." Nikki said "Where is my nephew?" Nikki questioned looking around.

"He's upstairs taking a nap.." Randy said walking into the living room along with John.

"I see.." Nikki nodded

"We actually wanted to talk to you two together.." Randy said

"Really?... about what?" John asked

"RJ..." Randy answered.

"What about him?" Nikki questioned raising a brow.

"We were talking about how we hadn't picked out god parents for RJ.." Marissa said "And I mentioned you Nikki... you've been one of my closest friends all the way through my pregnancy and even before... So Nikki will you be RJ's godmother?" Marissa smiled at Nikki.

Nikki's face lit up and she threw her arms around Marissa hugging her "Yes.. of course I'll be his godmother.." Nikki smiled pulling back from the hug.

"And John you know your my best friend we've been through a lot... so I was thinking who better to be my son's godfather then you... so what do you say buddy?" Randy questioned

John smiled and nodded "I'd love to.." John said taking his hand pulling him into a bro hug.

"Great now RJ has his god parents.." Marissa smiled.

After John and Nikki left Randy helped Marissa off the couch and she used her crutches to get to the stairs she sighed looking up at the stairs. Marissa gasped when she felt herself being lifted off the ground into Randy's arms. "I'll give you a lift.." Randy said with a wink before carrying her up the steps and into the guest room which was now her room. He placed her on the bed and placed her crutches next to her.

"Thanks.." Marissa smiled

"No problem... I'm going to check on RJ.." Randy smiled and Marissa nodded before Randy left to check on RJ.

Marissa grabbed her crutches and went over to one of the bags Randy had brought up eariler. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top she went over to the bed and with a little bit of struggle got her pants off and slipped into the shorts having a bit of trouble trying to pull them up but finally got them up then slipped her tank top on and threw her hair in a ponytail before standing up with the crutches making her way to RJ's nursery. "How is he?" Marissa asking watching him looking down at RJ.

"He's starting to fuss.. I think he's hungry... I've already changed him.." Randy said picking up RJ and turning around.

Marissa nodded it was getting to be that time for another feeding. Marissa made her way to the rocking chair and sat down placing her crutches on the side of her and held her arms out and Randy brought RJ over and placed him into her arms.

"I'll start dinner while you feed him... I'll give you a while and then come back and help you down the stairs.." Randy said.

"Alright.." Marissa smiled and watched as Randy walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Marissa looked down at RJ. "Your daddy is really helping mommy out you know that little guy?... you've got the best daddy in the whole wide world.." Marissa smiled and kissed his forehead before beginning to feed him.


	51. Chapter 51:It's not a date!

-Randy's House-

It had been a few days and Marissa was down in the living room she had just finished changing RJ. She picked him up and smiled at him giving him a kiss on his tiny little nose. She had just had her 6 week post par dome check up and she was healing well from childbirth... she had an appointment with her primary at the end of the week hopefully everything was going well with her ankle she didn't like not being able to do everything herself it was actually driving her a little crazy. She smiled when she saw Alanna running into the living room Samantha was dropping her off for a while to spend time with her father and RJ.

"I made this for you Marissa.." Alanna said and handed her a hand made get well card.

Marissa smiled "Thank you Alanna... " Marissa smiled and the little girl reached out and hugged Marissa and Marissa hugged her back.

Alanna smiled "I'm going to go get the new toy I got so I can show it to RJ..." Alanna said and rushed off.

Randy walked over to the couch and smiled as he sat down next to Marissa. "She really likes you Marissa.." Randy said.

"Well I really like her to.. she's such a sweet little girl.." Marissa smiled

Randy smiled and looked at Alanna who rushed into the room holding a new toy. "Look RJ... I got this yesterday... when you get bigger I'll let you play with it to.." Alanna smiled

Randy smiled and picked her up putting her on his lap. "You are such a good big sister.." Randy smiled

"I hope so.. I love being a big sister.." Alanna smiled

Later on Randy had put RJ down for a nap and Alanna was up in her room playing with her toys. Randy walked into the living room he sat down next to Marissa. "You need anything?" He asked her

"No... I'm fine..." Marissa smiled

Randy heard a knock on the door "I'll be right back.." Randy stood up walking over to the door he opened it and was shocked to say the least when he saw none other then Seth Rollins standing at the door. "What are you doing here Rollins?" Randy raised a brow.

"I came to check on Marissa.." Seth shrugged

"Ever heard of a phone?" Randy rolled his eyes.

Seth rolled his eyes back. "Well it's better to do it in person.." Seth answered

Randy sighed knowing he's look like a complete asshole if he didn't let him in. Randy moved to the side and allowed him to enter shutting the door after him.

Seth walked into the living room he smiled when he saw Marissa sitting on the couch looking down at a magazine. "Hello beautiful..." Seth smiled

"Seth.." Marissa smiled shocked to see him.

Seth smiled and made his way over to Marissa bending down to give her a hug. "How are you doing?" Seth asked

Randy stood leaning against the door frame rolling his eyes biting the inside of his cheek when he saw Seth lean down and hug her.

"Pretty good.." Marissa smiled slightly.

"I'm going to check on our son.." Randy said rolling his eyes walking out of the room and walking up the stairs.

Marissa sighed shaking her head "I'm sorry about him.."

"It's okay.." Seth smiled sitting next to her. "So how are you getting along together?... isn't it kind of weird?" Seth asked

"A little... but he's been real helpful.." Marissa said softly.

"Well that's good.." Seth smiled "I'm sorry if your brother has been bugging you... but I told him what happened.."

Marissa sighed "That's why he's been calling like crazy.." Marissa shrugged. "I don't even check his messages any more.."

"I don't blame you.." Seth said with a nod. "So I was thinking and I know you haven't been out since the fall...so I was thinking you should grab a bite to eat with me tonight..." Seth said

Marissa sighed and thought about it "I don't know if that's a good idea.."

"Come on... it will be just as friends... " Seth said "It will be nice to catch up without you know who lurking around.." Seth added

Marissa thought about it "Well it would be nice to catch up... so sure.." Marissa smiled

Seth smiled and nodded "I can pick you up about 7.." Seth said

"Alright sounds like a plan.." Marissa smiled Seth gave her a hug before he left.

Randy walked down holding RJ "Seth didn't stay long..." Randy said not that Randy was complaining.

"Yeah.. we will catch up later..." Marissa smiled reaching out for RJ who Randy handed to her.

"I see.." Randy nodded

"I was going to go out with a friend later.. do you mind keeping an eye on him tonight?" Marissa looked up to Randy.

"Of course not.. he's my son.." Randy smiled

"Thanks.." Marissa smiled

Later Marissa was in her room after finishing getting changed into something that didn't look like she had been sitting on the couch all day. She looked at herself in the mirror admiring her little black dress and added a large white belt which covered the little pouch she still had from RJ she couldn't wait until she was able to start really exercising again. She did her hair in loose curls and put on a flat that matched her dress and of course she had her boot on the other foot. She grabbed her crutches and headed out of the room. she decided to try to make it down the steps by herself it was eaiser then getting up them so she thought why not she did make it down after about a good 5 minutes. She made her way to the living room and smiled at Randy who was walking around with a fussy RJ "He isn't a happy camper.." Marissa laughed slightly.

"Nope not at all.." Randy laughed "Wait.. how did you get down here... you could of made it worse.." Randy sighed

"I was careful.." Marissa said making her way over to Randy giving RJ a kiss on the top of the head.

Randy nodded "Wow..." Randy said getting a good glimpse of her "Mommy is gorgeous isn't she little man." Randy looked down at his son.

Marissa laughed shaking her head

"You really do look beautiful.." Randy smiled

"Thank you.." Marissa smiled and looked down at her phone Seth had texted her telling her he was in the drive way. "Well it's time for Mommy to go.." Marissa kissed RJ's head.

Randy nodded and looked out the window and saw Seth's car. "That's Seth's car..." Randy raised a brow. "Your going out with him?"

Marissa turned around "Yes.. I told you I was going out with a friend tonight.." Marissa sighed

Randy bite the inside of his cheek shaking his head "So your having me keep an eye on him so you can go on a date with another man... Seth Rollins of all men.." Randy snarled

"It's not a date.." Marissa sighed "Seth is a friend..."

"So you keep saying.." Randy rolled his eyes. "We don't want to keep you from your date.. I'm going to make our son a bottle.." Randy walked out of the room trying to keep his temper in check he wanted to go out there and tell Rollins to stay the hell away from his girl. Except he can do it because she wasn't his she wanted a break.

Marissa sighed and made her way to the door maybe it wasn't the best idea to do this but she wanted to have a friendship with Seth he was a good guy and was always there for her. But Randy still was freaking out about her having dinner with him.


	52. Chapter 52:We both need space!

-Dinner-

Marissa sat across from Seth they had ordered their food and were waiting for it to come. Seth looked over at Marissa and raised a brow. "What's wrong?" Seth asked

"Huh?... What are you talking about?" Marissa said shrugging

"You've been off since you got into the car... so what's up?" Seth asked

"It's nothing.." Marissa shook her head

"Is it Randy?" Seth asked

Marissa looked up and shook her head closing her eyes she let out a sigh.

"It is... what happened?" Seth asked

"He saw your car and he wasn't very happy we were going to dinner... he thinks it's a date.. even though I told him it wasn't.." Marissa sighed

Seth nodded "I see.. I'm sorry our friendship is causing problems for you and Randy..."

"No matter how many times I tell him we are just friends he doesn't believe it.." Marissa said softly "He thinks you want more then just a friendship.."

Seth nodded and looked down at the table.

"Seth.." Marissa raised a brow "You know we can only be friends right?"

Seth sighed "I know.. but I'm not going to lie and say I don't wish things were different..." Seth said honestly. "Because I do... I still care for you that hasn't changed..." Seth admitted

Marissa sighed shaking her head "I care for you too.. but as a friend.." Marissa said looking over to Seth. "Seth I still love Randy... even though it's best for us to be apart right now that doesn't change how I feel for him.."

Seth sighed and nodded "I realize that... "

Their food came and the ate in silence Marissa picked up her phone. "I'm going to call and check on RJ..." Marissa said standing up walking outside and dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" Randy answered

"How's RJ?" Marissa questioned

"He's fine.." Randy said Marissa could tell there was an eye roll along with that from his tone. "You can go back to your date now.."

"Randy.. how many times do I have to tell you it's not a date until you believe me?" Marissa sighed

Randy didn't say a word all she heard was silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm finished eating I should be back soon.." Marissa said

"Oh don't rush away from Seth.. don't worry I'll put our son to bed... he has to know one of his parent's give a damn about him.." Randy said coldly before hanging up.

Marissa looked at the phone shocked shaking her head. Marissa walked back inside and sat down and didn't eat another bite just took a few sips of her soda.

"How's RJ?" Seth asked

"He's okay.." Marissa said softly

"Your ready to leave aren't you?" Seth asked

"Yes.." Marissa nodded

Seth sighed and nodded asking for the check he paid and they left. Once inside the car Marissa turned to Seth "Can you take me to a hotel?... I don't want to go back to Randy's and fight with him tonight.."

"Sure thing.." Seth nodded

Seth drove to a hotel and help Marissa out of the car holding her crutches for her as she steadied her self. They walked up to the hotel doors and Marissa looked back at Seth "Thanks for tonight.." Marissa smiled slightly.

"No problem.." Seth smiled before Marissa could turn around Seth leaned in to kiss her Marissa shoved him back. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't of done that..."

"Yeah.. you shouldn't of..." Marissa sighed shaking her head "You can't do this Seth... you have to get this out of your head.." Marissa shook her head again and went inside the hotel to be greeted by Nikki Bella, John Cena, and Alicia Fox all giving her a questioning look. "No now Nikki..." Marissa sighed

"All right but you will spill.." Nikki said

"What are you doing here?" Alicia asked

"It's a long story.." Marissa sighed causing all to give each other looks.

"Well you and I can talk all about that tonight... cause we are having a sleep over.." Alicia said

"Fox..." Marissa sighed

"I'm not taking no for an answer it's obvious your staying here tonight so just stay with me... we haven't had a girls night in so long..." Alicia said

"Fine.." Marissa sighed

After Alicia and Marissa walked off Nikki turned to John "You better call your best friend and find out what's going on..."

"I don't want to get involved.." John sighed

"John..." Nikki whined

"Fine.." John took out his phone.

"Hello?" Randy answered

"Hey.. it's John.."

"What's up?" Randy asked

"Well... Nikki and I just ran into Marissa at the hotel.." John said

"The hotel?.. what is she doing there?" Randy sounded confused

"I was going to ask you the same... did you guys have a fight?" John asked

"Yeah.. cause she'd rather go on a date with that slimy bastard Rollins then spend time with her son.." Randy said the coldness slipping into his tone a bit again.

"You sure she went on a date?... Seth and her a just friends... I'm sure they were just catching up..." John said

"That's what she says..." Randy sighed

"Well... from what I saw ..." John started and cursed himself.

"What do you mean saw?... what did you see?"

"Nothing... it's nothing.." John shook his head giving Nikki an oh shit look.

"Tell me John... what did you see?" Randy voice growing more anxious.

"Well Seth kissed her.." John started and was cut off by Randy.

"I knew it..." Randy exploded

"No.. no calm down man... she shoved him away... it looked like she was telling him off to..." John went on but it was no use as Randy had hung up the phone.

-Marissa and Alicia's Room-

Marissa looked down at her phone and saw it was Randy she picked it up.

"Randy.. what's wrong?.. is RJ okay?" Marissa seemed a bit worried

"You kissed that son of a bitch?" Randy snapped

"What?...what are you talking about?" Marissa shook her head "I didn't kiss him..."

"John saw it... he told me.." Randy spat.

"He kissed me Randy... I didn't kiss him.." Marissa sighed "I swear Randy.." Marissa shook her head damn John Cena for telling him now Randy would never believe they were just friends.

"So you at the hotel with him now?" Randy asked "John told me you were at a hotel..."

"No.. of course no Randy... I'm with Alicia... " Marissa sighed

"Why are you there then?"

"Because I didn't want to fight with you tonight..." Marissa sighed

"Sure you didn't.." Randy scuffed and hung up on her.

Marissa sighed shaking her head. Alicia wrapped her arms around Marissa seeing she needed a hug.

-The Lobby-

Nikki and John had changed and were going to go out on the town for a bit when they got off the elevator they saw Randy walking in holding a car seat. Nikki looked to John shaking her head. "What's going on man?" John asked once Randy reached him.

"Is Marissa here with Rollins?" Randy asked

"No...she's with Alicia..." Nikki said

Randy sighed nodding at least she was telling the truth about that. "You said he kissed her?

"Yes... and if you would of listened instead of hanging up on me you'd of her me tell you that she shoved him away from her. .. and told him off it looked like.." John sighed

Randy sighed shaking his head "What room are they in?... I need to speak to her.."

"I don't know... maybe you should wait until the morning..." Nikki shook her head

"I need to speak to her now Nikki.." Randy sighed

Nikki shook her head and took her phone out texting Marissa to see if it was okay. A few minutes later Marissa came off the elevator making her way over to them she stood next to Nikki.

"What are you doing here Randy?" Marissa sighed

"We need to talk..." Randy said

Marissa looked to Nikki and John. "Can you take RJ for a few minutes?"

"Sure.." Nikki nodded and took RJ's car seat and her and John walked off.

Marissa and Randy went outside to talk. Randy looked to Marissa "Look... I know your upset about me snapping earlier but that doesn't mean you don't come home... were you even going to tell me?" Randy asked

"Of course... I was going to tell you... why do you think I'd want to see you tonight after you said I didn't give a damn about my son?" Marissa raised a brow

"That was wrong... I was just upset about you going out with Seth... I shouldn't of said that..." Randy sighed

"Seth is just a friend.. okay I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say that..." Marissa sighed

"He kissed you Marissa that proves he doesn't want to be just friends.. are you really that blind?" Randy sighed

"Yes he kissed me... but I let him know he can't do that... and that all he and I will ever be is friends.." Marissa said "I tried to tell you that earlier but you hung up on me... for the second time tonight.." Marissa sighed

"I'm sorry okay... I just ..." Randy sighed closing his eyes trying to regain his composer as he felt his self getting all worked up. "I'm just not okay with you going out with any man... wither it be Seth Rollins or the milk man I'm never going to be okay with it Marissa.." Randy sighed

Marissa nodded and sighed "Look... I think tonight we both need some space... I'm going to stay here with Alicia and we can talk in the morning.."

"Why don't you just come home tonight?" Randy sighed

"Come on... we both need to cool down completely... so you and RJ go home tonight and I'll be there in the morning.." Marissa looked up to Randy who she could tell didn't like the idea at all.

Randy sighed and nodded "Fine.. I guess I don't have any choice..." Randy said and then opened the door for Marissa to walk back inside the hotel they walked over to Nikki and John in the lobby where Nikki was holding RJ. Marissa smiled and leaned down to give RJ a kiss on the forehead.

"He's getting sleepy.." Nikki smiled

"I better get him home.." Randy sighed "I'll see you there tomorrow?"

"Yes.." Marissa nodded before giving RJ one more kiss.


	53. Chapter 53: Apologies!

-Marissa and Alicia's Hotel Room-

Alicia walked out of the bathroom to see Marissa stretching. "Morning buttercup..." Alicia smiled throwing her hair up in a ponytail.

"Morning.." Marissa sighed sitting up.

"You up for talking?" Alicia asked walking over to the bed sitting in front of Marissa.

"I guess.." Marissa sighed.

"Good..." Alicia smiled standing up. "Cause Nikki should be here any minute.." Alicia said and then heard a knock on the door.

Marissa shook her head of course Nikki would be over here first thing in the morning. Marissa looked on as Alicia walked over to the door and opened moved to the side so Nikki could walk in. Nikki walked over to the bed sitting next to Marissa "Okay... Spill... what has been going on?" Nikki said getting straight to the point.

Marissa sighed and shook her head "Randy got upset because I went to dinner with Seth.." Marissa looked to Alicia as she sat in front of her on the bed.

"Well I do see where he is coming from... I mean what man wants the woman they love out on a date with another man?..." Alicia shrugged

"Not to mention said man has a thing for this woman.." Nikki added

"I wasn't a date.. it was just dinner..." Marissa sighed

"How would you feel if Randy went to dinner with that Mandy chick that he took to the Hall Of Fame Ceremony?..." Nikki asked

"We all saw you shooting her daggers.." Alicia added this time.

Marissa sighed and nodded they were right now that she thought about it she wouldn't be okay with Randy going to dinner with another woman. "I guess your right.. I see where he'd be upset about that.." Marissa sighed "But that doesn't excuse him saying I'm more worried about Seth then my own son.. RJ is my whole world.." Marissa sighed

"Wow.." Alicia shook her head

"He apologized for it right?" Nikki asked

"Well yeah.. that doesn't mean it hurts to hear that any less.." Marissa shook her head

"True but you guys have to talk this out..." Nikki said "You still are in no shape to take care of RJ by yourself so you need Randy... and RJ needs you around so you and Randy need to get along.."

"I know.. I know.." Marissa sighed

"Here you can borrow a pair of my pants and a shirt you take a shower and I'll drive you to Randy's.." Alicia said throwing her a pair of yoga pants and a tank top.

-Randy's House-

Randy walked down the stairs holding RJ he was super fussy this morning. "Calm down little man..." Randy sighed as he was rubbing his back trying to sooth the little boy.

Marissa walked in the door she made her way into the living room and saw Randy with a fussy RJ. She shook her head "He doesn't look like a very happy camper.." Marissa said making her way to the couch.

"He's not... I've tried everything.. he isn't hungry he's dry..." Randy sighed handing RJ over to his mother. Marissa placed him on her chest and rubbed his back humming softly with in a few seconds RJ had clamed down. "Wow... that did the trick.." Randy smiled

"He just wanted his mommy.." Marissa kissed the top of his head.

"I guess so.." Randy said sitting down next to her on the couch. "So..." Randy looked over to Marissa.

Marissa knew she needed to talk to Randy about last night. She leaned over to place RJ into his play seat in front of her. "About last night..." Marissa sighed "I'm sorry.."

"Huh?" Randy looked confused

"I shouldn't of gone with Seth.. I should of thought about your feelings.." Marissa said softly

"What brought this on?" Randy questioned

"Nikki and Fox... we had a talk this morning. And they made me realize that I needed to try to see things form your perception.. put myself in your shoes.." Marissa said softly "And I knew I wouldn't be okay if you went out to dinner with someone who had feelings for you.."

"So you know Seth has feelings for you?" Randy sighed

"Yes he did admit it to me... and I let him know that it was never going to happen.." Marissa looked up at Randy "Even though we aren't together right now I still love you and I want to find a way to make this work... and I told him that."

Randy couldn't help but smirk hearing that. "Well I'm glad you put him on notice..." Randy nodded "So does this mean you are going stay away?"

Marissa sighed "I don't know about that... but it does mean that I won't be having any more dinners with him..." Marissa said "And I'm going to put some ground rules down for this friendship.."

"I would hope one of them would be not to put his slimy rotten lips on yours.." Randy said bluntly

"Well I'm not going to put it that way.." Marissa shook her head "But I will tell him he can't try to kiss me again.."

"Good.." Randy nodded "Maybe we can get back on track to building our family?"

"That's the idea.." Marissa smiled

"About what I said last night.. I want to apologize for that... I hate that I said you didn't care about RJ... I know you do I know you'd do anything for him.." Randy sighed "I shouldn't of let my anger get the best of me.. I'd never want to hurt you on perpuous and I know that's what I did.. and I'm sorry for that.." Randy placed his hand on her thigh.

"I know Randy... I know you didn't mean that.." Marissa placed her hand over his and intertwined her fingers with his.

"and I'm sorry I was jumping to conclusions about Seth and you at the hotel.. that was wrong..." Randy looked to Marissa

"It's okay Randy... we just have to work on trusting one another more.." Marissa said softly

"I know I've been a jealous asshole lately... but I'm trying to change that.." Randy sighed "I love you Marissa and I'll do what ever I have to do to make US work to get us back to where we were.."

Marissa smiled and nodded "I know... it's going to take time but I know we love each other enough to make it work.." Marissa smiled

Randy smiled and leaned in and kissed her forehead he loved her so much and he knew if he was going to win her back he'd have to prove to her he trusted her and put his jealously and insecurities to the side as hard as it would be for him he knew he'd have to do it.


	54. Chapter 54: Always Open To Hugs!

-The Arena-

It had been a been a little over a week since Randy and Marissa had their little tiff. Things were going pretty good so far they were at a Smackdown taping Randy had agreed to make an appearance since they were in St. Louis. Randy and Marissa were walking down the hall Randy holding RJ when they saw Nikki and Brie walk up with their significant others John Cena and Daniel Bryan. "Hey.." Daniel said once they reached Randy and Marissa.

"How's it going?" Brie asked

"Pretty good..." Marissa smiled

"Things going good between you two?" Nikki questioned

"Yes... things are just fine..." Marissa gave Nikki a look.

"How is the ankle healing?" John asked

"It's getting their the doctor says it's coming along pretty good but I won't be able to try to walk with out the crutches for another 3 or 4 weeks... and could still be another week or two after that before I can walk around with RJ by myself.." Marissa sighed

"It's got to be hard to not be able to take care of him yourself.." Brie shook her head

"It is... but at least I've got Randy..." Marissa smiled up at Randy who smiled back at her. "He's been wonderful about everything... not only helping with RJ but taking care of me also..."

"Well your lucky you have him..." Nikki smiled

"That I am..." Marissa smiled

"So I hear your going to be tagging with me tonight.." John said

"Yep... " Randy smiled

"Hey how about you guys go catch up... while Nikki and I catch up with Marissa..." Brie said

"We will keep the little guy with us..." Nikki smiled

Randy nodded "Alright..." Randy kissed RJ's head before handing him over to Brie who had side bumped Nikki out of the way.

Nikki rolled her eyes and shot Brie a look who in return stuck her tongue out at Nikki. Randy the guys walked off leaving with Marissa with Nikki and Brie. Brie looked down at RJ and smiled "He's getting so big.." Brie smiled as they made their way to catering.

"I know..." Marissa frowned and they made it to catering and sat at a table.

"So... are things really okay between you and Randy?" Nikki asked

"Yes... we had a talk when I got back to his place and I admitted to him that I was wrong for going out to dinner with Seth..." Marissa said "And he apologized for his part in it and I got to see things though his eyes.."

"Well I'm glad... so how is your friendship with Seth?" Brie asked

"Well... I haven't talked to him since that night... I'm trying to keep my distance a bit.." Marissa shrugged

"So are you going to end your friendship?" Nikki questioned

"No... but I am going to lay some ground rules down.. I have too... " Marissa sighed

"Is one of those going to be him not kissing you?" Nikki looked over to Marissa "I know if Randy would of seen Seth after he found out about the kiss he'd of killed the guy.."

Marissa sighed "I know... and I am going to tell him he can't do that again... if we are going to be friend's he can't do that he has to realize I do care for him but only as a friend that's as far as it's ever going to go for us.."

"Well I hope he listens things aren't going to be good if he tries to kiss you again.. especially if Randy finds out.." Brie said

"I Know..." Marissa sighed.

"So... you and Randy... how are things working out?... are you any closer to getting back together?" Nikki asked

"I don't know.." Marissa sighed "We still have a lot to work on..."

"So... what are you doing about your new place?.. I mean you can't move in right now right?" Brie asked

"Well I've got most of my stuff in the new place... I've just got most of mine and RJ's clothes at Randy's..." Marissa said "I'm still planing on moving I just can't do that right now obviously.."

"I know...Well when your ready to start getting things together let us know.. we will totally help you out and get stuff together... " Brie said

"Yeah... we will have the boy's do most of the heavy lifting.." Nikki laughed

Marissa laughed shaking her head. Marissa looked over and saw Seth walking towards them. "oh boy.." Marissa sighed causing Nikki and Brie to look behind them and see Seth they gave each other a look.

"Hey.." Seth smiled once he made it over to them.

"Hey..." Marissa stood up knowing she needed to talk to Seth. "Hey girls can you keep an eye on RJ?... I need to talk to Seth.."

"Sure.." Nikki and Brie said in unison with a smile.

Seth and Marissa walked off and found a spot in the hall where they could talk with out being interupted. Marissa stood against the wall and placed her crutches to the side of her. Seth looked to Marissa. "So... you wanted to talk?" Seth questioned

"Yes... I think we need to talk about what happened last time.." Marissa said softly.

"Look I'm sorry.. I know I shouldn't of kissed you.." Seth sighed "I couldn't help myself..."

"Well.. you have to... that can't happen again Seth..." Marissa shook her head "If we are going to continue this friendship we have to have some rules..."

"Wow.. I don't know many friendships that come with rules.." Seth shook his head

"Well there aren't a lot of friendships that have the complications we have had.." Marissa sighed "Look I really do want us to be friends.. I enjoy your company..."

"Well I enjoy yours too.." Seth said

"Look if we are going to be friends you can't try to kiss me again... it can't happen.." Marissa said

"Are you worried about what Randy will do?" Seth asked "Is this why your doing it?... Is Randy telling you to do this?... because he has no right.."

"Seth.. no he's not telling me to do this.. this was all my idea.." Marissa sighed

"He's an ass Marissa... why don't you see that?... he doesn't want you around me.. he never has.." Seth sighed

"That's another thing.. you can't speak like that about him... Randy is the father of my child Seth... I'm not going to listen to you speak about him like that.." Marissa shook her head.

"He has tried to control you from the beginning now I swear he's using your injury to his advantage because he knows you need him.." Seth shook his head.

"That's not how it is Seth... Look I don't want to argue with you.." Marissa sighed.

"I don't want to either." Seth said with a sigh.

"Are we going to be able to keep this friendship or not?" Marissa looked up to Seth.

Seth sighed and nodded "Yes... I care to much about our friendship to let it go.." Seth said

Marissa smiled "Good... because I didn't want to lose our friendship.."

Seth smiled "So... I know a kiss would be a big no no..." Seth said and Marissa raised a brow "Can I still give my friend a hug?"

Marissa nodded and smiled "I'm always open to hugs.." Marissa smiled and leaned in and wrapped her arms around Seth giving him a hug.

-Catering-

Randy and the guys walk back and find Brie and Nikki at catering Nikki was now holding RJ. "Where is Marissa?" Randy questioned

"Well.. she went to have a talk with Seth.." Brie looked up to Randy.

"I see.." Randy nodded sitting down Nikki handing him over RJ who was beginning to fuss.

"I hope it's going okay... she's been gone for a while.." Brie said

Randy nodded and sighed he hoped so to and he also hoped Seth would get the picture and back off Marissa a bit.


	55. Chapter 55:Mixed Signals

-Catering-

Marissa made her way over to the table everyone had left besides Randy who was holding RJ. Randy smiled when he saw Marissa making her way over towards him and moved a chair out next to him allowing her to sit down. "So... how did it go?" Randy questioned

"Well it didn't start out so well..." Marissa said softly "But I think it's okay now.."

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned

"Well I re-elaborated what I said before... how he and I are never going to be anything more then friends and how he can't ever kiss me again.." Marissa said "and well he thought you told me he thought you were making me lay down these rules..."

"Unbelievable.." Randy bit the inside of his cheek.

"I told him it wasn't true..." Marissa sighed

"But?..." Randy raised a brow

"He just kept going on and on about you.." Marissa sighed

"That slimy bustard..." Randy snarled "What did he say?"

"Just how much of an ass you were... and how you don't want me around him.. how you never have.." Marissa shook her head.

"He's right about that.. I'd have no problem if we both never laid eyes on him again.." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about him... I told him he can't talk about you like that... you are the father of my child I won't have that.." Marissa said softly causing Randy to smirk.

"Good..." Randy nodded

Marissa nodded taking RJ from Randy's hands and kissing him on the forehead. "I just want us to move past this... so we can get back to being us.."

Randy nodded "That's what I want too Marissa..." Randy said taking RJ's little hand and smiling down at his son. "I want us to be a family again..." Randy looked back up to Marissa then past her rolling his eyes when he see's Paul and Stephanie walking over towards them.

Marissa looked over her shoulder to see what Randy had rolled his eyes out and saw her brother and sister-in-law walking over towards them. Marissa turned back around and shook her head.

Once Paul and Stephanie reached them Paul looked between the two of them before speaking. "How are you doing Marissa?" Paul asked

Marissa sighed "Just fine Paul..." Marissa looked over to Randy "Can we go?"

"Yes..." Randy reached his arms out taking RJ from her before standing up and helping her up also.

"Wait.. wait.." Paul sighed

"What Paul?" Marissa sighed.

"This is ridiculous Marissa... he is almost 2 months and I haven't probably met my nephew... you haven't returned any of mine or Stephanie's phone calls... we've been worried about you... I had to hear about your tumble down the stairs from someone else.. not you.."

"There is a reason you haven't met RJ... and I didn't feel the need to tell you about my accident.. I don't want anything to do with either of you... how many times do I have to tell you that?" Marissa sighed

Paul sighed "You can't just shut us out.. we are family.." Paul shook his head "A lot more family to you then he is.." Paul glared over at Randy.

"That's a lie.. Randy is the father of my son... and he's done nothing but help me through this..." Marissa snarled

"Because you won't let us help.." Stephanie interjected.

"I don't need.. nor do I want your help.." Marissa rolled her eyes. "Let's go Randy.." Marissa sighed looking up to Randy.

Randy nodded and put an arm around Marissa leading her away. Marissa shook her head as she and Randy made their way down the hall. why did her brother have to be such an ass? Why couldn't he just of left them alone from the beginning they wouldn't of been in this position if Paul wouldn't of changed the results things would be so different.

...A Few Day's Later

-Randy's House-

Marissa and Randy were sitting on the couch playing with RJ when Samantha and Alanna followed by Randy's parents walked in they were having a little bit of a family dinner while his parents were in town. Alanna ran over to them to give her little brother kisses. Elaine smiled at her grandson. "That's a cute little onezie..." she smiled admiring his My Aunt Is Fearless onezie from Nikki.

"We were out with Nikki and Brie earlier... and Nikki was complaining about how she never sees him in it.." Marissa laughed.

Everyone laughed.

"He is getting so big... " Samantha smiled

"I know.. he'll be two months in just a few days.." Marissa smiled looking down at RJ.

"He has his 8 week check up Monday..." Randy added

"Hopefully he's gaining like the doctors want..." Marissa said softly.

A while later Randy had helped Marissa take RJ into a guest room to so she could feed him. Randy walked back out and sat down on the couch. "So.. how are things going between you and Marissa?... are you making any progress?" Randy's father asked

Randy sighed and shrugged. "Up until like a week ago it was fine.." Randy sighed.

"What happened?" His father asked

"Well Marissa went out to dinner with Seth..." Randy rolled his eyes "And needless to say I didn't take it very well.."

"Oh boy.." Elaine shook her head she could only imagine what had happened.

"Thing's look okay now..." Samantha added

"They are... we had a talk... she saw things from my side of things.." Randy said. "We are working on things... and I think her being here is actually helping.."

...Later That Night...

-Marissa's Room-

Randy and Marissa had put RJ to sleep and Randy had helped Marissa back to her room she'd done a lot of walking with out her crutches and it was taking it's toll on her and she was in more pain then usual. Randy had grabbed out a pair of shorts and a tank top for her so she could get her pj's on after her bath. Marissa was helped into the bathroom by Randy and he made sure she was by the tub before he left. Marissa had stripped of her clothes and got into the tub after she had put the water and bubbles in the bath. After a while Marissa was finished soaking in the tub and was feeling a bit better stood up and wrapped the towel around her and tried to get out but she wasn't able to stand on her bad ankle long enough and started to go down but was able to catch her self. She looked over and saw her phone lying down on the ground by her pants. She was able to bend down and reach out enough to grab it. she sighed as she dialed Randy's number and asked him to come in and help her out feeling so embarrassed. About a minute later Randy walked in licking his lips as he gazed at her towel covered body.

Randy reached over and picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her bed. "Thank you.." Marissa said with a small smile.

Randy nodded and smiled back licking his lips. He turned away but turned right back around and leaned down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Marissa was shocked and taken back at first but soon found her self kissing him back before she knew it she was on her back with Randy hovering her as he deepened the kiss. Marissa found herself wrapping her arms around Randy's neck. Randy broke the kiss and looked down at her unwrapping the towel that was around her he licked his lips once again. Marissa looked up at him and went to cover her self feeling unsure of how she looked.

"Don't... you look beautiful.." Randy said before leaning down and captured her lips in another kiss.

After a long while Marissa and Randy both collapsed next to each other both breathing heavily. Marissa clutched the sheets to her chest and looked over at Randy. "What are you thinking?" Randy questioned he could see it written all over her face.

"Was this wrong?" Marissa sighed

"What part of making love to the person you love is wrong?" Randy asked

"I don't know..." Marissa sighed "We aren't together... I just don't want to send mixed signals.. and that's what I'm doing isn't it?"

Randy sighed looking over at her "I know we aren't together... although you know I wish we were.." Randy said rolling over and wrapping an arm around her. "We made there is nothing wrong with that..."

Marissa sighed and nodded "I know... I still feel like I'm sending mixed signals to you.."

"Your not... I know this doesn't mean we are back together... it just means we both wanted each other.. and we both go what we wanted.." Randy smirked causing Marissa to smile. "Believe me I'm not upset about any of this... and I promise I won't continue to pressure you if it happens again... it will happen and I know that.."

"You always know just what to say.." Marissa smiled

"Well.. I try.." Randy smiled and leaned over and kissed her softly.


	56. Chapter 56: So When's This Little Trip?

-Randy's House-

Marissa yawned slightly as she started to awake. She felt arms around her and looked to see they were the tattooed arms of Randy Orton. She smiled to herself as she remembered falling asleep in his arms. She missed how good it felt to sleep in his arms to wake up next to him. Marissa felt the arms around her tighten and felt Randy's lips pressed against her neck. "Morning.." Randy rasped in her ear before kissing placing his lips back on her neck and kissing it lightly.

Marissa smiled closing her eyes tightly for a second she always found his voice incredibly sexy first thing in the morning. Marissa squirmed her away around to face him and smiled "Morning..." Marissa said softly "You sleep well?" Marissa questioned

"Best night of sleep I've had in a long time..." Randy smiled moving a stand of hair that had fallen into her face.

Marissa nodded now that she thought about it she hasn't slept this well in a very long time. Marissa heard RJ crying through the baby monitor. "Sounds like our boy is up.." Marissa smiled

"I'll get him..." Randy said and moved the cover slipping out of the bed grabbing the pair of boxers on the floor and slipping them on before walking out of the room. Marissa yawned and stretched out for a second before slipping out of bed and grabbing some clothes from the dresser and slipping them on. Before making her way back over to the bed and sitting down just in time to see Randy walked back into the room holding RJ.

Marissa smiled and held her arms out and Randy placed him into them. Marissa brought him close to her and kissed his forehead.

"I think he's hungry... I'm going to go get dressed while you feed him.." Randy smiled

"Alright.." Marissa nodded and watched as Randy walked out the door shutting it behind him. Marissa smiled down at RJ and moved her shirt down and maneuvered RJ around so he was able to latch on.

-The Living Room-

Randy was sitting down talking to his father with RJ in his arms. "You seem happy son... I haven't seen you in this good of a mood in a while.." Randy's father raised a brow. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing... I'm just happy is there something wrong with that?" Randy shook his head

"No... just usually something has to happen to make you this happy.." Bob Orton shrugged

"Well things are going good between Marissa and I... I think we are making so head way.." Randy said

"That's wonderful... so do you think you and Marissa are on your way to getting back together?" Bob asked

"I certainly hope so.." Randy said with a nod.

Elaine walked out of the kitchen with a warmed bottle for RJ and handed it over to Randy. "Where is Marissa at anyway?" His mother asked

"She had an appointment..." Randy shrugged as he placed the bottle into RJ's mouth. "She should be back any time.." Randy said and heard his phone go off and read the text message it was from Marissa.

_-Text Message-_

_Hey Lynn is in town and wants me to meet her for lunch do you mind if I grab lunch with her?_

_-Marissa_

Randy sighed and texted her back and said it was fine RJ would be okay with him.

"What was that about?" Bob asked

"Marissa's sister Lynn is in town and wants to meet up with her for lunch.." Randy sighed

"So is that a bad thing?" Elaine asked

"I don't know..." Randy sighed "It just seems Lynn is always trying to plead Paul's case.." Randy shook his head

"So you two are still not talking to him.." Bob said shaking his head

"No... and we aren't going to not after what he did.." Randy sighed looking down at RJ. "If it was up to Paul... I'd of never known RJ was mine..."

"But you do know... so maybe.." Elaine started but was cut off by Randy

"Paul will never be apart of my son's life... he tried to keep my son from me... that can't be forgiven.." Randy shook his head and lifted his son up to kiss him on the forehead.

-Restaurant-

Nikki dropped off Marissa at the restaurant and Marissa had sat down at the table Lynn was sitting at. "I'm glad you came.." Lynn smiled

Marissa smiled and nodded "I'm glad you invited me.." Marissa and Lynn ordered their drinks and looked over the menu's.

"How is it going?" Lynn asked looking up from her menu.

"It's great... I just had a doctor's appointment... about my ankle.. doctor say's it's healing well and I should be able to put a little more weight on it soon..." Marissa smiled

"That's wonderful... so then you'll be able to move into your place soon then?" Lynn questioned

"Hopefully in a couple weeks... as soon as I'm able to carry RJ... I can't wait to be able to take care of him myself..." Marissa nodded "I don't like having to depend on Randy for everything... don't get me wrong Randy has been wonderful but still I'd feel a lot better if I could take care of my son with out having to depend on someone.."

Lynn nodded "I understand that... so how is that little boy of yours..." Lynn smiled

"He is wonderful... we are going to be going to his 2 month check up in a couple days..." Marissa smiled "He is looking more and more like his daddy every day..." Marissa pulled out her phone handing it over to Lynn so she could see the picture's she had taken of RJ this morning.

"Wow.. he is a handsome little guy.." Lynn smiled looking over the photo's before handing her back the phone. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something.."

Marissa raised a brow. "Really?... about what?" Marissa questioned

"Next week is my birthday... and I want you and RJ to come out to my place... I know my kids would love to see you..." Lynn said softly.

Marissa nodded "Paul is going to be there isn't he?" Marissa questioned

"Well yes.. but I'll make sure he is on his best behavior.." Lynn said.

Marissa sighed shaking her head "I really do want to but I don't know.."

"If it makes you feel any better... you can bring Randy..." Lynn offered

Marissa sighed and nodded "Let me talk to Randy..."

Lynn nodded "Alright..." Lynn smiled

-Randy's House-

Later after Marissa finished her lunch with Lynn Marissa arrived at Randy's walking in she smiled when she saw Randy had fallen asleep with RJ on his chest on the couch. She made her way over to the couch sitting next to him once she sat down Randy looked over and smiled. "Hey.." Marissa said with a smile.

"Hey.." Randy said sheepishly. "How was your appointment?" Randy questioned

"It was okay... doctor said it is healing very nicely I can put a little more weight on it... I just need to know my limit's..." Marissa said

"So did he say how long until you can carry RJ?" Randy questioned

"it is still going to be at least a couple weeks.." Marissa sighed "So your still going to have to put up with me for a while.."

"I'll find some way to survive.." Randy laughed

Marissa laughed also.

"How was your lunch with Lynn?" Randy questioned

Marissa sighed "It was okay.."

Randy raised a brow "What happened?"

"Well we just talked... " Marissa said

"About what?" Randy questioned

"She wants me and RJ to come to her place for her birthday next week... " Marissa said

Randy shook his head "Let me guess Paul is going to be there.." Randy sighed

"Yes... she said she'd keep him on his best behavior.." Marissa said softly

"That doesn't mean anything.." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... she said if it made me feel better you could come.." Marissa looked over to Randy.

"You really want to go don't you?" Randy looked to her.

"Yes.. I do.. I haven't seen my sisters kids in a while.. and I do want to see Paul's girls... I do want them to meet their cousin.." Marissa looked down at RJ who was sleeping in Randy's arms.

Randy sighed "I would feel better if I was there..." Randy shrugged "So I guess it would be okay but if your brother starts in..."

"If he starts in.. then we are gone.." Marissa said softly

"Alright... I guess it isn't fair to keep RJ from his cousin's.. it's not their fault their father doesn't know how to keep his nose out of others business.." Randy shook his head

Marissa smiled and patted Randy's leg. "That's real mature of you.." Marissa smiled

Randy nodded and smiled "So when is this little trip?" Randy asked

"Next week... Wednesday I believe.." Marissa said "I'll get the details from Lynn tonight.." Marissa smiled she hoped everything would go over well at her sisters next week hopefully Paul could keep his self in check long enough for them to enjoy their sisters birthday.


	57. Chapter 57: Lynn's Birthday

-Hotel Room-

It was the night before Lynn's party and Randy and Marissa made it to town early and were staying in a single room. They were supposed to get a room with two beds but there was a mix up and all that the hotel had left was a room with a single king size bed. "I'll sleep over on the couch... and you can take the bed.." Randy said looking up from the pack-n-play he had just set up for RJ.

Marissa shook her head looking over to the couch it was a small black couch that would not be anywhere near big enough for Randy to sleep on couch comfortably . "I'm smaller Randy... I'll take the couch..."

Randy shook his head "That's not going to happen.." Randy sighed

"I'm a lot smaller then you... I'll fit on the couch a lot better then you.." Marissa said sitting down on the bed bending down to take RJ out of his car seat.

"I'm not letting the mother of my son sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed... it's not going to happen Marissa... you are taking the bed and I'm taking the couch.." Randy said placing his bag on the couch.

Marissa sighed and shook her head she turned her head to look at the bed. "You know.. the bed is plenty big enough for the both of us... so if you won't let me sleep on the couch then I guess we both will be sharing this bed then.." Marissa said shrugging.

Randy nodded and shrugged "If you are sure.."

"I'm sure.. we can share a bed for a night or two... I mean if you'll be able to control yourself.." Marissa said with a slight smirk.

"I'm sure I can.. the question is will you be able to.." Randy smirked over at her.

"I'll do my best.." Marissa laughed shaking her head.

After Marissa and Randy had put RJ to bed Marissa took a shower and slipped into a pair of black shorts and red tank top she peaked over the pack-n-play at RJ seeing he was still sleeping she smiled he looked so precious when he slept. Marissa sat on the bed and looked over her phone reading some text messages from Brie and Nikki replying to them before placing her phone on the nightstand beside her. Marissa looked up when she heard the bathroom door open she knew he was finished with his shower she smiled slightly when she saw him walking out of the bathroom a pair of blue shorts on and no shirt Marissa licked her lips as she saw him walking over to the bed climbing into bed next to her putting the covers over him he smiled over at her and laughed "Remember... you said you could control yourself.." Randy smirked over at her.

Marissa laughed and shook her head as she turned over to face the wall. Randy laughed and turned the lamp off next to his side of the bed.

...The Next Morning

Randy opened his eyes looking down at Marissa who in the middle of the night snuggled into him. Randy wrapped his arms around her even tighter then they already were and kissed the top of her head and smiled god he missed having her in his arms. Marissa started to stir and instinctively snuggled into to him even more she inhaled smelling his scent damn he smelled good. Marissa looked up to see Randy smiling down at her. "Morning.." Randy said his voice still raspy from just waking up.

"Morning.." Marissa smiled

Randy smiled and sighed softly.

"What?" Marissa raised a brow.

"I'm kind of bummed ... I was hoping you'd wouldn't be able to control yourself..." Randy smirked

Marissa laughed shaking her head she playfully slapped his chest as she sat up throwing her hair up into a messy bun. Marissa and Randy both looked over to the pack-n-play were RJ was starting to fuss. "It is about time for him to eat..." Marissa said softly.

Randy stood up and walked over to grab RJ and kiss him on the top of the head "Morning little man.." Randy smiled

Marissa laughed when RJ grabbed Randy's nose causing Randy to yelp slightly as he handed RJ over to Marissa. "You gotta be nice to daddy..." Marissa kissed his forehead.

Randy smiled and threw on a shirt "I'll go grab some breakfast for us while you feed RJ.."

"Alright.." Marissa smiled

Randy grabbed his keys and wallet before walking out of the door. Marissa smiled and placed RJ in the middle of the bed before standing up and going over to the diaper bag and grabbing a diaper and wipes out and going back to the bed and changing RJ before she begins to feed him.

-Lynn's House-

Marissa and Randy walked up to the door Randy holding RJ's car seat. Randy looks over to Marissa. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Randy sighed

"I sure hope so..." Marissa said softly as she knocked on the door "At least I'll have you here in case things don't go so well.."

Randy nodded "You'll always have me.." Randy smiled and took her hand.

Marissa looked over at him and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. Marissa looked over to the door when it opened. She smiled and hugged her brother in law Alan. "Long time no see Marissa.." Alan laughed

"It has been a while.." Marissa smiled

"Please come in.." Alan smiled and moved to the side to allow them to enter.

Marissa smiled and she and Randy walked in. Marissa turned back to Alan. "Alan this is Randy Orton... Randy this is Alan my brother in law.." Marissa smiled

Alan smiled and nodded and both men shook hands. "And this must be little RJ..." Alan smiled

"Yes... this is.." Marissa smiled and they followed Alan into the living room where Lynn was talking with Paul and Stephanie.

"I'm so glad you could come..." Lynn walked over to hug Marissa.

Marissa smiled and handed Lynn gift she'd gotten for her birthday.

"Thanks Marissa.. Good to see you Randy.." Lynn smiled and Randy nodded. "Oh this must be my nephew... he is so handsome.." Lynn smiled looking down at the car seat next to Randy.

Marissa smiled "Yes this is RJ..."

"Aunt Marissa..." 13 year old Emma-Jean yelled running into the room she wrapped her arms around Marissa once she made it to her.

"Emma-Jean..." Marissa smiled as she hugged her niece.

"Take it easy Emma.." 14 year old Austin said walking over giving Marissa a hug once his sister stepped away.

Marissa laughed shaking her head as she hugged her nephew.

"Wow Marissa... he's so freaking cute... probably the second cutest baby ever in the family.." Emma-Jean said looking up to Marissa "You know me being the first.."

Everyone laughed. Austin looked at RJ and started laughing "Yeah right Emma... we all know you were ugly as sin when you were a baby.. people just told you that you were cute so they didn't hurt your feelings... this baby 10 times cuter then you were.."

"Mom..." Emma-Jean looked to Lynn.

Lynn laughed shaking her head "Kids go upstairs and check on your cousin's... and Austin... stop upsetting your sister..."

Emma-Jean stuck her tongue out and walked out of the room. Austin sighed and looked to his mom "But mom..."

"But nothing Austin... you need to be nice you know your sister is sensitive.." Lynn scolded

"I know... I know.." Austin sighed waving to everyone before walking out of the room and heading upstairs.

"Well... they warned me about having children so close together but I didn't listen.." Lynn laughed.

Everyone sat down Randy and Marissa on the love seat placing RJ's car seat in between them on the floor. Stephanie and Paul sat on the couch next to Lynn and Alan sat on the chair across from the couch. Everyone started talking about the kids and some random others things like the weather.

After a while Lynn looked over to Marissa and Randy. "So do you think I could hold my nephew?" Lynn questioned

Marissa smiled and nodded "Sure.." Marissa said and leaned down to take RJ out of his seat Lynn walked over and Marissa placed him into her arms.

"Well hello little guy.." Lynn smiled down at RJ who looked up at her and smiled back. "He is just so cute..."

Marissa smiled over at Randy "He looks just like his daddy I think.." Marissa said softly as she patted Randy's hand.

Randy smiled over at Marissa and nodded both looked over at Lynn and could see Paul behind her rolling his eyes. Randy closed his eyes shaking his head.

After a while of Lynn holding RJ Paul stood up "So it has been two months and I haven't held my nephew.. how long am I going to have to wait until I can hold him?"

Marissa sighed and looked over to Randy she just wanted today to go off with out a hitch she didn't want a fight to break out and ruin her sisters birthday. Especially when there were children around. Randy bit the inside of his cheek as he looked over at Marissa who giving him a look as if to say can he? Randy shook his head and closed his eyes for a second before looking over at Marissa. "I guess a few minutes won't hurt.." Randy finally spoke.

Marissa breathed a sigh a relief and looked over to Lynn who passed RJ off to Paul. Paul cradled the little boy in his arms. "Hello little guy.. I'm your uncle Paul..." Paul smiled down at RJ who was okay for about a minute and a half but then started to get fussy and wiggled his arms around as he started to get more and more fussy.

"I think that's enough.." Randy said standing up walking over and holding his arms out for his son.

Paul raised a brow and looked at Randy with such distain he couldn't even hold his own nephew with out Randy having some sort of say in it. Randy glared at Paul with a look that said he better hand his son over now. Paul sighed and handed RJ over to Randy who made his way back to the love seat and sat next to Marissa who took RJ from his arms and patted his back to clam the little baby down.

Stephanie sensing the tenseness decided to change the subject and get everyone's mind some place else. "So.. Lynn how are the kids?... isn't Emma going out for cheerleading next year?... she'll have camp coming up right?" Stephanie asked

"If she's allowed to..." Lynn sighed

"What do you mean if she's allowed to?" Marissa raised a brow.

"She snuck out last night and her brother caught her and told us.. that's why they aren't exactly on best terms right now.." Lynn said softly.

"Oh so she's not very happy with Austin right now..." Stephanie nodded

"Not at all... she wasn't even speaking to him this morning until her father threatened to ground her even longer if she didn't stop giving Austin the silent treatment..." Lynn let out a small laugh.

"Well I can see why she'd be upset with everything but I totally see where Austin is coming from... it's a big brother's job protect his sister Austin did nothing wrong.." Paul spoke up looking in the direction of Randy and Marissa. "Wouldn't you agree Alan?"

"I would think so... who knows what kind of trouble she could of gotten into she's only thirteen..." Alan nodded

"See I'm not the only big brother who is protective of his little sister.." Paul smirked

"It's one thing when the little sister is 13... it's a completely different thing when the little sister is 28 almost 29.." Marissa sighed

"Just because your 28 doesn't mean I don't still need to protect you..." Paul glared over at Randy "Especially when it come's to the likes of him..."

Marissa handed RJ over to Randy and stood up. "Let's go..." Marissa shook her head. Randy nodded and stood up putting RJ into his car seat.

"Wait.. just a second calm down everyone.." Lynn stood up shaking her head.

"Can you take him out to the car... I'll be out in a minute.." Marissa looked to Randy.

"You sure?" Randy looked from Marissa to Paul.

"Yes... I'll be fine.." Marissa sighed and nodded "I'll be just a few minutes.."

Randy nodded and walked out of the living room and then the house.

Marissa turned to Lynn "I'm sorry... I said I'd try to make this work and I really did try... " Marissa sighed

"I know.. I just wanted my family together for my birthday..." Lynn sighed

"I know... but I told you on the phone I wasn't going to have him speaking unkindly about Randy... I can't have that.." Marissa sighed and reached out and hugged her sister "I'm sorry I'll call you later... happy birthday..." Marissa said softly before turning and leaving.

Lynn sighed and turned to her brother "Great Paul.. I hope your happy.." Lynn sighed shaking her head "I wanted one thing for my birthday.. one thing and you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut.. thanks a lot Paul..." Lynn shook her head and walked out of the living room followed by Alan who saw how upset his wife was.

Stephanie shook her head and looked to Paul "What?" Paul asked

"You seriously couldn't back off him for one day?... come on that's all your sister wanted was for you to get along with him long enough for her to have a nice birthday with her family and you couldn't do that Paul..." Stephanie shook her head "I love you Paul... but I think you need to let this go... Randy isn't going anywhere... he's in her life for good now... and if you want to be a part of her life that means your going to have to except him and hope that she will forgive you for what you did... "

"She has to I'm her family.." Paul sighed

"and so is Randy... one day she might forgive you... but the way your handling things that day might never come.." Stephanie said and then turned to walk out of the room leaving Paul alone in the living room he sat on the couch and sighed well this day was a bust well sort of at least he got the chance to hold his nephew if only for a minute and a half.


	58. Chapter 58: A Real Date

...Two Weeks Later...

-Randy's House-

Randy sighed as he walked around holding RJ he was waiting for Marissa to return from her doctors appointment things were going good for them in fact they were getting closer and closer. Marissa had been doing really well and was able to put weight on her ankle with out much pain at all she was saying so she was hoping she'd get the okay from the doctor to take care of RJ by herself. Randy looked the doorway as he saw Marissa walk through and noticed she was carring her crutches insted of using them.

"Hey.." Marissa smiled putting her crutches to the side of the wall and walked over to Randy giving RJ a kiss on the head.

"How did it go?" Randy questioned

"Great.. he gave me the okay.." Marissa smiled "Well kind of.."

"What do you mean?" Randy raised a brow

"He said I would be okay to carry him around flatt surfues... just no stairs.." Marissa shrugged

"Doesn't your new place have stairs?" Randy said hopefull this meant she was still not able to move to her new place.

"Yes.. but I have a guest room down stairs so I'll just stay down stairs and keep RJ's crib in that room with me so I don't have to worry about the stairs.." Marissa said softly.

Randy sighed "Don't you think it would be best if you stayed here until you were able to do stairs so you didn't have to worry about it?" Randy questioned he really didn't want her to leave him and go to her place.

"It will be fine... I'm excited to be able to get into my own place.." Marissa said softly "And I'm looking forward to being able to take care of RJ without help from anyone... "

"But I don't know... what if something happens you might need help.." Randy sighed

"Everything will be fine.. " Marissa shook her head "The doctor said it would be fine I just need to know my limits.. which I do.." Marissa looked up to Randy.

"I don't know... I can't help but worry about you and RJ being their all alone.." Randy sighed

"It will be fine... it's not like your not going to be over their... I have a feeling you'll be dropping by alot to check in.." Marissa said softly

Randy laughed slightly knowing it was true he'd probally find any reason to drop by to check in on them.

"See.. now I'm starving... I'll make something to eat for us.." Marissa smiled hooking her arm with Randy's and walking to the kitchen.

...One Week Later...

-Marissa's Condo-

Randy sighed as he carried RJ's car seat into the condo following Marissa looking around Marissa and the girls having some help from Bryan and John had fixed up the place and got the guest room ready for her and RJ. "It looks nice.." Randy said looking around.

"Thanks.. I love it.." Marissa smiled

Randy put RJ's car seat by the couch and started walking around checking out the place looking at all the windows.

"Randy.. the windows are sacure... the whole place is look I even have a security system.." Marissa said pointing to it knowing just what he was looking for when he was looking at the windows.

Randy sighed and nodded

"It's a really great neiborhood... " Marissa added

"I know.. I just don't like this.." Randy sighed "I wish you'd of just stayed with me.."

"I know your not liking this.." Marissa sighed and walked over to him "But I need this Randy... you have no idea how it was driving me crazy not to be able to be the kind of mother to our son he deserves... It drove me insane to have to depend on someone I need to do this for myself.." Marissa said softly placing her hand on his chest looking into his eyes.

Randy sighed and nodded "You will call if you need any help?"

"Of course.." Marissa nodded

"And you'll be sure to not over do it?" Randy raised a brow

"I know my limits Randy... I'll be sure.." Marissa smiled

"Alright..." Randy sighed and nodded

...Later That Night...

After Randy left Marissa had gotten RJ fed and given him a bath before she put him to sleep it had been a long day and he was worn out so she put him to sleep early. Marissa walked out to the living room sitting on the couch turning the television on and sitting back it felt good to be able to take care of her son by herself even though she was very happy that Randy had been their for her but Marissa needed this. She needed to be able to do this by herself.

...The Next Morning...

-Marissa's Condo-

Randy walked up to the door and knocked he smiled when Marissa opened the door. "Hey... I knew it wouldn't take you long.." Marissa laughed and moved to the side "Come in.." Marissa smiled as Randy walked in the living room.

Randy laughed and walked in the condo. "Well I didn't sleep very well so I wanted to put my mind at ease.." Randy said turning around to Marissa.

Marissa nodded "Well as you can see both of us are fine.." Marissa said pointing over at RJ who was on the floor having tummy time on his blanket in the middle of the living room.

Randy smiled and nodded walking over to the blanket he sat next to RJ picking him up "Hey how is daddy's little man today?" Randy kissed his forehead.

Marissa smiled as she saw RJ stretch his arms out and reach for Randy's face planting slobbery kisses on his face. "I think he's happy to see daddy.." Marissa walked over and sat down next to Randy and RJ.

"Well his daddy missed him..." Randy said and looked over to Marissa. "I don't like not being their when wakes up..." Randy sighed

Marissa nodded "I'm glad you didn't fight me on this.." Marissa said softly.

"I wouldn't... I know RJ needs his mom just as much as he needs his dad.." Randy shrugged.

Marissa smiled

"I actually had something to ask you.." Randy turned to Marissa

"Really?" Marissa raised a brow

"Yes... my parents are in town and wanted to spend time with their grandchildren so I was thinking maybe while they have RJ and Alanna for the night... you and I could go out to dinner.." Randy said softly

"You want to go to dinner with me?" Marissa questioned

"Yes.. we are trying to move forward.. let's just say we can make it our.. second first date.." Randy looked to Marissa after looking down at RJ who was tugging at his shirt. "So.. what do you say?... will you go on a date with me?" Randy asked

Marissa smiled and nodded "Sure.. I'd love to.."

Randy smiled "Wonderful.." Randy breathed a sigh of relief "You hear that little guy?... your daddy has himself a hot date.." Randy smiled

Marissa laughed and shook her head. Randy was really trying and it did make her happy that he thought about asking her on a real date.


	59. Chapter 59: A Better Place Actually!

-Marissa's Condo-

Marissa was putting the finishing touches on her make-up in the mirror Bob and Elaine had already come and picked RJ up. Marissa didn't know why she was feeling some sort of way she was nervous in a way for this date but why? She and Randy had already been together hell they have a child together.

Marissa looked herself over in the mirror she had a classic little black dress on and her hair done up in a pony tail. She was wearing flats as she wasn't sure she should risk high heels right now she didn't want to chance it. Marissa smiled and walked out to the living room when she heard a knock on the door. Marissa checked her hair once more as she walked past the mirror by the door before opening it.

Marissa eyed Randy up and down he looked great in a button up dress shirt and black slacks. Randy licked his lips as he looked her up and down also. "You look stunning.." Randy smiled

"Well thank you.." Marissa smiled "You don't look so bad yourself.."

"You ready to go?" Randy questioned

"Yep.." Marissa reached down to the table to grab her purse before stepping out the front door shutting it behind her.

-The Restaurant-

Marissa and Randy walked into the restaurant Randy and Marissa were seated towards the back. They ordered their drinks and were looking over the menu. "I'm glad you agreed to come tonight.." Randy smiled at her over his menu.

Marissa looked up from her menu and smiled "I'm glad you invited me.."

"So how are you liking your place?" Randy questioned

"I love it.." Marissa smiled

"How is your ankle doing?... it's not causing a lot of pain is it?" Randy questioned

"No.. not much a little more pain then usual... but not to bad.." Marissa shrugged and looked over at Randy she could see the look he gave her. "The doctor said it was to be expected... I just need to make sure I rest my ankle if the pain becomes to bad... I know my limits Randy.. You don't have to worry.."

Randy sighed "It's hard not to.."

Marissa nodded and sighed slightly she looked over towards the door and saw none other then Seth Rollins walking through the door with was that Summer? Since when did he hang out with Summer Rae? Randy noticed Marissa looking off in the distance and looked to see what she was looking at he sighed when he saw Seth Rollins. What was he doing here? He noticed he had someone with him and saw it was Summer Rae. Randy shook his head and looked back down to his menu trying to keep him self in check not wanting to ruin their date.

Summer and Seth were seated at a table two spaces away from them. Seth looked over and saw Marissa and Randy he sighed slightly of course he asked Summer to come out with him tonight and it was the first time he'd seen Marissa in weeks. Summer looked over and saw Marissa and Randy and shook her head. "Please tell me this isn't the reason you invited me.."

"No of course not... I didn't know they would be here.." Seth sighed.

Summer sighed and shrugged "Well I just think it's pretty funny you ask me out today and now all of the sudden Marissa and Randy are at the same place you bring me..."

"How was I supposed to know they'd be here tonight.." Seth sighed "If you want we can leave.. and go some place else.." Seth added

"No.. it's fine Seth.." Summer sighed

Marissa looked up at Randy "We don't have to stay you know.." Marissa said noticing how uncomfortable Randy was with the whole situation.

"It's okay..." Randy shrugged

"I don't want to ruin this night Randy.." Marissa said softly.

"It can only be ruined if we let it.." Randy said with a small smile.

Marissa smiled and nodded Randy had really come a long way a few weeks ago Randy would wanted to leave the second Seth showed up. Randy and Marissa ordered their food and after a while of talking Randy kept noticing her looking down at her phone he laughed slightly and smiled "You know he's fine.. he's with my mom and dad.." Randy said softly.

"I know.. I just don't like one of us not being with him..." Marissa said with a sigh. "I don't like being away from him at all.."

"I Know... why don't you go call mom and put your mind at ease..." Randy smiled

Marissa smiled "I'll be right back.." Marissa said before standing up taking her phone and heading out to make the call. After a few minutes Marissa walked back over to the table sitting down.

"How is he?" Randy questioned

"Your mom says he's wonderful... your dad is really having fun a great time with him.." Marissa smiled

"See.. I told you he'd be fine.." Randy smiled

"I know.. so how about we get back to this date..." Marissa smiled slightly.

-Marissa's Condo-

Randy walked Marissa to her door they had decided to leave RJ with his parents tonight letting him spend a little extra time with his grandparents. Marissa smiled and turned around to Randy they locked eyes damn she could get lost in those deep blue eyes of his. Randy bit his lip and went to turn around. "Wait.." Marissa reached out to grab his hand.

"Huh?" Randy raised a brow.

"Don't you think we should end this date the right way?" Marissa smiled "A goodnight Kiss?"

Randy smiled and licked is lips before lowering them to hers with in half a second his arms were around her. Marissa wrapped her around him and deepened the kiss. Marissa and Randy pulled away and smiled at each other. "Goodnight.." Randy said softly.

Marissa grabbed his hand again. "Come in.." Marissa said

Randy smiled and followed her inside Randy shut the door behind him and turned around only to have Marissa throw her arms around him and place her lips on his. "Randy.. I really want you.." Marissa said softly against his lips when she pulled away slightly.

"I want you too.." Randy groaned.

"Then please... have me.." Marissa said and went back in again bring her lips back to his. Randy lifted her up in his arms carrying her into her room placing her on the bed.

...The Next Morning...

Marissa woke up finding herself tangled in Randy's arms she snuggled in closer to him and smiled to herself. It felt so good to be in his arms again it felt as if it was supposed to be she looked up and smiled when she saw Randy looking down at her. "Good morning beautiful.." Randy smiled his voice still raspy.

"Morning.." Marissa smiled last night was so wonderful she and Randy just felt so right together she was beginning to relize the man she fell in love with was coming back to her.

...Monday Night Raw...

-The Arena-

Randy and Marissa walked into the arena Randy was going back on the road. Randy looked down at RJ in his stroller and then back to Marissa. "I really wish you'd come on the road with me.." Randy said softly.

"Really?..." Marissa raised a brow.

"Yes.. you and RJ come on the bus with me... don't you miss being on the road? spending time with your girls?" Randy questioned

"Well yes.." Marissa sighed

"Then come on the road... " Randy looked over to her.

Marissa smiled and nodded "Fine...I'll come on the road..for a while" Marissa said softly

"Great.. that's wonderful.." Randy smiled "You hear that little man... you are going to be coming on the road with daddy.." Randy smiled he hoped being back on the road together would bring them even closer and hopefully she'd want to come back to work as an interviewer and she'd want to stay on the road longer. Marissa had told Randy she didn't know if she wanted to continue working with the WWE or not but he was hoping she would that way they'd have more time together.

Marissa was pushing RJ's stroller down the hall she was taking him to go see the Diva's who had been texting her all day. She noticed Seth walking down the hall she smiled slight as Seth approached. "Hey.." Marissa smiled slightly it was the first time she'd said anything to him in weeks.

"Hey.." Seth smiled "How are you and RJ doing?"

"Great.. we are both great.." Marissa smiled

"That's good... I'm glad.." Seth said

Marissa bit her lip "So... I saw you with Summer.." Marissa looked up to Seth "How long have you been talking.."

"Not long.. it was our first time out.." Seth said

"So.. you like her?" Marissa questioned

Seth shrugged "She's okay... a little stuck on herself.." Seth laughed slightly

Marissa nodded "I've been told.." Marissa laughed

"You and Randy?" Seth looked at her.

"We are trying to work things out.." Marissa said softly

"How's it going?" Seth asked

"Great... I think we are starting to get back to the place we were... a better place actually.." Marissa smiled

"That's great.. I'm glad your happy.." Seth smiled slightly

"Thanks.." Marissa smiled "Well we should be going.. I'll see you around.." Marissa smiled

Seth nodded "Definitely.." Seth smiled

Marissa smiled then walked off with RJ.


	60. Chapter 60: On The Road Again!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

**-Randy Orton's Bus-**

It had been a few weeks since Randy had been back on the road and now Marissa was joining him. Marissa walked on the bus and saw Randy was on the couch holding RJ. "There's mommy.." Randy smiled.

Marissa walked over and sat next to Randy on the couch. "Look at my little man.. looking more and more like his daddy everyday.." Marissa smiled.

Randy smiled "Lucky kid huh?" Randy laughed

"Let's just hope he doesn't get to be cocky like his daddy too.." Marissa smiled sitting down next to Randy and RJ.

"It's not being cocky if you can back it up.." Randy smirked

Marissa laughed and shook her head. "It's about time for little man to go for a nap... " Marissa noticed RJ was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I'll put him in his bed.." Randy stood up walking back to the room and putting him in his bed giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before then walking out and sitting next to Marissa. "I'm so happy you and RJ are going to be coming on the road with me.." Randy smiled

"Well I know RJ loves it when he's with you.." Marissa smiled "He just can't get enough of his daddy.."

"What about his mommy?" Randy smirked as he put an arm around Marissa moving closer to her.

"Wow clam down their tiger.." Marissa laughed patting his leg. "His mommy enjoys spending time with daddy alright... but I wouldn't go that far.."

"You say that.. we will see how long that lasts.." Randy smirked

"You are to much.." Marissa shook her head and stood up walking over to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Randy raised a brow

"I need to change into something more comfortable.." Marissa turned around to face him. "it's going to be a long drive... and these Jeans aren't the most comfortable pair of jeans I've worn.."

Randy smiled and nodded "I see.."

After a few minutes Marissa walked out wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. Catching Randy's eye as she walked past him bending over to get a bottle of water off the bottom shelf of the fridge letting Randy get a nice view of her backside. Randy smirked and leaned back on the couch crossing his arms over his chest. "I can get used to this.."

"What?" Marissa raised a brow turning to face him.

"Seeing that view everyday.." Randy smirked "That's enough to make any man's day.." Randy licked his lips.

Marissa shook her head and laughed "Oh I guess I'll have to start wearing sweat pants around you if it's going to be to much for you to handle.." Marissa smirked

Randy laughed "It wouldn't matter what you wore.. I'd still find you incredibly sexy.." Randy smirked

Marissa shook her head and laughed "So... about these sleeping arrangements?"

"I'll take the pull out couch... and you can have the bedroom..." Randy said with a shrug.

"You sure?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Yep.. it's no big deal... " Randy stood up walking over to the kitchen area and opening that cabinet "But hopefully I won't have to worry about that for to long..." Randy smirked

"Excuse me?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Hopefully you come to your senses and realize you and I belong together..." Randy said

"Is that why you've been so for me and RJ coming on the road?.. so I'd fall for you again?" Marissa crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not the only reason... I want to be around my son of course.. but if you and I work things out in the process.. then it's a plus.." Randy smirked.

Marissa shook her head and let out a small laugh "At least your being honest.."

"Well that's the idea isn't it.." Randy shrugged.

**-Gas Station-**

Randy and Marissa got off the bus and went into the gas station while the bus driver filled the bus up. Randy rolled his eyes when he saw Seth and Kane on the other side of the gas station he shook his head and continued on his way. "So.. we need to make sure we grab some extra soda.. I'm almost out.." Randy said turning to Marissa.

"Yeah... and I'm going to look and see if they have any baby cereal to add to his bottles..." Marissa looked to Randy.

"Alright.. I'm going to go grab the soda.." Randy handed RJ over to Marissa and then walked off.

Marissa walked over and found they had a small box of baby cereal it would do until they made it to an actual store and not a road side gas station. Marissa looked up and saw Seth was standing next to her. "Hey.." Marissa smiled

"Hey... wow.. he's getting so big..." Seth smiled down at RJ who was giggling and reaching for things on the shelf. "Hey there little guy.." Seth waved at the little boy.

"He is... to big if you ask me.." Marissa smiled at her son.

"I hear your coming back on the road.." Seth said.

"Yep... " Marissa smiled

"So your traveling with Randy I see.." Seth said "Is that such a good idea?"

"Yes... RJ needs to be around his dad he's at a critical bonding and developmental stage right now.. so he needs to be around his father as much as possible and well Randy has to be on the road so I guess that means we are going to be on the road for a while so he and RJ can have some time together.." Marissa said

Seth nodded "I see.. so things are going pretty good between you two then I guess?" Seth questioned

"Yes.. they are going very well.." Marissa nodded

"Well I hope all works out for you guys.." Seth said "I'll see you around.." Seth smiled slightly as he walked away.

Randy walked over "What did he want?"

"To know if it was true I was coming back on the road.." Marissa shrugged "Did you get everything?"

"Yep.. you ready to check out?" Randy questioned.

"Yep.. lets go.." Marissa smiled and they walked over to the cashier to check out.

* * *

**A/N- I know I haven't been updating this story very often but I've hit a bit of a writers block so I'll be working on my other story In Your Arms and updating this periodically when I get some inspiration hopefully my writers block for this story doesn't last to long!**


	61. Chapter 61: Is He Sincere?

_...House Show..._

**-Randy Orton's Personal Locker Room-**

Marissa was sitting on the couch holding RJ waiting for Randy who doing a photo shoot. RJ was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. Marissa sighed looking down at RJ who's eyes popped open and was wide awake. "Come in.." Marissa yelled looking over to the door sighing when she see's her brother walk in.

"Hey..." Paul said quietly shutting the door.

"What do you want Paul?" Marissa sighed.

Paul sighed walking over toward Marissa. "I just wanted to come say hi.."

Marissa shook her head "Really?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Yes.. is it so bad for me to want to come speak to my sister?" Paul shrugged

"Well you always seem to have an agenda..." Marissa shook her head.

"Well maybe I do.." Paul sighed

"I knew it.." Marissa shook her head and stood up placing RJ on her hip bouncing him slightly to calm his fussiness. "What is it?"

"It's nothing.. I just wanted to see you I want us to be a family again.." Paul sighed

"Well that's not going to happen as long as you are so down on Randy... he's a part of my life.. he's RJ's father...he's going to be in my life forever there is no way around it.." Marissa sighed.

"So there is a chance we can be a family again?" Paul raised a brow just a while ago she was saying she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I guess... anything could happen.. but if you can't accept Randy as apart of this family then it's not going to work.." Marissa said

"Marissa... he's not family.." Paul sighed

Marissa shook her head and sighed "Yes.. he is he is my family and if you want to be a family again that means you have to put your resentment for Randy to the side and accept him he is RJ's father so that means RJ is half him.. how can you expect to be apart of his life if you can't accept his father?" Marissa raised a brow.

Paul sighed and nodded "I just don't want you to get hurt Marissa.. I've seen it so many times and I don't want it to be you next." Paul sighed

"You can't keep living in the past Paul.. Randy is a good man I know that you two used to be friends and I know you most likely will never be friends again but you should at least be able to be in the same room as Randy with out trying to throw jabs at him.." Marissa said moving RJ from one hip to the other as he begins to get even more fussy.

"I understand and I guess I could try.. if you give me a chance and try to fix this family." Paul said "I would like my girls to grow up knowing their cousin."

"I'd like that too.." Marissa nodded patting RJ's back as he starts to fuss louder.

"Here.. let me try.." Paul held out his arms.

Marissa sighed and slowly handed RJ over to Paul who held him close and rocked back and forth soothing the little boy. "That did the trick.." Marissa smiled slightly.

"It worked for all my girls.." Paul said with smiled patting RJ's back.

Marissa and Paul looked over to door when they heard it open. Randy walked in shutting the door behind him. Randy eyed RJ in Paul's arms and moved closer to him. "What's going on in here?" Randy raised a brow.

"Paul was just helping me calm RJ down.." Marissa said taking RJ into her arms.

"Yeah.. I should be going.." Paul said walking over to the door. "And Marissa.. I'll give it a try if you do.." Paul spoke then walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Randy walked over to Marissa giving RJ a kiss on his head. "So what was that about?.. what did he mean by that?" Randy questioned.

"He wants to be a family.." Marissa said softly.

"Oh is that right?... " Randy raised a brow "So what did you have to say about it?"

"I told him it can't happen as long as he doesn't accept you as apart of this family... I just let him know that he maybe be my brother but you are the father of my son and your not going anywhere because you are my family now." Marissa said

Randy nodded "What did he say?" Randy asked

"He said he'd try as long as I gave him a chance to try to fix our family.." Marissa said

"I don't know if I believe him.." Randy shook his head.

"Randy I know how you feel about him but he is my brother and I want my family... I want my son to grow up around his cousins.. and his uncle and aunts if there is a chance for that I want it to happen... " Marissa sighed

"So what if we give him a chance and he uses it to try to come between us?.. we are just getting to a good place I don't want to ruin the progress we've made.." Randy sighed

"We will never know if we don't try.." Marissa said softly "But if he does try something then I'm done with him.. We would of given him a chance to make things right and if he takes this chance and ruins it then we've done all we can.."

Randy sighed and nodded "I guess you're right.. if you want to do this then I'll be by your side.. but just know I'm not going to let him or anyone else ruin our family..."

Marissa smiled slightly and nodded and walked over to him giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad I decided to come on the road with you.. I'm really seeing your maturity level grow..."

Randy smiled and nodded "Well I'm happy about that.. but I'll be a lot happier when I've finally got you back with me where you belong.." Randy smiled they were making some progress between the two of them he just hoped it didn't get ruined by her brother but knew he had to give him a chance for Marissa's sake she believed he was trying to fix their family so he was going to go with it but he was going to keep an eye on Paul to make sure he didn't try anything to come between the two of them.

* * *

**A/N- Finally another chapter is up I think Im moving past my writers block so hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon! What do you of Marissa giving Paul another chance? Do you think he is sincere? Thanks for all the reviews follows and favorites**


	62. Chapter 62:How can life get any better?

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

**-Randy Orton's Bus-**

Randy and Marissa were sitting in the bus on the couch they had just put RJ in his bouncer watching him play. Marissa looked over to Randy and smiled "He is getting so big... but I tell you just when I think he couldn't look more like you he does... he's defiantly daddy's mini me.." Marissa smiled.

Randy smiled "He certainly is.." Randy said proudly.

Marissa smiled and yawned.

"You tired?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah... a little.." Marissa shrugged.

"Why don't you get to bed head to bed early... I can keep an eye on RJ.." Randy said.

"I'll be fine.." Marissa shrugged but yawned again.

"Really... at least go lay down watch a movie or something..." Randy said "I can tell you are exhausted... look RJ is up again.. I'll feed him and then I'll take him in the bedroom once I get him sleeping again.."

"Fine... I guess.." Marissa stood up and walked to the bedroom.

Randy leaned down and picked RJ up in his arms walking over to the counter he made RJ a bottle. Randy sat down smiling down at his son. "You know your mommy has got to bed one of the most stubborn people I've ever met... " Randy laughed putting the bottle into the little boys mouth. "but she's also the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on.. you lucked out in the looks department.." Randy laughed.

After Randy was finished feeding RJ he rocked him to sleep and stood up walking to the bedroom.

**-Bedroom-**

Randy quietly opened the door to the bedroom creeping into the room careful not to wake Marissa who had drifted off to sleep. Randy puts RJ into his bed before walking over to the bed where Marissa was sleeping he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her. "Sorry.. go back to sleep.." Randy whispered realizing he'd awaken Marissa.

"It's okay.." Marissa said softly sitting up on the bed. Marissa noticed Randy walking over to the door. "Wait.." Marissa called out softly.

Randy turned back around giving Marissa a questioning look.

"You've been complaining about your back.. sleeping on that little bunk has got to be hell on your back.." Marissa said "Why don't you take the bed tonight.."

"No.. I'm fine Marissa.." Randy shook his head.

"Come on Randy.. your back will thank you in the morning.." Marissa smiled

"No it's fine." Randy shook his head once again.

"Then why don't you share the bed with me.." Marissa offered.

"Really?.. are you sure?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yes... come on.." Marissa patted the spot next to her on the bed.

Randy smiled and walked over to the bed climbing under the covers next to her. "You know if you feel uncomfortable at all.. you just have to let me know.. and I'll move.." Randy said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine.." Marissa smiled "We better get some sleep before little man decides to wake up.."

Randy smiled and nodded rolling over and drifting off to sleep quickly.

_..Few Hours Later_

Randy woke up finding he had rolled over and taken Marissa in his arms while he was sleeping he smiled as he felt Marissa snuggle into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tighter he sure missed sleeping with Marissa in his arms, he missed waking up to her in the morning. Hell Randy missed everything about being with Marissa.

_...Few Hours Later_

Marissa opened her eyes and found she was in Randy's arms she looked down seeing her leg was wrapped around Randy's legs she smiled even in her sleep she knew how much she wanted to be around this man. Marissa sighed and laid her head on his chest. She felt Randy move beneath her and looked up to see Randy sleepishly yawning and smile down at her. "Morning." Marissa said softly.

"Morning.." Randy said his voice still raspy.

"Sorry.." Marissa backed off him a bit taking her legs and untangling them from around him.

"Don't be... " Randy smirked. "I missed that.." Randy said honestly.

"Me to.." Marissa agreed.

Randy sighed reached out to move a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I miss everything about us.." Randy sighed

"Your not the only one.." Marissa nodded "This just reminded me how good it feels to be in your arms.. and how much I miss it.. and you."

"I haven't gone anywhere... I've been here the whole time." Randy nodded

"You know what I mean.." Marissa sighed

"I know.. but it was true.. I've been missing you I've made no secret of it Marissa..." Randy spoke "I want more then anything to have you back in my arms where you belong."

Marissa sighed and moved her body closer to Randy placing an arm over Randy shoulder "I've missed you so much Randy..." Marissa said softly "I want to be with you so much..."

"Then why can't you just come back to me?" Randy sighed "I thought we've come along way... haven't we?... can't we make this work?... can't we give this another shot?... I love you Marissa all I want is to be with the woman I love... and to finally be the family we both want." Randy looked down at Marissa. "Please tell me we can make this work.."

Marissa nodded and looked at Randy leaning in she brought her lips to his. Randy grabbed her taking her into his arms once again and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart from the kiss Marissa smiled "Is that a good enough answer for you?" Marissa smirked

Randy returned her smirk with one of his own and leaned back down to kissed her again "God I've missed you.." Randy spoke when he finally pulled back from the kiss.

"I've missed you too.. so much.." Marissa said softly snuggling into his arms more. Marissa looked over to see RJ playing in his bed she smiled "Little man's awake.." Marissa smiled

Randy crawled out of bed and smiled picking RJ up he walked back over to the bed and climbed in next to Marissa. "Guess what little man?..." Randy leaned down and kissed RJ's head. "Mommy and Daddy are back together... we are finally a real family again."

Marissa smiled reaching out taking RJ into her arms as he reached out for her. Marissa smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now mommy and daddy just have to figure out how to tell everyone.." Marissa looked up at Randy.

Randy sighed "yeah... not everyone's going to be happy."

"I know.. but they are going to have to deal with it.." Marissa shrugged.

Randy shrugged and nodded "Yep." Randy nodded "What time is your nephew's party today?"

"2.." Marissa nodded "The bus driver said we should be in town about noon... so we can drop the bus at the fill up station and get the rental car.." Marissa said softly.

"Do you think we should wait until after the party to tell them?" Randy questioned

"Yes... but if they ask I'm not going to hide it... I don't really care who knows I love you and they are just going to have to live with it." Marissa shrugged.

Randy smiled and nodded leaning over to give Marissa a kiss when he pulled away he smirked at her "Get used to that.. I've got a lot of kisses to catch up for.." Randy laughed.

"I've got no problem with that.." Marissa smiled and leaned back in to kiss him things were perfect she had the man she loves and her son how could life get any better?

* * *

**A/N- Randy and Marissa are back together YAY! How do you think everyone is going to react? Do you think Paul is going to take the news Well? What about Seth how do you think he will take the news? Anyway thanks to everyone who Favorite and Follow the story! I'm hope you are all enjoying the story :) Don't forget to review!**


	63. Chapter 63: Austin's Birthday Party!

**-Lynn's House-**

Paul sighed and sat down next to Stephanie he looked over at his sister Lynn "Why is Orton coming today?" Paul sighed

"Paul... you told Marissa you were going to try..." Stephanie reminded.

"I know.. but does he really need to come to Austin's birthday?" Paul sighed.

"Look.. Marissa and Randy are going to be apart of each others lives ... they have RJ so weather or not you like it Paul he is going to end up being at some of these family events especially when Marissa wants him around." Lynn sighed

"I don't know why.." Paul rolled his eyes.

"So help me if you run Marissa off at my son's party Paul I swear.." Lynn warned

"I won't.. don't worry I'm going to be on my best behavior." Paul shook his head.

"You better be.. that's the only chance you have at fixing this family.." Stephanie reminded Paul.

"I know.." Paul nodded.

**-Lynn's House(Outside)-**

Marissa and Randy both walked up to Lynn's place Randy carrying RJ's car seat. Marissa knocked on the door and then stepped back waiting for an answer. Randy smirked as he wrapped an arm around Marissa nuzzling her neck as he grabs a handful of her ass. "Randy..." Marissa nudged him away.

"You wouldn't go for round 2 before we left the bus." Randy nipped at her neck "So I'm sorry If I'm still roaring to go.. I can't wait tell we get back to the bus.." Randy bit at her ear lobe.

"Randy...I hear them coming.. you've got to keep your hands to yourself.." Marissa slapped his hand away as went to grab her ass again. "If you don't watch yourself .. there will be no round two when we get back to the bus.." Marissa warned

"Oh.. that's hitting below the belt.." Randy pouted.

Marissa laughed and shook her head and smiled at Alan as he opened the door. "Marissa.. it's good to see you.." Alan smiled giving her a hug. "Good to see you Randy.." Alan smiled shaking his hand.

"Hey Alan.." Marissa smiled and both she and Randy walked in along with RJ when Alan moves out of the way.

**-Lynn's House(Inside)-**

Randy holding RJ's car seat and Marissa walked into the living room Marissa hugging Lynn before they made their way over to the love seat. Marissa smiled when Austin walked in she wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. "Happy birthday.." Marissa smiled handing him the gift she'd got him.

"Thanks' Aunt Marissa..." Austin smiled "Can I open it mom?... please?"

"Sure.. go for it.." Lynn smiled

Austin opened the bag and saw 4 front row tickets to his favorite band. "No freakin way... front row tickets to Tokyo Hotel... this is to awesome Aunt Marissa.." Austin hugged his aunt. "You are the best Aunt Marissa.."

"I'm glad you like them.." Marissa smiled

"How did you score those Aunt Marissa?... It's sold out?" Emma-Jean said walking up behind them.

"Yeah.. how did you manage that?" Austin asked

"I've got a friend Bryson... who's got an in with the band so I called in a favor.." Marissa smiled.

"Bryson Turner?... " Lynn laughed "That creepy little four eyed freckled faced kid that used to follow you around in high school?"

"Yes.. him.." Marissa laughed "He's no longer a creepy little four eyed freckled face kid ... he's a big time publicist.. who is close friends with Bill Kaulitz so I asked him to see if he could pull some strings.. and he came through.." Marissa shrugged.

"This is to cool... my friends are going to freak... can I go call them mom?" Austin looked to his mom.

"Of course..." Lynn smiled and watched as Austin ran up to his room.

Emma-Jean walked over to her aunt "Well my birthday is in two months.. maybe your friend knows MKTO.. they are my fav.." Emma-Jean said before walking off .

Marissa laughed shaking her head "Well I'm glad that was a hit.." Marissa smiled

"You just made his year... he's been talking about that concert for months..." Lynn smiled.

"And Marissa is going to be getting the worlds great aunt award.." Stephanie laughed.

Marissa laughed and shook her head she looked down at RJ who had started fussing. "I should go change him..." Marissa picked RJ up.

"There is a guest room right down the hall.." Lynn said.

"Okay thanks.." Marissa said as she went to reach for the diper bag Randy grabbed it. "I'll come along.." Randy said and then followed her to the room.

Paul sighed "Does he need to follow her around like a little lost puppy.. " Paul rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't even start it Paul.. I'm warning you.." Lynn shot him a look.

**-Guest Room-**

Randy and Marissa had finished changing RJ and Randy put him on the floor with a toy. "What are you doing?" Marissa raised a brow.

"This.." Randy grabbed Marissa by the hips pulling her to him when she hit his hard chest he wrapped his arms around her and went in for a kiss. Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer if that was even possible as she deepened the kiss Randy tangling his hands in her hair. After a few minutes both pulled back breathing heavy. "I told you that you should get used to that... we have a lot of time to make up for.." Randy leaned back down kissing her as his hands wonder down her body both hands finding there way to her ass and giving it a squeeze causing Marissa to gasp into his mouth but still not breaking the kiss.

"Oh wow..." Lynn covered her eyes.

"Lynn..." Marissa pulled back breathing heavily.

"This doesn't look like changing RJ.." Lynn shook her head. "So you two are back together?"

Marissa nodded "Yes.. but can we please keep this between us.. I'm not sure how Paul is going to take it and I don't want a big scene here at Austin's party.." Marissa said softly.

"I guess.. that's the last thing we need...but you can't keep this from him forever.." Lynn sighed

"We don't plan on it.. believe me.." Randy spoke up.

"Good.. you should get going.. before people start to catch on.." Lynn said and walked out of the room.

Marissa sighed and shook her head "Good thing that was Lynn and not Paul..." Marissa said

"Yeah.. " Randy nodded "I'll get RJ and the bag.." Randy said and Marissa nodded and went to walk away but Randy pulled her back against him and pulled her into another passionate kiss. When Randy finally pulled back he smiled down at her "Sorry.. I needed one more to hold me over until we leave here.." Randy smiled then leaned down and picked up RJ and his bag. Randy started walking behind Marissa toward the door giving her a pat on the ass earning a look from her. "Sorry babe.. I couldn't help it.."

"I mean it Randy.. watch yourself or you are going to have to entertain yourself tonight..." Marissa warned.

"I know.. I Know.." Randy sighed and they walked back to the living room.

**-Living Room-**

Randy and Marissa came back into the living room Randy holding RJ in his arms Marissa and Randy sat down. Everyone smiled when they saw Austin walk back into the living room. "My friends are so jealous... they are already fighting about who I'm going to bring with me.." Austin smiled "Everyone is going to be here soon... is the food ready mom?" Austin turned to his mother.

"Yes... sweetie..." Lynn smiled.

Emma-Jean came out into the living room with Paul and Stephanie's three girls tagging along. "Aunt Marissa.. can I hold RJ?" Emma-Jean asked

"Sure sweetie.." Marissa said and stood up and took RJ from Randy and walked over to Emma-Jean who sat next to her father on a chair. "Here ya go.." Marissa smiled

"He has gotten even more adorable.." Emma-Jean smiled.

Marissa smiled and nodded. "Well your cousin seems to like you.." Marissa laughed as RJ was reaching up for Emma-Jean's hair.

"How old is he now?" Emma-Jean asked.

"He's about 4 and a half months.." Marissa smiled walking back over to sit next to Randy.

"Can I hold him Aunt Marissa?" 7 year old Murphy asked. "Please I'll sit down next to mom.."

Marissa looked to Randy who nodded "Sure honey.." Marissa took RJ from Emma-Jean and walked over to Murphy who sat in between Paul and Stephanie and handed him over. "Here you go sweetie.." Marissa smiled.

"He is so cute Aunt Marissa.." Murphy smiled up at Marissa.

Lynn smiled getting up and going to answer the door a few seconds later she walked back in with Paul Levesque Sr. walking behind her. Everyone went over to say hello.

"Hey pops.." Paul smiled

"Hey son.." Paul Sr smiled giving him a quick hug. "Well hello sweetheart.. are you going to stand there or come give your daddy a hug?" Paul Sr asked looking over to Marissa.

Marissa nodded and walked over to her father giving him a hug offering a small smile to him. Marissa and Paul Sr have not really talked besides the calls on holidays for years after Marissa's mother died she closed herself off from everyone including her own father. "Hey dad.." Marissa said softly.

Paul Sr looked over at Murphy and smiled "So.. my newest grandson is what 4 months now?... how long am I going to have to stand here before you let me hold him?" Paul Sr asked

Marissa walked over to Murphy and took RJ from her arms walking over to her father and handing him over. "Here." Marissa smiled slightly.

"Hello there little one..." Paul Sr smiled.

Randy got a call "It's quite in the kitchen you can go there.." Lynn whispered to Randy.

"Thanks.." Randy smiled and slipped into the kitchen.

"He's super cute isn't he pop pop?" Murphy smiled up at her grandfather.

"He certainly is.." Paul Sr smiled. "His last name isn't Levesque.. why?.. your not married to the man so you don't really owe it to him...I mean you aren't even together any more.." Paul Sr questioned earning a look from Marissa and a smirk and nod from Paul.

"That's what I said... at least the Levesque would go since we don't have any sons.." Paul added.

"Because ... Randy is his father and he deserves to have his last name.. we named him after Randy why would we give him a different last name?... " Marissa sighed "He's .. Randall Keith Orton Jr.. for a reason...It doesn't matter if we aren't together..."

Paul rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Paul... you promised.." Marissa said in a warning tone.

"I know.." Paul sighed. "and I'm trying."

Marissa saw her phone light up.

"Who's that?" Paul asked

"My doctor.. I've got to schedule a check up for my ankle.." Marissa said softly.

"You can go take that dear... he's fine here with his pop pop.." Paul Sr smiled down at the little boy.

"I'll just be a few minutes.." Marissa said softly and letting out a soft sigh shaking her head as she walked towards the kitchen.

**-The Kitchen-**

"Yes.. thank you... I'll be there next week at 11:30am." Marissa smiled and hung up her phone and looked over at Randy who had just gotten off the phone she walked over to him "You doing okay baby?" Marissa looked around making sure no one was around before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm fine.. it's a little awkward.. but it will be fine.." Randy said wrapping his arms around Marissa leaning down. "I do kind of feel a sense of Deja Vu.. I thought we were done with hiding this but we are right back here again.." Randy sighed giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

"I know.. but just for today.. I don't want to ruin my nephews party." Marissa sighed laying her head on Randy's chest.

"I know.. I know.." Randy sighed "Just for today.. the second we get the chance to tell your family... I'm telling them.. you have no idea how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you." Randy leaned down and kissed her softly.

Marissa gave a quick glimpse over to the side of them to the door seeing no one she sighed and nodded "Don't worry.. I'll make it up to you.." Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on Randy's kissing him passionately. Randy pulling her even closer deepened the kiss.

When Randy and Marissa unlocked their lips Randy smirked and nodded "Oh I'm going to hold you to that." Randy let out a soft laugh before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

**-The Living Room-**

Paul sighed walking over to his father looking down at his nephew. "He should be a Levesque.." Paul sighed.

"What did your sister mean by that?" Paul Sr questioned.

"I'm trying to get along with Orton.. for Marissa and this little guys sake.." Paul sighed "and it's taking everything I have in me to do it.."

"Your sister Lynn told me what was going on.." Paul Sr nodded "I'm very surprised at your action's son.."

"I was trying to protect her pops.." Paul sighed

"I understand that but still..." Paul Sr sighed. "You need to make sure you do what you have to do to be in your sisters life even if that means biting your tongue around Randy... because if he does make a mistake and decides not to get back with him she is going to need her family around.."

"I know.. but hopefully she is smart enough to not get back together with him.." Paul sighed.

"Well what I just saw doesn't say they aren't getting back together.." Austin shrugged walking into the living room.

"Excuse me?" both Paul Sr and Paul Jr raised a brow.

"Well people who aren't together don't make out like they are in the kitchen.." Austin said.

"You are silly I'm sure you mistook something.." Lynn said trying to make it seem as if he didn't see anything. "Nothing is going on with them.. they are friends.. that's all.."

"No they are totally together.. friends don't lock lips like that.." Austin shook his head.

Marissa and Randy walked over and saw everyone's eyes dart to them.

"Aunt Marissa.. tell them you and Randy are together.. I saw you in the kitchen.." Austin said crossing his arms over his chest.

Marissa's eyes widened "huh?" Marissa shook her head.

"I was telling everyone you guys are back together I saw your little make out session in the kitchen.. but they don't believe me.." Austin said.

"Is it true?" Paul Sr raised a brow.

Marissa sighed and walked over taking RJ from her fathers arms and headed back towards Randy.

"Come on we are all waiting sis.." Paul bit the inside of his cheek.

"Austin.. why don't you go outside with your sister and cousins.. your friends should be here any minute.. the adults are going to have a little chat.." Lynn said and all the children nodded and ran to the front door going to hang in the front yard.

Paul crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on.."

Marissa sighed and nodded. "Yes.. Randy and I are back together.." Marissa sighed looking over to Randy.

Paul shook his head throwing his arms in the air. "Great.. just great."

"Paul.. you said you'd try to get along.." Marissa reminded

"Yeah.. that was when I thought all I'd have to do was deal with him being RJ's father.. I thought you had smartened up Marissa.." Paul sighed.

"I knew better then to believe you.." Marissa sighed and looked to Lynn "I'm sorry... I tried to keep it under wraps Lynn.. I really did." Marissa sighed

"You knew Lynn?" Paul raised a brow.

"Yes.. listen Paul... Randy and Marissa obviously love each other.. You need to let them live their lives.. Marissa is a big girl.. you can't run her life." Lynn sighed looking over at Paul.

"but I can't let her ruin her life either.." Paul spat.

"Enough. All of you." Paul Sr said his voice raised and everyone's head shot to him. "First.. Lynn is right Paul Marissa is a big girl and you can't run her life she's free to make her own decisions.."

"But pops.." Paul sighed

"But nothing... Look you may not like Randy but you are going to have to deal with him because I want my family together and if she's with Randy that make him family weather or not you like it.." Paul Sr said sternly.

"whatever... I'm not going to make any promises..." Paul sighed

"And the next thing... you shouldn't be keeping secrets from your family Marissa... " Paul Sr went on.

"I wouldn't have to if I didn't have to worry about Paul making Randy's life hell because we are together." Marissa sighed. "After everything Paul's done he should be happy I'm telling him anything period.."

"Oh please Marissa.. forgive me for trying to protect my family." Paul spat.

"See.. I'm sorry Lynn.. I tried.. but I can't listen to this right now.." Marissa sighed and handed RJ over to Randy. "I think it's best if we leave... I'm sorry I'll let Austin know on my way out.."

"Come on Marissa.. please don't do this can't we have one family get together where someone doesn't run off?" Lynn sighed.

Paul goes to speak but Paul Sr shoots him a look.

"Really.. I think it's best if Randy and I leave.. it's not going to get resolved until we all sit down and has it out.. and here is not the place.. I'm sorry Lynn.." Marissa looked down at Randy who had just put RJ in his car seat. "You ready Randy?"

"Yeah babe.." Randy stood up picking up the car seat with him.

"I'll call you later Lynn." Marissa hugged Lynn and then moved over to her father. "Bye dad.." Marissa gave him a hug before she and Randy walked out the front door.

**-Outside-**  
Marissa walked over to Austin who was talking with a few of his friends that had shown up "Hey sweetie.. I'm sorry we have to leave.. I hope you liked your gift.. and I hope you enjoy the concert.." Marissa gave him a hug.

"I love the tickets Aunt Marissa.. I'm sorry Uncle Paul is a jerk.. I know that's why your leave.. but I'm glad I got to see you." Austin smiled

"I'll see you soon okay?" Marissa smiled and Austin nodded "Bye sweetie.." Marissa smiled and said good bye to the rest of the kids and then her and Randy left.

"That's your Aunt?.. she's hot.." One of Austin's friends said.

"No lie.." Another nodded.

"Stop.. she's got a kid and a boyfriend.." Austin shook his head.

**-Living Room-**

After they had walked out the door Lynn sighed and looked to her brother. "Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut Paul.. you ruin my birthday now my son can't have his aunt at his party.." Lynn shook her head.

"Randy shouldn't be here in the first place.." Paul spat.

"He is RJ's father.. and he and Marissa are back together so you are going to have to deal with him Paul.. deal with it.." Lynn spat back. "They have a child together he isn't going anywhere... what are you going to do if they get married?.."

"That will completely ruin her life.." Paul shuttered at the thought.

"Enough Paul.." Paul Sr interjected. "You are going to have to learn to live with Randy.. because I refuse to have to wait another 4 months to see my grandson again.. I am not getting any younger I want my family together and that means you are going to have to learn to get along with Randy.. I know Randy isn't the kind of man I'd pick for Marissa but he is the man she picked for herself they have a son.. I think it's time you grow up and accept him... you want to be a family right?"

"Yes of course.. family is everything." Paul sighed

"That means you need to deal with the fact that Randy Orton is a part of Marissa's life forever." Paul Sr sighed. "Now I think we need a family meeting so we can get all of this out in the open... Lynn why don't you get together with Marissa and work out a time we can all get together.. I think what this family needs is a sit down family meeting where we can hash out everything.."

"That sounds like a good idea.." Lynn nodded.

"Oh.. and Paul.. Randy will be apart of this meeting and your going to be civil to him.. got it?" Paul Sr raised a brow.

"Whatever.." Paul shook his head

* * *

**A/N- Well Austin's birthday party didn't go down without a hitch that was to bad! What do you think of Paul's reaction to the news that Randy and Marissa are back together? Do you think a family meeting is the right idea so they can hash out their problems? Thanks to everyone for the reviews and of course all the people that continue to Favorite and Follow this story!**


	64. Chapter 64: I have no idea how to fix it

_...A Few Day's Later...  
_  
**-Lynn's House-**

Lynn walked into the living room and saw Stephanie and Paul talking she walked over next to Alan. "So... Marissa and Randy will be here in about 15 minutes.." Lynn said softly.

"Good.." Paul Sr said walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Now.. hopefully everything gets resolved today.." Alan said looking to his wife.

"It was probably a good idea to make sure no children were here.." Stephanie said she had left her kids with the nanny and Lynn had sent her kids to a friends house. "All except RJ at least.." Stephanie added.

"Yeah.. " Lynn nodded

"We are going to get everything in the open today.." Paul Sr said crossing his arms over his chest. "We have to make this family a family again."

**-Outside-**

Marissa and Randy reached to the door and Marissa took a deep breath. "I don't have a good feeling about this.." Marissa sighed looking over at Randy.

"I know... me too.." Randy sighed and looked down to RJ.

Marissa knocked on the door waiting until Lynn opened the door to allow them to enter.

**-Living Room-**

Marissa and Randy walked in holding hands Lynn walking behind them. Marissa looked up to Randy then down to RJ. "Hey.. why don't you take RJ into the guest room while we have this talk.." Lynn said softly and Marissa went into the guest room placing RJ's car seat down on the ground and walked out shutting the door softly so she didn't wake RJ who had fallen asleep on the way to Lynn's place. Then walked back out to the living room Marissa and Randy sat down on the love seat. Alan and Lynn sat in chairs next to the couch and Stephanie and Paul Jr and Paul Sr all sat on the couch.

"So.. I called this family meeting so we can get everything in the open.. I want my family to get along and it seems we have some issues that need to be resolved.." Paul Sr said looking around at everyone.

"So.. where should we start this?" Lynn looked to her father.

"What's the major issue?" Paul Sr asked

"The fact that Marissa is cutting her family out of her life.." Paul sighed. "All because of one person.. Orton.."

"It wasn't because of Randy.." Marissa sighed "You had me committed.. I still forgave you.. but after you switched the DNA results I didn't see why I needed you to be in my life.. "

"I was trying to protect you.." Paul sighed.

"You were going to keep Randy from his son... how was that protecting me?" Marissa raised a brow.

"He doesn't deserve to be his father.." Paul said in almost a snarl.

"How doesn't he deserve to be RJ's father?... he has been nothing but a wonderful father.." Marissa snapped.

Randy bit the inside of his cheek shaking his head.

"He doesn't show the actions of a man who wants or deserves to be a father.." Paul shook his head.

Randy jumped up. "Okay you can say a lot about me Paul.. but don't you dare say I don't want to be that little boy's father.. RJ, Alanna, and Marissa are my life.." Randy snapped.

Marissa shook her head and placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "You are taking things to far... I thought it was bad when you committed me and when you tried to keep RJ from his father but this.. this is ridiculous." Marissa spat "How can you say he doesn't want to be a father.. or deserve Randy's a wonderful father."

"Sure... if you think that.." Paul shook his head biting his cheek.

"I know that.." Marissa shook her head.

"You don't know anything about him.." Paul said. "You think you know him but in actuality you know nothing..." Paul shook his head.

Marissa shook her head "Then tell me.. if there is something that is so bad about him that is going to change how I look at him.. then tell me.." Marissa sighed

"Fine... I tried to keep it to myself but you want me to come out with it then I will." Paul sighed "Did he ever tell you why he and Samantha got a divorce?"

Marissa raised a brow "What's that got to do with anything?"

Randy sighed and looked down to the ground knowing where this was going.

"He never told you that he and Samantha split up because he got hooked on pills?.." Paul looked to Marissa.

Marissa raised a brow and looked over to Randy giving him a look. "You were hook on pills?.. you never told me." Marissa shook her head.

"That's not the worst of it.." Paul sighed.

"How can it be any worse?" Marissa shook her head.

"Do you want to tell her Randy?" Paul raised a brow.

"Tell me what?" Marissa stood up running her hand through her hair. "What is it Randy?... what could be so bad?

Randy stood up shaking his head "Babe... please lets not do this.." Randy sighed

"What is it Randy?.. tell me.." Marissa's heart was racing she didn't like the feeling she was having she was having such a feeling of doom.

"Marissa.." Randy sighed "We don't need to do this.."

"If you aren't going to tell me my brother is.. so just tell me.. don't make me hear it from someone else.. let me hear it from you." Marissa looked up to Randy searching his face.

"Fine.." Randy sighed "One night I took to many pills and I passed out... I was supposed to be watching Alanna... when Samantha got home Alanna was getting playing with the bottle of pills she had just got the cap off and was trying to take the pills thinking they were candy.." Randy looked to the ground.

Marissa gasped and stepped back. "Randy.." Marissa sighed

"I was really bad off Marissa... I swear I would never get that bad again I'd never let anything like that happen again.. I'd never risk RJ or Alanna ever again Marissa... " Randy reached out to touch her arm but Marissa stepped back shaking her head. "Please.. you have to believe me.."

"Are you still taking pills?" Marissa looked up to Randy.

"I haven't taken any.." Randy sighed

"Since when?" Marissa raised a brow

"Marissa.. let's not do this." Randy stepped closer to her.

"SINCE WHEN RANDY?" Marissa's voice was now raised.

Randy sighed looking to the ground. "A week." Randy said softly.

"A week?... you've been taking care of our child while you are hopped up on drugs?... what the hell is wrong with you Randy?" Marissa snapped.

"I just take them to help me get through.. I don't take near as many as I used to Marissa.." Randy sighed.

"You shouldn't be taking them at all.." Marissa spat. "You know how I feel about pills.. you know why I can't have that in my life.." Marissa shook her head "And why I won't have that around my son.."

"I know.. but.." Randy started but was cut off by Marissa.

"My mother over dosed on pill Randy.. I lost my mother because of this.." Marissa shook her head "and you keep this from me?... you know how I feel about this Randy."

"I can handle it Marissa.." Randy sighed "I only take a few.."

"That's what my mother said.." Marissa snapped.

"Come.. lets not do this hear.. we can talk about this on the bus.." Randy sighed "Just go get RJ.."

Marissa shook her head. "No.. I'm not going anywhere with you.." Marissa moved her self out of Randy's reach shaking her head "And neither is RJ.. I won't have this around my son Randy.. " Marissa bit her lip shaking her head trying with all her might to keep it together.

"Marissa.. you don't mean that.." Randy shook his head.

"I defiantly do.. " Marissa shook her head.

"Marissa.." Randy sighed stepping closer to her.

"Go.. just go.." Marissa said pointing towards the door. "I'm not done with this Randy.. just leave."

"What about RJ?... that's my boy.." Randy spat.

"We are not going to get into this now... but you need to leave I'm finished talking to you for now.." Marissa shook her head "I need to think."

Randy sighed shaking his head backing up "This isn't over Marissa.." Randy sighed and headed towards the door but turning back around "You are not going to keep me from my son." Randy said before turning around and walking out the door.

Everything looked over to Marissa who closed her eyes tightly shaking her head trying to hold in the tears that were threating to fall. Lynn walked over to Marissa putting her hand on her back "Marissa.. are you okay?"

"How long have you known?" Marissa looked to Paul and everyone could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"The whole time.." Paul sighed shaking his head.

"And you didn't tell me?.." Marissa shook her head "I've left my child alone with him.. he was taking pills and taking care of my son... what if something would of happened to my child while he was drugged up?.. did that even cross your mind Paul?"

"Marissa.." Paul sighed

"You know what I don't want to hear it.. I don't want to hear a thing from you.. you are just as bad as he is for keeping that from me.." Marissa shook her head and walked off going to the guest room.

Stephanie looked to Paul. "Why didn't you tell Marissa about this from the beginning?... " Stephanie shook her head "And why were you keeping this from me?... you know this is against company policy.."

"I was trying to protect the company's image if it got out that he was using it'd ruin everything he's poster boy for the WWE.. " Paul sighed.

"Your sister... you say you want to protect her but you kept this from her... " Stephanie shook her head.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell her sooner... this would of happened a lot sooner... why didn't you?" Lynn raised a brow.

"I don't know... I thought she'd come to her senses by now.. if this gets out we are going to have to do a lot of clean up... " Paul sighed.

"and that is your fault Paul... if you would of told the board when you first found out we could of got him help and kept it under the radar.. but now.. what if it blows up in our faces?... what are we going to do then?" Stephanie shook her head "You are unbelievable Paul.. I really can't believe you've jeopardized not only the company but your sister and your poor innocent nephew.."

"Stephanie.." Paul sighed "Your making to much of this.."

"No I'm not.. I'm serious.. how would you feel if something would of happened to RJ?.. if something were to happen to your nephew? and it would be all your fault.." Stephanie shook her head and walked off.

**-Guest Room-**

Marissa sat on the bed holding RJ close to her she had been crying and Stephanie could tell when Marissa looked up with puffy eyes mascara running down. Stephanie sighed and walked over to the bed sitting next to Marissa. "Did you know?" Marissa looked over to Stephanie.

"No honey.. I didn't." Stephanie sighed shaking her head rubbing Marissa back trying to help calm her.

"I can't believe not only Paul but Randy would keep this from me.." Marissa bit her lip and looked over to Stephanie. "Randy knows I lost my mother because of an over dose... I've told him so many times that I won't have that in my life I wouldn't watch another person I love die because of drugs.. and all the while he's been popping pills?" Marissa shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie.." Stephanie wrapped and arm around Marissa.

"God.. why does my life have to be so messed up?" Marissa shook her head "And I have no idea how to fix it.." Marissa wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"You don't have to fix it tonight... you just give yourself sometime to think.. worry about yourself .. and your little boy... he is most important in this whole thing... he needs you.." Stephanie said softly.

"He needs his father too.." Marissa's voice cracked "but how can I have that around my son?... " Marissa shook her head and looked down at RJ kissing the top of his head "I don't know what to do Stephanie I just don't.."

Stephanie shook her head and put her arms completely around Marissa trying to offer as much comfort as she could possibly offer but she knew nothing she could do was going to make Marissa feel better right now.

* * *

**A/N-So now we know why Paul is so against Randy being with Marissa! What do you think is going to happen with Randy? How do you think Marissa is going to handle it? Do you think Marissa should try to get Randy help? What do you think of Paul keeping Randy's problem a secret?**


	65. Chapter 65: Can't stand to look at you!

_...The Next Morning..._

* * *

**-Lynn's House-**

Marissa yawns as she wakes up rolling over she reaches for Randy but the second she does she shakes her head as flashes of last night enter her mind. Lynn and Marissa had talked and decided for Marissa to stay the night at her place to gather her senses about her. Marissa looked to the floor where RJ was in his car seat she sighed and rolled out of bed bending down to pick up RJ she kissed his forehead head smiling at him running her hand through his dark hair that was beginning to curl slightly at the end. Marissa picked up his diaper bag and changed him then stood up off the bed putting him on her hip she grabbed a bottle and the formula and walked out.

* * *

**-The Kitchen-**

Marissa walked out and saw Lynn making coffee Marissa walked over to the sink turning on the faucet she waited for the water to get warm. "Here.. let me take him.." Lynn said holding her arms out. Marissa sighed and placed RJ in Lynn's arms.

Marissa fixed RJ's bottle and shook it up. "He looks pretty hungry.." Marissa smiled slightly watching RJ reach for his bottle.

"Hey.. why don't you let me feed him and you and Alan can go to the bus and grab your stuff." Lynn offered.

"I.. don't know.." Marissa sighed

"Come on.. we talked about this last night you and Alan will go get your stuff from the bus and you will stay here for a couple days until things cool off..." Lynn patted RJ's back.

"I know... I guess.." Marissa handed RJ's bottle over to Lynn.

* * *

**-Randy Orton's Bus-**

Marissa and Alan pull up to the spot they parked the bus both Marissa and Alan got out of the car and walked towards the bus they saw the bus driver. "Oh hello.." The man smiled "Mr. Orton isn't here right now.. he had to run and get something he said..."

"Oh I see.. I'm just going to grab a few things for my son and myself.." Marissa smiled.

"Alright miss.." The bus driver opened the door and moved to the side.

"I will just be a minute.. Randy isn' there so it shouldn't be to long.." Marissa looked back to Alan.

"Alright.. I'll be right here." Alan nodded.

Marissa walked up the steps and back to the room. Grabbing a few of her things from the draws she put it in a suit case and then took out another suit case and started gathering RJ's stuff. Marissa sighed when she looked down at a picture of Randy and RJ she sighed shaking her head as she wiped a tear from her eye and continued to pack her and RJ's things.

Randy pulled up outside and saw Alan standing next to the bus he quickly parked and ran up to the bus. "What's going on here?" Randy questioned.

"Calm down Randy.. Marissa is getting her and RJ's things..." Alan sighed stepping in front of Randy.

Randy shoves Alan out of the way "No..no she's not.." Randy shook his head running up the stairs he runs to the back bedroom. Randy swung the door open "Marissa.." Randy started straight for her.

"Randy... I'm just getting mine and RJ's stuff and I'll be gone.." Marissa shook her head as she continued packing.

"No.. don't do this babe.." Randy put himself in between the suit cases and her. "Please.. I just got you back I can't lose you again.." Randy grabbed her arm as she tried to move away from him. "Please we can work this out.. "

"No.. we can't Randy.." Marissa shook her head trying to push him away from her. "You are using drugs Randy... you know I can't have that in my life.. I can't have that in my son's life.." Marissa finally was able to push him to the side.

"He's my son to Marissa.. he needs his father in his life.." Randy sighed and grabbed her once again as she tried to walk away turning her to face him. "You said it yourself.."

"He needs his father to be clean.. he doesn't need a father who is popping pills.." Marissa snapped. "What if next time it's RJ you've got? and what if I don't get there in time huh? I can't have you popping pills and taking care of my son I won't let him get hurt because of you.." Marissa spat and moved past him grabbing the suit cases from the other side of the bed.

Randy shakes his head and moves in front of her. "You can't do this to me Marissa.. " Randy placed a hand on both suit cases. "I'm not letting you do this Marissa... I won't let you take my son from me.." Randy went to grab the suit cases but Marissa grabbed them back and they started struggling for the bags.

"Let go Randy.." Marissa yelled.

"I'll quit.. okay I'll never touch the stuff again I swear Marissa.. please don't do this.." Randy yelled.

"I don't believe you Randy.. now LET GO.." Marissa yelled even louder.

Alan hearing the struggle ran to the room and grabbed Randy shoving him back. "Let's go Marissa.." Alan grabbed on of the suit cases as Marissa grabbed the other watching as Marissa walked out of the room. Randy stood up and started to go after Marissa but Alan put his hand up. "No.. Randy you need to calm down.. " Alan said and moved back then started taking steps back not taking his eyes off of Randy.

Randy watched out the window as Marissa and Alan took off. Randy punched the glass shaking his head and sat down letting out a sigh. "Umm.. sir is everything okay?" The bus driver asked.

"No.. no it's not.." Randy sighed shaking his head.

* * *

**-Lynn's House-**

Marissa was putting things away in the guest room at Lynn's Alan had stopped at a store so Marissa could pick up a pack and play for RJ to sleep in because they didn't have a chance to grab it when they left Randy's bus. Lynn had taken RJ into the living room after changing him and putting a new onezie. Marissa grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom taking a shower.

* * *

**-Living Room-**

Lynn looked over to the doorway and saw Alan leading in her father and brother along with Stephanie. "Hey.." Lynn said softly as she sat with RJ on her lap.

"Good.. I see Marissa is still here.." Paul sighed.

"Yes.. she's going to stay here a couple days and clear her head.." Lynn said "Alan went with her to get her and RJ's things.."

"How did that go?" Stephanie asked looking to Alan.

"He showed up.. and of course he didn't want her to leave.." Alan sighed "But I got her out of there.. I just hope Randy has the sense to stay away.."

"Randy doesn't have much sense.." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well we need to make sure Marissa and RJ stay here.. and Randy doesn't get to them.." Paul Sr spoke up. "Marissa won't have any thing to do with pills.. after she lost her mother to an over dose she won't take any chances." Paul Sr said and shot his son a look.

"What pops?" Paul raised a brow.

"You hid this from your sister.. why didn't you come out and tell her?... not only did you put your sister in danger.. you put your nephew in danger.. " Paul Sr shook his head.

"I know.. okay I made a mistake.. but I can't go back and change it now.." Paul sighed.

Marissa walked out to the living room after taking her shower she threw on a pair of yoga pants and a pink tee and threw her hair into a ponytail. Marissa sighed when she saw everyone she looked to her sister was hold RJ who had now gotten really fussy. Marissa walked over to Lynn holding her arms out RJ saw his mommy and his arms flew out to her silencing his cries when she took him in her arms. "Looks like we have a mama's boy on our hands.." Lynn laughed.

"In a way.." Marissa laughed slightly "It changes from day to day... " Marissa shrugged.

"Marissa.." Paul stepped forward. "Your done with Randy right?"

"What do you think Paul?... I'm not going to risk my child because his father is popping pills.. even though his uncle could of told me his father had this problem... but no his uncle is to damn selfish to think about anybody but himself.." Marissa snapped causing RJ to get scared and cry out. "Shhh.. mommy's sorry baby boy.." Marissa patted RJ's back and kissed the top of his head.

"I know I was wrong Marissa... I'm sorry I wish I could change things but I can't okay... I wish I would of told you before it made such a big mess.." Paul sighed.

"You should of said something along time ago.. Randy needed help and you did nothing.. what kind of a boss lets one of their top money makers risk his health and life?.. " Marissa sighed "What are you going to do to make sure Randy get the help he needs?"

"I don't know.. Stephanie and I are going to have a talk with Vince and see what he comes up with before we move." Paul sighed "But I'm guessing he will have to go to a rehab of some sort.."

"He needs too.." Marissa sighed shaking her head letting out a sigh.

"Things will work out Marissa.. don't worry." Stephanie said putting a hand on her shoulder. "But you don't need to worry about him... focus on yourself.. and RJ." Stephanie said softly.

"Yes.. Stephanie's right.. RJ needs him mom.. and you aren't going to be able to give him all your attention if you worried about Randy." Lynn added.

"He needs his father too.." Marissa sighed shaking her head.

"He does.. but he needs his father to be clean and healthy.." Lynn said with a soft sigh.

"I know.. I know.. " Marissa sighed

"Look what you need to do is use these few days to clear your head so when you go back home you can focus on RJ and taking care of him.. because it's most likely your going to have to do double duty for a while at least." Stephanie said softly.

"I will.. " Marissa sighed she looked down at her son who was smiling up at her damn he looked so much like his daddy that all she saw when she looked at her innocent little boy was his daddy how did she not know he was so far in over his head? Marissa knew the signs but she didn't see them or she wouldn't allow herself to see them. Marissa sighed and looked back down at her son then to her family "I'm going to put him down for a nap.."

"We can continue to talk about this later Marissa.." Paul sighed.

"No.. we won't... Paul right now I don't want anything to do with you." Marissa shook her head "And if you don't understand why then you are even more diluted then I thought.." Marissa sighed and walked away.

Lynn sighed and shook her head "She's right.. you've put this family in a bad predicament.." Lynn sighed

Paul shook his head and sighed "You do know my father is not going to be happy about this Paul.." Stephanie sighed "I'm not going to be able to protect you on this one.. someone is going to have to take the fall on this.. and I have a feeling it is going to be you.." Stephanie added.

"And it should be." Paul Sr said earning a glare from his son. "You made your bed son.. now it's time to lay in it.. you knew there would be repercussions for hiding this but you still did so now you are going to have to deal with the aftermath of this.. if that means you have to get your ass burned then I guess that's what has to happen... you were playing with fire.. and you know what they say you play with fire you might get burned."

Paul sighed and shook his head "We are family pops.. and I'm your husband Stephanie how are you just going to throw me to the wolves?" Paul shook his head.

"You brought this on yourself Paul... don't try to pin this on me.. If I would of known about Randy I'd of taken care of it.. I wouldn't of let him continue to put his life in danger and everyone else's too.. every time he was in the ring he was putting someone in danger... most of all your sister and nephew.. your innocent 4 month old nephew... I really have to say I'm so disappointed in you Paul.. this is not the man I married.." Stephanie shook her head and walked out the door.

"Great.. she's my ride.." Paul sighed.

"You better call a cab." Lynn shook her head "Because I'm with Marissa.. I really can't stand to look at you right now.." Lynn sighed and walked off with Alan.

"You really did yourself in this time son.." Paul Sr shook his head and walked off going to check on his daughter and grandson.

Paul sighed he was just trying to protect his sister, his company, his family but now everything has blown up in his face what was Paul to do?

* * *

**A/N- Do you think it was a good idea for Marissa to leave Randy? Do you think Randy should get help? Do you think there is still a chance for Randy and Marissa if he does get help? What would you like to see happen? Thanks for all the feedback I love reading your reviews! and of course thanks for the continued Follows and Favorites! *Hugs***


	66. Chapter 66: You're not taking my son!

_...Next Day..._

**-Guest Room Lynn's-**

Marissa sighed as she climbed off the bed it was 7 am and she heard her neice and nephew yelling at each other about who was taking longer to get ready. Marissa threw her hair up into a messy bun and walked out of the room.

**-Kitchen-**

"You are taking to long to eat.. come on.." Austin yelled.

"No I'm not.. we have 20 minutes before we have to leave so chill out.." Emma-Jean rolled her eyes.

"Well good morning.." Marissa said walking out into the kitchen.

"See.. you woke up Aunt Marissa.." Emma-Jean said.

"It was you.. you are the loud one.." Austin rolled his eyes.

"What did I tell you about yelling.." Lynn shot them both looks. "Sorry about that Marissa.." Lynn sighed.

"It's fine.. RJ's going to be up any minute anyway." Marisa shrugged with a smile.

"Well I'll be back around noon.. I've got a short day at the office.." Lynn said softly. "You going to be okay here alone?..." Lynn raised a brow.

"Yes.. I'll be fine Lynn.." Marissa shook her head.

"Alright.. well I've got to go.. I'll see you after work." Lynn smiled "You two better be out to the bus on time.. got it?" Lynn looked to her children.

"Got it.." Both said in unison.

Lynn smiled and walked out of the house leaving for work. After a few minutes Marissa heard RJ start fussing. "Right on time.." Marissa smiled and grabbed the bottle that she had made for him and headed to the room.

**-Guest Room-**

Marissa walked over to the pack and play and picked up RJ she put the bottle on the table changed him putting on the new outfit she had picked out. Marissa smiled down at RJ before picking him up and giving him his bottle.

After awhile Marissa heard a knock on the door and looked at the clock she shrugged and noticed RJ was playing quietly in his bed so she just left him there.

**-Living Room-**

Marissa walked out into the living room and over to the front door she opened the door to see Randy standing in front of her. "What are you doing here Randy?" Marissa sighed.

"You won't return my calls..." Randy sighed.

"There is a reason for that.." Marissa sighed and shut the door in his face. Marissa turns around and takes a few steps before she hears the door open and she turns around. "Randy.. what the hell.."

"You can't shut me out Marissa.. " Randy said stepping closer to her.

"You realize that is breaking and entering.." Marissa shook her head.

"I don't care Marissa..the only thing I care about is my family.." Randy shook his head. "Why are you doing this Marissa... you know I need you and RJ in my life."

"You sure as hell don't show it.." Marissa shook her head "I'm not doing this with you... you need help Randy.."

"The only thing I need is my family.. I need you, RJ, and Alanna.." Randy sighed "That's all I need."

"You have a problem Randy.. you're popping pills.. that's not okay." Marissa sighed crossing her arms over her chest. "You put your children in danger... how can I let you be around my child while your hopped up on drugs?" Marissa shook her head.

"He's my son too.. you can't keep me from him." Randy said his voice showing his annoyance. "Speaking of.. where is my boy." Randy moved past Marissa heading to the back.

**-Guest Room-**

Randy opened the door to see RJ in his pack and play with his toys playing he smiled and leaned down picking up RJ. "Hey little man..." Randy smiled giving his son a kiss on the forehead.

"Randy.. you can't just walk around like you own the place.." Marissa spat she sighed as she saw Randy with RJ in his arms. "Give him to me.." Marissa held her arms out for RJ.

"He's my boy Marissa... you can't keep him from me.." Randy shook his head moving to the side away from Marissa. "He needs his father... how can you really try to take him from me Marissa?... you told your brother how much he needs his father but now you try to keep him from me.." Randy shook his head looking down he sees RJ's car seat he bends down and picks it up.

"What are you doing Randy?" Marissa tried grabbing his car seat but Randy moved out of the way.

"I'm taking my son... he needs me." Randy spat shaking his head walking out of the room.

"He needs him mother.." Marissa said following him shaking her head.

**-Living Room-**

Marissa chased after him jumping in front of him "Put him down.." Marissa shook her head "He needs his mother."

"Then come with me babe... you know I want nothing more then to be a family but if you won't come along then I'll take him on my own.." Randy sighed trying to move past her but she wasn't having it.

"You are NOT taking my son.." Marissa snapped "Put him down.."

"No.. not a chance.." Randy said moving his arm to push Marissa away as she tried to take him out of Randy's arms. "I'm not letting you keep my son from me.."

Randy tried to move past her and head for the door but Marissa grabbed him and Randy yanked away from her sending her to the ground Marissa letting out a yelp as she hits the ground. Randy drops the car seat and shakes his head "Are you okay babe?" Randy sighed "I'm sorry.." Randy shook his head.

"Back away from the woman.." A voice came from the door.

"Who are you?" Randy raised a brow trying to bounce RJ on his hip as RJ starts to cry after hearing his mom yelp.

"I live next door... Lynn called me to check on her sister she's been trying to call.." The man said moving closer he leaned down and helped Marissa off the ground. "I'm officer Jones.. I'm off duty but I think I'm going to call into the station and have them send someone out.."

"No.. don't do that.." Marissa shook her head. "Please..."

"Are you sure miss?" Officer Jones asked

"Yes.. I just want him to give me my baby back.." Marissa said stepping closer to Randy seeing RJ crying. "He's scared Randy.. he needs his mommy.." Marissa reached her arms out and her son was reaching out for her. "Look at him Randy.."

Randy sighed and looked down at his son and saw how upset he was and how he was reaching out for his mom. Randy sighed and shook his head giving RJ a kiss before handing him over to Marissa.

"Shhh.." Marissa bounced him calming him down with in a few seconds.

"I didn't mean for that to happen Marissa.." Randy sighed.

"I know Randy... you should go now.." Marissa said softly still trying to calm RJ down.

"I agree...I think you should be going sir.." Officer Jones said.

"Can I please say goodbye?" Randy looked to Marissa who nodded and Randy walked over to her giving RJ a kiss on the forehead. "Bye little man.. daddy loves you.. I'll see you real soon.. I promise.." Randy sighed and leaned down giving him another kiss on the forehead. "You be good for mommy.." Randy said softly before walking out the door.

"Are you okay miss?" Officer Jones asked.

"Yes.. I'm fine.. I'll call my sister and let her know everything's okay.. Thank you..." Marissa smiled.

"Alright.. you make sure you lock the doors until your sister gets here... we don't want a repeat.. but I'll make sure I keep an eye out in case." Officer Jones.

"Thanks and I'll make sure I lock up.." Marissa smiled and Officer Jones smiled and then left. Marissa walked over to the door locking the door and heading to the back door locking that one also Marissa then called her sister and let Lynn know everything was okay she'd let her know what happened when she got home.

_...Later That Day_

**-Living Room-**

Marissa was sitting on couch watching TV with Austin while Emma-Jean was playing with RJ on the floor. Marissa smiled up at Lynn as she walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late... we had an emergency at the office.." Lynn said shutting the door.

"It's fine.. me and the kiddo's have been having fun.." Marissa smiled.

"Emma-Jean.. that must be your pop pop.. go get the door sweetie.." Lynn called out.

"Okay mom.." Emma-Jean stood up and picked up RJ heading to the door a few seconds later she walked back out with her grandfather and uncle Paul and aunt Stephanie in toe. Emma-Jean and Austin ran off outside while the adults talked.

"Hey dad.." Lynn smiled at her father who was holding RJ. "Looks like RJ has taken a liking to you.."

"Everyone on loves pop pop.. isn't that right little man.." Paul Sr smiled.

"Of course.." Lynn smiled she looked over to Paul and Stephanie and saw Marissa roll her eyes at Paul. "What are you doing here Paul?" Lynn questioned.

"Stephanie and Paul wanted to let Marissa know what was going on with Randy.." Paul Sr spoke up.

"Yes.. we've talked to the board.. we'll I did.. Paul is on suspension at the moment.. he will be lucky if that's all that happens.." Stephanie shook her head. "because my father wanted his head on a platter.."

"He deserves to be.." Marissa shrugged.

Stephanie nodded and Paul rolled his eyes. "Well.. they are called Randy in for a meeting they are actually meeting with him right now.. they had someone fly in to talk to him and give him a drug test if he test positive he will be sent to a 3 week in patient rehab and then he will have to do 6 week out patient rehab and be subject to spontaneous drug tests..." Stephanie explained. "Hopefully he will get the help he needs.."

"Hopefully.." Marissa nodded.

"What happened earlier?" Lynn asked "When you didn't answer the phone I was worried."

"What does she mean sweetheart?" Paul Sr asked.

"I called my neighbors to check on her.." Lynn answered.

"Yes.. well Randy showed up.." Marissa sighed.

"What?... you didn't let him in right?" Lynn shook her head.

"No.. but that didn't stop him." Marissa sighed

"What?.. so he walked in with out being invited?" Lynn shook her head. "That's unbelievable.."

"What happened?" Paul Sr questioned.

"He came in here going on about being a family and going on about how he doesn't need help he just needs me and his children.." Marissa sighed "He went into the room and grabbed RJ... he said he wasn't going to let me keep him from his son so he tried to take RJ and I followed him.. and well I stepped in front of him so he couldn't take RJ out of the house..." Marissa sighed and shook her head.

"What happened?... " Lynn questioned.

"Well I did what I had to do to stop him but he wouldn't stop trying to leave... I couldn't let him take my child.." Marissa bit her lip.

"Is that how you got the bruise on your arm.." Austin said walking up behind them everyone turned around to face him. "I saw the bruise on your arm it wasn't there this morning.." Austin said taking a sip of his pop.

Lynn raised a brow and walked over to her looking at her arm she saw the bruise. "Did he hurt you?... did he do this to you?" Lynn shook her head.

Paul raised a brow walking over to his sister he grabbed her arm seeing the bruise. "I swear.. I'll kill him.." Paul snarled.

Marissa sighed "He didn't do it.. I fell." Marissa sighed.

"How.." Lynn raised a brow.

"I grabbed him to stop him from leaving he yanked his arm out of my grasp and I lost my footing a fell.." Marissa sighed "It wasn't Randy's fault.. Randy would never hurt me on purpose" Marissa sighed

"How did you get RJ back?" Stephanie asked.

"Well when Lynn called her neighbors Officer Jones.. he showed up and wanted to call the station but I got him not to as long as Randy gave me my son.." Marissa said. "So Randy gave me RJ and left.. and Officer Jones told me he'd keep an eye out but to make sure I locked the doors until someone else was home."

"He is out of his mind.. trying to kidnap RJ.." Paul shook his head.

"I don't really need your input Paul." Marissa sighed and looked down at her phone.

"Who is that?.. it's not Randy is it?" Lynn questioned.

"No..it's Samantha.." Marissa said softly "She wants me to meet up with her next week.. she thinks we need to talk."

"So you told Samantha?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes.. she deserves to know.." Marissa nodded.

"So are you going to meet with her?" Lynn asked.

"Yes.. it will also give us a chance to get the kids together.. Samantha said Alanna's been asking about her little brother.." Marissa nodded.

"That will be nice for her.." Lynn nodded.

"Well are you going to stay in St. Louis?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes.." Marissa nodded. "I have my condo.."

"Isn't it pretty close to Randy's place?" Paul asked.

"Yes.. but Randy will be gone for 3 weeks I'm guess.." Marissa sighed

"When he gets done with in patient what makes you think he isn't going to come around and try that again?" Paul questioned.

"Well hopefully he will of done some thinking and I won't have to worry about that.." Marissa sighed "But my condo has a good security system if nothing else." Marissa shrugged.

"Well... I do hope Randy gets the help he needs for RJ's sake.." Lynn nodded.

"Me too.. RJ needs his father in his life.. but he needs his father to be clean and sober more then anything." Marissa sighed and walked over to her father taking RJ out of his arms and giving her son a kiss on the top of his head he wanted Randy to get the help he needed for Alanna and RJ's sake, Marissa wasn't sure she'd ever be able to trust Randy again enough to be in a relationship but she wanted Randy to get clean cause she sure didn't want to lose another person she loves to drugs losing her mother to drugs damn near killed her losing Randy to drugs might make her completely lose it.

* * *

**A/N- Wow so Randy tried to take RJ good thing that didn't work! Marissa told Samantha was that a good idea? What about Paul getting suspended do you think he got off easy? What about Randy going to rehab do you think he will go? Do you think Marissa will work things out with Randy or do you think she should just focus on being a mother and give Randy his space? Thanks again for all the reviews! and for everyone who keeps favoriting and following I hope everyone is enjoying the story! *Hugs* to everyone!**


	67. Chapter 67: Living a lie!

_...A Few Day's Later..._

**-Marissa's Condo-**

Marissa walked out of her bedroom she had picked up some dirty clothes off her floor and threw them in a basket before taking them to the laundry room she knew Samantha was going to be there any minute so she didn't start it she just put it down. Walking back out into the living room smiling down at RJ who was having some tummy time on the floor with his toys. "You are being such a good boy playing while mommy cleaned..." Marissa smiled and sat next to him on the floor smiling as she saw him hold his chest and head up as he looked at her. "Look at my strong boy.." She smiled watching him kick his feet and moving his arms back and forth.

Marissa hears a knock on the door a few minutes later and stood up walking over to the door she opened it and smiled slightly as she looked down at Alanna. "Hey Alanna.. " Marissa smiled "Hey Samantha.." Marissa moved to the side allowing them to enter closing the door behind them.

"RJ.." Alanna ran over to RJ plopping down on the floor next to RJ. "It's me Alanna.. your big sister.." Alanna smiled let him grab her finger. "I think he missed me mommy.." Alanna smiled.

"I bet he did sweetie." Samantha smiled sitting down next to Marissa on the couch. "Mommy and Marissa are going to have a talk while you play with your little brother so you stay down there okay.."

"Okay mommy.." Alanna smiled and turned her attention back to her baby brother.

"I can't believe he using again.. I thought he was past that.." Samantha shook her head.

"I had no idea he had a problem with that in the past.. he never told me about it." Marissa shook her head. "I can't believe my brother hid this from me... and everyone else.. who knows what could of happened."

"I know.. Paul was the person who helped him hide it in the first place... he and Randy were friends and he knew if it came out Randy's career would take a hit.. but I had a feeling there was something more to it though..." Samantha shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Even when they were friends there was still like a competition between the two of them.. more then just friendly competition." Samantha shook her head "I got the impression it was more of a friends close, enemies closer type of thing you know.. that's why it was a surprise when Paul helped him cover it up.."

"But he just helped Randy cover up the problem.. not work through it.." Marissa sighed "Randy needs help.. hopefully he will get it.." Marissa looked over to Samantha.

"Well he call me earlier and said he has to report to rehab by 7 pm tonight.. he wants to come by and see Alanna to say goodbye later.. so he's going to stop by my place in a couple hours.." Samantha said "Has he called you?"

"Yes.." Marissa nodded.

"What time is he coming by?..." Samantha asked.

"I didn't answer.." Marissa sighed.

"Why?" Samantha raised a brow.

"I can't talk to him right now.." Marissa shook her head.

"But he needs to be able to say goodbye to RJ... he's going to be gone for 3 weeks.." Samantha said "No matter how mad you are at him ... he deserves to be able to say goodbye to his son.. and RJ deserves to say goodbye to his father don't you think?"

Marissa sighed "Yeah... I know.. I'll call him in a while." Marissa nodded.

After a while Samantha and Alanna left and Marissa had put RJ down for a nap before she walked back out to her living room grabbing her cell phone she dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Hey I talked to Samantha today.." Marissa sighed.

"She told you I'm going away?..." Randy questioned.

"Yes.. she said you are going to stop by and say goodbye to Alanna.." Marissa said.

"Please let me come by and see RJ before I have to leave.." Randy said softly.

"Alright.." Marissa sighed.

"Really?.. wow I thought I was going to have to show up and pound on your door for an hour before you'd let me see him." Randy said.

"I wasn't going to at first but Samantha made me realize no matter how upset I am with you it's not fair to RJ not to be able to see you before you go to rehab." Marissa said softly.

"Well thank you.." Randy said.

"You can come by about 5... RJ should be up from his nap by then.." Marissa said softly.

"Great.. thanks Marissa.." Randy said

"I'll see you at 5." Marissa said then hung up.

Marissa put her phone down and walked over to the door after hearing a knock on the door. Marissa opened the door and smiled slightly at Seth Rollins. "What brings you by?" Marissa questioned.

"I heard what was going on and I just wanted to check on you.." Seth said softly "Can I come in?"

"Sure.." Marissa moved to the side and allowed Seth to enter once Seth was inside Marissa shut the door and turning to him.

"I heard Randy is going to rehab.." Seth said

"Yes.. he's coming by to see RJ at 5... he has to be there by 7 tonight.." Marissa said walking over to the couch sitting down and patting the spot next to her.

"I see.." Seth nodded and walked over sitting next to Marissa. "I heard Paul knew the whole time about Randy's problem.. is it true?" Seth questioned.

"Yes.. he did." Marissa shook her head "I'm so angry with him.. and Randy." Marissa sighed.

"I bet you are.. and you have every right to be.." Seth nodded.

"I just wish I would of seen the warning signs before it got out of hand.." Marissa shook her head. "I should of known something was going on... I've seen it before... I grew up around it.."

"Really?" Seth raised a brow.

"Well yes... when ever I was with my mom at least... she was addicted to narcotics.. and growing up I thought it was normal until I was 12 and started spending more time with my father and noticed that he didn't have to pop up to 30 or 40 pills a day.." Marissa sighed "When I asked him about it he went and checked on my mom and found out how bad it was and took me from her..."

"Wow.. I'm sorry." Seth shook his head.

"She promised me she'd get better... she did try but she cared more about those pills then anything else.. or anyone else.." Marissa looked to the ground.

"I'm sure she loved you... but addiction is a hard thing to break." Seth put his hand on her shoulder. "So did she ever get over it?"

"No.. she overdosed." Marissa closed her eyes trying to fight back tears. "I swear I can't loose another person to drugs... that's why Randy has to get help.. I can't let my son lose his father."

"I'm sure everything will work out." Seth shook his head.

"But you were right.. Addiction is a tough thing to break." Marissa looked at Seth "What if Randy can't?.. what if my son ends up losing his father?" Marissa said as a tear fell from her eye.

Seth shook his head and wrapped his arms around Marissa. "It's going to be okay Marissa... don't worry." Seth shook his head rubbing her back as he hugged her.

Marissa pulled back when she heard RJ crying. "I should go check on him.." Marissa stood up wiping the tears. "You haven't seen him for a while have you?" Marissa turned around.

"No I haven't..." Seth nodded.

"Well you can come with me.. he's gotten so big.." Marissa smiled.

"I'd love to see him.." Seth smiled and followed her to the bed room.

**-Marissa's Downstairs Bedroom-**

Marissa smiled looking at RJ in his crib "Hey little guy.." Marissa smiled.

"So.. you still aren't able to do stairs yet?" Seth raised a brow.

"Nope... hopefully soon.." Marissa smiled and picked RJ up in her arms turning around. "Once I'm able to carry him up stairs safely I can move the rest of my things upstairs... and RJ can get moved into his nursery upstairs.. until then we are sharing this room.." Marissa smiled.

"Well I'm sure that will be happening soon.. you seem to be doing pretty good .." Seth smiled and bit his lip. "Do you mind if I hold him?"

"Of course not.." Marissa smiled and walked over to him handing RJ to him. "Here ya go.. RJ do you remember Seth?"

RJ smiled up at Seth reaching up grabbing his hair. "Yes.. I think he does.." Seth winced a bit as he grabbed his hair.

Marissa laughed shaking her head. "Be nice RJ.."

"He's fine.." Seth laughed and cringed "Oh boy.."

"Oh... he's been doing that.." Marissa shook her head taking RJ from him after RJ spit up all over Seth. "His stomach has been touchy lately..." Marissa put him in his crib.

"Oh... let me see that.." Marissa said reaching for his shirt.

"Oh.. it's..eww..fine.." Seth shook his head.

"Here.. I'll wash it for you.." Marissa helped Seth off with his shirt. "I'm sure I can find a shirt somewhere around here.."

Marissa threw his shirt on his Don't Sell Out Buy In shirt on the bed. and looked in her draws and found an old black WWE 2k shirt of Randy's Marissa used to sleep in it. "It's Randy's old shirt but it will work ... it's better then spit up." Marissa laughed.

"Thanks.." Seth smiled looking down at it..

Marissa smiled "I'm sorry.. about that.." Marissa said softly she heard something outside the room and saw the door nob turning. "What the?" Marissa moved back.

"What is going on in here?" Randy bit the inside of his cheek walking into the room looking between Seth and Marissa.

"What are you doing? where do you get off just walking into my place?" Marissa sighed.

"I knocked for like 5 minutes and you didn't answer so I tried the door and it was unlocked." Randy said glaring over at Seth. "Now I see why you couldn't here because you're too busy in here with Seth.. "

"Nothing is going on with Seth .. Randy." Marissa sighed shaking her head.

Randy looked between the two of them again this time he noticed Seth didn't have a shirt on. "I'm supposed to believe that when this son of a bitch is standing in the middle of your room... were you going to sleep with him in front of my son?" Randy said raising his voice.

"No.. Randy cut it out.. he doesn't have a shirt because RJ spit up on him so I was going to give him another shirt to wear.. " Marissa sighed.

"I'm not even gone yet and you've got this son of a bitch coming in to play daddy?" Randy spat.

"No Randy.. that's not what's going on." Marissa shook her head.

"Randy.. look man I was just coming by to check on Marissa make sure she was okay after everything that's gone on." Seth sighed putting the shirt down picking up his. "I would never try to take your place Randy.. I'm just being a friend to Marissa.. look I'll see you around Marissa.." Seth then walked out.

Marissa sighed shaking her head. "You really need to learn boundaries Randy.. you can't walk in acting like you own the place.." Marissa shook her head.

"I'm still on the fact that Seth Rollins was standing in the middle of your room shirtless.. with my son in his crib." Randy snarled.

"And I told you what happened.. RJ spit up on him and I was giving him a shirt to wear." Marissa sighed.

Randy shook his head. "Am I supposed to believe that?... did you ever really love me?.. how can you jump from me to Seth so quickly?"

Marissa's eyes widened and she slapped Randy. "Don't you even say that.. I'm not that kind of woman.. I don't care if you believe me but don't try to make it seem like I'm some kind of whore bring man after man around my child.. Seth is a friend.. and that is it... " Marissa snarled "He was checking on me because he knew I'd be upset after what YOU did.. because he knew I'd be hurt by what YOU did.." Marissa said her voice becoming raised.

Randy sighed and shook his head realizing he'd gone to far and knowing Marissa wasn't that kind of woman and he should of trusted her every word she said hitting him like a ton of bricks. "I.. I'm sorry ... I shouldn't of jumped to conclusions.. I just I don't like the idea of any man being in your room with no shirt on.. " Randy sighed and stepped close to her. "I know you'd never do anything like that around our child.. your an amazing mother and I'd never down grade that..."

Marissa nodded and sighed "It's okay.."

"So.. umm Alanna told me she was here with RJ earlier.." Randy said softly.

"Yes.. she and Samantha stopped over earlier." Marissa nodded.

"You are still going to let Alanna come over and see RJ right?... I know she misses him." Randy says.

"Of course.. I won't keep Alanna from her little brother... it's not fair to her.." Marissa said softly.

"But you'll keep my son from me?" Randy spat.

"I'm trying to protect him Randy.." Marissa sighed.

"So you say.. after I get done with rehab what about then?" Randy questioned. "Are you going to let me see him then?"

"We will have to see.." Marissa said.

"I guess I don't really have a choice." Randy sighed and walked over to RJ picking him up. "Hey little guy.." Randy smiled down at him. "Daddy is going to go bye bye for a while... daddy has to go away so he can get better and when he comes back he will be able to be a better daddy to you and your big sister Alanna.." Randy smiled as RJ reached out taking his face between his palms planting a slobbery kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for that buddy.. Daddy loves you so much .. and daddy is going to miss you so much and your sister ... and your mommy.." Randy looked up to Marissa who bit her lip and looked to the ground. "Daddy is going to miss you all so much.. " Randy kissed his forehead and held him close rocking him back and forth. After a few minutes he walked over to Marissa handing him over. "Daddy loves you little guy." Randy gave him a kiss on the forehead before Marissa put him in his crib.

**-Living Room-**

Randy and Marissa walked back out into the living room Randy turned around to Marissa "I am sorry about everything Marissa.. I never wanted to hurt you.." Randy sighed.

"But you did.." Marissa crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know.. but I want to make it up to you Marissa." Randy walked over to Marissa. "I love you.. I still need you.." Randy said reaching out to grab her hand but she yanked it back. "I understand you are angry with me but I will make it up to you I promise... but you've got to give me a chance.." Randy sighed.

"You don't need to worry about making it up to me Randy.. you need to worry about making it up to your children.. they are the ones who are going to be hurt by it most.." Marissa sighed and walked over to the door "You should go.." Marissa sighed.

"Fine.. " Randy sighed and walked over to the door "I'm going to be gone for 3 weeks.. are you going to come see me while I'm gone?" Randy questioned Marissa who shrugged. "Okay... I do love you Marissa... and that's not going to change.." Randy said and leaned in close to her attempting to kiss her but she moved her head to the side causing Randy to let out a low growl before he gives her a peck on the cheek before walking past her.

Marissa sighed and shut the door shaking her head she walked over to the couch and sat down she wiped a tear as she looked over at a photo she had on her side table it was of her and Randy with RJ when he was a few days old. Back then she thought things were so perfect she had no idea that her whole life was a lie. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't for once things go her way?

* * *

**A/N- So Randy is going to rehab do you think Randy will take it seriously? How do you think Marissa is going to hold up? Do you think Marissa should visit him while he's in rehab? Thanks for the reviews I love reading all the feedback!**


	68. Chapter 68: Focus On Being A Mom!

_...Few Days Later..._

* * *

**-Marissa's Condo-**

Marissa smiled as she walked out of the kitchen with some cookies she had made for Alanna. Samantha was supposed to bring over Alanna so she could spend time with her brother but she called and said she'd have to make a rain check because she had a last minute meeting she had to go to. Marissa told Samantha she could keep an eye on Alanna for a few hours while she was at the meeting that way Alanna could still see her brother. "Here you go sweetie." Marissa handed her a cup of milk and a plate with a few cookies on it.

"Thanks.." Alanna smiled and laughed as RJ tried to take her cookie. "You can't have these yet RJ.. you are still to small.."

Marissa laughed and heard a knock on the door "I'm going to go see who's at the door." Marissa smiled and walked over to the door opening it she saw her sister Lynn and her father Paul Sr. "Hey.." Marissa smiled slightly giving her sister a hug followed by her father. Marissa moved to the side and allowed her father and sister to enter shutting the door behind them.

"I'm surprised to see you guys.." Marissa said leading them into the living room.

"We just wanted to check on you... and make sure you were alright.." Lynn said softly and smiled at RJ on the floor "Who's this little one?" Lynn asked

"This is Alanna.. she's spending time with her little brother.." Marissa smiled.

"How nice.." Paul Sr smiled.

"Hi.." Alanna smiled and waved. "I'm Alanna... RJ is my little brother.." the little girl smiled.

"Well I'm Lynn... and Marissa is my little sister.." Lynn smiled "and this is Paul.. mine and Marissa's dad.."

"Cool... its the best being a big sister isn't it.." Alanna smiled.

"It sure is.." Lynn smiled.

The adults went over to the couch and all sat down. "So how are you doing sweetie?" Paul Sr asked.

"I'm fine.. I've just been working on getting RJ's nursery ready... the doctor gave me the okay to do stairs now so I can finally use his nursery and can finally move into my master bedroom... I'll finally be able to use my whole condo." Marissa said softly.

"That's great.." Lynn smiled

They all sat on the couch talking for a while until there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is.. Samantha isn't supposed to be here for another half hour.." Marissa raised a brow.

"I'll get that for you.." Lynn patted her on the shoulder before getting off the couch and walking over to the door. Marissa looked to the door way when she saw two more figures follow Lynn into the living room she rolled her eyes when she saw Paul and Stephanie walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa raised a brow looking directly at Paul.

Paul sighed shaking his head "Stephanie was in town on business and wanted to come check on you.." Paul looked down and saw Alanna on the ground playing with RJ. "Did you start a daycare or something?"

Marissa rolled her eyes "Samantha had a last minute meeting and I didn't want to ruin the play date we had set up so I told her I'd keep an eye on Alanna... " Marissa shook her head.

"I'm sorry.. I told Paul it wasn't a good idea for him to tag a long.." Stephanie shook her head.

"You are acting like I don't have a right to come see my sister.." Paul rolled his eyes shaking his eyes.

Marissa sighed shaking her head "I'm not going to get into it with you... we have little ears.." Marissa said quietly.

Paul shook his head and sighed.

Marissa stood up when she heard the door she walked over and let Samantha in. Samantha smiled as she saw Alanna playing with RJ on the floor. "Hey sweetie... did you have fun?" Samantha asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy so much fun... Marissa made cookies for me.." Alanna smiled.

"How great was that.." Samantha smiled then looked over at Paul and Stephanie rolling her eyes slightly at Paul. "Why don't you say good bye to your little brother.." Samantha said softly.

"Okay mommy.." Alanna nodded "Okay RJ I have to go now... " Alanna leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of the head "I'll see you soon.." Alanna stood up running over to Marissa giving her a hug. "Thanks for letting me play with RJ.. and making me cookies.." Alanna smiled.

"No problem sweetie.." Marissa smiled hugging the little girl "I'll see you soon.." Marissa smiled.

"I'll call you later.." Samantha smiled and then she and Alanna walked out the door.

Marissa sighed and turned around. "So.. how long are you in town on business for?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Just a few days.." Stephanie stated. "I actually wanted to talk to you while I was here.. about coming back to work.."

Marissa bit her lip and shook her head "I don't know..." Marissa sighed

"It wasn't my idea.. or Paul's.." Stephanie said

Marissa raised a brow "Oh really?... who's was it?"

"My father.." Stephanie stated "He was asking about you.. when you'd feel comfortable coming back... the WWE Universe has really been taken by you... "

"I don't know Stephanie.. I'll have to do a lot of thinking about that.." Marissa sighed and walked over picking RJ up in her arms. "I really want to just focus on being a mom right now."

Stephanie nodded "I can understand that.. but it's totally possible to do both.." Stephanie said. "I mean you could do Raw, and Smackdown... and then have the rest of the week off... I mean we can work it out so you are still home most of the time for RJ... or you could always take him with you..."

Marissa shook her head and sighed "I don't know..."

"Just think about it... " Stephanie sighed.

"Fine.. I'll think about it.." Marissa nodded.

"Great.." Stephanie smiled.

* * *

**A/N- Do you think it's a good idea for Marissa to get back to work? Thanks for all the feedback everyone :)**


	69. Chapter 69: Time to be the strong one!

**-Marissa's Condo-**

Marissa walked down the steps in her condo she had finally gotten RJ's nursery fixed up and her room was now finished too. Marissa was so happy she could finally use her whole condo. Marissa took the basket of clothes and took them to her laundry room throwing them in the washer she put in the laundry soap and then set the washer and pushed start.

Marissa walked back out to the living room to see RJ still sleeping in his bouncer she had put him in there to play for a while but RJ hasn't been his self he's been feeling down hasn't been eating much and sleeping a lot more then he usually does. Marissa sighed and shook her head she had made an appointment for him to get checked out by his pediatrician but it wasn't tell the morning she was supposed to take him in if he started running a fever that wouldn't break with children's fever reducer or a fever that went over 101.1 . He had just gotten over a cold so Marissa thought it might be left over from the cold.

Marissa walked over to the door and saw Stephanie and Lynn alongside her father. "Hey what are you all doing here?" Marissa questioned moving to the side allowing them to enter.

"Well I was bring Emma-Jean here for a school band trip... she's with her class mates at a rehearsals for band..." Lynn smiled. "And dad is going to watch the performance tomorrow.."

"And I wanted to catch up with you... to see if you've made any decisions.." Stephanie said. "How's RJ?... is he over his cold?"

"I think... or I thought at least he's still not his self... he isn't eating ... his cough is back and it sounds worse.." Marissa sighed as they walked over to the couch and sit down.

"Poor little guy.." Stephanie shook her head.

"Yeah.. hopefully he starts feeling better soon.." Marissa sighed "I hate seeing him like this.." Marissa shook her head and heard her phone ring she looked down at the screen and saw it was the rehab facility where Randy was staying she knew he was probably calling to check on RJ.

"Do you need to get that?" Lynn questioned.

"Yes.. it's Randy.. he probably wants to check on RJ." Marissa stood up answering her phone.

"Hello?" Marissa answered.

_"Hey... how's RJ feeling?" Randy questioned. "Is he doing any better?"_

"Well.. I thought he was but his cough is getting worse I think his fever is up but still not to a point we need to worry.." Marissa said softly.

_"Shouldn't you take him to the doctors?" Randy asked_

"He's got an appointment in the morning.." Marissa said.

_"Alright.. well can I talk to him?" Randy questioned._

Marissa looked over to the bouncer RJ was in and saw he was awake. "Yeah.. just a second.." Marissa walked over to the bouncer picking RJ up in her arms and putting the phone on speaker so RJ could hear. "Okay.. he can hear you.."

_"Hey RJ... how is daddy's boy?" Randy asked_

Marissa smiled down at her son when his eyes widened hearing his dads voice and instantly reaching for the phone.

_"Daddy is going to be home soon... it shouldn't be to much longer daddy misses you so much little guy.." Randy sighed softly._

RJ was still reaching for the phone it killed Marissa to see her son wanting his daddy so much she knew he missed his daddy.

_"Well daddy loves you.. I'll see you soon ... bye little man." Randy said._

Marissa took the phone off speaker and put it to her ear. "He's been reaching for the phone... he misses you ..."

_"I miss him too.." Randy sighed "And you."_

Marissa sighed shaking her head.

_"I'm doing what I can do to make things better Marissa.." Randy sighed._

"Just get better Randy... so you can come home and be a father to our son.." Marissa sighed. "I have to go... "

_"Alright.. bye Marissa.. I love you." Randy said softly._

"Goodbye Randy.." Marissa said then hung the phone up.

**-Randy's Room Rehab-**

Randy sighed hanging his phone up he looked to the door it was someone letting him know he was up for a session with one of the doctors. Randy sighed and stood up walking over to the door he followed the man.

**-Randy's Session-**

Randy walked into the room and sat down. "Hey Doctor Adams.." Randy sighed it had been almost 2 weeks into the rehab and he'd been going to daily sessions with Doctor Adams.

"Hello.. how are you today?.." Doctor Adams questioned.

"Okay I guess.. just worried my little boy is sick." Randy sighed "But instead of taking care of him I'm stuck here.." Randy shook his head.

"Unfortunately... some things are out of our hands... in a way but you have the power to make sure you are able to be there for him in the future... if you can get clean and sober ... that's what you are hear for.." Doctor Adams said "Or are you here because you are being forced by the company you work for?"

Randy sighed and shrugged "Both.. I guess." Randy shook his head "I was told I had to come but now that I'm here I realize how much this is costing me.."

"Is that so?..." Doctor Adams questioned.

"Yes... I might of lost the woman I love I was talking to her just now and when I told her I loved her.. she didn't say it back to me... her voice showed no emotion at all." Randy sighed "And now I'm really beginning to worry it's going to cost me my children... my ex wife has already told me if I can't stay clean she isn't going start doing chaperoned visits with my daughter...and Marissa... she might not let me see my son at all... "

"She is really against it.. even more then Samantha isn't she?... you've mentioned it many times to me how angry she gets about it.." Doctor Adams said "Is there a reason she is so against you having any part of his life if you don't get clean.. I mean no mother wants a child around someone doing drugs but she seems to have something more weighing on her."

"Her mother was a drug addict... and well she overdosed so Marissa pushes anyone who has anything do to with drugs away." Randy sighed "That's why I felt I couldn't come clean to her... I knew I'd lose her.."

"But you don't know that... she might of offered to help but you didn't give her the chance to do that.. you hid the truth from her... " Doctor Adams shook his head. "You have to see it from her point of view... she lost her mother to drugs... why on earth would she want to lose some body else she loves to drugs.. or want her son to go through losing a parent to drugs... she already knows what it feels like... she's trying to protect herself... and her son.. she's doing her job as a mother... and I actually applaud that.. she's doing what she has to do to protect the one person in the world who needs her more then anyone.. her innocent child.."

Randy sighed and shook his head as everything starts to sink in he was so worried about him losing Marissa he didn't think about what it would really do to her, he didn't think about what it would do to Marissa, RJ, Alanna, or anyone in his family he was to worried about getting his fix anyone else's feelings didn't matter.

"I think you need to really look down deep within yourself and figure out why you decided to keep doing the drugs... you said in a past session that you hadn't popped a pill in almost a year when Marissa had come into your life.. what caused you to start again?" Doctor Adams questioned.

"I don't know... " Randy sighed "I was fine until Marissa's brother found out about us I don't know I just some how knew it wouldn't work out he'd do something to come between us... so I started to over think things and I knew the one thing that had always gotten me through things in the past was the pills.. it made everything better for a while.. so I started taking one when I got stressed... when I had no choice but to leave her I wasn't in a good place and I started to take more..."

"You told me about that... her brother had her committed?... and you broke things off to protect her and make sure she was happy... " Doctor Adams nodded "You loved her enough to break things off with her ... "

"Yes.. I love her so much when we found our way back to each other I tried to cut back on it and it did work for a while I was so happy to have her back even though I thought she was having another mans child... things just seemed to get worse the further a long she got they started putting together the nursery she was going to meet his family they were becoming a big happy family and I was being pushed to the side so I started taking more so I didn't blow up at her and push my girl away.." Randy shook his head.

"But things worked out didn't they he turned out to be yours and you and Marissa became a family... just like you wanted..." Doctor Adams pointed out. "But you still kept taking the pills didn't you?"

"Yes... and things didn't work out to well for us because she ended up leaving me.." Randy sighed.

"And why was that?" Doctor Adams raised a brow.

"Because I couldn't get over the fact that she and Seth had a connection.. they were still friends and I didn't like that." Randy sighed.

"You should trust her... but still you found your way back to each other again... " Doctor Adams sighed "It seems like she's given you plenty of chances.."

"Yes.. I know but now I've lost her again.. this time it seems like it might be for good." Randy sighed.

"And for good reason... you know it's going to take a lot more then a little apology to fix things you are really going to have to conquer your addiction this time.. it's a lot of hard work but I have a feeling you can do it.. if you want to have a chance at fixing your family and fixing things with Marissa you are going to have to find a way to put your addiction in it's place and take back your life.." Doctor Adams stated.

Randy nodded "I Know.. and I want to do that.. please help me doctor.. help me get my life back.." Randy sighed.

"You did it.." Doctor Adams smiled

"Did what?" Randy raised a brow.

"Took the first step... you admitted you need help you admitted that you have a problem... that's the first step." Doctor Adams nodded "I really think you should think about staying in the inpatient program for longer then the 3 weeks... you will have more help here then out on your own and just coming to sessions every week.."

Randy sighed and nodded "I'll think about it.."

**-Marissa's Condo-**

After Marissa put her phone in her pocket she shook her head and looked over to her family. "You okay sweetie?" Marissa's father asked.

"Yeah.. it's just hard.." Marissa looked down at her son who was fussing. "He misses his daddy and I can't do anything about that."

"I know it's hard... but it's for the best.." Lynn sighed walking over to her sister placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring look.

"He feels so hot to me.. feel him Lynn.. tell me it's just me.." Marissa looked to her sister who placed a hand on his head.

"He is really hot.. it's not warm.. he feels hot.." Lynn shook her head "Here.. give him to me you go get the thermometer.." Lynn said and Marissa ran up the stairs to get the thermometer that she'd left in his nursery. Lynn saw Marissa coming down the stairs when she felt her nephew in her arms start to convulse. "Oh god... "

Marissa dropped the thermometer and ran for her son "What's going on.." Marissa yelled.

"Call an ambulance.." Lynn yelled and Stephanie pulled her phone out calling 911.

"What's wrong with him.." Marissa said her voice reeking of panic.

"He's having a seizure.." Lynn put RJ on the floor placing him on his right side making sure he wasn't around anything that could hurt him.

"Oh god.. what do we do.. we've got to help him.." Marissa cried out.

"We are doing all we can do.." Lynn said

"They are on the way.." Stephanie said putting her phone down.

RJ stopped convulsing but wasn't doing anything just laying there not moving. "what's taking them so long?" Marissa moved Lynn to the side getting right next to RJ rubbing his back "It's okay baby.. mommy is here... it's going to be okay.." Marissa leaned down and kissed his head.

The paramedics came and they told them what was going on They got him on the stretcher and Marissa went along with him in the ambulance while Stephanie, Lynn and Paul Sr went to meet her at the hospital.

**-The Hospital-**

Marissa walked out into the waiting room and went straight into her fathers arm that were open he wrapped his arms around his daughter "It's going to be okay sweetie."

"What's going on?" Stephanie questioned.

"I don't know.." Marissa pulled away from her father "He had another seizure in the ambulance and they won't let me back there.."

"Marissa.." They heard a voice yell behind them they turned around to see Randy running for them. "What's going on?... what's wrong with RJ?" Randy questioned.

"How did you get here?" Marissa raised a brow. "How did you know?"

"I called him.." Stephanie said "Well the facility ... I told them something was wrong with Randy's son... he needed to be here.."

"They came to my room and told me and gave me a ride here... what's wrong Marissa?" Randy shook his head.

"He had a seizure well 2 now... and they aren't telling me what's going on.. " Marissa shook her head. "I just want to be back there with my baby.. but they can't let me back until he's stable they said.." Marissa started to cry. "He needs me... he needs his mommy he's probably so scared and he's all alone back there.. he doesn't know anybody back there.." Marissa started to sob and Randy put his arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Marissa.. " Randy rubbed her back. "He's in good hands.." Randy pulled back and wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes kissing her forehead before looking over to Stephanie. "Thank you for calling.." Randy said.

"No problem... you needed to know.." Stephanie nodded.

"I was going to tell you.. I just wasn't.." Marissa shook her head.

"It's okay.. I know you weren't thinking about anything but RJ.." Randy said as everyone went to have a seat Randy put his arm around Marissa who placed her head on his shoulder as they all sat waiting for news.

After about 25 minutes they saw a doctor walk out. "Are you Randall Keith Orton Jr's family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes.." Marissa and Randy both popped up. "We are his parents.." Both said at the same time.

"I'm Doctor Pollard... he's stable we are moving him to a room when one comes available on the pediatric floor... we need to keep an eye on him at least over night.. maybe longer..." The Doctor said.

"What's wrong with him what happened?" Marissa questioned.

"His fever went to a very dangerous temperature and it caused him to have seizures.. " Doctor Pollard said.

"It was fine like 45 minutes before he had the seizure.." Marissa shook her head.

"Fevers have been known to spike like that sometimes.. but I'm worried the boy might have an pneumonia he is showing all the symptoms so I've ordered a few x-rays to make sure.. but he's going to need to stay here over night.. if he does have an pneumonia he will be here for a few days longer until we know he is doing better and have it under control..." Doctor Pollard said.

"Can we see him now?" Randy questioned.

"Just you two until we get him checked in.." Doctor Pollard said "He's in room 12 right now.. you can go in and see him it's going to be about an hour or so before we can get him into a room on the pediatric floor.." Doctor Pollard said and then walked back to the floor.

Marissa and Randy turned around to everyone "Just go.. we will be here waiting just text us when you know what room he's going to be in.." Lynn said.

"Okay.." Marissa nodded and took Randy's hand and walked back to find RJ.

**-Room 12-**

Marissa rushed to RJ's side he was hospital bed that had special sides on it so he didn't roll out. Marissa looked down at RJ who looked up at her she could tell her little boy was worn out because he barely was able to lift his arm out to her but she still took his hand. "Hey baby.. mommy's here.. and so is daddy.." Marissa said holding her little boy's hand. "Daddy.. come see our boy.."

Randy walked over standing next to Marissa he looked down at RJ. "Hey little man.. daddy is here... everything is going to be okay ... mommy and daddy are both here.." Randy reached down to run his hands through his little boys hair calming him.

Marissa looked over to Randy and he looked back her and wrapped his arms around seeing the look in her eyes he could tell she was scared out of her mind, and even though he was scared to he knew Marissa needed him so he pushed it to the side. Marissa started to cry into his chest. "It's going to be okay Marissa... he's here these are some of the best doctors around... RJ is going to be fine.." Randy said and kissed the top of her head.

**-Waiting Room-**

Stephanie and Lynn sat down while Paul Sr still stood pacing the floor. "Dad... he's going to be okay..." Lynn said softly.

"I know.. I just I'm not used to this... not only is my little girl upset and scared but my grandson is sick and there is nothing I can do to fix it.." Paul Sr sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry dad.. I know it's hard for you.. you are so used to fixing everything for everyone but there are some things not even you can fix." Lynn said.

Stephanie saw her phone light up and looked down and answered. "Yes Paul.." Stephanie answered.

_"Where are you?" Paul questioned. "You said you'd be back to the hotel like 30 minutes ago."_

"At the hospital.. RJ had a seizure.. they are going to keep him over night and I'm not going to leave until I know RJ is in his room and settled for the night and I know Marissa is going to be okay she's a mess right now." Stephanie said.

_"I'm coming..." Paul shook his head._

"That's not a good idea.." Stephanie shook her head.

_"I don't care if it's a good idea my sister needs her family." Paul sighed._

"She has me, Lynn and your dad.. and Randy.. he's here she has enough people besides we don't need you and Randy to go at it in the middle of a hospital." Stephanie sighed "If you show up I wouldn't be surprised if Marissa and Randy have you thrown out of the hospital.." Stephanie added.

Paul Sr walked over motioning for Stephanie to hand the phone over to him which she did. "Listen here son if you show up at this hospital it will cause more trouble and Marissa doesn't need that.. RJ needs his parents and family right now and you showing up showing your ass isn't going to do my grandson any good.. so if you show up here you will not have to worry about Randy or Marissa having you thrown out because I'll throw you out my damn self got it kid?" Paul Sr said sternly.

_"Whatever pops.." Paul sighed and hung up the phone._

Paul Sr handed the phone over to Stephanie "I don't think he will be showing up.." Paul Sr sighed.

**-RJ's Hospital Room-**

RJ was finally settled in a room and Lynn, Stephanie and Paul Sr came up to see how he was doing. "Hey.." Lynn said walking over giving her sister a hug. "How's he doing?" She questioned.

"He's stable right now... they got the results from the x-rays and he does have an pneumonia... so he's going to be here for a few days.." Marissa sighed "I hate seeing him like this... my poor little boy is miserable and I can't do anything to make him feel better.." Marissa shook her head.

"I know it's tough but he's in good hands... he has you and Randy and the rest of us.. do you need me to pick up anything from your condo?" Stephanie questioned.

"No.. not right now I can't think of anything.. I can't think of anything except my baby right now.." Marissa sighed.

"Well we are going to head back to the hotel for the night but we will be back up in the morning..." Lynn said softly before giving her a hug then going over to RJ's bed looking down at him she saw he had what looked to be a respirator of some sort. "Auntie Lynn will see you in the morning little man.. " She placed a kiss on her finger tips and placed it on his forehead.

Stephanie went over to look at him "What's that?" Stephanie questioned.

"It's to help him breath he's having trouble with breathing right now so they want to be on the safe side.." Randy said.

"Poor guy.. Aunt Steph... will see you soon little man.. I love you.." Stephanie blew him a kiss before walking over to Marissa and hugging her. "If you need anything before the morning please call me.." Stephanie sighed.

"We will be fine.." Marissa said. "Don't you have a plan to catch in the morning?"

"Well I'm not going anywhere when my nephew is sick.. he needs his family.. and so do you.." Stephanie said patting Marissa's shoulder.

Marissa smiled and hugged Stephanie "Thanks Steph I love you Steph.." Marissa shook her head pulling back.

"I love you too.. I'll see you in the morning.." Stephanie smiled and then nodded at Randy who nodded back to her. "I talked to the director of the rehab program they are going to allow you to stay here with RJ as long as needed with out it counting against you.. but they will most likely drop you when you come back.." Stephanie said.

"Thanks Stephanie.." Randy nodded "I figured they would drop me.. but I'll be clean I can guarantee that I'm not leaving my son's side.." Randy said

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay here sweetie?.." Paul Sr questioned. "I don't want to leave you here alone..."

"I'm fine dad.. plus Randy is here... " Marissa said softly and saw the look her dad gave her she knew he was hesitant about leaving her "I'll call you if I need you okay daddy?"

"Alright sweetie.." Paul Sr sighed and hugged his daughter when then walked over by her son. Paul Sr then turned to Randy. "You better watch my daughter... take care of her.."

"I will sir.." Randy nodded.

Paul Sr looked over at his daughter and leaned in close to Randy. "I mean it.. you better take care of my daughter.. that's my little girl.. my baby ... If you add any more undo stress to my little girl you will find out I make a worse enemy then my son 10 times over.." Paul Sr said quietly so only Randy could hear. "Got it?"

"Yes sir.." Randy nodded.

"Everything okay?" Marissa walked over to the two men.

"Just having a man to man talk.." Paul Sr smiled before giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead "I'll see you in the morning sweetie."

After all three had left Marissa turned to Randy "What was that about?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Nothing don't worry.." Randy shook his head.

"I know my dad can be tough on people.." Marissa sighed "I'm sorry if he was letting you have it.."

"Don't worry.. I understand where he's coming from it's a dad thing.." Randy shook his head and took Marissa's hand leading her over to RJ's bed. "He is finally sleeping." Randy whispered so not to wake him up.

"Good.. he needs to rest.." Marissa whispered back.

"I mean it Marissa.. everything IS going to be okay.." Randy said putting and arm around her kissing her on the top of the head "Our little guy is stronger then any one knows.." Randy said then looked down at his son he knew he was a strong kid but looking at his little boy with a respirator on and IV's coming out of his arms he couldn't help but be scared but he knew he had to be strong for Marissa if he let Marissa see how scared he was Randy feared Marissa would lose it was time for Randy to start being the strong one.

* * *

**A/N- I know it's been a couple days since an update but I've been swamped at work so I haven't had time. Anyway Poor RJ hope he feels better soon. Do you think Randy should listen to Doctor Adams and stay in the inpatient rehab longer then 3 weeks? Thanks for the reviews as always everyone :)**


	70. Chapter 70: Your mom is a total bad ass!

_...The Next Morning..._

**-RJ's Hospital Room-**

Randy was standing next to RJ's bedside Marissa had fallen asleep in the chair and he didn't want to wake her. Randy reached down and ran his hands through his son's dark hair and smiled slightly he looked so peaceful sleeping.

Randy jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Sorry.. I didn't mean to startle you.." Marissa said softly wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Randy shook his head and smiled slightly "Don't worry about it.." Randy looked back down at RJ. "He slept well.. that's good for him.. he needs all the rest he can get.."

"Yes.. that's for sure.." Marissa sighed and then smiled at RJ when he opened his eyes. "Hi my sweet boy.. mommy hates seeing you like this.." Marissa shook her head and bit her lip trying to calm herself looking at her little boy hooked up to IV's and these machines killed her.

Randy placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently. "The doctors a taking good care of him... he's going to be okay Marissa.." Randy said sensing how upset she was starting to get.

Marissa looked over to him and nodded. "I know.. I just I feel so useless I'm his mommy... mommy's are supposed to make everything better ... but I'm not doing that.. I can't do anything for him.." Marissa shook her head and Randy took her into his arms rubbing her back.

"It's okay.. you are doing everything he needs... he needs his mom by his side... I'm sure it makes him feel a lot better just knowing he has his mommy right next to him." Randy said kissing the top of her head.

"You think?" Marissa looked up at him.

"Yes.. I know.." Randy wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes. "RJ's going to be okay... I know it's hard but we just have to keep positive.. that's what our little boy needs right now.. is for his mom and dad to stay positive and just shower him with love.. can you handle that?"

Marissa smiled and nodded before she wrapped her arms around Randy and laid her head on his chest. Randy wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head when they heard a knock on the door they pulled away from each other and looked over to see Lynn and Paul Sr walking through the door along with Emma-Jean.

"Hey.. sorry to interrupt.." Lynn said softly. "Emma-Jean wanted to come check in and see RJ... how is he doing?"

"His fever is down... they have him on IV fluids still and he's getting antibiotics through his IV also.. they said he should be better in a few days.." Marissa said softly.

"Can I see him?" Emma-Jean asked.

"Of course sweetie.." Marissa said motioning for her to come over.

Emma-Jean walked over and smiled down at RJ. "Hey RJ.. it's your cousin Emma-Jean... I hope you get better real soon... it's too bad your sick... so you can't come see my recital.."

Marissa put her arm around Emma-Jean and smiled "You know your mom is going to send me the recording of it.. and when RJ gets home I'll show him it.. that way he won't totally miss out on it.." Marissa smiled down at her niece.

"That's awesome Aunt Marissa." Emma-Jean smiled

Paul Sr walked over looking down at his grandson. "So.. do they think he will be out in the next day or so?"

"They don't know.. it just depends on how well he does with the antibiotics." Marissa sighed. "Hopefully he is.. they are going to see if they can take him off the fluids later today.. so he won't have to be hooked up to the IV and they will just give him the medicine through it when needed... and I'll be able to hold him I hate not being able to hold him." Marissa sighed.

"I know.. it's got to be horrible for you.. but it's what is best for RJ right now.." Lynn nodded.

"I know.. " Marissa sighed "I just hate how he looks up at me and I know that's what he wants... I can't explain it but I just know.." Marissa sighed looking down at her little boy.

"I get it.. it's a mommy thing.." Lynn nodded "Mom's just know.."

**-Outside-**

After a while they had to leave to make sure they made it to the recital on time. Lynn had forgot to bring up the clothes she had gotten for Marissa with her so she dragged Marissa outside with her to get the bag out of her car. Emma-Jean tapped Marissa on the shoulder. "Look. It's uncle Paul.."

Marissa bit the inside of her cheek. "What the hell are you doing here?" Marissa spat the instant Paul was in ear shot.

"I came to check on my nephew.." Paul sighed.

"I don't want you around my son.. now go.." Marissa spat.

"Marissa.. stop trying to shut me out of your life.." Paul shook his head. "I'm your brother.."

"Son.. you shouldn't be here.. you need to listen to your sister and go.." Paul Sr sighed.

"No pops.. I'm not going to let this ruin our family.. I hear Randy is here.. you are letting him around your son knowing he pops pills.." Paul shook his head "But you won't let me near my nephew."

"Randy is getting help.." Marissa snapped

"So he says.. he doesn't want to change he doesn't care about anything but his next fix.." Paul spat. "So what are you going to do next time if it's RJ that finds the pills and not Alanna?.. or do you not care what happens to your son?" Paul spat.

Marissa saw red and pounced on Paul knocking him to the ground fist after fist after fist raining down on him. "Son of a bitch.." Marissa yelled as she kept hitting him with blow after blow until finally Paul Sr. and Lynn were able to pull her off but Marissa was able to get out of their grasp and shot back down hitting him with more blows before finally a security guard joined and the three of them were able to get her off of her brother and control her.

"Damn Marissa.." Paul stood up holding his face.

"Don't you EVER say that.." Marissa yelled lunging for him but being held back by the security guard and her sister.

"GO... NOW .." Paul Sr yelled pushing his son towards the parking lot.

"You are all out of your mind.." Paul spat before walking off shaking his head.

"Let me go.." Marissa spat.

"Are you calm enough miss?" The security guard asked.

"Yes.. I'm fine.. " Marissa sighed and was let go.

Emma-Jean who had run to the car to get the bag handed it to Marissa "You okay Aunt Marissa?" she questioned.

"Yeah.. I'm fine sweetie.." Marissa sighed shaking her head.

**-RJ's Hospital Room-**

Randy looked back as he heard the door open and saw Marissa walk in putting the bag down on the floor she sighed walking over RJ's bedside and looked down at her little boy. Randy looked down and saw Marissa's knuckle's were banged up. "What happened?" Randy took her hands in his inspecting them.

"Nothing.." Marissa shook her head.

"What did you do?" Randy questioned.

"I kind of attacked Paul.." Marissa shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Randy raised a brow.

"He said something that pissed me off.. it warranted him getting punched in the face.. so I did.. " Marissa sighed "Over.. and Over.. and Over again.." Marissa shrugged.

"You really punched him?" Randy shook his head trying to hide the smirk that was coming on his face.

"Yes.. more then a few.." Marissa shook her head.

"What did he say?" Randy questioned.

"I don't even want to say it.. because right now I'm to heated and if I think about it too much I might go back out into that parking lot and punch him in the face a few more times.. " Marissa sighed. "This time the security guard, Lynn, and my dad won't be there to pull me off.."

"It took 3 people to handle you?" Randy raised a brow.

"Well.. my dad is getting pretty old and my sister she's a bit of a weakling.. " Marissa shrugged.

Randy laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Marissa raised a brow.

"Nothing.. nothing at all.." Randy laughed and looked down at his son. "You hear that kid?.. your mom is a total bad ass..." Randy laughed.

Marissa shook her head and sighed she still wanted to ring her brothers neck as far as she was concerned her brother better not show his face around her or her son for a very very long time.

* * *

**A/N- Well Paul has become even more of an asshole then ever! So I'd love to hear your thoughts about this chapter so please leave a review! Thanks for all the reviews I love the feedback! also for the favorites and follows. :)**


	71. Chapter 71: Paul's Side

**-Paul and Stephanie's Hotel Room-**

Paul sighed as he walked into the hotel room throwing his keys on the table he see Stephanie walk out of the bathroom. "What happened?" Stephanie raised a brow putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing.." Paul shook his head walking over to the bed sitting down taking his shoes off.

"I know that look Paul.. what did you do?" Stephanie shook her head.

"Why do you think I'm always up to something?" Paul sighed shaking his head.

"Because I'm your wife I know you better then you know your own self.." Stephanie shook her head. "And you are almost always up to something.. so now spill it." Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I went to go check on my nephew at the hospital." Paul sighed. "Marissa isn't taking my calls and all you will tell me is he's going to be fine.."

"Oh god.. you are nuts.. you know they don't want you up at that hospital why would you do that?" Stephanie shook her head.

"Because he's my nephew.. I was worried about him.. and Marissa isn't returning my calls and you won't tell me anything." Paul sighed

"Well he is.. he's got an pneumonia.. they are taking care of him what else is there to tell you?" Stephanie shook her head.

"I can't believe she's letting Randy up in that hospital." Paul shook his head.

"Randy is RJ's father.. were else is he going to be when his child is sick?" Stephanie shook her head "If one of our girls were sick and in the hospital not even god him self could tear you away from that hospital room... so what makes Randy any different you can say what you want about him but you know how much his children mean to him."

Paul sighed and shook his head "Still he is supposed to be in rehab ... why isn't he in trouble for leavening?"

"Because I told him he could stay with his son.. RJ needs both his parents.." Stephanie shook her head. "You know we have to meet with my father today right?"

"Yes.. I guess what about?" Paul sighed.

"I don't know.. but I'm guessing he's finally going to tell us what your final punishment is." Stephanie said.

"Isn't being suspended enough?" Paul sighed

"My father doesn't think so.." Stephanie sighed. "Now.. are you going to tell me what happened at the hospital?" Stephanie questioned.

"My sister attacked me." Paul sighed

"What?.. that's not like Marissa?" Stephanie shook her head.

"Well she did.." Paul sighed

"What did you do to her?" Stephanie raised a brow. "I know you had to of done or said something to piss her off."

"I told her she needed to worry about RJ.. because she's giving Randy to many chances and next time he messes up it could RJ who gets a hold of the pills.. " Paul started

"You didn't.." Stephanie shook her head.

"Well it seems like she isn't thinking about RJ.. if she keeps letting Randy near him." Paul shook his head.

"Well just when I think you can't stoop any lower.." Stephanie shook her head "I can't even ... right now you make me sick.. let's go.." Stephanie shook her head and walked out of the hotel not really wanting to talk to him any more.

**-Meeting With Vince-**

They walked into a conference room at the hotel and saw Vince was already waiting for them. Paul held the chair out for Stephanie to sit down then sat next to her. "Hey... so what's going on?" Paul raised a brow.

"Well.. after the stunt you pulled with Randy Orton the board and I have been having meeting to figure out what we are going to do with you.." Vince said.

"I thought my suspension was my punishment?" Paul sighed

"It is part of it.." Vince said "but I've found out some of the other things you've done... you seem to abuse your power a lot.. and well that's not going to happen any more.." Vince said

"What do you mean?" Paul raised his brow.

"You are no longer COO.. Stephanie is now going be taking that over... you are going to be handling the branding... so you will be taking over Stephanie's position.. as the chief brand officer ... you will be handling such things as locations of the pay-per-views and you are going to be in charge of this brands image and you will be handling the marketing, advertising ... Stephanie will be teaching the foundation of what you will be doing with your new position.." Vince said

"I don't understand why are you switching me and Stephanie?" Paul shook his head.

"Because you are not going to be having any say over the talent any more... I'm not going to allow you to use your power to hurt my talent any more... you know something really bad could of happened to Randy?... what would of happened if he had overdosed and someone found out you knew about it and did nothing?.. that would of ruined this company and I've worked to damn hard to have this company go up in smoke so from now on you will not be in charge of any talent... you will be taking care of the business side of this company.." Vince said. "Now I've got some more meetings to do.. so Stephanie will take over and answer any more questions you might have.." Vince then stood up giving his daughter a hug before leaving.

"This is crazy.. I know how to do my job.. they shouldn't of taken it from me.." Paul shook his head.

"You knew there were going to be repercussions for your actions Paul...and now you know what they are." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I didn't think they'd take my COO position and hand it over to you... I've worked hard to get that position and now they just take it from me?" Paul stood up shaking his head.

"You are lucky.. because they didn't want you having any position with the company at all... but dad said that he didn't want to completely erase you from this company he wants to give you a chance to show everyone that you are going to make the best of this second chance they are giving you..." Stephanie sighed "So please just take this offer as a chance to show the board that you deserve to be apart of this company because believe me when I tell you that they are looking for a reason to give you the AXE.." Stephanie picked her purse up "Now.. let's go grab a bite to eat and we can chat about this so more.."

"No.. I'm going to head to the gym.. I need to be alone.." Paul shook his head and walked off.

Stephanie sighed and shook her head she knew Paul was going to take it hard but she didn't think he'd take it this hard.

**-The Gym-**

Paul sat on the bench lifting his hand weights he sighed as he thought back why didn't he do something about Orton when he first found out? He guessed a part of him hoped he'd self destruct on his own but it didn't happen. Even after Samantha left him he still didn't spiral out of control like Paul had thought would happen. Some how Randy got himself some what together enough at least to show Samantha that he deserved to be in his daughters life again. Randy and Paul were never friends like everyone had thought Paul kept Randy around because he did some what view him as a threat everyone loved Randy it didn't matter if he was a good guy or a bad guy people loved him it just came so naturally but Paul had to work so hard to get the fans to love him but Randy comes out and the people fall in love with him over night?

Paul had taken Randy under his wing but Randy had such an ego and screwed him over more then once but people around the company still didn't care what Orton did Randy was the golden boy of the WWE the face of the company if you will him and John Cena that was when Cena and Orton came around they shoved him to the side gave Randy and Cena all the spot light the golden boys got everything they wanted. Paul had seen Randy bring girls in and out of his locker room and of course no one batted an eye because he was Randy freaking Orton it didn't matter if he was married or not Randy got away with it. Paul did try to tell Vince about Randy's actions but Vince shrugged it off saying he was a young kid just trying to have a little fun to take it easy on the kid.

Paul didn't understand why Vince was so down on him now he tired to tell Vince Randy wasn't a good guy before but Vince didn't care so he doesn't tell Vince about Randy having the problem with pills and he gets fired from his COO position? Once again Randy got off with a slap on the wrist and Paul was loosing everything.

Randy got away with so much but if Paul would of done even half of what Randy had done he wouldn't have any job that was for sure. Randy got everything handed to him on a silver platter. After Randy and Paul finally had their falling out a part of him was relieved he didn't have to pretend to like Orton any more but then that son of a bitch decided to go after his little sister. Paul had seen Randy hurt so many girls slept with girl after girl and use them let them fall in love with him then toss them to the side like a peice of trash he used to have to get these girls to not show the world what kind of a guy he really was Paul was always cleaning up Randy's messes when it came to women. But Marissa was his sister how could he let his little sister become the next mess Paul had to clean up? Marissa didn't see Randy for who he really was she saw the good in him she thought he was such a wonderful guy but Paul knew the real Randy.

The real Randy Orton was the kind of guy who would lead a girl on until he got out what he wanted from her or until he had another poor girl on the hook then drop them leaving them heart broken moving on to the next but he couldn't let that happen to Marissa. But of course he did go about things the wrong way he shouldn't of had Marissa committed but he didn't know what else to do and it did get Randy to leave Marissa for a while at least Marissa had to go and get herself knocked up and once again Randy got his hooks into her he thougth after he had the results fabricated to suit him that he wouldn't have to worry about Orton but that didn't work Randy still got with his sister again. But of course none of Paul's plans every go the way he wants and Randy still found out he could be the father of Marissa's baby and of course Randy got what he wanted like he always does and ended up being the father of her baby so Randy got just what he wanted a son to carry on his family name and got Marissa to top it off.

Even after Marissa broke up with him because Randy can't control his jealousy he still wormed his way back into her life that was until Paul spilled the beans about his little problem with pills but Randy got off with a slap on the wrist and just had to go to rehab and knowing Randy he will get out and win over Marissa again. Everyone seems to think rehab will help him and Randy will come out of it a better guy but Paul wasn't sure he bought that.

As much as Paul wants to believe that Randy can change and come out of rehab a better person he doesn't think it will happen a part of him still thinks a tiger can't change it's stripes but then again the other part of him wants to listen to Stephanie she tells him that Paul was a different guy before he got with her and it was true Paul has changed since he married Stephanie she did make him a better guy so is there a chance that Randy can actually change? Is Stephanie right is Randy really in love with Marissa? Stephanie seems to think that Randy really does love Marissa just doesn't know how to get over his problem with pills Stephanie thinks that it's Marissa's love and the love he has for his children that will get him thought this addiction maybe Stephanie was right but then again what if she isn't? What if Randy isn't really in love with Marissa and ends up hurting her again? Why does his life have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

**A/N- Well thanks to Debwood-1999 for the idea to do this chapter form his point of view hope this does answer some questions and give a little insight into Paul's state of mind. Anyway thanks for all the reviews. :)**


	72. Chapter 72: I'm not making any promises!

_...A Few Days Later..._

**-Marissa's Condo-**

Marissa and Randy walked through the door of her condo Randy carrying RJ's car seat putting it on the floor next to the couch. It had been 2 days and they had finally released RJ and he was doing better and starting to get back to his self. Randy smiled down at RJ who looked up at him holding his arms out for his daddy. Randy leaned down and took RJ out of his seat. "Hey little guy.." Randy kissed his forehead and RJ smiled slightly as he cooed.

"It's so good to see him smile again.." Marissa walked up behind him ruffling RJ's hair slightly.

Randy nodded and smiled "It is.." Randy said turning to Marissa. "I've been thinking.." Randy said softly

"About what?" Marissa questioned.

"I talked to the facility and I'm signing up for another 6 weeks of inpatient rehab.." Randy said much to the surprise of Marissa.

"Really?.. wow I'm a little surprised by this.." Marissa said "You were so against going to rehab in the first place."

Randy nodded "At first yes.. but the more time I spent there the more I talked to the therapists I realized I really do have a problem.. and I need help." Randy said "These last few days had me so scared... It made me do some real thinking and I decided to get the help I really need I'm going to need to stay longer then three weeks so I talked with them and they suggested another 6 weeks... along with the outpatient.."

Marissa nodded "Well I'm happy you decided to get more help.." Marissa said

"Well I want to do this so I can be around for my children." Randy nodded.

"I hope you are doing this for yourself.. not just for the kids.. if you don't want it for yourself then it's not going to work." Marissa said

"I know.. and I do want it for myself." Randy nodded.

"Well I'm glad.." Marissa smiled slightly.

"I've got someone coming to pick me up... to take me back to the rehab." Randy said kissing the top of RJ's head with a slight sigh.

"Alright...well I'm glad you were able to take the time to be there for RJ while he was in the hospital." Marissa said.

"Well I wouldn't want to be any place else." Randy said "I'm always going to be here for my kids."

Marissa nodded and turned to towards the door when there was a honk outside the condo.

"That must be them." Randy sighed and then looked down at RJ. "Daddy has to go little man... but I will call tonight and check on you..." Randy sighed and kissed his forehead before handing him over to Marissa. "Daddy loves you... be good for Mommy." Randy ran his hand through RJ's hair before he started for the door. Randy turned back around once he made it over to the door "Please keep me updated on him." Randy sighed.

"Don't worry.. I will." Marissa nodded rubbing RJ's back as he started to get fussy.

Randy nodded before walking out the door.

* * *

_Later..._

Marissa had put RJ down in his bed to take a nap and walked back down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. Marissa walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello.." Marissa smiled when she saw Seth at the door. Marissa stepped to the side and allowed Seth to enter. "So what brings you around?" Marissa questioned shutting the door and turning around to Seth.

"Raw is in town Monday and well I'm not doing the house shows this week so I just decided I'd come into town early and see how you and RJ were doing.. I heard he was in the hospital... how is he doing?" Seth raised a brow.

"He's doing better.." Marissa said walking over to the couch sitting down Seth sitting next to her. "I just put him down for a nap... I think he's starting to get back to his happy little self.." Marissa smiled.

"That's good... I know you must of been so worried." Seth nodded. "What about Randy?..."

"He was there the whole time.." Marissa said softly. "But he's went back to the facility.."

"He has another week or so left right?" Seth questioned.

"Originally yes.. but he's decided to do an extra 6 weeks.." Marissa said.

"Well.. that's good for him.. he must really want to get help." Seth said "Maybe this was a wake up call..." Seth shrugged.

"Maybe.." Marissa nodded.

"So... are you coming to the show Monday?" Seth questioned

"I don't know.. maybe." Marissa shrugged "I don't really know if I want to deal with my brother again."

"Oh what did he do now?" Seth questioned raising a brow.

"Oh while RJ was in the hospital he decided to show up at the hospital and start in about me letting Randy be up there while RJ was sick." Marissa sighed.

"But he's RJ's father.. isn't that where Randy should be?.. with his son?" Seth shook his head.

"Exactly... but Paul didn't see it that way... he went on about how Randy wasn't trying to change and what was I going to do if RJ were to get a hold of the pills...and he went on to say I must not give a damn about my son..." Marissa sighed "So I lost it and attacked him."

Seth's eyes went wide. "Wow... what an ass.." Seth shook his head. "You brother doesn't know when to stop does he?"

"No.. he doesn't.." Marissa shook her head "So.. I'm not sure it will be the best idea for me to show up right now."

"Come on... it can't hurt... your friends would love to see you and RJ." Seth stated. "I'll make sure your brother doesn't start anything with you.." Seth said.

"You don't have to do that.." Marissa sighed.

"Come on.. I want to.. plus everyone misses you ... so you just come to Raw and I promise I'll make sure your brother doesn't start anything.. if he does.. I'll take care of him my self.." Seth shrugged with a smirk.

Marissa smiled and shook her head "I'll think about it..." Marissa sighed "We will see how RJ is doing on Monday."

"Great.." Seth smiled.

"But I'm not making any promises..." Marissa said softly.

"That's fine.. I understand." Seth smiled

"Well.. sounds like RJ is up from his nap.." Marissa said as she heard RJ over the baby monitor. "I'm going to get him... I'll be right back down." Marissa said running up the steps and taking RJ out of his crib before walking back down the stairs and walking over to Seth with a smile "Hey RJ... you remember Seth?"

"Hey buddy.." Seth smiled and RJ reached out to grab his shirt as Seth laughed.

"I think he does.." Marissa smiled "Here..would you like to hold him?" Marissa questioned with a smile.

"Sure..." Seth smiled and took him out of Marissa's arms. "How about this time you don't throw up on me.." Seth laughed.

Marissa shook her head and laughed "I'm sure he'll do his best.." Marissa smiled.

"I'm sure.." Seth smiled "Wow... he certainly is getting big."

"I know.. when I put him on his belly for tummy time he is already starting to scoot around ... pretty soon he will be crawling.. then walking.." Marissa sighed slightly "It's all happening to fast for me.." Marissa smiled looking over at RJ ruffling his hair lightly as RJ looked up at her and smiled and cooed at her. She knew before long RJ was going to be crawling around and she just hoped Randy would get his act together and do right by his children so he didn't have to miss out on too much of their lives.

* * *

**A/N- So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Sorry it has taken so long to update the story work has been crazy anyway thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. As always if you have any thing you'd like to see or any questions please feel free to let me know I'm always open to ideas!**


	73. Chapter 73: A Trip To Raw!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

* * *

**-The Arena-**

Marissa walked into the arena and smiled when she saw Nikki running up to her. "There's my girl.." Nikki hugged Marissa "I'm so happy you came today.. Seth said he wasn't sure if you would."

"Well I wasn't going to but I missed you guys.. and RJ is feeling better so I figured why not." Marissa smiled "Hopefully my brother stays the hell away from me.." Marissa sighed.

"Don't worry.. I heard Seth letting your brother have it earlier.. he told him if you showed up tonight he'd better stay away.. and let you have a nice time with out any added drama.." Nikki smiled "Now.. give me my godson.." Nikki held her arms out for RJ who reached out for her. "Hello handsome.." Nikki kissed his little cheek and RJ cooed.

"He defiantly loves his Aunt Coco." Marissa smiled

"Well his Aunty Coco just loves him.." Nikki smiled she looked over and saw Seth walking down the hall when he spotted Marissa his face lit up.

"I'm glad you decided to come.." Seth smiled once he reached the two ladies and the little one. "I take it RJ is doing better?" Seth smiled and hugged her before pulling away ruffling RJ's hair giving him a smile.

Marissa smiled and nodded "He's doing wonderful... " Marissa smiled and saw RJ was getting fussy she reached down for his binky but realized she'd forgot his diaper bag off seat in the car. "Damn.. I forgot his diaper bag in the car.." Marissa sighed "Here I'll just be a minute.." Marissa held her arms out for RJ.

"You go get it.. and I'll take RJ to the diva's locker room..." Nikki said and Marissa gave a look of reluctance. "Just go.. it will be fine.. he will be just fine with his Aunty Coco.. won't you little man?" Nikki smiled down at RJ who cooed and gave her a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"Alright.." Marissa nodded and sighed and watched Nikki walk off.

"I'll walk with you.." Seth smiled and they headed down the hall. Seth sighed when he saw Paul walking down the hall with his father. "I told you to stay away.." Seth said

"I'm merely walking down the hall.." Paul sighed.

Marissa shook her head and looked to the ground.

"How's my grandson?" Paul Sr. questioned

"He's wonderful.. he's back to his old self.." Marissa smiled at her father. "I'm taking him to see his father tomorrow they are having family visits so Samantha and I wanted to take the kids to see Randy.. "

Paul bit his lip trying to control his mouth.

"Are you sure that's a good idea dear?" Paul Sr questioned.

"Yeah.. is that a good place for RJ to be?" Seth raised a brow.

"Yes.. it's not a prison or something.. plus RJ needs to see his dad.. and with Randy deciding to stay for an extra 6 weeks.. I think it will make it easier if he is able to see his kids.. it will keep him motivated." Marissa nodded.

"I guess you are right.." Seth nodded.

"Well I guess that's good news that he is staying in rehab longer... hopefully it will help.. no matter how much your brother doesn't want to admit it.. my grandson needs his father in his life.." Paul Sr nodded earning an eye roll from Paul Jr.

"I'm really happy you realize that dad.." Marissa smiled.

"He needs his whole family.. including his uncle Paul.." Paul Sr added to which Paul Jr smirked and nodded.

"Dad.." Marissa warned.

"I know sweetheart.. but I hope one day you two will be able to put your issues to the side and we can be a family again." Paul Sr sighed "All this old man wants is his children to get along.."

"Well there is only one way that is going to happen.. and you know the ball is in Paul's court on that one.." Marissa crossed her arms over her chest.

Paul sighed and shook his head. "I'm trying Marissa.." Paul Jr sighed before walking off.

Marissa raised a brow did her brother really just walk off and not have anything smart to say about Randy? Marissa shook her head and Paul Sr kissed her daughters cheek before walking off after his son. Marissa sighed and she and Seth walked off to get the diaper bag.

**-Diva's Locker Room-**

Marissa walked into the diva's locker room and smiled as she saw Naomi and Nikki both showering her son with attention which she knew her son loved as he was giggling and smiling up at them reaching for them. Marissa walked over to the bench where they were sitting and sat next to Naomi the second RJ saw his mothers face he instantly reached out his little hands trying to grip her "ah. ah. ah." RJ mummbled as he tried to get over Naomi to get to his mother.

"Come here baby.." Marissa picked up her son who instantly put his arms around her neck and gave her sloppy baby kisses all over her face.

"You would of thought you'd been gone for two years.." Naomi laughed.

"What can I say he loves his mommy.." Marissa smiled and looked down at her phone and saw it was Randy RJ reached for the phone seeing the picture of Randy on the caller ID "Just a second little guy let mommy answer."

"Hello.." Marissa answered.

_"Hey... I just wanted to check on you guys.." Randy said. "How is RJ?"_

"He's good.. we are at the arena for Raw.. he is loving getting all the attention form the ladies.." Marissa laughed.

_"I bet.." Randy laughed. "Can I talk to him?" Randy questioned_

"Of course.." Marissa smiled and placed the phone on speaker. "He can hear you.."

_"Hey little guy.. how is daddies little man?" Randy smiled to himself when he heard RJ's coo coming from the other end. "Daddy misses you... I can't wait to see you tomorrow... I love you so much little guy.. "_

RJ was kissing the phone and grunting and making noises as if he was having his own little conversation with his dad Marissa looked down and smiled at her son.

_"Well daddy has to go little man... you be good for mommy... I love you and I can't wait to see you and mommy tomorrow." Randy said softly._

Marissa took the phone off speaker phone "Well Samantha and I are going to be there around 11 am tomorrow.." Marissa said softly.

_"Great.. I can't wait to see you all.." Randy said softly "But I should be going.. I still love you Marissa.." Randy said_

"I love you too.. I've got to go.." Marissa said before she realized the words were out of her mouth her eyes got wide and she hung the phone up shaking her head.

**-Randy's Room Rehab-**

Randy's face lit up and he put his phone down he was so happy to hear those words come out of her mouth that was just what he needed to day it had been a pretty rough day at therapy he wasn't really into the whole sharing over and over thing they kept having to do in group. But Randy hearing those words out of her mouth made his whole day.

**-Diva's Locker Room-**

"God.. what did I just say?" Marissa shook her head

"It was probably just out of habit... don't worry about it." Naomi shook her head.

"Is it true?... do you still love him?" Nikki questioned.

Marissa sighed "He's the father of my child... of course I do.." Marissa shook her head.

"But is that all it is?..." Nikki raised a brow.

Marissa bit her lip and sighed "No.. as much as I wish I could say I don't... I still love Randy with all I have.. I wish I could just cut all my feelings off... but I can't no matter how angry I am with him.. or how hurt I am at what he did... I still love that man so madly.." Marissa shook her head it was true she loved Randy so much and she wished she could just shut those feelings off but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Her mother always told her love was a hard thing to live with but she didn't know it'd be this hard.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews everyone! What are your thoughts on this chapter? Anything you'd like to see happen? Any idea's that you think might make this story better? feel free to drop me a review or a pm I'm always open to suggestions! Thanks again everyone for your support with the story!**


	74. Chapter 74: We Belong Together!

_...The Next Day..._

* * *

**-Rehab Facility-**

Marissa walked in holding RJ in her arms he was to fussy to keep in his car seat he was finding ways to escape it anyway so she decided to just carry him into the facility. Marissa smiled when she saw Samantha and Alanna waiting for them inside. "Hey.." Marissa smiled once she reached them.

"Hey.. I just let them know we are here they said it will be a few minutes." Samantha smiled

"Hey RJ.." Alanna smiled taking RJ's little hand. "Hey Marissa.." Alanna smiled up at Marissa.

Marissa and Samantha sat down and started talking when a man came out. "You are here to see Randy?" The man asked

"Yes.." Both women said at the same time.

"Follow me.." The man smiled and both Samantha and Marissa both stood up and followed the man into a room. Samantha holding Alanna's hand and Marissa holding RJ in her arms.

**-Family Room-**

"Here you are.." The man smiled and Alanna let go of Samantha's hand and ran straight for her dad.

"Daddy.." Alanna screamed running over and jumping into her fathers arms. "I missed you.." She smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you to sweetie.." Randy wrapped his arms around Alanna holding her tightly giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

Samantha walked over and smiled "You are looking good.." Samantha smiled.

"Thanks.. I'm feeling pretty good." Randy nodded and Alanna jumped down but stayed next to him.

Marissa gave him a small smile once she reached him RJ's arms instantly shot out and he started reach for his dad. "Ah..Ah.." RJ grunted as he was reaching for his dad.

"Hey little guy.." Randy reached out and took RJ into his arms and kissed his forehead. "You are looking a lot better.." Randy smiled and looked over to Marissa. "Hey... how has he been?.. no more problems?"

"Nope.. he's been wonderful.." Marissa smiled.

"Let's go over here and we can all talk.." Randy said and took Alanna's hand with RJ still in his arms they all walked over to a table Alanna sitting right next to her dad.

"How long are you going to be here daddy?" Alanna asked. "I thought you said 3 weeks... I've counted and it's been 3 weeks already..why are you still here?"

"Daddy has to stay a while longer... it will be over before you know it.." Randy said putting an arm around Alanna.

"I don't like you being gone so long daddy.." Alanna pouted

"I know.. and neither do I but it's all for the best sweetie.." Randy said not liking how it was upsetting his little girl.

"So when you are done here you can come back right?" Alanna looked up.

"Yep once daddy is done here... he will be back home at his place.. and you can come over and spend the night." Randy smiled.

"So then Marissa and RJ will come back to your home to?..." Alanna looked up between her dad and Marissa.

"Umm.. no Marissa and RJ won't be with Daddy.. he is going to stay with Marissa at her place.." Randy sighed.

"Why don't you tell daddy about what you did at school.." Samantha said changing the subject seeing it upset Randy a bit.

"Okay.." Alanna smiled and went on to tell her dad all about the project her class was doing. Alanna went on talking about everything that was going on at school and her dance classes she was taking Samantha was showing pictures she'd taken from the practice they were doing for the dance residual that was coming up. After about an hour Samantha had to take Alanna home she had some things she needed to get done.

After Alanna and Samantha had left Marissa went to stand up. "Wait.." Randy said softly.

"What?" Marissa questioned sitting back in her seat.

"Yesterday.." Randy sighed.

"What about yesterday?" Marissa raised a brow.

"You said you loved me..." Randy said.

Marissa sighed "It just slipped out."

"But it proves you still love me." Randy stated.

"You are the father of my child.. I'll always love you." Marissa said biting her lip.

"It's more then that Marissa.. and you know it." Randy shook his head. "You know you belong with me... you and RJ both belong with me." Randy sighed and looked down at RJ who was clinging to his shirt. "Look at our son Marissa...he needs his dad... and he needs him mom to be with his dad."

Marissa sighed and shook her head "He does need his father but he needs his father to be clean.. you have to get clean.. and stay clean." Marissa sighed.

"That's what I'm doing Marissa.. I'm going to stay Clean Marissa.." Randy sighed "You have to believe me I want to stay clean so I can get my family back."

"You should want to stay clean for yourself also." Marissa shook her head.

"I do.. I know how bad I've messed up." Randy sighed "I know I've broken your trust but I'm trying to prove that I'm changing and you can trust me." Randy took Marissa's hand reaching across the table. "I love you Marissa ... I want my family back and I'm willing to do whatever I have to do to make us a family again."

Marissa sighed and shook her head "Randy I just want you to get better... I want my son to have his father around... I want you to be there on his first day of school... for his first football game.. for everything Randy.. but if you can't get clean and stay clean that won't happen." Marissa sighed

"I know Marissa.. and I promise you I'm going to stay clean I want to be around for my children don't you believe that?" Randy sighed

"I do believe you want to be around for your children.." Marissa shook her head "But it's going to be awhile before I can trust you again Randy... "

"I'll do whatever I have to do to earn your trust Marissa... you'll see you can trust me." Randy sighed "You can't tell me you don't think we have a chance to make it work... we've been through so much to be together... and we've had to fight to be together basically our whole relationship... but that just proves to me how special what we have is.. "

Marissa sighed and shook her head standing up she walked over taking RJ from Randy's arms after allowing Randy to give him a kiss on the top of the head. "Randy.. I do love you don't get me wrong but I honestly don't know if we can fix all the damage that you've done by keeping this secret."

"What choice did I have Marissa?... I knew you'd never want to be with me if you knew .." Randy sighed standing up.

"If you would of told me I could helped you.." Marissa sighed shaking her head "Don't you know I would of stood by you through anything you needed... but you didn't trust me enough to tell me.. what does that say about our relationship?"

"I'm sorry Marissa I wish I would of trusted you.. I was just so scared to lose you I wanted to tell you I had actually came close a few times but I always let the voice in my head win... " Randy sighed "I wanted to tell you but every time I tired my head would tell me.. that you'd leave me and take RJ because of everything that happened with your mother.. that you wouldn't give me the chance because you hate drugs... and in turn you would hate me... look I realize I was wrong to hide this from you and I'm working on trusting you.. and myself."

"I could never hate you Randy..." Marissa sighed "Look right now is not the time for this talk... I think you should just focus on your recovery... and when it's time we can figure out what we both want from this relationship."

"I know what I want Marissa... that's not going to change." Randy sighed standing up from his chair.

Marissa sighed and shook her head "I've got to go Randy." Marissa shook her head.

Randy sighed and nodded not wanting to upset her so much she doesn't want to come back he decides to back off for now. "Okay.. fine." Randy sighed and walked over to her giving RJ a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy loves you little man... you be good for mommy." Randy said ruffling RJ's hair giving him a smile.

Marissa said her goodbyes to Randy and then walked out of the room walking out to her car.

**-Randy's Room Rehab-**

Randy walked back into his room and sighed sitting down on the bed he looked at the pictures Samantha and Marissa had given him One was of Alanna playing on the play ground and there was another of RJ playing with his toys on the floor and his favorite was of RJ and Alanna together Alanna holding RJ on her lap he smiled he could tell how much Alanna loved her little brother. Randy put them up on his table he'd have them get some picture frames for them later when they did the store run for the patients. Randy shook his head as he looked down at his phone his lock screen picture was of him and Marissa he hadn't changed it since they were together he didn't understand why Marissa wouldn't give him another chance he hoped she'd come around and realize they belong together.

* * *

**A/N- What are your thoughts? Do you think Marissa is being a little to harsh on Randy? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole! Thanks as always for the reviews!**


	75. Chapter 75: More then you bargained for!

_...A Week Later..._

* * *

**-The Arena-**

Marissa walked into the arena and down the hall with RJ on her hip she smiled when she saw Stephanie "Hey.." Marissa said with a smile giving her a hug.

Stephanie smiled and patted RJ on the head "Hey Marissa.. hey little guy." Stephanie smiled "I'm so happy you are back... was it my dad calling you that did the trick?" Stephanie laughed.

"Yes... your father doesn't take no for an answer very well does he?" Marissa laughed shaking her head.

"He doesn't not at all.." Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Well I arranged it for you to have your own private locker room for you and RJ and I know you didn't want to but I've contacted an old nanny we used to use for the girls.. and she'd love to come help with RJ.."

"I don't need a nanny..." Marissa sighed.

"She is wonderful.. and it will be a good idea to have here to help with him while you are at the arena or doing press.. stuff like that." Stephanie said "And we made it so you will only have to be on the road for Raw and Smackdown... and then of course we will make it available to do the pay per views if you'd like but that's optional.."

"You guys have really gone out of your way to cater to me..." Marissa shook her head.

"We care about you.. I know you love being an interviewer... and I know how much you missed being on the road but I also know that your priority's have changed with RJ but this way you can still work and bring in money ... but also spend time with RJ... and you have the freedom to make sure he's still able to spend time with Randy when need be and of course I know you want him to spend time with Alanna as much as possible."

"Of course... well this is going to be a good thing for us I think." Marissa smiled.

"So.. are you going to allow the nanny?.. only for help while you are at the arena?" Stephanie questioned.

"Sure.. why not." Marissa shrugged "But only while we are at the arena."

"Great.. I thought so.. here she is.." Stephanie smiled and motioned for someone. A woman in her late forty's / early fifty's walked over "Marissa.. this is Jane Valdez.. Jane this is my sister in law Marissa Levesque and this is my nephew RJ.."

"Hello Mrs. Levesque... and hello little RJ.. aren't you handsome." Jane smiled.

"Please call me Marissa." Marissa smiled.

"Alright Marissa... so how old is this little guy?" Jane questioned

"5 month's he'll be 6 months in a little under 2 weeks." Marissa smiled.

"Well this is such a wonderful time for babies they are exploring everything they can get their little hands on." Jane smiled.

"Well he's definably my little explorer." Marissa laughed.

"Here I'll show you guys to the locker room." Stephanie smiled and the ladies followed her.

**-Marissa's Private Locker Room-**

"Here we are.." Stephanie said opening the door allow both Jane and Marissa to enter then shutting the door behind them. "We will make sure that there is a pack and play in your locker room every day.. so don't worry about that." Stephanie smiled.

Marissa smiled and walked over putting RJ in the pack and play where he sat down and started playing with the toys in the pack and play. "Thank you for all of this Stephanie." Marissa smiled walking back towards Stephanie and Jane.

"Not a problem.. we are family.. that's what family is for." Stephanie smiled.

"So... what are the plans for tonight?" Marissa questioned.

"We are going to have you doing a few interviews backstage tonight... I think we were talking about Seth, The Bella's, and Cesaro ... maybe The New Day... " Stephanie said

"Alright.. well hopefully I'm not to rusty.." Marissa laughed.

"You are a natural.. I'm sure you will have no problem.." Stephanie laughed.

"Well one can hope." Marissa shrugged.

"Well I'll catch up with you later.." Stephanie smiled "You take good care of my nephew Jane." Stephanie looked to Jane.

"Sure thing miss." Jane smiled

Stephanie then walked over to the door walking out shutting the door behind her.

"So... I hear you are just coming back after having him.." Jane looked to Marissa.

"Yes.. I'm just coming back to work.. we were on the road earlier.. with his father.." Marissa said.

"Where is he if you don't mind me asking?" Jane raised a brow.

"He's taking care of his self right now.." Marissa said. "So while he takes care of his self.. I'm going to be pulling double duty for a while."

"I see.." Jane realizing it was a complicated issue just nodded "Well you have me to help with some of the burden." Jane smiled.

"Well I'm glad to have you." Marissa smiled and looked over to the door hearing a knock.

"I'll get that for you.." Jane said taking the few steps to the door and opening it. "Hello.." Jane smiled.

"Hello.. Jane isn't it?.. you used to work for Paul and Stephanie.. didn't you?" Paul Sr questioned.

"Yes.. Paul Sr right?" Jane smiled "Come on in.. I assume you are here to see your daughter and grandson."

Paul Sr smiled and walked in the door walking over to his daughter giving her a hug. "So I see you decided to get back to work... maybe this will help bring you and your brother closer."

"I wouldn't go that far." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart... how long are you going to shut your brother out of your life?" Paul Sr sighed. "He said he's trying to do better."

"Until he can come around me and not bad mouth Randy... that's how long." Marissa sighed "He says he's trying but I haven't seen any change so far.. so until I see some change I'm not going to even try." Marissa shook her head.

"Marissa.." Paul Sr sighed shaking his head.

"After what he's done.. you should be happy I'm giving him a chance at all." Marissa reminded him.

"I know... I know and I'm glad you are such a forgiving person." Paul Sr nodded. "I just want my family back together."

"I know dad.. but you know that's all up to Paul." Marissa shook her head all looking over to RJ as he starts to fuss.

"Let me get him for you.." Jane started for RJ.

"Let me see my grandson.." Paul Sr said halting Jane in her tracks. "Here come to your pop pop little man." Paul Sr smiled down at his grandson before picking him up in his arms giving him a kiss on the top of the head.

There was another knock on the door and Jane walked over opening it. "Hello can I help you?" Jane questioned.

"Yes.. I'm looking for Marissa?..." Seth raised a brow.

"Please come in.." Jane smiled stepping to the side allowing Seth to enter.

"Seth.." Marissa smiled walking over to him giving him a hug.

Seth smiled wrapping his arms around Marissa hugging her back. "Hey... I was supposed to come find you so we can do a run through of some of the interviews.." Seth smiled when he pulled away from the hug.

"I see.. when are we doing this?" Marissa questioned.

"In about 15 minutes or so." Seth answered.

"I see.. well I'll be there.." Marissa smiled "You could of texted me you didn't have to come all the way here to find me."

"I know.. but I wanted an excuse to come see you so I figured I'll volunteer to round you up." Seth laughed and shrugged.

Marissa laughed and shook her head "Well I'll see you in a few." Marissa smiled.

"ah...ah .." RJ grunted reaching his arms out towards Seth.

"Oh looks like he remembers you Seth.." Marissa laughed.

Seth smiled and he and Marissa walked over to Paul Sr who still was holding RJ. "Hey little guy.. " Seth smiled putting his hand out for RJ to grab a hold of. "You've got quiet the grip don't you.." Seth smiled at RJ who giggled and babbled on.

"He's becoming quiet the talker as of late." Marissa laughed.

"Practicing those mic skills already are you RJ?" Seth laughed.

Marissa laughed shaking her head "Something like that."

"Well between me and you little guy lets hope you take after your mommy on the mic.. cause daddy's mic skills aren't up to par.." Seth laughed

Marissa shook her head and laughed "Come on.. Seth.. let's get going." Marissa pushed him towards the door turning back to Jane and her father. "Is he going to be okay here with you?"

"Of course ... that's what I'm here for.." Jane smiled

"Okay it shouldn't take to long." Marissa smiled walking over to the door and both she and Seth walking out the door shutting it behind them.

Jane turned to Paul Sr giving him a questioning look. "So.. are they an item?" Jane questioned.

"No.. they are friends from what I can gather." Paul Sr shrugged.

"I see." Jane nodded.

"Why?" Paul Sr questioned.

"They were completely flirting with each other.. It just seemed maybe they were an item.." Jane shrugged.

"I didn't see any flirting.. not on Marissa's part at least." Paul Sr shook his head.

Jane laughed and shook her head of course her father wouldn't see that no father wants to admit there little girl is flirting with someone. "If you say so.." Jane shrugged.

"You really think she was flirting with him to?" Paul Sr questioned with a raised brow.

"Defiantly.. I know it's hard to see her as anything other then your little girl but she was defiantly flirting with the man." Jane nodded.

"Hmm." Paul Sr looked down at RJ. "Do you think your mommy was flirting?" RJ giggled and babbled some more. "You don't even know what flirting is do you?" Paul Sr laughed and shook his head.

* * *

_...About 30 minutes later..._

Marissa walked in the locker room along with Brie and Nikki Bella. "Wow.. how nice Stephanie got you your own locker room.. " Nikki smiled looking around.

"Yes.. Nikki, Brie this is Jane RJ's nanny... Jane this is Brie and Nikki Bella.. my good friends." Marissa smiled

"I'm Nikki.. RJ's god mother.. and favorite Aunt in the whole world." Nikki smirked.

"Whatever I'm his favorite Aunt.." Brie nudged her.

"Must you two always fight over my son.." Marissa laughed.

Jane laughed and shook her head "Nice to meet you two.."

Nikki smiled and walked over leaning against the table she saw Marissa's phone go off. "Hmm.. Seth is texting you already?" Nikki picked up the phone.

"Nikki.." Marissa snatched the phone out of Nikki's hand.

"So.. I was right Brie.. I told you they were totally flirting.." Nikki smirked.

"I was the one who brought it up Nikki.." Brie rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa shook her head.

"You two were totally all flirtatious at the practice run today.." Nikki said.

"Yeah.. what was all that about?" Brie questioned.

Nikki laughs when she sees Marissa's phone ring "Oh let me guess this must be lover boy now.." Nikki snatched the phone back from Marissa and ran to the other side of the room. "Hello Seth... what took you so long to call?" Nikki answered the phone.

_"Excuse me?" Randy answered at the other end of the line. "Seth?"_

"Oh shit.." Nikki cringed "Umm Hey Randy.. you calling for Marissa?"

Marissa's eye's widened and she ran over grabbing the phone from Nikki.

"Umm.. we should get going.. call us later girl.." Brie grabbed Nikki and they split in a hurry.

Marissa sighed and shook her head "Randy?" Marissa said putting the phone to her ear.

_"Seth?.. what were they talking about Seth?" Randy said his tone taking a harsh turn._

"That's just Nikki for you.. What are you doing Randy?" Marissa sighed changing the subject.

_"What the hell is going on?" Randy spat._

Marissa sighed looking over to Jane and put her phone away covering the end "I'm going to step outside." Marissa whispered and Jane nodded.

**-Outside The Door-**

"It's no big deal Randy... they saw a text and they thought it was him calling that's it." Marissa sighed shutting the door looking around thankful there wasn't any one around. Marissa waited for his response but he didn't say a word all she heard was a click at the other end he'd hung up on her. Marissa sighed and shook her head. Marissa dialed his number he sent it straight to voice mail.

_"Randy.. it's Marissa please call me back.." Marissa paused "I Know it sounded bad but it wasn't anything like you think."_

Marissa sighed and shook her head hanging up the phone she walked off to grab something to drink from catering not wanting to go in there as upset as she was she didn't want Jane or RJ to see her right then.

**-Hallway-**

Seth was walking down the hall when he saw Marissa walking down the hall. "Hello beautiful." Seth smiled.

"Hey.." Marissa sighed shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Seth raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." Marissa shook her head

"Something's up.. what is it? you were find just a little while ago." Seth raised a brow.

"It's Randy.." Marissa sighed and Seth raised his brow "Well Nikki and Brie were messing with me talking about how we were flirting..."

"There is nothing wrong with flirting with each other.. we are friends.. " Seth shook his head.

"I know but they seem to think it's something more." Marissa shook her head.

"Just tell them we are friends.. who just so happen to flirt with each other every now and then.." Seth laughed. "There is nothing wrong with us flirting... you are single I'm single plus I know nothing is going to happen between us... but that's not going to deter me away from flirting.." Seth smirked

Marissa laughed and shook her head "You always make me smile." Marissa smiled

"Well I try." Seth shrugged and smiled.

Marissa sighed and looked down at her phone when she heard the ding that signaled a text message she opened the message from Randy.

_To: Marissa_  
_From: Randy_  
_Why is Seth still a problem? You tell me you are just friends but I constantly find you in compromising situations with him is Seth ever not going to come between us?" _

Marissa sighed and shook her head "I'll talk to you later.. I've got to go." Marissa said quickly walking off while texting Randy.

_To: Randy_  
_From: Marissa_  
_Let's not do this over text please call me._

Marissa sighed slipped into an empty room shutting it for some privacy as she saw Randy's name flash on the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Marissa answered

_"Why can't we go a week without that man somewhere around?" Randy spoke._

"Randy he's my friend.. that's it." Marissa sighed "What do I have to do to get that through your head?"

_"Cut him off.." Randy snapped._

"I'm not going to cut another person out of my life ... Seth hasn't done anything wrong Randy." Marissa sighed "Seth has always only looked out for me... he's been a good friend even when I didn't deserve it."

_"So I know where I stand with you... do you even give a damn about me?" Randy spat_

"How can you even say that?... I've torn my family about for you.." Marissa spat "I cut my brother off because of what he's done to you... I've defended you to my family on so many occasions ... how can you think that?"

_"After what your brother did he deserves it." Randy snarled_

"That may be right but it doesn't change the fact that I've gone to bat for you.. with my family over and over.. I was willing to completely shut my family out for you and you have the audacity to question how I feel about you?" Marissa shook her head "After everything you've done and all the ways you've hurt me I shouldn't love you but I still do... and I shouldn't still be sticking up for you and defending you but guess what Randy I still do... isn't that enough for you Randy?"

_Randy sighed and paused "I'm sorry that I took it there.." Randy sighed "I just.. you know I'm never going to be okay with Seth.. I've tried but every time I see him with you.. or here about you and him it drives me nuts because I know that he almost had you.. he almost had the life I want so bad Marissa."_

Marissa sighed and shook her head "Seth is my friend.. and that's all he will ever be.. I know that.. he knows and understands that and he's accepted that but you... you still don't understand that... what is going to have to happen before you will realize that?"

_Randy sighed and stayed silent for a minute before continuing. "I've tried Marissa.. I wish I could push these feelings to the side but it's hard.. and it doesn't make it any easier that I'm here while you and my son are our there... Is it to much to ask for to want to have the woman I love and my children? is it to much cause that's all I want Marissa."_

"You've got a long way to go Randy." Marissa shook her head.

_"I know Marissa... and I'm working for that I really am.." Randy sighed "I'm sorry that I jumped down your throat.. I was wrong.. can you forgive me?"_

Marissa sighed "Of course... you have to learn to control your jealously Randy.."

_"I know..I'll try I swear." Randy sighed "I'm going to work on everything I swear... when I get out of here I'll be a better man... I'll be a man you and my children can be proud of.."_

Marissa took a deep breath and nodded "I know you have it in you Randy... I believe in you.. just start believing in yourself .."

_"I will.. I promise." Randy said softly._

"I'm going to go.. I've got to get Ready for the show.." Marissa said softly.

_"That's right you are going back on the road again." Randy said_

"Just for Raw and Smackdown... then I'll be at home the rest of the day... and I've got my own locker room so RJ has his space to play... and Stephanie hired a nanny to help with RJ while I'm working during the show." Marissa said

_"I see.. well I'm happy you are back at work." Randy said "I know it makes you happy."_

"It does." Marissa smiled

_"Can I call you later and talk to RJ?" Randy questioned_

"Of course... you know you can call anytime to talk to him." Marissa said softly.

_"Thanks.. I'll talk to you later.." Randy said softly and hung up._

**-Marissa's Private Locker Room-**

Marissa walked back into the locker room smiling she saw Jane had RJ in her arms walking him bouncing him to sleep. "Sorry it took so long." Marissa said softly.

"Not a problem sweetie.." Jane smiled placing RJ in his play pin and turning back around "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes..just some family stuff." Marissa sighed

"To do with that Seth guy?" Jane raised a brow.

"Yes.. RJ's father isn't his biggest fan.." Marissa shrugged.

"But you two are just friends right?" Jane questioned.

"Yes.. Seth and I are just friend we do flirt but it's not a big deal... Seth knows nothing is going to happen between us and he's okay with it." Marissa sighed

"But RJ's father isn't?" Jane questioned "You two aren't together are you?"

"No.. he has some work do to on himself... and I guess I do to.. we both need to figure ourselves out before we can be together we both have problems.. his are different from mine and he is working on them..." Marissa sighed "But we always seem to end up in the same spot when it comes to Seth... Randy can't seem to handle his jealously... not when it comes to Seth at least."

"Have you and Seth ever been together is that why he has a problem?" Jane questioned

"We had a one night stand... and it's very complicated and a long story but we thought RJ was his... until we found out he was Randy's... and well that has a lot to do with it.. Randy missed out on a lot of my pregnancy because someone hid the fact that he was the father."

"Wow..if you don't mind me asking who was it?" Jane questioned.

"My brother... he had the test results tampered with..because he can't stand Randy and well he never wanted me to be with Randy he did a lot of things to tear us apart." Marissa sighed

"I just don't see Paul like that." Jane shook her head.

"He had me committed.. with the help of my ex husband who was using my brother to keep me married to him." Marissa sighed "I've given him so many chances... but he kept messing it up... and the last straw for me was when he hid the fact that Randy had a problem from me.. putting my son's life in danger.." Marissa shook her head.

"I'm sorry.. I had no idea.." Jane shook her head "I can see why you are not on the best of terms with your brother.. and you have every right to be."

"I'm sorry I just dumped everything on you... I seem like a nut case don't I?" Marissa laughed

"No.. don't worry about it... I'm sorry if I seem a little nosey but I just like to know who I'm working for... " Jane said

"Sorry if it's more then you bargained for... I wasn't always this much of a mess." Marissa sighed.

"You aren't a mess... when I look at you I see a very strong woman who has gone through a lot and still puts a brave face on for her little boy... you are like a super woman... or a super mom.. I can see that this little boy means everything to you." Jane smiled. "And believe me I've worked for people before who's children came 2nd and 3rd in their lives.. RJ is lucky to have a wonderful mother like you."

Marissa smiled and walked over to Jane giving her a hug "Thank you... I really needed to hear that." Marissa said softly. "Sorry about that.. I'm a hugger.." Marissa laughed.

"Well I'm a hugger also.. so no worries." Jane smiled.

* * *

**A/N- I know this chapter might get me in trouble with some people but there is a method to my madness I promise you there is a reason this is happening. Anyway I'd love some feedback on this chapter you know I love reading your reviews they really do keep me motivated! Thank you guys you all rock I appreciate the continued support for this story and my others.**


	76. Chapter 76: Is it a mistake?

_...Two Weeks Later(Monday Night Raw)..._

**-Marissa's Private Locker Room-**

Marissa was doing some WWE App tapings and had left Jane in the locker room with RJ she smiled when she walked back into the locker room to see Jane holding RJ reading him a book. "That's his favorite book.." Marissa smiled.

"He seems to really love it.." Jane smiled looking up at Marissa. "Everything go well?"

"Yep.. went off without a hitch.." Marissa smiled

"That's great." Jane smiled. "You had a visitor a little while ago."

"Really?" Marissa raised a brow "Who?"

"Your brother." Jane looked back up after turning the page on RJ's pop up book.

"Great.." Marissa sighed shaking her head "What did he want?" Marissa questioned.

"He just said he wanted to talk to you." Jane said smiling down at the little boy who was lost in his book grabbing at the pages.

"Wonderful.." Marissa shook her head and sighed.

"I think you should give him a chance." Jane said looking up to Marissa.

"What's the point?... he's just going to do the same things he's been doing." Marissa sighed "Paul isn't going to change." Marissa shook her head walking over to Jane smiling and holding her arms out for RJ who started reaching for her the second she started walking over towards them.

"You never know he might surprise you.." Jane shrugged.

Marissa sighed and nodded "I don't know.." Marissa shook her head. "He doesn't have a very good track record."

"Well he is your brother and I know he feels bad about the way things went down." Jane said.

"He should after everything he's done." Marissa sighed and shook her head.

"True but I've just always been big on family... something your brother and I have in common." Jane admitted. "Listen I'm not saying you should forget what he did... I'm just saying you should forgive him... for yourself more then anything.."

Marissa sighed and shook her head a part of her wanted to forgive him but then there was the part that didn't Paul had put her and Randy through hell trying to keep them apart and then he goes on to keep such a big secret from her. A secret that could of caused harm to her child. Marissa did love Paul he was her brother for goodness sakes but she didn't know if it was worth forgiving him.

**-Locker Room-**

Seth sat down on the bench going through his bag he looked up to see Paul walking over to him Seth shook his head and sighed. "What do you want?" Seth questioned.

"I was just wondering if you've talked to Marissa lately?" Paul questioned.

"We've talked...why?" Seth answered with an eye brow raised.

"Has she said anything about me?.." Paul questioned.

"Just how she wants you to stay the hell away from her and her son." Seth shrugged.

Paul sighed and shook his head. "Well that's not going to happen.. I'm her brother I can't just stay away from her... she's family."

"It's simple really... you just stay the hell away from her.." Seth stood up. "She doesn't want you to constantly keep bugging her... and interfering in her life.. she's a grown woman for Christ sake.. she doesn't need someone to run her life.. she's quite capable of doing that herself... when she's ready to speak to you... she will." Seth shook his head and walked off.

Paul sighed and shook his head it wasn't that simple Marissa was his sister and they needed to stand together as a family but if his sister keeps choosing Randy Orton over him and the family how is that supposed to happen.

**-Catering-**

Marissa was sitting in catering along with Jane and Nikki who had caught them walking down the hall. Marissa looked up at Nikki "So... I hear you and John are taking some time off.." Marissa said bouncing RJ on her knee.

"Yep.. he's got to rest up.. his shoulder has been bothering him so he's going to rehab it a bit and I'm going to take some time off so we can have some alone time." Nikki smiled.

"Well you both need that." Marissa smiled.

"How's Randy?" Nikki questioned

"He's okay.. he's doing pretty well ... I'm taking RJ to see him on Friday." Marissa stated.

"I bet he will love that." Nikki nodded.

"RJ will to.. he loves seeing his daddy." Marissa nodded and looked down at her son giving him a kiss on the top of the head. "I know he misses his daddy." Marissa bit her lip shaking her head.

"It's for the best isn't it?.. Randy is getting the help he needs so he can be a better father to RJ and Alanna.." Nikki reminded her. "You just have to keep that in mind.. I know it's got to be hard doing this on your own but at least you have a big support system."

"I know.. I don't know what I'd do without all of you." Marissa smiled.

Paul spotted his sister along with Jane and Nikki he walked over to the table and stood next to Marissa. "Hey.. do you think I could borrow you for a few seconds?" Paul questioned looking down at Marissa.

Marissa sighed and shook her head she looked over at Jane who gave her a small smile and a nod. Marissa looked up at Paul "I've got a few minutes.." Marissa looked over to Jane "Do you mind?"

"No.. not at all.." Jane smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes.." Marissa handed RJ over to Jane and walked off with Paul.

Nikki sighed looking at Marissa walk off she shook her head "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"She will be fine.. Marissa's a big girl.." Jane said looking down at RJ "Isn't that right?.. mommy knows what she's doing huh?" Jane smiled down at RJ who was reaching up to grab the string of her sweat shirt.

"I know.. I just worry about her.." Nikki sighed using her palms to keep her head up looking over at RJ. "Coco worries to much doesn't she?" Nikki laughed at RJ who giggled and cooed at her.

**-Empty Area-**

Paul and Marissa walked into an empty room Marissa walking over and leaning against the wall crossing her arms over her chest. "So you wanted to talk to me?" Marissa sighed

"Yes.. I want to save my family Marissa... please tell me what I have to do to make that happen?" Paul sighed walking closer to her he just wanted his family back together and he would do whatever it took to do that.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do to make that happen Paul." Marissa shook her head as much as she wanted to forgive him and work on the family she didn't know if it was possible.

"I know I've done things to hurt you... to keep you away from Randy but I've done everything I've done because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt by him." Paul sighed.

"You don't even understand do you Paul?" Marissa shook her head.

"Understand what Marissa?" Paul sighed

"What you did to me... the way you've betrayed me the things you have done to come between me and Randy.. that has hurt me more then anything Randy possibly could of done to hurt me.. " Marissa shook her head closing her eyes trying to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You kept something that not only could of hurt Randy the man I love but more importantly you kept something from me that could of harmed my child Paul.. "

"I know I was wrong.. and I'm sorry." Paul sighed shaking his head he hated seeing how upset his sister was getting.

"Did you not once think about my little boy? your nephew? did you not think about the fact that you were letting a man who was popping pills take care of your nephew?" Marissa shook her head "If something would of happened to RJ... " Marissa wiped the tears that were falling. "It would of killed me Paul.. RJ is my whole life he means everything to me and who knows what could of happened.. what if RJ would of gotten a hold of the pills? he's at the age where he's picking up everything in his reach my son could of been hurt Paul.."

"I wasn't thinking about it.. I'll admit it okay.. do you think I would ever put RJ in danger?.. I love him just as much as I love you.. I want to protect both of you." Paul sighed shaking his head. "I was wrong.. I shouldn't of kept it from you.. and I shouldn't of kept it from the company I should of helped Randy but I let my pride get the best of me and a part of me wanted him to fail wanted him to ruin his career ... I know how horrible that sounds and how horrible that is."

Marissa sat back looking at Paul taking everything he was saying she'd never had Paul been so open and upfront with her the way he was being right now.

"But I'm trying to be a better person.. I'm trying to fix this family and it's finally hitting me that no matter how much I don't want to admit it.. that Randy is apart of that family now because of RJ and I have to accept him if I'm going to fix this family." Paul sighed "Please Marissa I'll do whatever I have to do to earn your forgiveness.."

Marissa sighed this was the first time he'd ever admitted that Randy was apart of this family because of RJ he was actually addressing Randy as apart of this family and as apart of her life. She had to admit that it was a major step for him. "You are right that Randy is apart of this family... and if we have any chance at all of fixing this family as you said.. then you are going to have to back off Randy.. if he's going to hurt me it's going to happen and you have to let it happen.. you have to realize I'm a big girl and I have to make my own mistakes ... and just be there to help me through it IF it happens..you can't always expect the worse from Randy.."

Paul nodded "I promise Marissa.. I'll do my best.. I want to fix this family and I'll do what I have to do to make it happen.. even if that includes backing off Randy.. and letting you run your own life."

"Well I'm happy to hear that." Marissa nodded.

"So what does this mean Marissa?" Paul raised a brow. "Are you going to forgive me?"

"I don't know yet.." Marissa sighed "But I'll tell you what.. I'll give you the chance to prove yourself.. to show me that you deserve my forgiveness."

"I guess that's all I can ask.." Paul nodded it wasn't what he wanted but it was what he got and he had to accept it at least she wasn't complete ruling it out. Maybe there was a chance that he could fix his family.

Marissa sighed she hoped Paul didn't ruin this didn't make her look like a fool again she wanted to fix her family but apart of her was telling her not to trust Paul but another part of her was telling her that he was her brother and that she had to give him a chance. Please don't let her be making a mistake was all she could think about walking out of the room.


	77. Chapter 77: Even If She Won't Admit It!

**-Rehab Facility-**

Randy was sitting at a table impatiently waiting for Marissa to show up, he couldn't wait to see RJ and Marissa both, he hadn't seen him since the day that Marissa and Samantha both brought up the kids. Now he had seen Alanna one other time since then, still he missed his children immensely. Randy's face lit up when he saw Marissa walking into the room holding RJ in her arms. Randy smiled when he saw RJ little hands start reaching for him the moment he saw him.

Marissa walked over to Randy giving him a small smile before handing RJ over to him. Marissa walked over to the other side of the table sitting across from him. "How's it going?" Marissa questioned.

"Pretty good, I've got a session with my therapist after this." Randy smiled down at his son who was playing with his shirt. "They say I'm making some progress."

"That's great." Marissa smiled.

"How is RJ doing?.. Doesn't he have a check up coming up soon?" Randy looked up from RJ and over to Marissa.

"He just had one yesterday... I was going to call you when I got back, but It slipped my mind.." Marissa said softly "He's doing great, the doctors are really happy with his weight gain so he's on regular formula now." Marissa smiled.

"Way to go kid.." Randy kissed the RJ's head. "How are his motor functions?"

"He's doing really well they said... Everything is on track of where they want him to be." Marissa smiled "They said he's in perfect health."

"That's great.." Randy smiled "How is he doing on the road?... You told me you have a nanny?"

"Yes.. Only when I'm working.. She just keeps an eye on him when I need to do interviews and such.. Jane is really great with him." Marissa smiled, looking over to Randy and RJ. "And RJ seems to just love her."

"Well, that's good... how is it being on the road?... Paul isn't giving you too many problems is he?" Randy questioned.

"No.. We actually had a little talk.." Marissa said not too sure how he was going to take the news that she was giving him another chance.

"What do you mean?... what kind of talk?" Randy questioned with an eyebrow raised. "He wants to fix our family." Marissa stated.

"Oh?.. After everything he's done, he wants another chance to fix the family?.. Haven't you given him enough chances?" Randy sighed, shaking his head

"He's actually trying.. From what I can see." Marissa shook her head "I'm not saying I'm going to forgive him.. All I'm saying is I'm going to give him the chance to show me he deserves my forgiveness.. That's all."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea." Randy shook his head how many chances was she going to give her brother? Randy didn't understand after everything Paul has done to Marissa why she would keep giving him chance after chance.

"Look... Paul has come a long way." Marissa sighed

"How so?" Randy shook his head.

"He is actually admitting to himself that you are apart of the family.. Because of RJ.. " Marissa said "He knows you aren't going anywhere.. You are a part of our lives forever and he's finally understanding that."

Randy shook his head not knowing if it was him being genuine or if he was just telling Marissa what he thought she wanted to hear.

"And he knows what he did was wrong.. He knows he can't keep a secret like the one he did with you from me any more.. He realizes what kind of danger he could of put RJ in.. And I won't have any of it EVER again..." Marissa shook her head "He's my brother Randy.. I believe he actually wants to fix our family... He knows this is his last chance he is ever going to get with me.. If he messes up again... I'm done."

Randy sighed and shook his head "I just hope you know what you are doing Marissa." Randy looked down at RJ running his hand through his hair, giving his son a smile "I don't want him to come between US.. Again." Randy said, motioning between himself and RJ and Marissa.

* * *

**-Therapy Session-**

Randy sat down looking over Dr. Adams "So how was your day?" Doctor Adams questioned looking up from his notepad.

"It's been okay.. Marissa brought my son to see me today." Randy smiled "He's getting so big.. He's 6 months already."Randy added

"That's great.. How did the visit go?" Dr. Adams questioned

"Good for the most part." Randy sighed

"For the most part?" Dr. Adams raised a brow.

"Well she had a talk with her brother and she's actaully going to give him another chance after everything he's done.." Randy sighed and shook his head "And I know it's a big mistake."

"How do you know it's a mistake?.. maybe he's really changed." Dr. Adams shook his head "You can't expect the worse from him.. people do change.. Look at you."

"I know.. I just I don't want him to come in between us again.. " Randy sighed

"You should try to look at it in a diffrent light.." Dr. Adams suggested.

"What do you mean?" Randy raised a brow.

"If she can forgive him and give him another chance then maybe she will find it in her heart to forgive you.. and give you another chance." Dr. Adams said.

Randy nodded, maybe he was right, maybe Marissa would see that people can change and maybe she would forgive Randy and give him another chance. Randy wanted that more than anything he wanted his family back together. Randy wished he could do a lot of things over and one of them would be not telling Marissa about the pills. Deep down, he knew that could cause him to lose the woman he loves, but he still kept it from her and he's lost her but hopefully it wasn't for good. Randy didn't know what he'd do if he were to lose her forever Marissa is the love of his life and he knows that Marissa feels the same for him even if she won't admit it to him or even herself.

* * *

**A/N- So Marissa told Randy and he was a bit sceptical. What are your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for continuing to read and review I appreate it so much!**


	78. Chapter 78: Sooner or Later!

_...The Next Week..._

**-Paul Sr.'s Home-**

Paul and Stephanie were sitting in the living room along with Lynn and her husband all of the children were up stairs. Paul Sr walked out of the living room, hanging his phone up he put it in his pocket. "Marissa will be here soon... " Paul Sr. said

"I'm really glad we could do this family get together.." Lynn smiled "It's even better that Paul and Marissa are getting along... hopefully it will stay that way..." Lynn looked over to her brother.

"It will.. I want my family back together and If I have to get along with Orton to do that.. Then I will.. I have no choice but to get along with him, Marissa is right Randy isn't going anywhere they have a child together there is not getting around that." Paul admitted.

"I'm so happy, you finally see that Paul.." Stephanie smiled patting Paul's leg.

Paul Sr. looked over to the door when he heard a knock on the door, he walks over opening it smiling when he sees his youngest daughter standing holding his youngest grandchild. "Hello, you two.." Paul Sr. smiled, reaching out to hug his daughter. "Let's me see my grandson.." Paul Sr. said and Marissa handed him over to her father.

Shutting the door Marissa followed her father hugging her sister Lynn, and her sister in law Stephanie followed by Her brother in law. Marissa looked at her brother and sighed and reached out and hugged her brother.

Paul Sr. smiled, loving the fact that his children were finally getting along, He was finally going to get his family back, Hopefully at least.

Everyone sat down and Paul Sr. kept his grandson in his arms as they began talking, after a few minutes they saw Emma-Jean walk in. "Aunt Marissa... You're are here." Emma-Jean smiled and went over to give her a hug.

"Hey sweetie.." Marissa smiled.

"Oh... can I hold RJ?" Emma-Jean questioned.

"Sure sweetie." Marissa nodded

"Can I take him upstairs?... I'll keep a really good eye on him.. I promise." Emma-Jean pleaded.

"That's fine, Sweetie... just take good care of him." Marissa smiled.

"I will.. I swear." Emma-Jean went over to her grandfather, then took RJ into her arms and walked up the stairs where the rest of the kids were at.

"So.. how is RJ?" Lynn questioned.

"He's good.. he's been really fussy lately though.." Marissa sighed

"Is that right?" Lynn raised a brow.

"He just hasn't been the same happy baby he normally his.." Marissa sighed "He isn't sick or anything, He just had his 6 month check up." Marissa said.

"And everything seems good?" Stephanie added

"Yes.. they said he's perfectly healthy.. He's doing great with his weight gain and everything thing else.. He's right where the doctor wants him to be." Marissa said. "He just isn't my normal happy baby boy.." Marissa sighed.

"That sucks, poor boy.. I wonder what it is?" Stephanie shook her head.

"I know what it is... He misses his dad.. he was so used to having him around every day and now he doesn't seem him but once every couple weeks... " Marissa sighed "I know not everyone thinks that he could really miss him that much because he's only 6 months, but I know my baby every time Randy calls or he sees a picture of Randy he is all smiles."

"Randy will be out soon... and then RJ can have his father back.." Lynn commented.

"And I can have my happy child back.." Marissa sighed.

_...A Few Weeks Later(Monday Night Raw)..._

**-Marissa's Locker Room-**

Marissa sat there in the locker room, she sighed, rubbing her head she had the biggest headache. Jane was out with RJ taking him for a walk around the building he was getting restless sitting in the locker room. Marissa slipped into her short blue off the shoulder tunic dress with a drawstring neckline and paired it with a back belt and black strap heels. Marissa had already gone and gotten her make-up and hair done because she had to do an app pre-taping for the show tonight. Marissa heard a knock on the door, she raised a brow and walked over to the door.

Marissa opened the door and was stunned to see none other than Randy Orton standing in front of her. Marissa couldn't believe it, she forgot he got out this week she'd been so busy with RJ and going to Emma-Jean's school concert she had completely put it off. She should of known with them being only a few hours away from St. Louis he's shown up the first chance he got. "Randy.." Marissa said, with a small smile.

"Marissa.." Randy smiled, happy to see her and just happy to be out of the facility period. "Can I come in?" Randy questioned.

"Of course.." Marissa moved to the side allowing him to enter before shutting the door and turning back around to him. Marissa looked him up and down before heading towards him, he looked really good. Better then she has seen him in so long he looked healthy and happy.

"Where RJ?" Randy questioned, looking around.

"He's with Jane right now... I had a few things to do and RJ was getting fussy so she took him for a walk." Marissa said softly.

"I see.. when is he going to be back?" Randy questioned.

"I don't know.." Marissa shrugged, and heard the door nob turning "Then again.." Marissa smiled watching Jane and RJ walk in the door. RJ's arms flew out and he started babbling.

"Oh someone is happy.." Jane smiled walking over towards the two of them.

"This is Randy... RJ's dad.." Marissa smiled "Randy this is Jane.." Marissa added.

"Well hello.. I bet you are ready to see your little boy." Jane smiled, handing RJ over to Randy.

"Oh yes I am.." Randy smiled, giving RJ a kiss on the top of the head, before bringing him to his chest hugging him tightly.

"I'll give you guys sometime alone... you have my number if you need me.." Jane smiled before walking out the door.

"So.. did you go see Alanna?" Marissa questioned, and Randy looked up and nodded with a smile. "I bet she was so happy to see you." Marissa smiled.

"Oh she was... she didn't want me to leave, but I told her I was going to see RJ so she finally let go of me." Randy laughed slightly.

"She missed you.. and so did this little guy.." Marissa smiled ruffling RJ's hair who in returned cooed at her and smiled. "He's so happy... I haven't seen him this happy since last time we saw you." Marissa said softly.

"You could of brought him to see me more.." Randy looked down at Marissa. "He wouldn't of had to miss me so much.."

Marissa sighed and nodded "I know I could of brought him around more... But I had a lot going on..." Marissa shook her head.

Randy shook his head and sighed. "To much to take an hour or so out of your day... even once a week... I only saw him 2 times while I was away..."

"Look I'm not going to argue with you." Marissa sighed.

"I don't want to either.. so lets just drop it." Randy sighed. "I'm back now, that's all that matters."

Marissa nodded and smiled slightly.

"And I plan on being around a lot more... I've missed my children.. so much." Randy said giving RJ a kiss on the forehead.

"I can understand that... but we are going to have to have so ground rules.." Marissa said.

"Like what?" Randy raised a brow. "How are you going to lay down rules for me when it comes to my son?"

"I'm not going to say you can't be alone with him, but there won't be any overnight visits until I'm sure you are sticking with your plan.. and staying clean." Marissa stated "RJ's safety is my first priority.. he's always going to come first for me.. and I won't take any chances when it comes to him."

Randy sighed and nodded, he knew she was right he was going to have to prove he could stay clean to earn the right to have his son overnight. "I understand... " Randy nodded. "I just want to be able to see him.. To spend time with him."

"I'm not going to keep him from you... He needs his father." Marissa nodded "But he needs his father to be clean more then anything."

"I know.. and I'm going to show you that I can stay clean.. and I can be trusted.." Randy said

"I certainly hope you do... because I don't want to have to do this alone." Marissa said softly.

"Hey.. you aren't going to have to do this alone.." Randy said walking over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll show you... I can be trusted." Randy said softly

Marissa nodded and smiled when RJ reached his hand out, pulling her shirt to get her closer to him and Randy. Marissa leaned down and RJ gave his mom slippery baby kisses on her forehead. Marissa and Randy both laughed.

Randy and Marissa both turned to the door when there was a knock. Marissa yelled to come in and saw her brother walk in the door. Marissa saw Randy instantly stiffen up. Marissa knew this was bound to happen sooner or later, Randy and Paul were going to come face to face and they would really find out if Paul was really trying to start over and get along with Randy, but Marissa didn't think it'd be this soon that was for sure.

* * *

**A/N- Well sorry it's taken so long but here it is the next chapter, 16 hour days 3 days in a row and thanksgiving prep on top of that it just didn't go over all to well with me trying to write lol but luckily I don't have any more doubles for a while.**


	79. Chapter 79: I'm Trying!

**-Marissa's Private Locker Room-**

Marissa bit her lip, her palms were sweaty and her stomach was turning. Marissa looked back and forth between the two men wondering who was going to say the first word, soon she would find out. "I see you're out.." Paul said "You are looking well." he added.

Randy nodded "Thank you.."

"I assume things are going good... in your recovery." Paul looked over to Marissa who was watching intently, he knew she was waiting for Paul to make a smart comment or something.

"Yes.. they are going really well." Randy nodded switching RJ from arm to arm getting a bit uncomfortable at the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"That's good..." Paul nodded, biting his lip. "Umm.. Well, I was just looking for Marissa." Paul turned his attention to Marissa.

"For what?" Marissa raised a brow.

"We have to do some re-takes so we are going to need you." Paul said.

"Oh.. Well, okay, I'll be right there." Marissa nodded.

"Alright... Well, see you then." Paul nodded and turned to walk towards the door. "I'm glad everything is going well for you Randy." Paul said, turning around for a split second before walking out the door letting it shut behind him.

"Well, I'll be back in a few." Marissa said "You'll be fine why I'm gone?"

"Of course... we will have some father son bonding time.." Randy smiled down at his son. "Isn't that right buddy?" Randy smiled when RJ cooed at him.

"Okay... it shouldn't take too long." Marissa gave RJ a kiss on the head before walking out the door.

* * *

**-Catering-**

After they had finished doing the re-takes on the footage they had shot earlier, Marissa was walking through catering making her way to her locker room when she ran into Seth. "Hey.." Seth smiled.

"Hey... how's it going?" Marissa questioned.

"Not too bad I guess." Seth shrugged "So.. I hear Randy is here tonight? ... Is that true?" Seth questioned.

"Yes, He's here.." Marissa nodded "He's with RJ right now." Marissa added.

"I see.." Seth nodded "So, has your brother run into him yet?"

"Yes, and it was a bit awkward, but they seem to be trying." Marissa said "Both of them." Marissa then added.

"Well, that's good..." Seth nodded "Do you think it will stay like this?"

"I hope so, all I want is for my family to get along with Randy." Marissa said with a slight sigh.

Jane walked up to them "Hello you two." Jane said with a smile.

"Hey.." Marissa smiled.

"I see Randy is having some daddy, son time." Jane said, noticing Randy wasn't with her.

"Yes, he is." Marissa nodded with a slight smile.

"That's good... RJ sure seemed happy to see his dad.." Jane added.

"He was... I think I've got my happy baby back finally." Marissa smiled. "And it seems as if Paul is actually trying... So hopefully things are headed in the right direction."

Seth nodded "Well, I hope things stay that way.." Seth said.

"You don't think Paul is for real about trying to give Randy a chance do you?" Marissa looked up to Seth.

"I don't know.. I just hope he is, I know how much you want everyone to get along." Seth said.

"I do want that, I want my son to be around my family without everyone constantly fighting." Marissa said with a soft sigh.

"I can understand that." Seth nodded

"It's not good for a child to be around so much fighting." Jane added. "Especially at this age, this is a critical time in their development.."

Marissa nodded it was the truth, but hopefully she wouldn't have to worry about that and everyone could get along. Marissa just wanted everything for once to work out, she wanted Paul to get along with Randy and she just wanted Randy to stay clean, scratch that, she NEEDED Randy to stay clean, it scared her because even though she knew he was clean, she couldn't help but remember the times her mother got clean for a week or a month and she'd always go right back to the drugs. The last thing she wanted was for RJ to lose his father to drugs the way she lost her mother, and to be honest she didn't want to lose Randy either.

Seth puts an arm around Marissa rubbing her arm in a reassuring manner, he knew she was worried about everyone getting along especially with Randy out. Seth knew how much everything with her family and Randy had taken a toll on Marissa and he knew if Paul were to mess up again, and do something to hurt Randy it'd most likely be the last chance she ever gave him and then there was Randy, He knew Randy did have a long road to recovery ahead of him but if he did fall back into his old habits then he'd lose Marissa for good but Seth didn't know how much

Jane smiled and looked behind Seth and Marissa, She saw Randy walking up holding RJ he looked not at all, to happy about Seth being so close to Marissa. Jane could see what Marissa was talking about with his jealousy. Jane gave them a look and Seth turned his head to look behind them and saw Randy. Seth instantly removed his arm from around Marissa.

Marissa raised a brow and turned around to see Randy walking over towards them. Marissa could see how irritated Randy seemed to be and bit her lip and she offered Randy a small smile. "I was just about to head back to the locker room." Marissa said once Randy reached them.

"RJ was getting a bit fussy so I thought we'd go for a walk and find you." Randy said moving so he was next to Marissa. "I think RJ wants his mother."

"Is that right?" Marissa put her arms out for RJ who instantly reached out for his mom. Marissa took RJ into her arms and kissed his forehead.

"I think I should be going... I'll see you around Marissa." Seth said "I'm glad to see you are out Randy.." Seth said and Randy nodded at him before Seth walked off.

Once Seth was out of sight Jane looked to Randy and Marissa. "I will catch up with you two later, I told Stephanie I'd come by and see her before she got too busy with the show." Jane smiled.

"Alright." Marissa smiled, and watched as Jane walked off. Once Jane was gone Marissa looked up to Randy. "Are you okay?" Marissa questioned.

"Yeah.. Why wouldn't I be?" Randy shrugged.

"You looked a little upset earlier." Marissa said softly.

"I wasn't happy to see Seth so close with you." Randy sighed and shook his head. "But I know you are just friends, and I'm going to have to get used to it."

Marissa looked at him and raised a brow. Wow Randy was being so mature about this, Maybe Randy has been doing a lot of changing in rehab because before Rehab he would of flipped out about Seth having his arm around her, whether they were together or not. Marissa smiled up at Randy "I'm really proud of you, I thought for sure you'd of been angry about it."

"We aren't together, and I have to keep telling myself it's not my place to be angry or jealous over you and another guy." Randy sighed "And I'm not going to lie and say it is easy because it's not, but I'm trying Marissa."

Marissa nodded and placed her hand on his arm. "I can see that... Marissa said.

Randy smiled down at Marissa. "I'm so glad to be out, It's good to see my children... I've missed them so much.." Randy said ruffling RJ's hair. "And you.. I've missed you so much Marissa." Randy sighed, looking at Marissa god he'd give anything to just have his family back.

"Randy.." Marissa sighed.

"I know.. I know." Randy sighed "You don't want to be with me..."

"I do want to be with you... I just can't." Marissa sighed "Not right now." Marissa shook her head.

Randy sighed and nodded "Umm... I think RJ is hungry... we should probably go make him a bottle." Randy said changing the subject.

"Alright.." Marissa nodded both walking off. God, she knew this day wouldn't go off without any drama, but at least it didn't just turn into a big fight that was something new. Marissa knew she and Randy had a lot of things they needed to get out in the open but, she wanted to do that when they were in the private not with a room full of other people.

* * *

**A/N- Well so far so good between Randy and Paul. Thoughts about this chapter?**


	80. Chapter 80: The End

_... A Few Months Later..._

**-Marissa's Private Locker Room-**

Marissa sat down on the couch in her locker room, she looked to the when she heard the door. "Come in.." She yelled and smiled when she saw Stephanie walking in the door.

"Hey honey." Stephanie smiled walking over and sitting next to Marissa on the couch. "I got your message... what did you need?"

"I just need someone to talk to." Marissa sighed

"What's going on honey?... is everything okay with RJ?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"RJ is fine." Marissa said "It's about Randy."

"What about him?... " Stephanie raised a brow.

"Well... I've just been thinking.." Marissa started "He's been out for 3 months and he's been back on the road for more then a month now."

"Yes.. is there problems between you two?... I thought you guys were getting along?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"We are.. really well actually." Marissa smiled "I think the old Randy is back... except a clean version I guess."

"Is that right?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"Yes... he's come so far, And no matter what I've thrown at him he's taken it and still stood by me." Marissa said "I know Randy loves me... and I love him to so much."

"So what are you say?" Stephanie questioned

"I'm trying to figure out if I'm crazy or not." Marissa sighed.

"What do you mean honey?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"I'm thinking about working things out with Randy... And becoming a family again, a real family." Marissa said looking over to Stephanie wondering what she would say, how she'd take it.

"Wow.. Really?.." Stephanie shook her head "Are you sure you've seen the real Randy?"

"Yes.. I know Randy, I know how much he wants this.." Marissa said shaking her head "He wants to stay clean, and he's going to and I think we can work things out... We love each other enough to go through all this and still want to be together."

"But, what if he gets back on the pills?... What if he's not able to stay clean?" Stephanie questioned.

"I can't think about the what if's.. If I did, I wouldn't be giving Paul a chance.. " Marissa said.

"I see where you are coming from." Stephanie nodded.

"So you see why I want to get back with him?" Marissa raised a brow.

"I see.. I just I can't help worrying.. but if you think it's going to work." Stephanie sighed "If you think you can make it work.. and you love each other then I say go for it... Love has a way of overcoming everything." Stephanie smiled

"I'm so glad I've got your support on this." Marissa smiled and hugged Stephanie. "Now, Hopefully Paul is really trying to make things right.. because he's going to be tested when I tell him..."

"Do you think Randy still wants to get together?" Stephanie questioned.

"I hope so... I guess I'll find out soon." Marissa said softly and looking over to the door to see Randy walk in holding RJ who was now almost 11 months old and looking like a mini Randy Orton. "Hey.." Marissa smiled

"Am I interrupting something?" Randy questioned.

"No.. I'm actually on my way out." Stephanie smiled standing up walking over toward Randy ruffling RJ's hair before walking out. Randy looked to Marissa "Everything okay?"

"Yeah.. I actually wanted to talk to you." Marissa said biting her lip.

Randy raised a brow and put RJ on the ground allowing him to crawl around. "What about?" Randy questioned not knowing if this was good or bad.

Marissa sighed and looked down. "Us." Marissa looked back at him and could see how nervous he looked when she told him, she wanted to talk about them. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and well.. I know you've done so much changing and I've seen how much being clean mean's to you."

"It mean so much to me.. I've got to stay clean.. for all of you.. and for myself." Randy said.

Marissa smiled and nodded. "I know that.. and that's one of thing things that has made me come to this decision..." Marissa started and took a deep breath. "I'm just going to come out and say it.. I've been thinking and, Well, I want to work things out.. I want us to be a real family again Randy.. I miss you, and I want to give it another try...And I want it to work this time forever." Marissa said looking up at him, she looked into his eyes trying to search them trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He looked at her blankly for a few seconds before he finally cracked a smile, and reached out to grab her pulling her to him and capturing her lips with his. Randy wraps his arms around her holding her closely to his body. Marissa reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck and adds more depth to the kiss. After what seemed like forever, both Randy and Marissa pull back, fighting to get air to their lungs. Randy reaches out to caress her face "I've waited to hear that for so long." Randy leaned back in and kissed her lips softly once again. "I've missed you so much Marissa... This time we are going to get it right.. I promise." Randy said softly.

"It's got to.. because I don't want to lose you." Marissa said.

Randy and Marissa smiled looking at each other for a few seconds lost in each other's eyes. Randy and Marissa's head shoot towards RJ, when they hear him babbling. When they look over they see RJ on his feet stumbling toward them with his arms open wide. Oh goodness, RJ was walking , their little boy was walking. "RJ... Come to mommy and daddy." Marissa leaned down as did Randy both with their arms open.

"Come on little guy.." Randy smiled

RJ stumbled his way over to his parents almost hitting the ground once he did but his parents both grabbed him up. Marissa taking him in her arms "You did so good baby boy." Marissa kissed his forehead.

"Yes you did, little man." Randy wrapped his arm around Marissa's waist and brought his other arm around RJ. "Not so little any more are we?... your our big guy now aren't you." Randy smiled causing RJ to giggle and reach out to grab his parents neck and hugging them both.

**-Catering-**

Marissa and Randy walked into catering Randy, with RJ in his arms he had his arm around Marissa, kissing her cheek quickly as they walked through the place. They spotted Paul and Stephanie, standing next to Seth all three of them turning to face them. Randy and Marissa looked to each other, they knew now was a good of time as ever to tell them.

Randy and Marissa made it to the small group of 3 and stopped in front of them. "Hey..Umm what's going on?" Paul questioned.

"Well, Randy and I are giving it one more shot." Marissa said deciding not to beat around the bush and just come out with it.

"Wow.. when did this happen?" Paul questioned.

"A little while ago..." Marissa answered.

"Well.. congratulations.. I hope everything works out for you two." Seth looked up at the two of them. "I should get going.. Sheamus is waving me over.." Seth said looking over to Sheamus who was waving over to him. "But I am happy for you two.. you both deserve to be happy." Seth smiled at the two of them before walking over to Sheamus.

Paul looked between the two of them and over to his wife who gave him a nod. "I hope you know what you are doing." Paul sighed.

"I do, Paul... I do." Marissa sighed.

"Well, in that case... I guess I wish you the best.." Paul said and looked over to Randy. "Now Randy I know we don't along, but I know now we are family and I'm not going to continue to try to come between you..." Paul said causing Randy to raise a brow. "But, I want you to treat my sister right, you better take care of her you hear me?"

"I hear you.. I'll take wonderful care of Marissa.. I know you might not believe it, but I Love Marissa.. more then you'll ever know." Randy said looking over to Marissa sending her a smile before looking back to Paul. "I'll do whatever I have to do to make Marissa happy.. and to keep her happy."

"Good.. That's what I want to hear.." Paul nodded "So.. what do you say we shake on it?.. on our new beginning?"

Randy nodded and reached out to shake Paul's hand. "A New Beginning.." Randy smiled.

Paul smiled and pulled his hand away and reached over to hug his sister. "I mean it.. I just want to see you happy." Paul said pulling away from the hug.

"Randy makes me happy Paul.. He really does." Marissa smiled.

"I'm so happy to see this.." Stephanie smiled "This is something wonderful for all of us."

"You want to know something else wonderful?" Marissa questioned.

"What?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"RJ took his first steps..." Marissa said excited as she runs her hands through her son's hair. "When Randy and finished our talk.. we heard RJ... and well he was coming towards us." Marissa smiled

"Wow.. how many steps." Paul questioned.

"3 or 4 from what we saw.. we caught him before he fell." Marissa smiled up at Randy. "I think he knew mommy and daddy got back together."

"This is great." Stephanie smiled "You are becoming such a big boy RJ.." Stephanie smiled at her nephew.

After they talked for a while Paul and Stephanie walked off and Marissa looked over to Randy. "Wow.. can you believe it?... My brother is actually going to support us." Marissa smiled.

Randy wrapped an arm around Marissa's waist leaning in to kiss her. "It's great... Finally we have a real shot.. without people coming for us." Randy nodded then leaned back in for another kiss before pulling away and smiling at her. Randy ran his hair through her hair and caressed her face he leans in bringing his lips close to hers, but RJ put his hand in his dad's face before he could bring his lips all the way to Marissa's, pushing Randy's face away from his mommy. "I guess, RJ is trying to tell me he's had enough of me kissing his mommy." Randy laughed.

Marissa laughed and shook her head "I guess so.." Marissa shook her head and laughed as Randy tried to go in for yet another kiss only to have RJ do the same. "I guess he's had enough of our PDA's... " Marissa laughed.

"Well, that is something you are going to have to get used to buddy.." Randy laughed "Cause daddy just can't get enough of your mommy."

Marissa laughed and shook her head looking at the two most important people in her life, Randy Orton the love her life, and her son Randall Keith Orton, JR her little RJ the little boy who stole her heart completely, she didn't think she could love one person as much as she loves that little boy.

Randy looked down at RJ and then over to Marissa, finally everything was right, He had his life together, his children were back in his life, and now he had the love of his life back, his life was perfect as far as he was concerned. Life was great there was no way he was going to ruin that now, whatever it took he was going to stay clean. Randy was going to make sure he continued to do right by his children and Marissa, that way he'd never lose them ever again.

* * *

**A/N- Well it has been a wild ride, this was the last chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed this story as much I enjoyed writing it. Be on the look out for a new story I might be coming out with I'll post the first chapter in a few minutes. It's called ****Finding Faith**** and it's a ****Bray Wyatt/OC**** story I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it so I'm going to post it and see what you all think so be sure to check it out.**


End file.
